SHATTERED
by crystalquirt
Summary: Virgil experiences a failed mission with children involved and he blames himself. He subsequently judges his next missions as failures, and himself at fault even if it's not at all true. He becomes despondent and angry at himself, and eventually even his brothers until something really bad happens. Several really bad somethings happen.
1. Chapter 1

SHATTERED

By crystalquirt  
"Thunderbirds Are Go!" Fan fiction  
I don't own anyone or anything, and it's sad. I'd like to 'own' Virgil ^.^)) ~ and no, I would not share.

*** Very special thanks to TigreMalabarista for proofing it and making many wonderful suggestions and corrections!

* * *

CLASS FIELD TRIP

* * *

"Thunderbird 5, John, I'm entering the cave now. I'm not sure if comms will work once I get in further."

"FAB, Virgil, keep us informed if you can. If we lose contact, how long should I wait before sending the others?"

"Oh, I don't know, twenty minutes? This rescue should be quick - if they all stayed together. I'm looking for eight people, right?"

"Right Virgil. Two teachers and six elementary students. You should have taken MAX with you - he could have relayed messages."

"I tried to tell him, John," Brains joined the conversation. Max chirped in agreement.

"Come on! It'll be like a maze. I just have to find the kids and lead them out. No problem," Virgil said cheerily.

"Still, it's underground, and we don't know what you'll run into," John said. "The floor could give out, a stalagtite could fall on you, among other things."

"In these man-made caves? You didn't read or have any report of a cave in, or bad air, right?" Virgil asked.

"No . . . but be careful, Virgil, Just because they are man-made doesn't mean they won't be flawed - quite the opposite! And they are more than two decades old." John said, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm always careful, big brother," Virgil answered. "But schools use these caves all the time to take kids out on one or two hour nature hikes for science class. They just take a thirty minute hike inside, collect their matter for study and come back out the same way. I'm sure they just got turned around."

"Hope so, Virgil," John said.

In Pod Bay 3, while he and John spoke, Virgil loaded the pouches on his sash with even more grapple packs and other assorted hooks and spikes, taking as much with him as would fit. Lastly, Virgil backed into his power suit, and the automated robotic arms fitted on the pilot's body like it was made for him. It was, Brains took measurements in every way possible of Virgil's body while he was building the power suit. He shouldered several coils of climbing rope too before he left the Pod.

Just a short way inside the cave, water dripped in Virgil's hair. "Wow, that feels good on this hot summer's day." Virgil talked to himself lingering for a moment under the drip. "It will probably be cold if the people I rescue are down very deeply."

A lot of squeaking and leathery wings made loud rustling sounds over Virgil's head. He looked up to watch the bats.

"Hey guys, I didn't mean to startle you! Don't worry - we will be gone in no time," he spoke kindly to the bats.

The colony had been placed in the cave years ago by scientists and remained. The park service and local scientists monitored their behavior and health. Each bat had been vaccinated for rabies and had tiny bands in the folds of their right wings.

The path went down and down. Most of the way it was a gradual slant, until Virgil stopped at a fork in the cave. He went to the right, following many footprints. After the fork in the cave, he found that sometimes he had to slide down over large rocks to continue. Virgil wondered why the teachers would have led the children down over the steep rocks.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" He called but heard no answer.

"Well at least the footprints go this way, but I bet the path to the left would have been easier." Virgil observed.

Frequently, Virgil called out trying to hear an answer as he made his way deeper into the mountain. In some places the cave was very narrow, and he had to turn sideways. Virgil kept pushing his way through. Turning sideways for the third time, Virgil stopped and sighed.

"Wow, even Alan would have to turn sideways to get through here. The kids must have thought this was great fun." Virgil said out loud. His voice echoed even in the narrow area. Pointing his light, he could see that the cave opened up wider again on the other side.

"International Rescue," Virgil yelled, "I'm here to help you find your way out!" but he heard no answer.

Trying to get through another narrow place, he pushed extra hard but couldn't get through.

Virgil spoke out loud, a little frustrated, "This would have been a narrow fit for the teachers, but for me wearing my mobile Jaws of Life, it's like trying to thread a camel through the eye of a needle."

"The rock is solid here on both sides," Vigil continued thinking out loud. "I could cut or blast it out, but it'll be faster and safer if I just leave the power suit here." Virgil grunted softly, "I think I can squeeze through without the suit."

It turned out that taking off his Power Suit was not enough. Virgil unloaded all of his equipment and belts and tossed them through. Even without his gear, Virgil just barely squeezed himself through the small opening.

"This is not so much a cave, but only a crack in the rock. Much too hard for a school outing. They must have turned the wrong way at the fork."

Once he was through, Virgil put his tool belts, shoulder light and ropes all back on, but he left his Power Suit behind. He straightened his equipment and continued down another steeper path going deeper into the earth. The scanner he carried showed that the cave had plenty of air for even an extended stay by many people.

"Well, at least there is enough air. Thunderbird 5 can you still hear me?"

"Affirmative Thunderbird 2. How are you doing?" John answered.

"Okay so far - I have their footprints. With that many kids, they've been easy to track. I had to leave my power suit behind. This path is pretty rocky - I wouldn't call it a beginner path for a class outing."

His brother aboard the space station, frowned and said, "The person that called it in didn't know what might have happened. Only that they were late coming back to afternoon classes."

"I think they went the wrong way at the fork a while back."

Virgil kept walking while he spoke with John. He slid skillfully down a rock face and when he got to the bottom, he said, "I'm not getting back up that last rock without using my climbing gear, but the kids did go this way. There are still footprints all over the place."

"Bad news Thunderbird 2, that means you may need help getting that many people back out of that cave," John said.

"Don't panic, John. I've seen no evidence that they are hurt, and I have climbing gear with me," he said, only to hear static in his communicator.

"What was that Virgil? Please repeat, you're breaking up!" John said, his voice crackled too."

"I'm losing you, John, just wait - I'll contact you as soon as I can," Virgil called into the radio, only to hear silence. He surveyed the area around him, puzzled at the silence that still permeated the cavern. Someone should've spoken by then, he thought.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Virgil yelled, and then spoke to himself, "I can't believe that I'm still not close enough for them to hear me. How deep did they go?"

In the control room on Tracy Island, John's hologram appeared and he said, "We have a situation, guys. I just lost radio contact with Thunderbird 2!"

"We did too. But Virgil sounds pretty confident that he can get everyone out." Kayo said.

"FAB, but just in case, I'm sending Scott his way as soon as he's finished with that GDF Hummer that rolled into a crevasse at that Yellowstone wildfire."

"FAB, let us know if you need us," Gordon said, and then he spoke to Alan, "I wish I would have gone with Virgil on this one."

"Yeah, but you were helping Brains in the lab. Virgil said he didn't want to take you away from that."

"I can help Brains anytime. A mission is a mission!"

"Rather than just sitting here worrying, let's both go back to the lab and see what Brains is working on now," Alan suggested.

When they arrived, they found Brains was welding a large piece of metal when they got there. Soon they were busy helping him build a new heat bank for Thunderbird 4.

Later on, the comms beeped and John's hologram appeared in Brains lab.

"Guys, we may have a problem - a situation at Virgil's location."

"What is it, John?" Alan asked.

"I just focused my scans deeper, much deeper and found that the network of manmade caves that Virgil and those kids are in, is on top of an old coal mine," John explained. "The mine was accessible only from the North side of the mountain range - Virgil entered from the South aspect of the mountain range and wouldn't know."

"Uh Oh," Brains said, taking off his welding helmet.

"Why Uh Oh, Brains?" asked John.

"Methane gas is a byproduct of coal."

"Isn't methane what is in a fart?" Gordon asked, making Alan giggle.

"Yes, but in much less volume," Brains answered with not so much as a smile. "Methane is the main component of natural gas. It only takes mixtures of approximately nine-point-five percent of methane in the air to be explosive. When the right amount of fuel mixes with the right amount of oxygen, this produces water, carbon dioxide and a lot of heat."

"So why the Uh oh?" asked Alan again, worried.

"In an old mine especially if it has been closed off, the concentrations of gas will be enough to explode at the slightest rise in heat," Brains answered.

That wiped the smirk off of both younger brothers' faces. "How can we let Virgil know what he's walking into?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know. By Virgil's description, the path would not be easy enough for MAX to navigate," Brains said, someone else may have to go down and find him."

Alan said, "But Virgil is an explosives and caves expert. Won't he see what's happening?"

"It's likely that he will – I just hope he does in time. The heat generated by this process raises the temperature of the air. It does not take much heat to ignite the combustion process, and therefore methane explosions can accelerate very fast."

Brains continued, but Alan and Gordon were already running to gear up and take Thunderbird 3. In moments they launched.

"The heat causes it to expand in volume. Since hot air cannot expand easily underground, pressure builds in the mine. If this pressure is high enough, it can cause the air ahead of the combustion zone to compress and cause a shock wave . . ." said Brains, only to find himself alone in the lab with just a slightly worried hologram. "Oh. R-A-D! Thunderbirds are go!"

In flight, Alan called John, "What are Thunderbird 2's coordinates?"

"Why?" John asked.

"Gordon and I are in Thunderbird 3. We're going to try and help Virgil."

"Okay, but be careful - you'll find Thunderbird 2 at 1.1257 by 8.53. I have no way to tell how deeply Virgil has gone. I lost contact a while ago."

"We know," Gordon and Alan said together.

"FAB, Thunderbird 3," John answered.

* * *

"Instead of getting cooler as I go deeper, the temperature is getting hotter," Virgil stated out loud.

He was breathing fast. His body was trying to pull in more oxygen. He checked the surrounding air and temperature levels. He frowned at the findings. "There is very little air here and with the heat, there could be a lot of natural gas accumulation somewhere in these caves.

Virgil tapped his sash communicator, "Thunderbird 5, can you read me?" He tried, the growled softly in frustration. "No answer. These people could be running out of air. And if it is Natural gas, which I believe it is, it could explode at any minute."

Virgil jogged ahead, trying to hurry to find the lost kids.

"I still see footprints and lots of them," Virgil said to himself. After climbing just over a short ledge, Virgil saw bright colors ahead in the the light he wore on his shoulder.

"That can only be children's clothing! They dropped their outerwear as they began to get too hot." Virgil jogged forward, becoming more breathless as he pressed on after finding the colorful items on the ground. He noticed a bright pink sweater in particular, along with a couple of small, brightly colored backpacks.

Looking ahead, Virgil cried, "Oh no - from here it looks like they are already out cold!"

"Can any of you hear me?" Virgil called again making his way closer. "How will I carry all eight of them out of here?"

His rescue plans paused mid-thought when deep within the cave, he could hear a rumbling noise.

"Wait - what is that?" Virgil stopped and listened only to find that the sound was followed by an explosion that knocked him off of his feet.

He quickly stood back up, even before the rocks had stopped falling. They had been just a short distance away, but he could no longer see the kids or much of anything. The dust was too thick.

Coughing and wheezing, Virgil tried to find the kids again, but his path was completely blocked by fallen dirt and rock.

"Oh, no - no - no!" Virgil cried. He paced back and forth in the small area. He was looking, wishing for a way to get to the others when suddenly there was another explosion, and the earth disappeared from under Virgil's feet.

He slid feet-first on his stomach and then rolled onto his back. He tried to guide and slow himself down using his hands, but he couldn't find anything to hold onto. He rolled and tumbled until coming to the end of the rocky side.

The fall sent Virgil into the empty air for a moment, and he landed hard on his back and then rolled onto his side, groaning.

"Grrrhh! That left a mark," Virgil said breathlessly.

He moaned, feeling some pain as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. Virgil moved carefully, trying to tell if his back, arms and legs would work if he stood up.

He remained on his hands and knees, only to sit back a little on his heels, groaning. He tapped the IR logo on his sash.

Breathlessly, Virgil called, "Thunderbird 5, come in!"

He waited a moment, not hearing an answer. "John please, I think I have a big problem . . . Crud, no response."

"I had to try, but I know I lost radio contact a long time ago," Virgil said, looking up at the rocks above.

Several large boulders were stacked together in just a way that they made a sort of ceiling over his head.

"If just one of them moves, or there is another explosion, that whole pile will come down on me."

"I guess the teachers and all of the children were dead from the gas and lack of oxygen before I even got down here. Even if they weren't, now they're buried under tons of rock. If only I had been quicker - brought more equipment, my brothers - something."

Virgil went back to his hands and knees and then on his side, ending up on his back, he looked up at the tons of rock above his head. He looked around and saw nowhere to go.

Looking up at the rocks and thinking about the children, Virgil had a tear run from the corner of his eye and into his hair. "I'll never see my brothers again," he whispered.

He uttered a whimper and covered his face with his arm. Resting that way, he waited for the rocks to come down and crush him too.

* * *

Scott arrived first in Thunderbird 1 and landed next to Thunderbird 2. The pilot's seat lowered from the 'bird's belly, and Scott jumped off.

"Thunderbird 1 arrived in the danger zone, Thunderbird 5. There's no sign of Virgil. He must still be in the cave."

"FAB Scott," John answered, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going in," Scott answered, loading more grapples from Thunderbird 2 onto his belt.

Which pod container is Two carrying?" John asked.

"The MOLE, in Pod 3," Scott replied.

"Perfect - you may have to use it. Gordon and Alan are on their way. EOS and I are trying to boost the power so we can broadcast deeper."

"FAB - I'm going in now. I'll stay on . . ." Scott was cut off. He felt a brief rumbling under his feet, and a blast of fiery dust billowed from the cave opening. Scott tried to turn and jump away, but the force still hit him.

He landed on his belly. Soot and burned dust covered his back and legs.

Scott kept his arms over his head, holding his breath until the blast was over.

John's worried voice run out from his comms, "What happened? Scott! Can-you-hear-me?"

Scott was getting up and brushing himself off when another explosion deeper in the mine shook the area knocking him to the ground again. "I'm glad my suit protected me from most of the heat and falling rock from the explosion," mumbled Scott.

"SCOTT!" John yelled when he detected another explosion.

"Yeah, Yeah, John - there was an explosion deep in the cave, two actually. I just got blown away from the entrance."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine - I'm going in!"

John didn't quite believe his brother's comment, but that paled to his next decision, "Scott, take the MOLE!"

"I wouldn't know which way to go yet," Scott argued, "Scans haven't been able to give us enough information! I could drill right through someone."

"You're right, Scott, sorry," John conceded.

"Have Gordon and Alan take the MOLE and follow below - and parallel to my signal."

"FAB, Scott - Find everyone, find Virgil," John said.

Scott ran into the mine, only slowing down when he had rocks to move or boulders to climb over. He kept calling out Virgil's name and yelling 'International Rescue' in case one of the teachers or children heard him.

"John, Thunderbird 5, are you still with me?" Scott called after a while.

"FAB Scott. Have you seen anything yet?"

"No! It's been rough going, and now it seems like the cave is completely cut off."

"You're one hundred fifty feet down - almost to where I lost contact with Virgil."

"I'll keep moving rock - maybe it opens up on the other side."

"You could be digging for a hundred feet. I still can't scan that far down."

"I don't know what else I can do right now."

"Thunderbird 3 is arriving. Gordon will bring the MOLE to you at least."

"FAB," Scott said and rolled another large rock out of the way.

"AH-OH-NO! Thunderbird 5!" Scott cried, sounding panicked.

"What is it, Scott?" John asked in a voice as panicked as his eldest brother's.

"Virgil's Power Suit is under here! I just found the right grasping arm," Scott cried as he frantically moved some more rocks.

"Is he conscious, Scott?" John asked.

"I don't know - I can't find him! I don't know whether to be happy or scared, but Virgil is not in his power suit."

Inwardly John sighed in relief, but was still concerned. "He said the way was narrow and rough to travel. He must have taken it off on the way."

"Well, at least I know I'm in the right cave," Scott said. "But, John - these caves seems to be mostly destroyed. If Virgil or those kids are down here someplace . . ."

"I know Scott, don't even say it, said John. "EOS and I are working on our scanners. I won't give up."

"Who said anything about giving up? I'll dig to the Earth's core with my fingernails if must to find Virgil and those kids," Scott said defiantly.

"FAB, call if you find any other sign," John signed off.

Gordon rolled the MOLE out of the pod under Thunderbird 2. Alan stood by the ramp, watching.

"Okay," Gordon called, "John, the MOLE is ready, where should I point it?"

"One moment Gordon, I think EOS has something," John said.

After another short pause, John yelled, "There! EOS - you did it - I see Scott's and . . . I think . . . If it is Virgil, his signal is about a hundred feet below where Scott is now. I'm sending the coordinates to the MOLE."

"Scott, I'm reading one life sign below you - no others. It must be Virgil, right?"

"First we will rescue whoever belongs to that life sign," Scott said, his voice shook.

"It appears to be Virgil," John added, "Its frequency is close to what we use for International Rescue tracking signals," John said.

"You don't sound sure," Scott said.

"Our scans are more powerful now, but draining Thunderbird 5's energy stores fast, according to EOS. Accuracy is not completely guaranteed," John said. "I don't want to say for sure, in case –" John paused.

"It's good that Virgil remembered to turn his locator signal on," Scott said, "Gordon, are you coming?"

"FAB, I just received the coordinates."

"You can pick me up on the way can't you?"

"Of course. Brace yourself - I'll be pushing the MOLE's limits."

Standing by Thunderbird 2, Alan watched the MOLE disappear into the ground near the cave entrance. He began."John?"

"They will be okay, Alan. Hang in there," John answered knowing his little brother was worried.

"John, can you tell if Virgil's signal has moved at all?" Scott said. He was digging through the rocks to find all of the pieces of the Power Suit. He couldn't just wait quietly, and he couldn't think of anything else to do right then.

"From up here it does not look like he has moved at all," John answered.

"FAB," Scott said sadly, thinking of all that could be wrong, each possibility worse than the last.

The MOLE powerfully pushed its way through the mountain leaving a nice round hole in the earth behind it.

Gordon carefully watched his location change and Scott's coordinates so he wouldn't run into him or Virgil, or anyone else accidentally.

He brought the MOLE down into the small chamber right behind Scott where he was working to uncover Virgil's Power Suit.

The pointed nose cone appeared briefly, first and the vehicle dropped from the ceiling, landing with its nose in the dirt floor. Scott climbed up and sat behind Gordon, while the MOLE was still moving. He closed the hatch and Gordon piloted the machine on down, heading for Virgil's signal.

"Scott, the sensors on the MOLE are picking up Virgil's life signs and locations for sure now," Gordon said. "He's in a deep crack-like formation of rock and there's tons of loose rock over him. If we come down from above, he'll be buried."

"Then sweep around and enter from the side, or even below him." Scott said.

"I'll have to be precise. The pocket he's lying in is small and any movement might cause a cave in."

"FAB," Scott said apprehensively. "What did Virgil teach you about drilling into fragile areas?"

"Slow speed, high torque," Gordon answered.

"FAB, take it slow Gordon." Scott cautioned his little brother.

Gordon's hands shook a little as he worked the MOLE's controls. Even as nervous as he was, Gordon still piloted like a master checking every inch to be sure he wasn't too close to Virgil. And he went slowly, trying not to cause any more vibration than he had to.

"Going good, Gordon - We're almost there." Scott said.

"Yeah," Gordon said, worry in his voice. He wondered if he was about to find out that he had lost a brother.

"Even from here, his life signs are very weak," Gordon said.

After what seemed like the longest trip ever in the MOLE, the nose cone slowly broke through the cave floor, near Virgil's signal and in a small, but relatively flat spot.

"He should be right here! Where is he?" Gordon cried.

Scott had the canopy open and was climbing out.

"This way," Scott said. He saw a dark corner and was sure that had to be where Virgil was.

"We'll have to dig by hand." Scott instructed. In the narrow crack in the rock, there was only room for one, so Scott pulled rock out, and Gordon pulled dirt and rock farther away by hand.

"There! I can see through to the other side, Virgil is there!" Scott suddenly exclaimed.

"Virgil! Can you hear me? - Virgil - We're coming!" Scott repeated.

Almost unconscious from the lack of oxygen, Virgil did hear Scott, but couldn't respond. Another tear ran into his hair and he wore a faint smile.

"Virgil?" Gordon called too. Scott pushed the last large rock through and followed it into the small air pocket where their brother waited.

"Virgil?" The aquanaut felt his arm to be sure nothing was obviously broken before he moved Virgil's arm from over his face.

Virgil opened his eyes, trying to focus on Gordon's face, but he was very weak and wheezing with each breath.

"Oxygen!" Scott cried and handed Gordon a mask connected to a small tank that Scott continued to hold.

Gordon pressed the mask with pure oxygen running to it over Virgil's face. After just a few breaths, Virgil smiled, his lips no longer blue. He said, "What took you guys so long?"

"We stopped for pizza." Gordon joked.

"What about the children, did you find them?" Virgil sounded hopeful, but he knew there wasn't a chance.

"No, yours is the only life sign for miles. We came straight to you. The MOLE is just over those rocks, do you think you can crawl through?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now that I can breathe," said Virgil.

"You should have been wearing your helmet and gear!" Scott scolded as they helped Virgil roll over so he could crawl back out of the chamber.

"This was a call for lost kids on an easy, school approved hiking trail. None of this was supposed to be a problem!" Virgil argued.

"You never know! We could have lost you, too because you weren't prepared."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't prepared and all those kids and their teachers died because of me. It just seemed like overkill to bring the MOLE down when this first started. My decisions probably killed them all - I'm so sorry."

"No, NO! Virgil, Scott didn't mean that! What happened to them was NOT your fault. I would have done the same thing." Gordon said.

The three followed in turn as they crawled back out to the MOLE, and no one spoke again until Scott said. "It will be more comfy for all of us, if you two get in the back, and I'll pilot us out of here."

"FAB, I guess I'm elected to sit on Virgil's lap, right?" Gordon smiled.

"Unless you want your big brother to sit on you." Scott pointed out.

Virgil shot him a weak smile and climbed in after Scott. Then Gordon got in. He wedged himself in the small seat on top of Virgil. Gordon watched his brother carefully to be sure he wasn't hurting him.

Virgil barely acknowledged that Gordon was climbing around him trying to get comfortable.

Alan waited as patiently as he could for the others. He paced and he and John spoke to each other the whole time the other's were underground, each trying to keep their wits about them.

Finally, with a rumbling, the Mole came back out of the same hole it made when it entered the ground.

Alan practically jumped up and down when he saw Virgil was inside the MOLE. As soon as the nose stopped spinning Alan ran over to help them get out.

Gordon let Alan hold his hand as he jumped out, and together they held onto Virgil's hands as he jumped down.

"Virgil! I'm so happy to see you!" Alan cried.

"But the children and their teachers didn't make it," Virgil said sadly.

"I'm sorry Virgil - that's hard." Alan replied with all the joy out of his voice.

Scott said, "Gordon, Alan, work with John on recovery. I'll let the GDF know what happened here and they can help too."

"FAB." Gordon said. He climbed back inside the MOLE and Alan dropped into the back seat. Before Alan closed the canopy he yelled, "Feel better Virgil!"  
He got the canopy closed just as it started into the dirt.

"Are you able to fly Thunderbird 2?" Scott asked Virgil.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, walking to his ship.

"I'll be right behind you, let's head back to base." Scott said.

"FAB," Virgil said sadly.

Virgil arrived home at dark and dragged himself through the command center before going to bed. He wore his plaid shirt, jeans and boots.

"Do you want some dinner, Virgil?" Grandma Tracy asked when she saw him.

It was like Virgil was in a trance. He was not at home with Grandma Tracy fussing about dinner, he was still in that cave seeing the faces of the children. Since he'd never actually seen their faces his imagination was actively making that part of his daytime nightmare up.

Grandma Tracy stood with the strange brown lasagna tray in her hands watching Virgil leave the room, "Virgil . . . are you . . .?"

Scott walked up, "Don't worry Grandma. Virgil's upset. The mission didn't end well," he said gently, following her gaze. "I'll check on him."

Virgil wandered into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed on his stomach, with his clothes on.

No sooner had he closed his teary eyes there was a knock on his already open door.

Virgil rolled over and sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, Scott, I really don't feel good. All I want to do is sleep."

"I know, you are feeling bad that the mission failed." Scott said.

Virgil took a deep breath and looked away from him.

"Virgil, those small caves should have been filled in. Caves over an old coal mine should have never been used for recreation by anyone," Scott said emphatically, "You were not in charge of that or that the teachers led the kids into the wrong cave."

"But I should have known - I know caves!" Virgil argued.

"And you couldn't help the lack of information at the beginning of the mission. No one could. Only EOS and John's equipment, overclocked to the highest power levels, detected that the caves were over that old mine."

"I should have asked more questions, and not been so know-it-all! I should have made sure I had all the facts before I ever went inside. I thought I knew everything about those caves. I should have moved faster, maybe taking the MOLE right away! I should have checked maps of the surrounding area to see what might have been there, even years ago."

"Virgil, you did the best you could, with the information and equipment you had. No one can ask more of you than that."

Virgil said nothing else, but flopped back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"John and EOS have some repairs to do," Scott continued, "Even Brain's and John's equipment couldn't hold up to the power it took," Virgil said.

"I could have moved faster - found that they'd taken the wrong way sooner," Virgil argued.

"Are you mad at John for not finding out about the mine sooner?"

"No of course not." Virgil said.

"It was not your fault either," Scott insisted, "Don't blame yourself."

"Could you just leave me alone for a while?" Virgil said.

"Sure brother, but I will check on you later," Scott promised.

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**SHATTERED 2**

 **By crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds are go fan fiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything, and it's sad. I'd like to 'own' Virgil ^.^))**

 ***** Very special thanks to TigreMalabarista for proofing this story and making many wonderful suggestions and corrections!**

* * *

 **The morning after the cave rescue, Virgil woke up at 11 a.m. Ordinarily that never happened unless they were up all night on a mission. His brothers left Virgil alone, letting him wake up and come out whenever he wanted to after the rough mission he'd had the day before.**

 **Upon entering the control room and flopping on a sofa on his back, Gordon asked, "Hey, Scott, is Virg up yet?"**

 **"I haven't seen him yet," Scott answered from Jeff's desk, researching information about caves for his own knowledge after the failed mission.**

 **"I hope Virgil's okay," Gordon said, staring at the ceiling.**

 **"John's medical scans and Brains examination didn't find any physical injuries," Scott said while he was a little distracted, reading what was on Jeff's computer screen.**

 **"Not physically - I mean mentally," Gordon clarified. "I know how upset he was about what happened on that mission and he totally blamed himself."**

 **The sudden shadow his big brother cast from behind the couch startled Gordon. He gasped and rolled away. Gordon landed on his hands and knees on the floor in front of the sofa.**

 **"I was - I still am upset about losing those kids - but now with some air in my lungs and some sleep, I no longer blame myself - much anyway." Virgil said when he walked in. He was dressed, but his hair was still mussed after sleep.**

 **"You sound better, Virgil," Gordon was on his feet, took Virgil's hand and gave him a brotherly hug and pat on the back.**

 **Virgil shrugged and a slight smile formed on his lips, "Guess so," he said.**

 **Gordon watched Virgil's reaction carefully, grinning wider.**

 **"Virg, do you feel like helping me grease Thunderbird 4's grasping arms? One of them was a little sluggish in its response to the controls during its last mission."**

 **His older brother rolled his eyes and gave him a gentle shove. "FAB, Gordo, I knew you wanted something - you were being too nice. Just let me get a bagel."**

 **Gordon grinned at Virgil, happy to see for himself that his brother seemed to be feeling much better.**

 **Unfortunately, fate had another plan for them. "Thunderbird 5 to base - we have a situation," John interrupted at the same time his hologram appeared.**

* * *

 **Thirty-two minutes later, Scott and Virgil were walking slowly around what was left of a jewelry department on the top floor of the huge Prince & Company Department Store, damaged from an earthquake and fire. The area was still having magnitude 5.5 aftershocks after the latest 7.8 magnitude earthquake in San Francisco. The initial quake lasted almost 90 seconds. **

**There were fires burning in many of the surrounding buildings and across the city. The GDF's personnel was stretched to the bare minimum. Much of the GDF's personnel was along the coast where five miles worth inland of the coast 20 miles north and south of San Francisco fell into the ocean - buildings, animals and people and all. International Rescue had no backup.**

 **Soon after John sent Virgil and Scott, he sent Gordon to help with water rescues off the coast in Thunderbird 4. When he arrived there were GDF Aircraft Carriers floating off the coast already full of animals, livestock and pets and some wild animals safe in cages and the people who cared for them.**

 **Alan followed in Thunderbird 3, landing, and taking people farther inland, making the trip over and over in case more of the land fell into the ocean during an aftershock.**

 **"Scott, are you sure you don't want me to send Gordon and Alan?" John asked. He was scanning the lower floors for structural damage that could hinder rescues - as well as scanning for other life signs.**

 **"I'm sure - let them help the GDF along the coast. I'll let you know if we need them."**

 **There was a commotion as Virgil leaped over a large chunk of ceiling. Parts of the ceiling had fallen during the earthquake and this beam smashed a glass display case and the girl who was working there.**

 **"Wait! I found a young woman!"**

 **He knelt beside her and folded his suit's grasping arms out of the way to look for her vital signs. Scott joined him. Before he could find her pulse, an aftershock hit, bringing down more of the roof. Virgil instinctively pulled Scott down next to the girl and covered both of them with his Power Suit arms and his own body.**

 **"Aaah! Oof!" Virgil moaned as roofing framework and other debris fell across his shoulders.**

 **"Are you alright?" Scott asked, Virgil had him pinned down and he could barely move his head to try and look up at his brother.**

 **"I'm fine - just feeling thankful to Brains for this EXO suit!" Virgil answered, wincing at the weight on his shoulders.**

 **"I'll remind you to thank him for both of us." Scott said.**

 **As soon as the debris stopped falling, Virgil powered himself up, throwing the ceiling tiles wood and metal off of his back. Scott stood up and caught a couple of pieces that tried to fall back onto the girl. He held the pile of debris back while Virgil quickly leaned back down to check the girl. Virgil's heart sank.**

 **"Scott. We're too late for her too. She has no pulse," Virgil said as he gently pulled on her shoulder to roll her onto her back.**

 **"Ahhh!" Virgil cried out, when he saw her face. A large piece of thick broken display glass stuck on her forehead, horizontally and close to her hair line. He'd seen a lot of pain and suffering, but this was particularly gruesome and caught him off guard.**

 **"Easy Virgil," Scott encouraged, grabbing his shoulder to steady him.**

 **"She was so young. This was probably a part time job she fit in around school," Virgil said sadly. He squeezed his own eyes shut and turned his head while he closed her eyes with his fingers. Then he stood up with Scott. The Grasping Claws on his suit snapped back into place.**

 **"Are you okay, Virgil?" Scott asked, concern in his voice and his hand on his brother's shoulder for emotional support.**

 **"Yeah, let's just keep looking," Virgil answered gruffly as he checked his scanner, "There's still one life sign up here somewhere."**

 **"FAB," Scott answered and they went in different directions again.**

 **While they both carefully looked through the severely damaged jewelry department, Virgil asked, "I know the GDF is spread thin, but why couldn't they do this? The three people we've found so far have all been dead."**

 **"John said that EOS was the first to detect someone alive in here and when the GDF tried to bring one of their heavy planes down close enough to send a man down, the building collapsed more." Scott explained while they moved more wood, metal in insulation material to look under it.**

 **Scott continued, "There are 21 stories beneath us that are all sandwiched together and the first three are on fire. The GDF is flooding the bottom of the building with as much water as they have, from a safe distance. There are trucks and hose companies on the ground and planes in the air - but this whole building could fall over any minute. Even a chance of one person still being alive up here, is worth calling us, right?"**

 **"Right Scott, but maybe you should have brought Gordon and Alan instead of me."**

 **Scott did a double take, aghast at what he heard. "And try this without Thunderbird 2 or you? Why would you say that?"**

 **"I'm afraid everyone will be dead. I don't . . . " Virgil said, still pained by the young girl's death.**

 **"Take it easy Virgil."**

 **Virgil, however, continued, "I was afraid I caused that glass to impale that girl's head when I pushed you down and got on top. Sometimes I don't know my own strength even without the power suit . . ."**

 **His eldest brother grabbed his shoulders and made him look at him. "Virgil! There is no way that happened because of any action you took. There had been too much bleeding to have happened that fast.**

 **"I guess," said Virgil, not really believing Scott.**

 **Scott nodded and continued, "You'll feel better when we find whoever belongs to this life sign." Scott held up his forearm with the hologram of the area over his arm and pointed to the flashing icon meaning someone was still alive close by.**

 **Virgil gave himself a brief shake, relieved, "I'm glad there is still life here.**

 **While they spoke, the brothers continued to look around and under debris until they happened to meet back by the elevators and the one door that they had yet to open.**

 **"It's the only place left to look," Scott motioned toward a door that said, 'Private'.**

 **With a powerful punch, Virgil rammed his right grasping arm through the center of the wooden door. He opened the grasping claw on the inside and yanked the whole door off of it's hinges.**

 **When he threw the door aside, he said to Scott, "After you, Sir."**

 **"You call me Sir? Never do that - I'm never going to be old enough to be called Sir by you," Scott said. It sounded like he was joking, but no one smiled, considering the situation.**

 **The jewelry department was filled with smoke and it poured inside the private office. The room was next to the department store's elevators.**

 **Looking around inside the small office, they had to walk on top of a desk which was under part of the fallen ceiling. Virgil and Scott looked under and behind all the debris in the office with their bright lights.**

 **"My screens still show one life sign here," Scott said, after checking again.**

 **"Where could our victim be?" Virgil said impatiently.**

 **There was a tapping and a chunk of pressed board ceiling on the floor moved. It was the same chunk of ceiling that Virgil had looked under when they first arrived.**

 **Virgil rolled the pressed board ceiling all the way out of the way, but still didn't see anything but a long section of air duct, lying on a broken wooden chair.**

 **"Hello? Where are you?" Virgil asked, standing at the end of the air duct. He leaned down with his flashlight on to look inside the duct.**

 **Even though the victim turned his face from the light, Virgil saw a glimpse of the man's eyes. Otherwise all he would have seen was black woolen cloth, not a person.**

 **"Uh oh, Scott!"**

 **"What is it, Virgil?" Scott said on his way over.**

 **"The guy is inside here - In the air duct. He's wrapped up in the insulation like a cocoon!"**

 **Scott was about to ask about the man's condition when he heard a frantic high pitched voice from inside the air duct.**

 **"Okay! I give up! I can't breathe - I'm stuck!" The man finally answered, "Quick get me out! And get that light out of my eyes!"**

 **Virgil chuckled softly at the demands. "You're talking a lot, you must be breathing at least a little - try to relax. We'll get you out of there, pronto. Do you feel pain anywhere?" Virgil asked.**

 **"I don't think I'm hurt - just stuck - what happened?"**

 **"There was an earthquake - didn't you climb in there trying to be safe?"**

 **"Well, kind of," the man wiggled, making the duct rock.**

 **"It looks like it did protect you from the heat and the falling debris. I see a thick layer of insulation in there. That must be what you're stuck in. You're lucky this was a newer building and they didn't use fiberglass." Virgil explained, while Scott got ready to cut him out.**

 **"Just hurry and get me out!" The voice from the duct cracked.**

 **"But when you heard us come in here searching for you, why didn't you call out?" Virgil asked.**

 **"I was still hoping to get myself out before anyone found me," was the man's answer.**

 **Virgil found the answer confusing, but Scott's words broke into his thoughts.**

 **"I think you're right, Virgil. The insulation in that duct probably saved his life." Scott answered and then called Thunderbird 5, "John? Thunderbird 5 come in!" but there was only static.**

 **"They still don't have the power to this building turned off and it's interfering with our comms," Virgil complained, "I'll go out on the roof for a sec to call John. He can send down a cable and rescue harness remotely from Thunderbird 2."**

 **"Good, I'll get this guy cut out," Scott adjusted his laser cutter and began working. He cut along the corner of the duct, effectively cutting two sides at once and keeping the laser as far away from the victim's skin as he could.**

 **Once Scott had the cut made, he stood on one edge and lifted the other, pulling the insulation apart to reveal a man. He was much larger than Scott thought would have fit in the air duct, but shorter than Scott and he was dressed in black from head to toe, wearing a black ski mask over his face.**

 **"Just like opening a giant burrito!" Scott exclaimed, trying to alleviate the man's fears - but he didn't seem that frightened.**

 **Thanks," the man said, getting up. He coughed from the smoke as he climbed to the door and started to walk away. Scott didn't like the sound of his cough and walked back up to him. "You sure are dressed funny on such a warm day - you must be dangerously overheated - at least take off the mask."**

 **"Never mind," the man answered, gruffly and walked around Scott.**

 **"WAIT! You can't leave. Let me put an air mask on you and we need to be sure that you are not injured. We need to take you up to our plane and check you for injuries." Scott said truthfully, but was also stalling, hoping Virgil would come and help.**

 **"I'm fine and I really need to leave." the man insisted, coughing, and kept walking toward the roof where Virgil had gone.**

 **Scott suddenly had an epiphany and ran to get in front of the man on what was left of the roof.**

 **"Stop! You were only here to rob this place - weren't you?" Scott guessed correctly, stepping in front of the man again to block his escape. He put his blue gloved hand in the man's chest to hold him back.**

 **"What's it to you? You aren't a cop - let me by!" the thief demanded.**

 **Scott braced himself as the man pushed him using two hands. Unmovable, Scott grabbed the thief in a bear hug and took him down on the hot roofing material, yelling, "Virgil!"**

 **Overpowering Scott, the Thief broke his hold on him and got up. Scott was on his feet charging the thief to try and prevent his escape. The man grabbed Scott's shoulders and rolled backwards, as he touched the ground, he put his knee in Scott's abdomen and threw him over his head. Scott landed upside down on a broken roof beam surrounded by smoke billowing out of the broken roof. Scott was right back up on his feet, but he was coughing severely, from the fall that nearly knocked the air from his lungs.**

 **"Thunderbird 2! Help!" Scott cried between coughing fits. He jumped into the air for a flying tackle and pulled the thief down again. They rolled off of the collapsed roofing to fall about six feet only to land back down in the diamond jewelry and watches that had fallen out of the crushed glass display cases.**

 **Scott got an elbow in the neck and had to let go of the man for a second to catch his breath, his hand covered the sore spot on his neck.**

 **The man got up to run, stuffing his pockets full of jewelry as he headed for the roof. Scott got to his feet and reached to grab the thief from behind.**

 **Unexpectedly the man avoided Scott's reach. Moving very fast and using only one leg, he kicked Scott in the abdomen and then spun to kick him in the face in rapid succession, knocking Scott down. The second kick from the steel toed boot broke Scott's face shield on his helmet.**

 **Once Scott was down, the man landed on the pilot's belly and punched him in the face. Scott's head snapped back and he groaned loudly, but the man didn't stop, he picked Scott up by his collar and punched him in the face again. Scott's eyes fluttered closed, and he went limp.**

 **Even though Scott appeared to be out cold, the thief pulled his fist back to punch him again, but the man's fist stopped in mid air, held by Virgil's bare hand.**

 **"Let go of him!" Virgil yelled angrily.**

 **The man answered by letting go of Scott's collar only to throw a punch at Virgil's helmet. Scott fell back on the floor. Virgil barely noticed the man's punch and said, "You are going to have a little talk with Colonel Casey."**

 **The man pulled back his fist to try to hit Virgil again, but he blocked it easily and followed through with a punch of his own to the man's jaw, unaided by his Power Suit.**

 **Virgil's one punch put the man out cold. Unfortunately, Scott was senseless too.**

 **"Scott! Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down by his brother. He shook his oldest brother's shoulders and repeated, "Scott!"**

 **Seeing no response, Virgil carefully took the broken helmet from Scott's head so he could see his injuries better. His face was bruised and bloody. Virgil checked for blood in Scott's ears or nose and found none. He fitted a rebreather over Scott's mouth and nose and carefully examined his brother's neck for injury.**

 **"Thunderbird 5! John be ready to receive Scott's vitals!" he cried urgently, but back down in the jewelry department, John didn't hear his call.**

 **He looked at his unconscious brother and sighed. "Oh, Scott, you can be such a pain." Virgil mumbled. He knew his brother had a habit of reacting emotionally, and usually angrily, but he didn't know for sure why Scott would have been fighting with the man.**

 **He felt up and down Scott's arms and legs and when he was sure he didn't have any other serious injuries, hefted Scott easily up across his shoulders to carry him out.**

 **Up on the roof, one Rescue Harness waited for him on the end of a cable. Virgil gently put Scott down again making sure the rebreather was still correctly positioned. He fitted the rescue harness onto the robber and found his strong pulse before he radioed, "Thunderbird 5, take this guy up, but leave him about ten feet below Thunderbird 2's belly in case he wakes up.**

 **"FAB, Thunderbird 2, but why?" John asked.**

 **"Cause if he wakes up punching again, all I want him to hit is air. He's already knocked Scott out for his trouble."**

 **"Is Scott okay?" John asked.**

 **The middle brother frowned, quickly checking Scott's condition again, "He will be. I'll get his vitals to you when we get back onboard Thunderbird 2 and out of this heat and smoke."**

 **Virgil snapped Scott's harness into his own and held onto the cable and to Scott tightly as they went up. Soon they had risen above the smoke that was rolling out out of the building in a huge cloud.**

 **The upper floors of the department store were on fire then and an explosion rocked the area. This was followed by another aftershock that rocked the area, knocking the rest of the roof down flat on the jewelry and bodies that they'd had to leave there.**

 **On his way up he mumbled angrily, talking to his unconscious brother.**

 **"I couldn't save the kids in the cave or the young girls who worked here, but we saved that guy. No, instead, we got this jerk, this criminal who had only been there to rob the place to safety, and he hurt you before I could get back. This is so wrong!" Virgil angrily set his jaw.**

 **Virgil stopped his ascent next to the thief who dangled unconscious in the harness. He steadied Scott with one hand while he checked the thief's vitals and sent them to John through his helmet scans.**

 **John viewed the scans and answered quickly, "He's fine - take care of Scott."**

 **"FAB," Virgil continued up the cable and put Scott down on Thunderbird 2's lowered, round deck. He unhooked him from his harness and used his helmet to scan Scott's vitals again and send the numbers to John. Then Virgil took his green helmet off and tossed it up into Thunderbird 2.**

 **The man who had been hung by EOS, 'exactly' ten feet below Thunderbird 2's deck woke up and started cursing and shouting threats.**

 **"Aaaah! Let me down! Or I'll pound all of you!"**

 **EOS, heard him yelling over the wind and noise, and advised, "I do not suggest that . . . sir. You would crash to the ground," quipped the artificial intellegence. The robber looked down and seeing that he was several hundred feet up, started cursing louder.**

 **EOS gave a musical chuckle and alerted John to the thief's outburst when she detected that he was awake.**

 **Hearing the oubursts himself, John rolled his eyes. "Nice guy you rescued today, Virgil," John said.**

 **"I know. I'm sorry you had to hear that. And because I wasn't there, Scott got beat up trying to restrain him." Virgil shivered and blinked, getting back to business. He checked Scott all over for injuries.**

 **The wind whistled across Thunderbird 2's open hatch and ruffled the brothers' hair, drying the sweat and helping to cool them off.**

 **"Scott?" he called, patting Scott's uninjured cheek, to try and bring him around.**

 **"Scott? Can you hear me?" he repeated, leaning closer to Scott's face and squeezing his shoulder. Scott still didn't respond to Virgil's calls or to the cool breeze.**

 **"Crud! I can't get him to wake up. What's Scott's readings John?"**

 **"Scott's vitals look okay, his heart rate and temperature are up a little. It looks like he has the beginnings of heat exhaustion. Put him in a pod with a cooling chamber." John instructed.**

 **"FAB for Scott, and Thunderbird 5 - I forgot to mention that we will be turning our unhappy customer over to Colonel Casey. He was in the department store to rob it when the earthquake hit."**

 **"FAB Thunderbird 2 - I'll inform the Colonel and let you know where to meet her," John said.**

 **Virgil left the angry thief shouting threats underneath the big green plane and raised the platform back inside Thunderbird 2. He lifted Scott into a treatment pod and turned on the cooling unit.**

 **"This will make you feel better - you got overheated in that burning building." Virgil spoke encouragingly to Scott knowing that he probably couldn't hear him.**

 **Moving quickly, Virgil got the med kit out and opened a gauze packet, damp with antiseptic to clean off Scott's bloody face.**

 **When he touched a cut on Scott's cheek, he groaned. Virgil kept wiping gently hoping it would help stimulate his brother to finish waking up.**

 **"Ouch - Stop that!" Scott cried suddenly and swung a punch in the air. It came nowhere near Virgil remained calm and still.**

 **"Easy Big Bro - The fight is over," Virgil said calmly.**

 **"What happened?" Scott was groggy and confused and tried to sit up.**

 **"Hold still - you need a couple of butterfly sutures."**

 **"Why?" Scott's head was clearing and put his hands up to block Virgil's attempt to help.**

 **"You had an encounter with a dissatisfied customer." Virgil said, gently pushing Scott's hands down.**

 **"Oh yeah, now I remember," Scott said, lying back so Virgil could continue treating his injuries. He groaned softly when Virgil rubbed his bruised cheek with the damp gauze. "It looks like he got you in the cheek and just above your eye, from the bruises. Your cheek is swelling and you're getting a black eye, you know."**

 **"Yeah, I feel every bit of it. Where is that customer now?" Scott asked.**

 **"I sent him to the complaints department where he can't bother us or anyone else anymore. He's waiting there for the GDF." Virgil explained with a slight smile. "Here, finish putting the bandage on your face."**

 **Thinking he didn't need a bandage, Scott tossed it unopened on the pod and sat up. "I don't need this."**

 **Ignoring Scott's comment, Virgil spoke softly. "I can't believe there wasn't anyone else alive in there," Virgil said.**

 **"They died of smoke inhalation before we could get to them. That idiot was trying to rob the place and was protected inside that air duct long enough for us to find him," Scott surmised. Feeling better already, he sat up on the cool treatment bed.**

 **"I guess," Virgil said, "And I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep you from getting hurt, Scott."**

 **"This?" Scott said pointing to his face, "This isn't** _ **hurt**_ **. And anyway, my getting my lights punched out is not your fault - I tackled the guy, breaking my own rule and trying to do police work. Don't tell Kayo, okay?" Scott said as he walked over and sat in the copilot's seat near Virgil.**

 **"FAB Scott," Virgil said.**

 **Thunderbird 2 rose into the air. She'd only gone a city block before she came back down. Thunderbird 2 only hovered close enough to the ground to lower the** _ **complaint department**_ **and the thief to the waiting officers.**

 **GDF Firefighters on the ground were still putting out hot spots but the emergency was mostly over. More of the officers working in the city joined the crews working the coast.**

 **Virgil lowered the deck to complete their customer's smooth journey into the waiting arms of the GDF.**

 **"Thank you International Rescue, we'll take him from here," Colonel Casey said as she watched the operation from her plane. "We need you on the Oregon coast, to help with crowd control and first aid."**

 **"FAB, but first I'm taking my patient to the hospital." Virgil answered.**

 **"Patient? I thought this thief was the only person you guys found alive up there."**

 **"True, but our fearless leader got a booboo and needs to be checked out." Virgil answered.**

 **"Booboo huh, wish him well for me," Colonel Casey said.**

 **Scott balked at the comments, "Come on Virgil - I don't need to go to the hospital."**

 **"Yes you do – I want to make sure that you are okay. That guy was short, but strong and hit you hard, several times."**

 **"You're being a little over protective aren't you, Virgil?" Scott coughed into his sleeve, like his throat bothered him. "Brains can check me out when we get back to base."**

 **"Maybe, but I couldn't live with myself if you were seriously hurt and I didn't have you checked out as soon as possible. I couldn't save those people, but I still have a chance to be sure that you are okay."**

 **"Are you still blaming yourself this and for that failed mission?" Scott continued without waiting for an answer, "Virgil, there is no way that was your fault – you almost died in that cave too."**

 **"Still, if I had done everything right, those kids and their teachers may have still been alive."**

 **"You did everything right – according to all of the information you had. John didn't find the coal mine tunnels until after you were inside and out of radio contact. Sometimes missions go wrong and it's no one's fault." Scott punctuated his speech by grabbing his leg. He cried, "Ouch! Cramp!"**

 **"Here let me help you out," Virgil said. He had landed Thunderbird 2 on the hospital's emergency helicopter pad.**

 **"I don't need help Virgil. This is all unnecessary."**

 **Virgil sternly helped Scott anyway, holding onto him under his arm. They got to the hatch and started down the ramp, and two technicians met them at the bottom with a wheel chair.**

 **"No way! This is too much!" Scott complained, coughing more and limping slightly.**

 **"Humor me!" Virgil ordered with a smile in the tone, and practically forced Scott to sit in the chair. He gave in and quietly rode inside.**

 **Virgil told the techs, "He breathed in some smoke and was punched in the face and thrown around by a bad guy."**

 **"See? Nothing major," retorted Scott.**

 **"Oh, and he was unconscous for about two or three minutes," Virgil added, "Which IS something to worry about, brother. Again, just humor me, please?"**

 **Scott, seeing the technician's serious looks in agreement finally conceded.**

 **"We'll take good care of him, Sir," a tech answered, the doctor is waiting."**

 **Virgil waited impatiently, checking his watch frequently. Exactly 48 minutes later, Scott walked unassisted, but sore to the waiting room to find Virgil.**

 **"See, they said I'm fine! Let's go back to base." Scott said.**

 **"You're still doing your impression of the Hunchbck of Notre Dame," Virgil stood up, "YOu are not fine."**

 **"Yes I am!"**

 **"You are not completely fine," a short, stout doctor came up behind Scott and spoke. "What are you doing out of the treatment room?"**

 **"I'm leaving." Scott said matter of factly.**

 **"Not until the doctor says." Virgil commanded.**

 **"I can check myself out," Scott crossed his arms over his chest.**

 **"Against medical advice, I will let him leave," the doctor continued, "only because you are a member of International Rescue and I know that all of you guys are trained in medicine.**

 **To Virgil he said, "Keep Scott quiet at least for the rest of the night, and tomorrow. He does have some fluid accumulating in his lungs from the smoke inhalation, but not fully developed Pneumonia yet."**

 **"Pneumonia!" Virgil stared at Scott.**

 **"Yes. Keep a close eye on him for the next 48 hours."**

 **"I didn't think he'd inhaled that much smoke. Is he that bad off?" Virgil asked.**

 **"It isn't just that. Besides the smoke I believe he was close to heat stroke. He's having cramps. We gave him a dose of steroids and other treatments which should be enough as long as he takes it easy," the doctor ordered.**

 **"FAB, Doc. I'll make sure he behaves."**

 **Virgil looked sternly at Scott who looked down, looking a little nervous about what the next few days might hold for him with Virgil watching his every move.**

 **The brothers took their positions in Thunderbird 2 and Virgil lifted off.**

 **"Thunderbird 5, this is Thunderbird 2," Virgil began.**

 **"John here, how is Scott?"**

 **"He's okay, mostly - is Brains back to base yet?"**

 **"FAB, Virgil," John said.**

 **"I'm going to need all the help I can get to keep Scott quiet for the next 48 hours."**

 **"48?" John confirmed.**

 **"Doctor's orders." Virgil said.**

 **"The doctor and Virgil are afraid I could get pneumonia following the tiny amount of smoke I breathed in after my helmet was broken. The robber breathed in more smoke than I did, and he's fine." Scott's voice sounded gravelly when he spoke.**

 **"Sorry, Scott," John said, and paused in thought for a moment, "Your voice sounds different."**

 **"It's the smoke and heat, besides being beat up by a bad guy." Virgil explained. "It cause some inflammation in his throat and lungs. There is a lot of bruising. That's why the special treatment."**

 **In a huff, Scott went back to lie on the cool treatment pod for the rest of the ride home.**

 **To be continued . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHATTERED 3**

 **By crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! fan fiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything, and it's sad. I'd like to 'own' Virgil ^.^))**

 ***** Very special thanks to TigreMalabarista for proofing this story and making many wonderful suggestions and corrections!**

* * *

 **AN EXTREME FOREST FIRE**

* * *

 **Scott kicked Virgil out of his room when he went in to check on him after dinner. Scott said it had been a hundred times that Virgil had checked on him. Virgil argued that it had only been three times, but still he was standing out in the hall.**

 **"I guess he's okay," Virgil gave in. He went to his room and turned on the radio. He listened lying on his bed with his eyes closed. After several minutes of listening to dark and spooky, 'Tragic Overture for Cello and Piano Op. 40 - 2,' Virgil realized that his music choice was not helping his mood. He picked up the small, vintage radio and turned the old-fashioned dial.**

 **A familiar voice could be heard on the next station.**

 **"Hey Dudes and Dudettes - This is an invitation to all of my loyal followers! My epic boss has an extreme cabin in the woods - and he has offered it to me to throw myself an EXTREME birthday party!"**

 **"Oh-no, not him again." Virgil buried his head in his hands.**

 **"It will be the most Epic, Extreme Event of the year! Right here - Right now - I'm inviting all of my loyal followers worldwide to join me at the cabin this coming Saturday afternoon!"**

 **"We're going to P-A-RRR-T-A-Y! All night! IT - WILL - BE - EXTREMELY EPIIIC!"**

* * *

 **Brandon Berrenger announced his birthday party all day, every day on his webcast and several radio stations were tuned in as well. He started a month before his planned party, and hundreds of kids, and young people, some traveling around the world RSVPed on his web site. It was still three days before his party so more were sure to accept his invitation.**

 **Saturday, the morning of the big party, it was cold in the mountains. Snow from the last storm was still lingering in the shady areas.**

 **Francois Lemaire himself took Brandon and four members of his house staff early in his new and even bigger luxury balloon to set up for the party. Francois Lemaire only stayed long enough to drop them off, then he left again.**

 **Brandon and the other's got busy cleaning, and deicing the paths around the cabin that were still in the shade.**

 **An hour after they arrived, the caterers who were driving four wheel drive vehicles arrived with all of the food and drink and got busy setting up to serve, including three huge birthday cakes.**

 **Only four-wheel-drive vehicles could get to the cabin during any time of the year, because of the rough trail. Lemaire always used his balloon to get there so he didn't care how rough the trail was for others, including emergency vehicles. The thought that something may happen that would require emergency response never occurred to him.**

 **The first party guests began to arrive and Brandon met and talked with each one as they came in. Just a little later, when the guests came in twenty at a time, Brandon only met the ones who badly wanted to meet him. Others went straight for the food and someone turned on the cabin's sound system. The party was on.**

 **Party goers were pouring in by whatever means they had. A helicopter tour company in the nearest town brought guests in a steady rotation of their three choppers. The jeep tours company brought jeep loads of teens and the bills were all picked up by Lemaire.**

 **Many partiers rented or owned their own four wheel drive vehicles and were coming up the trail in a steady stream. They parked haphazardly around the cabin. Blocking each other in.**

 **The stereo system was built into the huge cabin and loud music could be heard in every room and outdoors from speakers mounted in trees. The cabin was more like a small estate. It was three stories tall with a basement and had eight bedrooms with five bathrooms.**

 **A wide wooden deck went all the way around the first and second floors and by evening the whole place, every inch, was populated by hundreds of teens and 20 year-old partiers.**

 **Brandon jumped up on a coffee table in the first floor living area to make an announcement using a microphone and the sound system. He interrupted the music which earned him a soft boo from the nearest party goers.**

 **"Let me remind everyone, like it says on my web page and blog that there is to be no alcohol or drugs at this party. If I see any, you will be forced to leave. We are here to have fun - not get stizzed. It was the one rule Mr. Lemaire gave me. Remember we're here to have Extreme fun and make my birthday the most EPIC event of the year! Don't take a chance to ruin the fun for others!"**

 **Most of the party goers cheered. A few booed Brandon.**

 **He ignored the boo'ers and jumped off of the coffee table among three girls who all began dancing with him on the hard redwood floor.**

 **He didn't notice the group of about six teens gathering around the fireplace after his speech. They had been in the kitchen pouring out soda and refilling the cans with Lemaire's alcoholic beverages while Brandon talked. They laughed when they heard him over the speakers, already well on their way to being 'stizzed'.**

 **After they got their refills, they gathered at the fireplace making rude comments about anyone they saw, including Brandon.**

 **Soon, one of the gang stood up and found an expensive wood carved figure of a ballerina on a shelf next to the huge mantle. He took it off of it's shelf and held it up high and the others at the fireplace cheered. The punk threw the figurine into the fire and they cheered again.**

 **No one noticed what they did, but from the second story loft, Brandon thought they were cheering for him. He waved down at them over the railing. The same three girls were still dancing with him.**

 **He heard another cheer and smiled smugly, but he didn't look down. "See ladies, my followers love me!" he exclaimed happily. The girls smiled and one gave him a peck on his cheek, making Brandon blush ever so slightly.**

 **Now, below, there was a stack of valuable antiquarian books in the fireplace.**

 **The fire got bigger and hotter. The participants of the party had to back away it was so hot and the flames were licking up into the back of the chimney.**

 **Inside the chimney where no one could see, the fire skipped and jumped up higher and higher on the creosote build up in Lemaire's uncared for chimney.**

 **The 21 year old that seemed to be the ring leader threw another stack of books in. He carefully looked around to see who was watching what he thought was his being cool. The area had been mostly cleared out of kids because it was getting too hot.**

 **Brandon and a group were dancing in the loft and many had gone to the huge dining room and kitchen to eat.**

 **No adult or member of security was around right then. So the kids pulled the cashmere cushions off of the nearest couch and stuffed them in with the books.**

 **In a moment the cushions were fully involved and flames were now licking up the mantle, inside the room, and blackening the wall and bottom of a painting. Candles began to melt and burn sending the flames higher up the wall. Toxins spread into the room with the smoke and the teens began coughing and more moved farther away from the fireplace.**

 **Still, the teens left in the room cheered and drank out of their soda cans to the big fire, holding the can's up like they were toasting the fire.**

 **Brandon heard the cheer again and walked over to see over the railing to wave at them. He saw the huge fire and yelled, "What have you done?"**

 **"Security! Security! First Floor Living room!" Brandon yelled into his radio for help as he ran down the spiral staircase.**

 **What they didn't know was that the fire was burning hot inside the chimney and all the way up to the roof. Flames shot out of the top of the chimney like the tail of a rocket. The roof and the bedrooms on the second and third floors with fireplaces sharing the same chimney were already beginning to burn.**

 **The fire quickly spread to the pine trees surrounding the back side of the cabin. The fire jumped from the top of one tree to another and they quickly had a raging forest fire around the cabin.**

 **The party goers were mostly unaware of the trouble. The kids that had been out on the upper and lower decks came in to see what was going on when Brandon yelled for security.**

 **Some smelled smoke, but watched, still smiling and excited as the security and house staff worked with fire extinguishers to put out the fire in the huge fireplace. They watched with interest, some more toasted the fire with their soda or toasted the people trying to put it out, but no one left or looked outside to see that the trees were also on fire and they were quickly becoming surrounded by flames.**

* * *

 **"Scott, speed it up! Grandma Tracy is holding dinner for you." John radioed to Thunderbird 1.**

 **"That is not very persuasive if you really want me to hurry!" Scott answered. He muted the mic to hide a coughing fit from his brothers.**

 **"How was the mission?" Virgil asked.**

 **"Pretty rough, I'm exhausted," Scott muted the mic again, but quickly continued, "But they guy is okay.(mute) He fell into a deep crevasse while (mute) climbing without the correct gear, he (mute) broke an arm and a leg."**

 **"Too bad, but it's good that he will be alright." Frowning, John adjusted some numbers on his screen, "Your frequency seems to be breaking up or something, Scott."**

 **"Oh, sorry - I guess I'm a little out of breath." Scott offered the first excuse he could think of. He was having to press mute when he coughed, a lot more than he wanted to and dreaded coughing at home when he got around his family.**

 **"FAB, hurry to get here for pie at least! You know how Alan is and Grandma Tracy ordered them from London. Lady Penelope and Parker picked up four pies and just arrived with them."**

 **"What?" Alan asked John, only hearing part of the conversation and thinking he heard the word, pie.**

 **"Nothing Alan, but can you change the music before my head explodes," John put his hands over his ears in mock distress. Alan sighed loudly on his way over to change the station from hard rock to classical.**

 **The pilot laughed, but then a serious look returned to his face as he looked out over the skyline.**

 **"Wait, Thunderbird 5!" Scott said urgently.**

 **"I'm here on Tracy Island for the dinner that you are delaying," John answered.**

 **"FAB, but I see a lot of smoke in the mountain forest to the west of my position. I'd better check it out."**

 **"FAB, Thunderbird 1, I guess it's back to business." John said, "Report in when you see what's going on."**

 **John moved to the center console and it lit up with 3D charts and information that he scrolled through using his fingers on the images.**

 **"FAB," Scott answered, "I'll let you know what's going on John."**

 **Scott changed direction to head for the smoke. It was right at dusk and the sun behind the mountains made the smoke look red.**

 **"Wow, that looks like a lot of smoke. There must be a lot of fire," Scott mumbled as he flew over a mountain that had been blocking his view.**

 **"Thunderbird 1 to base, John it looks like a big forest fire - can you check to see if the local fire departments have been dispatched? And if not – let them know."**

 **"FAB, Thunderbird 1, I'll keep you updated. It is a small town, they only have a small volunteer fire department close by."**

 **Scott flew just out of the smoke, scanning downward. "Better alert the GDF too. I'll begin putting out the hottest spots." He headed for the hottest, largest fire area, only to see the cabin, fully involved in the fire and people running in all directions, and four wheel drive vehicles trying to leave in all directions. Some had run into trees or rolled and were on their sides and tops.**

 **"John, there is a huge cabin in the woods that is fully involved and the forest around it is burning too. I estimate hundreds of life signs below. It looks like chaos! I'll land and see what I can do."**

 **John replied, "Be careful, it will take a while for local emergency services to get there. The GDF is on the way to begin water drops and evacuation. According to my scans there is no actual road to that area - just long trails."**

 **"FAB, Thunderbird 5." Scott said. He landed Thunderbird 1 as closely to the cabin as he could , he found a place where the fire had already burned and moved on. As he came down he doused the area and as far around in a circle as his equipment could reach with foam below Thunderbird 1.**

 **He jumped down from his pilot's seat into the layer of foam he'd just put down, with his helmet on and a duffle bag full of rebreathers, oxygen masks, burn kits and small air tanks over his shoulder. He ran toward the burning cabin. At one point he had to jump through flames that burned in his path.**

 **As he ran, he saw several four-wheel-drive vehicles that were fully involved. A gas tank blew on one of the Ford Broncos and lifted the truck right off the ground. Scott instinctively dove for the ground, immediately getting up again after the explosion to run the rest of the way to the cabin.**

 **As he went up to the front door, Scott had to pause for a violent coughing fit while he was wearing his helmet. Security guards were bringing unconscious teens out.**

 **"Smoke inhalation," one of them said, recognizing a team member of International Rescue.**

 **"FAB, do you have medics or equipment?" Scott asked not knowing who they were exactly.**

 **"No, we are not prepared for this! We are just Mr. Lemaire's security guards and house staff," the man said.**

 **"Lemaire? I should have known. Here," Scott said, and handed one of them the duffle bag and said, "There are oxygen tanks, masks and burn kits in here. I'll go in and bring people out. Is Lemaire still inside?"**

 **"NO - he isn't here at all - this was his young test pilot's birthday party!" The security guard said.**

 **"Figures." Scott sighed and warned, "No one else go back in there, I'm the only one geared up to go in a burning building!"**

 **The security guard watched Scott enter the fire, and turned to his partner, checking a different teen's vital signs. He pulled on his partner's sleeve so hard that he lost count of the teen's pulse, "He's from International Rescue thank goodness they are aware of this tragedy!"**

 **"Yeah, lucky they are here. I hope more help is coming fast."**

 **Inside the inferno that was once Lemaire's extravagant cabin, Scott lifted a girl from the living area, who had been trying to get out, but was overcome by smoke. He took her out and one of the other men started her on oxygen therapy.**

 **Going back inside, Scott stopped again to cough. After that fit passed, he yelled, "Brandon!" but he soon passed another adult carrying a teenage boy in a fireman's carry. The adult was one of Lemaire's house staff and Scott recognized him.**

 **"Hey! Have you seen Brandon Barrenger?"**

 **"Yes Sir, the boy was upstairs when all this started, I think he was one of the first out," he answered quickly on his way past.**

 **On his way upstairs, Scott called base, "John, this is Lemaire's property. It seems a fire at this cabin, during a party started a forest fire. Lemaire isn't here, but Brandon Berrenger is here someplace."**

 **"FAB Scott – scans show that the fire is already burning 500 acres, and the wind that is due to begin at sunset will not help. The GDF is on their way."**

 **"There really must have been hundreds of teens here having a party. The fire started in the fireplace," Scott told John as he was running back outside carrying another unconscious teenager.**

 **"I'm sending Virgil, Alan and Gordon in Thunderbird 2 with the MOLE and the FIREFLY pod on board," John reported.**

 **"FAB, John," Scott acknowledged.**

 **After putting his latest teenage victim down, Scott ran inside and up the staircase to the second floor looking for more victims, and Brandon especially. "I'm sure if Brandon got out - he'd be bothering me outside," Scott mumbled, "He must be in here someplace."**

 **No one else could help Scott inside with all the smoke and flames. The few other adults had no breathing equipment or fireproof clothing.**

 **Scott paused and listened. He heard someone coughing. He opened the door and flames shot out at him. Scott ducked, but then jumped through the flames and found that the bed and dresser had not started to burn yet. The wall and the ceiling were involved.**

 **Scott jumped to the bed to look behind it and saw a teen on his hands and knees coughing violently. He rolled him over to pick him up and saw that it was Brandon Berrenger.**

 **"Brandon! I'm getting you out!"**

 **Brandon brushed him off, "Wait! There is someone else under the bed, I was trying to get her out, but she's too scared."**

 **Scott shoved the mattress off and picked up the springs and frame, rolling them on top of the mattress against the wall.**

 **There was a girl out cold, lying in the fetal position under the bed.**

 **"Brandon, can you walk?" Scott asked as he stepped over her to get to the wall, he took out his laser cutter and began cutting through the wall.**

 **"Yeah, I think so. After trying to convince her to come out from under the bed, I just didn't have a way out. I thought we were gonna die."**

 **"You'll be okay, Brandon. We'll have a way out in seconds." Scott coughed hard again as he made the last cut along the top of the hole. With the girl across his shoulders, he kicked the cut part of the wall and it landed in the next room, which was not involved in the fire yet.**

 **Scott carried the girl and Brandon followed, coughing and hanging onto Scott's elbow to keep track of him in the smoke.**

 **Once out in the hall, Scott went to the stairs with the girl, but Brandon went into another bedroom.**

 **"What are you doing, Brandon? Follow me!" Scott yelled on his way down the steps.**

 **"I'll be right behind you, cough- cough!" Brandon called.**

 **He found another female victim of smoke inhalation on the bed in another bedroom. Brandon picked the girl up and headed for the stairs, coughing.**

 **Brandon felt dizzy with all the coughing he was doing while he was going down the stairs. He steadied himself hanging onto the railing with one hand while he held the girl steady with the other. Brandon made it the rest of the way down the spiral staircase, but he didn't make it across the huge living room and entrance way. Just ten feet from the front door, Brandon went to his knees before he fell forward. The girl fell from his shoulders as he went down, and he collapsed next to her.**

 **Scott appeared at the front door and saw them, "Brandon! I told you to follow me!"**

 **There was no response, and Scott ran over to the teen. Looking at Brandon for any sign of life, he picked the girl up and took her out, then returned right away for Brandon.**

 **At the same time he brought the two teens out, a half-dozen four-wheel-drive vehicles and two dirt bikes that had not been burned, kicked up dust that added to the chaos, as the unhurt and revived, frightened teens left the party in a hurry. They left in all directions, trying to find paths through the fire.**

 **Scott put Brandon down and stayed long enough to fit him with an oxygen mask. His eyes fluttered open to see Scott, and he appreciatively grabbed the mask with both hands and pressed it tightly to his face taking deep breaths.**

 **"You stay here! That's an order!" Scott yelled at Brandon and ran back inside the house.**

 **Brandon took a few more deep breaths and followed Scott again, carrying the small air tank that Scott gave him.**

 **All the way up on the third floor, Brandon found and took out a small boy that didn't look like he was even a teenager yet. He put the oxygen mask he wore, over the boy's face.**

 **"I can't believe this happened at my birthday party!" Brandon said, afraid for the boy he carried his cheeks were wet with sooty tears.**

 **Brandon coughed on his way out, wishing he had two masks. AsS he sat the boy on the ground outside, he saw a GDF heavy plane fly over, dumping water a short distance away. Another plane stopped above and more rescuers and equipment was coming down on cables.**

 **The planes began spraying foam to extinguish the flames. Other planes worked in places around the cabin and out to the edge of the fire, putting down foam. But the fire was huge and the forest was dry but for a little snow the week before.**

 **Brandon watched the small boy as he took some breaths on his own and began to open his eyes. Brandon stood up looking for Scott.**

 **After a moment, he asked a security guard, "Have you seen Scotty?"**

 **"Who's Scotty?" A person who had been a cook at the party asked.**

 **"He's with International Rescue – wearing a blue suit and helmet!" Brandon yelled over the sound of the fire and the plane above.**

 **"Oh him, he went inside a while ago, I haven't seen him come out." Was the answer that Brandon dreaded the most.**

 **After only a moment of worry and hesitation, Brandon ran back inside after Scott.**

 **"He saved me once, now I guess it's my turn to save him! Someone should be filming this!"**

* * *

 **Scott looked in every bedroom. The smoke was so thick he couldn't see well, so he felt the beds and walked all around checking, including the closets and under the beds.**

 **But there was no one else on the third or second floors. He checked the kitchen and was on his way back through the burning dining room when the ceiling caved in sending burning debris raining down on Scott.**

 **Scott dove for the space under the huge dining room table but a heavy, burning beam landed across the back of his legs, pulling him up short.**

 **The front of Scott's helmet hit the large carved wooden lion's paw table leg and his face shield broke.**

 **Scott hit the IR logo on his sash, and said, "Thunderbird 5 - I'm trapped! Helmet broken! John!" Scott was already panting and coughing even more from the heavy smoke in the dining room.**

 **"Scott - Thunderbird 1! I read you!" John said, "The Thunderbird 2 should be there any second!"**

 **"** _ **'Any second'**_ **is a long time when your on fire and the second helmet in a week is broken!" Scott managed a smile, "Tell Brains to redesign our helmets to be unbreakable, and tell everyone that I love them - I'll miss Grandma's cookies for sure," Scott began coughing violently or otherwise he would have been screaming from the fire burning through his suit and making it's way to his skin.**

 **"Scott! Don't talk like that," John yelled into the radio, "Stay with me. What do you mean 'on fire?'"**

 **"I can't move - my suit is on fire now! John! It hurts!" Scott managed to say between coughs.**

 **"Your suit should protect you for a while." John tried to comfort his brother but Scott stopped responding.**

 **"Thunderbird 1! Scott!" John tried over and over, but Scott couldn't answer at first for coughing. His eyelids closed and he passed out.**

* * *

 **WHO WILL RESCUE THE RESCUER?**

* * *

 **Successfully dodging two of Lemaire's house staff who tried to tell him not to go back inside, Brandon ran through the entranceway and found himself in the dining room.**

 **Coughing hard himself because he ran back inside again without a mask, Brandon found Scott under the burning table. The back of Scott's suit was charred black from his waist to his toes and a burning beam kept him pinned.**

 **"Oh no! Scotty!" Brandon cried. He picked up a board that was singed but not on fire and use it as a lever to lift the burning beam off of Scott's legs.**

 **Brandon patted out the flames that were burning the backs of Scott's legs and pulled him out from under the table.**

 **Scott was too heavy for Brandon to carry and he found out the hard way, when he tried to get him up on his shoulders and both of them fell. So Brandon dragged Scott out through the back door of the cabin. The front of the cabin was fully involved and he had no more access to the front door.**

 **Brandon dragged the insensible man out back, only to find a stand of trees fully involved in flames blocking his way.**

 **Dragging Scott by his hands, down the narrow walkway between the flames in the cabin and the burning forest, he struggled to get him as far away as he could.**

 **"There's our way out!" Brandon cried when he spotted a small four-wheel-drive truck among the burning trees that was not yet on fire.**

 **Brandon put Scott down next to the truck and looked inside.**

 **"Yes! Scotty, the keys are in the ignition!" He ran back and managed to lift and roll Scott into the back of the truck. He closed the tailgate, jumped in the driver's seat and took off.**

 **Surrounded by fire and smoke Brandon didn't know which way to go, and like some of the others who panicked, he wound up going deeper into the forest and the fire on an old forestry trail.**

 **Driving faster than he should have been, he bounced and jostled Scott around on the hard truck bed.**

 **"I don't know how far we've gone but there's still fire all around us Scotty!" He called back through the sliding window.**

 **Just as he looked back front, a small, burning branch fell across the truck's hood and Brandon panicked. He slammed on the brakes and the truck slid off of the trail.**

 **The tree branch stayed on the hood. Brandon tried to turn back onto the road, but he over-corrected and the truck went up on two wheels and then on it's side and finally on it's roof.**

 **Scott was thrown out of the truck bed. He rolled like a tumbleweed down the gradual slope through burning debris on the forest floor, until a small burning tree caught him.**

 **Unhurt, Brandon climbed out of the passenger side door to look for Scott.**

 **He found his rescuer almost 30 feet from the truck lying amidst burning pine needles. Brandon grabbed him under his arms and pulled him away from the flames. He put him down in a spot that had already been burned.**

 **"It's so hot!" Brandon said, wiping his arm across his forehead. "What do I do now Scott! There's fire all around us!" Brandon cried, shaking Scott's shoulders. The International Rescue agent didn't respond, making the teen worry more.**

 **"Wake up Scotty - I could really use some advice here!" Brandon cried, coughing.**

 **"A GDF plane went over without noticing Brandon and Scott amidst the flames. The red truck was greasy side up and hard to spot from the air. Just in case, Brandon ran back to the truck, jumped up and waved his arms and yelled.**

 **"Darn. I guess they didn't see me." Brandon said when the plane didn't begin to turn. He returned to Scott as the plane flew away.**

 **Dragging Scott's body through the burning forest was slow going, even going downhill. After only going a short distance, Brandon fell backwards, landing on his butt and letting go of Scott's hands. His arms fell limply above his head.**

 **Black spots danced in Brandon's vision and his head spun from the smoke, heat and exertion. "No! I can't pass out!" Brandon told himself. He sat for a moment, coughing.**

 **He forced himself to get up and took hold of Scott's hands again, he pulled, going backwards a few more feet and stopped to look around.**

 **"Look! Scotty, water!" Brandon exclaimed.**

 **With renewed energy Brandon pulled Scott down the short incline and into the creek's chest deep water. The cold water brought Scott around and he began coughing.**

 **Brandon took Scott's useless helmet off of his head and it floated downstream. Then he grabbed under Scott's arms again when his head almost went underwater.**

 **Scott coughed foamy black soot and a little blood into the water and it floated away.**

 **Brandon saw and said, "Oh, that can't be good - Scott? Scotty!"**

 **Scott mumbled something that Brandon couldn't understand, then his head fell back against Brandon's shoulder and he was passed out again. Brandon pulled him a little further from the creekside and the fire. He stopped right in the middle and got down so they were in the water up to their necks.**

 **The flames were on both sides of the creek and fire crackled loudly in Brandon's ears.**

* * *

 **"International Rescue, come in!" Colonel Casey called, her voice echoing inside the home.**

 **"Officers dropped into the area. Several teens and five adults have been rescued. My officers are still searching for victims."**

 **"Any sign of International Rescue yet?" John asked.**

 **"FAB John, were here too." Virgil answered. "But there is no sign of Scott near the cabin where the fire started, but his 'bird is parked in the forest nearby. It is surrounded by foam, but Scott is not inside.**

 **"Sorry Virgil, in those mountains our equipment can only trace Scott to the nearest 600 feet."**

 **"That gives us a search area of 1,200 feet! We don't know which way to start looking!" Gordon cried.**

 **"Yeah, there are tire tracks and footprints all over, all heading in different directions," Alan said.**

 **On one knee Alan examined nearby footprints, hoping to see Scott's custom made boots that would leave a footprint with a large IR in the middle.**

 **"Gordon, Alan – The GDF is taking care of evacuating the victims and fighting the fire," Virgil said, pointing, "I need you two to take the Firefly and Mole."**

 **Virgil pointed with both index fingers to each side of the rubble that was once a huge cabin. He instructed, "Start from opposite sides around the cabin. Make increasingly large spiral circle patterns to search every square foot of this forest."**

 **"What if he is still under there?" Gordon's voice cracked with the fear he felt, "John said that his scans show Scott's life signs right here on this spot! And Scott radioed that he was trapped under burning rubble!"**

 **"I'll check around here," Virgil said, "but let's hope that you two find him safe out in the forest," Virgil stated. He didn't realize that his younger brothers had heard Scott's last call for help.**

 **"There isn't much left of the house, but come on - let's get moving!"**

 **"I'm picking another life sign near Virgil's IR locator signal. This one is not one of the GDF's but they are near Scott and they aren't moving." John reported.**

 **"Maybe a frightened victim ran off into the forest and Scott went after them." Alan said.**

 **"That could be. You guys be careful down there. The GDF is still making water drops on the fire so stay alert." John warned. "And Gordon, you take the Mole - Alan will be safer if he rides in the Firefly."**

 **"Thanks a lot," Gordon said.**

 **"I didn't mean that Alan had to be safer that you! You are more experienced with driving the MOLE," John explained.**

 **Virgil interrupted, "Firefly is fireproof and a little faster if Alan needs to get out of a tight spot, now go!"**

 **"FAB," Gordon and Alan said together.**

* * *

 **Brandon coughed occasionally, the breeze was trying to carry the smoke away, but there was only more smoke behind it.**

 **"Oh no, Scotty! The wind has kicked up! I can't believe how wrong my birthday party went! Those idiots playing with the fireplace had to be drunk or something! I let Mr. Lemaire down!"**

 **He shook Scott and felt under his nose, trying to make sure he was still breathing. "I think you're breathing but it could be the wind - I don't know about this rescue stuff!"**

 **"Oh no! Do you realize that some of those people probably died in that fire! . . . at my party?"**

 **Brandon broke down and cried while he held Scott's head out of the water.**

* * *

 **Alan and Gordon continued making their circles with the MOLE and FIREFLY. As they went, they did their part foaming or bulldozing flames.**

 **Virgil was glad the pods were there to keep his younger brothers busy and away from the cabin. He didn't want one of them to find Scott's body if the worst had happened.**

 **It really wasn't a cabin anymore, but walking on burning coals and crumbled rock, Virgil found what once was the dining room. He used his fire extinguisher and shoulder light searching every inch for signs of Scott. He rolled the small oak plank that used to be the large dining room table away.**

 **In the ashes, he found pieces of Scott's broken helmet that hadn't melted. He used his hand held scanner and found that Scott's signal was no longer coming from the cabin area.**

 **"Thunderbird 5, come in!" Virgil cried, as he jogged back to Thunderbird 2.**

 **"What's happening? Come in Two!" John yelled at the static he heard for a moment.**

 **"Scott somehow got free - he was not in the dining room anymore. Now my scans are saying that Scott is a few miles west of my location. I'm taking Thunderbird 2 up to investigate."**

 **"I'm showing the same thing up here now, Virgil. Keep in touch."**

 **Alan and Gordon saw Thunderbird 2 lifting off and had heard what Virgil said. They both broke off of the pattern search and followed Thunderbird 2. It was slow going with the rough terrain and the fact that it was on fire.**

 **A tree fell across the Mole Pod and Alan stopped to move it off with the Firefly.**

 **"Thanks Alan," Gordon said as they pushed on in the direction that Thunderbird 2 went.**

 **Only a half mile later, Alan spotted an overturned Quadrunner against a tree. He cut a path to it with the Firefly and Gordon followed. Down in a rocky ditch nearby, they found a young man and a girl who had passed out in the smoke.**

 **The man's legs were under the Quad and the girl was lying a few feet away.**

 **Gordon ran to the girl and checked her. "Miraculously she is not burned!" he yelled to Alan.**

 **Alan went to the young man, lying on his back and checked his vitals. "He's alive! Help me get this thing off of his legs!" Alan yelled.**

 **Gordon joined him and together they rolled the quad off of the young man's legs and it continued to roll down to the bottom of the hill where the flames engulfed it.**

 **"Both of his legs are broken!" Alan stated.**

 **"He can't stay where he is!" Gordon pointed out. Together the brothers moved the victims into the path they'd just cut behind the Firefly, by the Mole Pod.**

 **"I'll call the GDF to get them evacuated and wait with them, you go on and find Virgil and Scott." Gordon suggested.**

 **"FAB, Gordon, call if you need anything," Alan said and climbed back into the FireFly.**

* * *

 **Virgil watched and scanned carefully as he flew into the danger zone where he hoped he'd find Scott safe.**

 **"He should be right below me! The smoke is so thick I can't see anything," Virgil yelled, frustrated.**

 **"Thunderbird 5, I'm going down there. Take control of Thunderbird 2 for me!"**

 **"FAB, Thunderbird 2 - I show you in one of the hottest zones burning, the wind is fanning the flames - be careful!"**

 **"Thunderbird 2!" Alan yelled over the noise from the Firefly, "MOLE and FIREFLY are on the way, but we have a lot of fire to put out as we go and Gordon is waiting with two victims we found for the GDF to pick them up."**

 **"FAB, Firefly." Virgil answered. "John, can you see the MOLE and Gordon?"**

 **"FAB Thunderbird 2 - I see them, and the GDF plane is nearly there."**

 **Virgil put on his power suit and ran down the pod's ramp. His scans showed that Scott's signal was moving. So he ran in that direction.**

 **I'm not going to get there in time! I let Scott down at the highrise fire, I couldn't save those kids in the cave - What's wrong with me?" Scott thought while he ran.**

 **Finally, through the smoke he saw a spot of blue in the forest that had to be his brother.**

 **"Scott!" Virgil yelled and ran toward where he saw the blue color.**

 **Suddenly the ground disappeared from under his feet and he landed in deep water. He cried out and kicked hard to remain at the surface of the water, wearing his power suit. The smoke was so thick he couldn't see the other side of the creek.**

 **Virgil suddenly relaxed and let his suit take him down to the bottom. Underwater, he could see much better using his helmet lights and his suit had plenty of oxygen. Virgil walked on the bottom and soon he could see the other side. Just before he surfaced, he spotted the bright blue color again.**

 **Virgil used powerful half swimming half running strokes to make his way through the water.**

 **"Oh no! Scott! Scott!" Virgil cried, seeing his brother's helmet floating just at the surface in some weeds. He pushed the helmet up expecting to lift Scotts head up with the helmet, but it was way too light. He tossed it up on the steep bank and then used the grasping arms to get himself up on the bank.**

 **He stood up with Scott's helmet in his hand, looking upstream but only seeing smoke.**

 **Moving as quickly as he could, uphill through rocky terrain Virgil was breathing hard. A few burning trees grew in places close to the water. Virgil just plowed through the burning trees using his power suit and his own impressive strength.**

 **Every time I screw up, the danger that Scott's in increases - if it's not already too late. I thought for sure that the blue I saw would have been Scott! Virgil beat himself up constantly while he walked.**

 **"AAAAghnnn!" Virgil suddenly let out a primal scream and ran faster, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will not let Scott die - we will not lose another member of the Tracy family!"**

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**SHATTERED 4**

 **By crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fan fiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything, and it's sad. ^.^))**

 ***** Very special thanks to TigreMalabarista for proofing this story and making many wonderful suggestions and corrections!**

* * *

 **"Virgil!" John yelled into the comms. The rest of the family at home listened intently, as did Gordon and Alan from their pods' comm systems when they all heard Virgil screaming.**

 **By the time he stopped running, he was out of breath. He angrily threw his power suit off and it hit the ground hard. Virgil heard John yelling at him, demanding that he answer. "Virgil! Are you there!?"**

 **"What? I'm here! I can't find Scott! He's lying hurt someplace, maybe on fire, and I can't find him! Oh John! I don't know what to do." Virgil sank to his knees sobbing.**

 **"Virgil, pull yourself together - you're still in the middle of a rescue. Breathe!" John ordered.**

 **Hearing his brother nearly hyperventilate, he pressed harder. "Virgil - pause a moment and just breathe!" John continued, "Alan is nearly to your location and Gordon is catching up to him fast. Help will be there for you and Scott and the other teenagers that might be lost out there in the fire."**

 **Talking was the only thing that John could think of to do for Virgil right then.**

 **John paused for a moment and said, "Virgil, can you still hear me?" After he waited a moment he repeated, "Answer me, Virgil!"**

 **"I'm here John," Virgil panted. He sat on the ground.**

 **John pursed his lips - here didn't always mean all there. "Are you better, calmer, Virgil?" he asked, hoping to get an answer.**

 **"Yeah, er, FAB," Virgil stood up. "John? Can you tell where I am in relation to Scott's life signs and Thunderbird 2?"**

 **"Thunderbird 2 is almost four miles east of your position," he responded as he scanned the icon of the vehicle's location.**

 **Virgil began jogging east. He waited for John to continue, but when he didn't, he froze in his tracks. "And Scott's signal?"**

 **"I lost Scott's signal 12 minutes ago."**

 **"No - NO!" Virgil yelled angrily. "Tell me his last location! You said he hadn't been moving, right?"**

 **John had never heard Virgil sound so angry. "Yes, the signal was 2.6 miles due east of your location."**

 **"You mean I ran right past him! I don't believe what an idiot I am!"**

 **"Virgil - you're not . . . " started John, but Virgil didn't listen as he ran back eastward leaving his power suit behind.**

* * *

 **Holding Scott's head above the cold water, Brandon fought the urge he had to give up and go to sleep. It was tempting, but knowing that he and Scott would drown helped keep him awake. He stopped trying to revive Scott a while ago to concentrate on staying awake himself.**

 **Vaguely, somewhere in the distance - it seemed very far away - he heard someone running. "I think I hear someone, Scotty," he chattered as he pulled Scott with him turning a little in the water to see behind his back. But Brandon had trouble focusing and he didn't see anything.**

 **He decided that what he heard was probably just a deer and he directed his attention back to the pilot in his arms.**

 **"Scott, you are so cold. Maybe we should climb out of water for a while." Brandon squinted, trying to make out the creek bank.**

 **With great effort, since his muscles were cold and locking up from holding the senseless man too, he struggled to pull Scott over to the edge of the water. He put his hand up on the burnt ashes to pull up and yelped, pulling it quickly away.**

 **"Oh! It's still hot! Feels like nothing but coals. Using one hand while he held Scott up with the other, he splashed some water on the area and made steam. In only a moment he was too tired and sore to continue.**

 **"I'll never get this cooled off enough, and I don't think I could pull Scott up right here anyway," he conceded. "I need to find a less steep and less charred place along the bank.**

 **Standing up the almost still water came up to Brandon's chest. He started to walk downstream pulling Scott along sideways. He'd only made it a short distance when he gave up again.**

 **"How long has it been Scotty? Why doesn't someone find us?" he asked, burying his head in the man's shoulder as he kept him above water.**

* * *

 **EARLY EVENING**

* * *

 **Alan pushed a large pile of dirt in front of the Firefly, putting out hot spots as he went and clearing a path for Gordon to use to find him and catch up. He came to the creek and stopped but not quick enough and some of the dirt he was pushing fell into the water.**

 **"Whew, that was close," Alan said as he got out and stood on top of the Firefly to look around. Gordon was not in sight yet behind him so Alan turned his attention to the creek and through the smoke saw two brownish black specks in the water upstream.**

 **"What is that?" he said at first, then hearing what he thought was chatter suddenly realized what they were.**

 **"There are people in the water!" he exclaimed then tapped his sash. "Firefly to base! I found people in a creek - I'm going upstream to help them - It's got to be Scott!"**

 **"Could be - he might have taken a victim into the water to try and get away from the fire," John exhaled loudly in relief. "Check it out Firefly - I'll let the others know to head your way as soon as possible."**

 **"FAB, John."**

 **Alan turned the Firefly upstream and ran it next to the edge of the water, knocking a small amount of dirt into the creek as he went. He never took his eyes off of the human heads bobbing in the water, but he was almost right next to them before he could see faces.**

 **He frowned when he saw their theory was not quite correct.**

 **"John! It is Scott, but it looks like he's out cold being held up in the water by whoever's with him."**

 **His older brother paled. "Is it someone from GDF Rescue?"**

 **"I can't tell yet - I'll let you know."**

 **Alan pulled Firefly just a few feet past the pair in the water. So they'd have a clear place to work. He jumped off of Firefly right into the water.**

 **In the frigid river, Brandon thought he imagined a noise or perhaps heard another GDF plane going over. So he didn't react when he heard Alan coming.**

 **Suddenly, there was a splash, slapping him upside the face. Before he spoke up, Alan was at his side helping him stay up and keep Scott up.**

 **"Brandon Barrenger?" Alan said, surprised at the man with his brother, "What happened to Scott?"**

 **"Oh, he went to sleep a long time ago. He was coughing, and coughing." Brandon seemed really out of it. He coughed before he could continue. "There is fire all around us."**

 **Alan gave a weak smile, knowing the poor teen was likely nearly hypothermic. "I know Brandon, I'm supporting Scott, can you hold onto me while I take you both to the side?"**

 **"Yeah, I think so," Brandon answered.**

 **As soon as Alan touched Scott's arm he frowned. "Careful, his arm is broken." Alan cautioned as he walked, pulling Scott and Brandon along in the slow moving cold water.**

 **On land, running at full speed, Virgil saw the Firefly across the creek and three people in the water. When he got close enough to recognize them he yelled, "Alan! I'm coming."**

 **Virgil leaped up and landed in the water feet first. He waded over to help.**

 **"Careful, Scott's left arm is broken." Alan said, letting his older brother bring the oldest one in.**

 **"Understood!" Virgil said. He took Scott and Alan helped Brandon.**

 **Alan climbed out onto the bank first and pulled Brandon out by himself.**

 **Virgil climbed out to pull Scott out of the water holding under his brother's arms from behind. Alan jumped back in the water and helped push Scott up the short, steep bank - together they got Scott out of the water.**

 **Alan was able to help Brandon while Virgil began examining Scott. He slipped a silver thermal poncho over Brandon's head.**

 **The Firefly had pushed the hot embers and first layer of topsoil away. The ground that was left felt warm and Brandon appreciated it.**

 **"Scott? Please wake up!" Virgil begged. He resorted to rubbing his sternum, but Scott didn't even flinch.**

 **"It's no use, I haven't been able to wake him since I dragged him from the fire." Brandon said, sounding a little more awake.**

 **"You got him out . . . Alone?" Alan asked just to be sure he understood.**

 **"Yes - there was no one else! I had to do something."**

 **"Thank you Brandon, for saving him, but you had no training, no equipment. Are you injured, Brandon?"**

 **"No," Brandon coughed. "I'm okay."**

 **The astronaut shook his head, "Except for that cough. You must have breathed in a ton of smoke. Don't worry Brandon, you'll be okay!" Alan said and jumped up on the Firefly. He came back down right away with a large duffle bag of medical supplies, then tossed it to Virgil.**

 **Virgil frantically ripped into it and found an air mask. He attached it to a small tank on the side of the soft bag and put the mask over Scott's nose and mouth. Scott remained completely limp and Virgil just stared at his oldest brother.**

 **Alan took a mask to Brandon and helped him put in on and adjust the dial. Then he returned to Scott.**

 **Putting his hand on Scott's chest, over his diaphragm, Alan waited a moment and cried out, "I can't feel him breathing!" He looked up to get help from Virgil. The man didn't even react. "Virgil?" he pressed harder to get his attention.**

 **Like he'd just awakened from a daydream, Virgil startled and quickly reached for a button on the tank. Oxygen began forcing it's way into Scott's lungs with each breath that the system made him take.**

 **"Wasn't he breathing?" Alan cried, but ignoring Virgil's spacey look, called again, "John! Wasn't Scott breathing when I sent his vitals?"**

 **"Shallowly, but yes, he was breathing." John answered. "Has that changed?"**

 **"We have him on assisted respiration right now. Please do another scan . . . I don't know what all's wrong."**

 **"Scanning," John said, pausing to read the data. "Scott has severe smoke inhalation. His lungs are inflamed and filling with fluid. Blood pressure is low and . . . his temperature is dangerously low! His arm is badly broken, his shoulder dislocated."**

 **"FAB," Alan said, sounding worried. He pulled a large thermal blanket out of the med kit and covered Scott with it. "With this and the warm ground, you should feel warmer soon!"**

 **Alan spoke to Scott most of the time, since there was just as much chance that he'd hear him as Virgil would. This time he spoke to Virgil, "Hey big bro - we got them. We can get Scott to the hospital and fix him up good," said Alan. He reached over to give Virgil a hard punch in the arm. He hoped it would snap his middle brother out of his apparent shock.**

 **John interrupted, "Take him to London hospital - it will be faster! I'll bring Thunderbird 1 to your location for transport."**

 **"FAB, I'll take care of his shoulder." Alan felt Scott's shoulder using a deep tissue technique that Virgil taught him, and when he found the right spot with his thumb, he pulled on Scott's arm. His eldest brother's humorous snapped back into place with a loud pop.**

 **Still there was no response from Scott. Alan put a traction splint on Scott's arm securing the soft edge in his armpit the splint kept a pulling pressure on the break, close to his elbow.**

 **Seeing his conscious brother's vacant stare, Alan glowered. He hoped the man wasn't going into shock. Alan reached over Scott's body and punched Virgil's shoulder again. "I need you!"**

 **Virgil blinked and looked at Alan. Thunderbird 1 was remotely landing nearby and Gordon was pulling up to park the Mole next to Firefly.**

 **"Virgil! I need you to get a stretcher off of Thunderbird 1!"**

 **But again, the man sat there like a stone.**

 **Growling, Alan turned to Gordon as he ran up - "Virgil seems out of it too - we need a stretcher!"**

 **"FAB," Gordon acknowledged and ran for Thunderbird 1. He came back just as quickly with a rolled up stretcher.**

 **Gordon found Alan manually taking Scott's pulse and then saw the birthday boy.**

 **"Hey Brandon!" Gordon exclaimed.**

 **The teen smiled, weakly, "Um, yeah, hi Gordon."**

 **"Can you walk on your own to Thunderbird 1?" asked the aquanaut curiously.**

 **"Yeah," Brandon coughed into his air mask. Gordon helped Brandon to his feet.**

 **The birthday boy walked slowly and alone toward Thunderbird 1, carrying the oxygen tank that was connected to the mask he wore.**

 **Gordon saw Scott closely for the first time. "Scott?" he said, frowning at his brother's complexion. "He looks blue."**

 **Alan nodded, "He's cold and not breathing efficiently. The respirator is doing most of the work for him right now."**

 **"Virgil! Help me get him on the stretcher so Alan can monitor him." ordered Gordon, but again Virgil said nothing.**

 **"Virgil!" Gordon slapped the back of his older brother's head, hard when he didn't move. "What's with you! GET IT TOGETHER!"**

 **After Gordon yelled at him, Virgil robotically leaned forward and rolled Scott toward himself with his hands on his hip and under his arm. Alan guided his injured arm, being careful not to put any stress on the traction splint.**

 **"Stay with us Virgil!" Gordon said at the same time he positioned the stretcher under Scott. His eyes widened, and he gasped, "Have you guys seen the backs of Scott's legs?"**

 **Alan glanced up and winced a little when he saw. "I knew he had been burned, but wow."**

 **Virgil looked, clenched his jaw, squeezed his eyes shut and looked away.**

 **"Take it easy Virgil - We'll take care of him, he WILL be fine!" said Gordon.**

 **He hoped his words would encourage Virgil and help him snap out of whatever state of mind Virgil was experiencing.**

 **"Keep holding him up, I'll quickly clean his burns before we put him on the stretcher." Gordon grabbed clean surgical cloths and put two layers under Scott's legs. He moved Scott's lower leg forward a little and began rinsing and cleaning the burns. When he finished with the leg on top, he moved it forward and did the same for the leg closest to the ground. "His suit material is burned right into his skin at the edges." Gordon reported.**

 **Before they put Scott on the stretcher he inflated two small pillows built into the stretcher and covered them with surgical, no-stick drapes to put Scott's legs on.**

 **Silently, Virgil helped Gordon lay Scott flat on is back on the stretcher and spread the silver thermal blanket back over him, tucking it in around his body on both sides. Gordon took the foot end while Virgil lifted the head of the stretcher, they half walked and jogged to Thunderbird 1.**

 **They found Brandon sitting on the floor inside the 'Bird, keeping his oxygen mask pressed to his face with both hands. The brothers strapped Scott into the fold-out treatment bed, stretcher and all.**

 **Alan let Virgil take over monitoring Scott, and nodded to Gordon, meaning for him to help Brandon. Alan sat in the pilot's seat and fired off Thunderbird 1's powerful engines.**

 **"Come on, let's get you strapped in and secured," Gordon said kindly to Brandon. "We'll be breaking the sound barrier to get you two to the hospital fast, okay?"**

 **"Yeah fine. If Scott wasn't so badly hurt I'd think a ride on Thunderbird 1 to be both epic and extreme." said Brandon sadly as he laid down flat on the treatment bed, opposite Scott.**

 **While Gordon strapped Brandon down, he asked him about Scott's injuries. "I know Scott was trapped in the fire, but do you have any idea how he broke his arm?" Gordon fastened only the straps around the teens waist and across his thighs.**

 **"Yes, I'm afraid that it was my fault, at least I think it might have been." said Brandon.**

 **"Your fault?"**

 **Brandon nodded and busted out, sobbing, "I'm so sorry! I put Scott into the back of a truck, and the truck rolled when I was trying to find a way through the forest fire.**

 **Gordon watched the teen's face with wide, but understanding eyes as he explained. Virgil heard and yelled angrily, "You put Scott in the back of a pickup and then rolled it?"**

 **"Yes, but I didn't mean to, I panicked and well . . . Scott was thrown out," Brandon continued. "That must have been when he broke his arm - I didn't know it - I swear - I'm sorry - I pulled him away from the fire and into the water by his hands too."**

 **"You idiot!" Virgil yelled. "How could you be so stupid - never move someone who has injuries or pull on their limbs until you know what their injuries are!"**

 **"I didn't know - I'm so sorry! I had to move him he was lying in burning pine needles and fire was all around us!" Brandon cried.**

 **Gordon glared at Virgil. "Hey take it easy Virgil - Brandon isn't trained in medicine or rescue - he didn't know! AND he's right - he did have to move him, to save his life." Gordon argued.**

 **Brandon nodded emphatically, tears running down his face. "Please, if I had even guessed I might have been hurting him - I would have never done it!"**

 **This didn't appease the pilot. "You moron! I can't believe how stupid you are!" Virgil yelled some more. Shocked and surprised, Brandon let the mask fall away from his face when he turned his head to look at the angry Tracy, whom he'd looked up to since they'd met.**

 **Bandon paled, thinking if looks could kill, he would've been an oil spot at the bottom of the lake. Gordon, seeing the teen's pallor, whirled around.**

 **"Virgil! STOP IT! Now is not the time for this! You should be thanking Brandon for saving Scott's life - not calling him names!" he said angrily.**

 **Listening from the pilot's seat, Alan realized that Virgil was actually yelling at himself for what was happening, and not so much at Brandon.**

 **Brandon however, didn't understand and he got very upset. Tears rolls down his cheeks through the soot and dirt and made mud along the edges of the air mask.**

 **Gordon put a calming hand on Brandon's shoulder, trying to keep him from passing out, "Take it easy Brandon - just lay back. Virgil is just upset, he knows deep down that none of this is your fault. When things are calmed down - he'll realize that without you, Scott wouldn't still be with us and there would be no chance of saving him."**

 **"But I hurt Scott trying to help him."**

 **"Bones heal - you'll see, he will recover - and you will have saved his life! We, all of the Tracy family and anyone who knows Scott will be forever grateful to you, Brandon." Gordon spoke softly to Brandon and patted his back in an attempt to ease his distress. "Feeling better?"**

 **"I'm okay,' Brandon whispered to Gordon with a sniffle and a coughing fit. Gordon helped him put the oxygen mask back on straight and returned to Virgil to be sure he was monitoring his big brother, considering that he wasn't showing any signs of thinking clearly.**

 **Virgil was glaring at Brandon, and grunted when Gordon stood next to Scott.**

 **The blond stared his older brother down. "Knock it off Virgil! I know you've had a bad time of it and you're worried about Scott - but keep your mind on business! I can't believe I just had to tell you that!"**

 **Virgil looked over the data displayed inside his helmet face before sending them to John.**

 **"Scott's warming up. His temp is nearly to the normal range." Virgil said it robotically, without even a hint of relief or feeling when he reported.**

 **"I think that's good. I would have thought you would be at least a little happy that Scott seems to be improved a little." John said.**

 **"No thanks to me," Virgil said, "If he d. . . if he doesn't make it - I don't know what I'll do."**

 **"Scott is our oldest brother - we would all feel lost without him, like when we lost dad - but he's going to make it!" Gordon reached over Scott and grabbed Virgil's arm to try to be sure he was listening before he continued.**

 **"Why are you blaming yourself for this? John sent you out as soon as he could. You got there as soon as you could and got me and Alan moving in with the pods as quickly as we could. There wasn't anything anybody could do, except Brandon, who did all he could do - and just got screamed at for it - by you." Gordon said, "Why aren't you thinking clearly?"**

 **Virgil turned away as they all felt Alan bringing Thunderbird 1 down to land on the Hospital's helipad.**

 **Gordon began unstrapping the straps holding Scott down, but Virgil elbowed him out of the way to do it himself.**

 **Brandon was trying to undo his straps himself, so Gordon went to help him.**

 **Medical technicians with gurneys met International Rescue members on the roof. They sat the stretcher with Scott on it on a gurney and Alan went to help Gordon get Brandon onto another gurney.**

 **When the Lead Doctor working in Emergency at the time saw who his latest patients were, he called Doctor Early, the Doctor who had treated Scott when he was there last with smoke inhalation.**

 **Virgil gave a short, clinical and unemotional version of what happened to Scott while the medical technicians and Doctor began emergency treatment. When asked to leave, Virgil seemed reluctant so Gordon took his brother's arm and lead him out.**

 **Alan joined Virgil and Gordon in the waiting area in the Emergency Department after he made sure that Brandon was being cared for.**

 **Virgil, Alan and Gordon sat in silence until their middle brother leaned forward covering his face with his hands. Gordon noticed after a few minutes that his older brother's respirations were choppy and uneven. He began to rub Virgil's back, but Virgil turned away, got up, and walked quickly from the area.**

 **"He's so upset," Alan said.**

 **"Yeah, I don't know how to help him."**

 **Alan answered, "There must be something we can do, something we can say."**

 **"I wish it was that easy - when I'm upset about something I take Thunderbird 4 out for a spin and go diving."**

 **"I think that Virgil is more upset than that could fix, especial since he doesn't like water as much as you do."**

 **"You're right."**

 **Alan saw Virgil appear again but he walked as far away from his brothers as he could and laid down on a hard sofa at the back of the room, with his back to them.**

 **Alan stood up and walked to him first, Gordon followed. Alan sat on the edge of the sofa behind Virgil's legs. He patted Virgil's side and said, "Do you want to talk about why you're upset?"**

 **"You know why - and no, I don't want to talk."**

 **"Please Virgil, please stop blaming yourself!" Gordon tried to get through to him.**

 **"Just go away - or I will."**

 **It actually sounded like a threat, so Gordon and Alan went back to where they had been sitting.**

 **"Did that sound like a threat?" Alan whispered.**

 **"Yeah, what do you suppose he meant that he'd** _ **go away**_ **? I think I should go call John, out of his earshot." said Gordon.**

 **"FAB, and the others may want to be here - not only for Scott, but Virgil is acting so strangely." Alan agreed and Gordon left to make the call.**

* * *

 **The next time anyone in the waiting room said anything, Kayo, John, Brains and Grandma Tracy came in. No one noticed Virgil in the corner with his back to them, like he was asleep. They walked over to the youngest brothers right away.**

 **"Have you heard anything about Scott?" John said when he sat by Gordon.**

 **"Yes, the doctors came out a few minutes ago." Gordon answered. "It's not good. The smoke inhalation has turned into pneumonia and being so cold in the mountain stream, lowered all of his body's defences. He has third degree burns down the backs of his legs. Even the muscle tissue was damaged."**

 **Alan also reported, "As soon as he's strong enough to survive the surgery they want to do tissue grafts to help his legs heal. They say he will lose some ability to use his legs and will probably have to at least use a cane."**

 **"For how long?"**

 **"They are saying forever - Dr. Early thinks he will never recover completely, he answered forlornly.**

 **"No," Grandma Tracy whispered and covered her mouth with her hands. Alan hugged her tightly and seeing her so sad, made his own tears flow again. Kayo pulled a chair over and sat with them trying to comfort Alan.**

 **John asked, "Where is Virgil?"**

 **Gordon pointed. "He's shut himself off from everyone. He said he'd leave if we didn't leave him alone.**

 **John looked down at Gordon as he stood up to go see Virgil. He leaned down and touched Virgil's shoulder, "Did you hear about Scott?"**

 **"I heard." Virgil said bluntly.**

 **"We'd like it if you would come over and sit by us," said John.**

 **Virgil sat up and then took John's hand to stand up, but instead of walking toward the others, he walked toward the hallway. John gently touched his shoulder, "Where are you going Virgil?"**

 **Virgil threw his brother's hand away and took another long step away.**

 **"Wait!" John cried, and the family looked over.**

 **When John grabbed Virgil's arm, Virgil circled his arm out of John's grip and shoved his older brother hard with both hands in his chest.**

 **Lightweight metal-frame chairs scattered as John fell back among them. He landed on his side on the floor, groaning and holding his hands to his chest.**

 **"John!" Alan cried, running toward him, Gordon started after Virgil, but Kayo stopped him. "Let him be, but I'll keep an eye on him."**

 **Gordon glanced at John and then back for Kayo, but she was gone.**

 **Virgil stopped a short way down the hall, in front of the elevator and looked back, regret all over his face, but he got on the elevator and the doors closed.**

 **'John! Are you okay?" Alan cried, sliding to a stop on his knees at John's side.**

 **"Ow, my back." John reached up for Gordon's hand when he offered but cried out when their hands barely touched.**

 **"AAhgnnn! And my wrist!"**

 **"John what is it?" Gordon asked.**

 **"My wrist - I think it's broken! I guess I landed wrong."**

 **"You are out of practice with all this gravity, Dear," Grandma Tracy spoke sweetly. "When Scott is well, he will need to take you out to teach you how to fall without getting hurt all over again."**

 **Standing behind her, Brains looked down sadly, thinking about Scott.**

 **"FAB, Grandma - as soon as Scott feels well enough, I look forward to it," John said as Gordon helped him up holding onto his elbow and with his hand on John's back to help push.**

 **With Alan's help Gordon sat John in one of the chairs that he'd just fallen over.**

 **"Everyone, I'm going to talk to the doctors and see if there's anything I can do to help with Scott," Brains said suddenly and walked away from the waiting room.**

 **Grandma Tracy went to the Nurses' Desk around the corner to ask for help with John.**

 **Gordon was watching Grandma Tracy leave, his mind somewhere else when he suddenly found a large microphone so close to his face it pushed on his nose. He reeled back, putting his hands up for protection. But nothing could protect them from this.**

 **A hoard of tabloid reporters followed by several cameramen and onlookers - some from the hospital staff, circled around the three Tracy brothers.**

 **"Why are you here!" a reporter asked.**

 **"Tell us!"**

 **"It looks like that redhead is hurt!" a nurse called over the noise.**

 **"Yeah, tell us what happened!"**

 **"Was it during a perilous rescue?"**

 **"Could your suit be any tighter?" an older nurse asked.**

 **"What is your job with International Rescue?"**

 **Gordon looked angry and speechless, Alan stammered, not knowing what to say, but he suddenly blurted out, "No - he fell - that's all!"**

 **"That's all?" sneered one particular male.**

 **John stood up cradling his wrist and said, "No further comment!" he added.**

 **"You fell? That's it, really? Is a member of the great International Rescue organization just a klutz?"**

 **"Come on, you have to tell us something!"**

 **"What are your names?" a reporter yelled.**

 **"Where are your fantastic planes?"**

 **"I said, NO COMMENT!" John repeated yelling now. He had Alan and Gordon behind his body, batting microphones away with his uninjured hand. He frantically looked for a way out and wished for Kayo and Virgil to come back.**

 **One of the closest very large male reporters caught one of Alan's hands and tried to pull him out from behind John.**

 **"Let me go!" Alan cried fearfully.**

 **"Come on son, all I want is a private interview!" He motioned to his cameraman to come and help.**

 **Gordon saw and moving in front of John too, placed a well aimed kick that made the reporter let go of Alan. To protect his youngest brother, he turned with Alan into the wall behind John.**

 **Someone kicked John's legs out from under him and he fell hard on his butt. To his dismay, someone was trying to open the pockets on his sash. He watched a hand go back into the crowd with one of his grapple packs. "Leave those alone!" he ordered, but no one listened.**

 **With John down, Gordon felt hands on his backside and tugging on his sash. John was yelling and he couldn't really make out what he said. Alan looked at John and up at Gordon with tears running down his cheeks. He was breathing very fast, like he was hyperventilating.**

 **Someone grabbed a large handful of Gordon's hair and pulled his head back.**

 **"Aaah!" he yelled angrily. Alan held tightly around his aquanaut brother's waist to keep him from being pulled away by his hair.**

 **"FREEZE! STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING - NOW! YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST." John wasn't sure he'd really heard a familiar female voice say it, but it was a welcome sound. One of the hands was still trying to take his laser cutter off of his belt and he moved the hand away with a circle motion with his uninjured hand.**

 **Suddenly it seemed like the crowd attacking them seemed less, or less determined. Gordon dared to turn to look, at the same time that John looked up.**

 **GDF Officers were dragging the reporters and camera men away. A few of the hospital staff and onlookers were already handcuffed and sitting on the floor.**

 **Relaxing against the wall, John leaned back. He looked for Gordon and Alan to see Gordon helping Alan to his feet. Alan was breathing hard, his hand on his chest. Gordon was rubbing his head, "I think I have a bald spot where that moron pulled out my hair!"**

 **Four officers came over with Colonel Casey following close behind them. Two officers helped John up, being careful to avoid grabbing his hand, like they knew his wrist had been injured.**

 **"Colonel Casey! I've never been happier to see anyone!" said John, wincing when he realized how badly he hurt all over. He continued, "How did you know?"**

 **"We were flying home from that forest fire and were over London when I got a frantic call from from your Grandma Tracy. She told us everything, even about your broken wrist, John.**

 **The brothers looked around and saw Grandma Tracy standing across the hall from the waiting area. She was wringing her hands with tears in her eyes.**

 **Gordon ran to her, "Thank you, Grandma! We're okay - try not to worry anymore."**

 **"It never occurred to me that I would have to worry about any of my boys while they were just waiting at the hospital."**

 **"That's why we don't usually come here. Nasty ambulance chasers!" Gordon said. Alan came over with a box of tissue for his Grandma. "Yeah, that's why Brains is set up at our base with his own medical treatment room, "But Scott was hurt too badly and London was the closest."**

 **Under the direction of Colonel Casey, John, Alan, Gordon and Grandma Tracy were escorted by a half-dozen officers to one of the doctor's private offices nearby. She left four guards on the door and patrolling the hall and went inside with them.**

 **"I know Scott is in bad shape," Colonel Casey spoke gently to the brothers and their grandmother, "Do you think he could be moved back to your island? The security would be much easier to manage."**

 **"I don't know Colonel, I'll talk to Kayo and Brains can talk to Scott's doctors and we'll let you know."**

 **"Thank you for helping us out!" Alan added, "It was scary."**

 **"I'm glad we were close by," Colonel Casey replied as she left the room, closing the door behind herself.**

 **"I better go find Brains," John said and had to stop and think which hand to use to open the door.**

 **"No, I'll take you to get your wrist and hand imaged and THEN I'll find Brains." Gordon said as he followed John out, leaving Alan and Grandma Tracy sitting alone.**

 **Colonel Casey was still talking to her officers assigned to guard the door in the hallway. More of her officers were walking with the reporters and other members of the press-turned-mob, taking them out to their vehicles to take them to GDF headquarters. The Colonel heard the office door when the brothers came out. "You will both get back in that office." She directed the brothers.**

 **"But John needs his wrist treated," Gordon tried to argue.**

 **"I will send a doctor and nurse and several of my men to escort John to get fixed up. I will also have one of my men locate Brains and let him know you want to talk to him, in this office. We can't have you boys wandering around unescorted."**

 **"Yes Ma'am," Gordon smiled at her and followed John back into the office.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**SHATTERED 5**

 **By crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fan fiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything, and it's sad. ^.^))**

 ***** Very special thanks to TigreMalabarista for proofing this story and making many wonderful suggestions and corrections!**

* * *

 **In the darkened room, the 3D holographic images of Scott's lungs glowed brightly over a table top projector on a wide counter. Brains scratched his chin thoughtfully, staring at the screen.**

 **Dr. Early looked from the holographs on the screens to Brains' face as he slowly rotated the images with his fingertips.**

 **"It l-looks like 70% of Scott's lungs are full of fluid and are unable to function." Brains said after what seemed like an eternity.**

 **"I concur, Dr. Brains," Dr Early agreed.**

 **Brains continued, "Here, in the bottom of this lobe, there is not only fluid, but the beginnings of b-bacterial infection. He will need a large b-blast of antibiotics, now."**

 **"Yes, and Mr. Tracy's red and white blood counts are very low. His blood pressure is still very low," Dr. Early added.**

 **"And carboxyhemoglobin, and methemoglobin levels, and arterial blood gasses all show that his condition is s-severe," Brains added. "And the severe burns down the backs of his legs will require multiple surgeries."**

 **The two men pondered their findings in silence, but then Dr. Early cleared his throat.**

 **"Twenty years ago, he would not have had a chance but we do have revolutionary treatments to try. At least there is a chance now," said Dr. Early, brightly.**

 **"Doctors Morton and Brackett are preparing to assist. Will you be assisting as well? I think your presence will be of benefit, Dr. Brains."**

 **"It's just Brains, and thank you for inviting me to stay during the procedure," said the engineer. "I would like to be there for Scott and will help any way that I can."**

 **"Well Brains, I'm really hoping to get your advice in using the pipertubes during the procedure - I would like . . . "**

 **A knock on the door interrupted the discussion.**

 **"Come in!" Dr. Early said, sounding irritated. He was impatient, as time was of the essence in treating Scott successfully. A GDF officer entered and immediately Brains frowned, wondering why a GDF officer was there at all.**

 **The officer stood at attention and said, "Colonel Casey has three of the Tracy family in protective custody and they need someone named Brains and the lead doctor on their brother's case to meet with them right away."**

 **"Of c-course!" said Brains, emotionally and followed the officer out of radiology. Dr. Early however met Dr. Brackett briefly in the hallway and told him to begin Scott's procedures and they'd be there in a few minutes.**

 **Brains and Dr. Early passed several GDF officers patrolling the halls and four officers were guarding the doors to the treatment room where Scott was known to be. Brains became more nervous seeing all the activity.**

 **The officers guarding a door near the waiting area spoke quickly to each other and parted. A third officer opened the office door and stepped aside for Brains and Dr. Early to enter.**

 **Entering, Brains saw Gordon and Alan. It was the third person missing that worried him.**

 **"What happened? Why is the G-GDF here? Where's J-John and Grandma Tracy?" Brains asked, stuttering and more agitated than anyone had ever seen him.**

 **"We were mobbed by cameramen and reporters!" Gordon said.**

 **"C-Cameramen?!"**

 **"Yeah, they had us trapped against the wall. If Grandma Tracy hadn't called the GDF I can't imagine what might have happened!" added Alan, shuddering slightly at the memory of the creepy on who wanted a private interview.**

 **"Oh no. I w-wonder how they even knew w-we were here?" Brains said.**

 **"That's what we want to talk to you about," Gordon began, "Colonel Casey wants to move us all back to Tracy Island as soon as Scott can handle it."**

 **"Wow, I-I don't know." Brains said thoughtfully. "We're just starting a c-complicated, s-serious procedure to try and save S-Scott's life. I'm not sure how long it w-will be before we c-can move him home - and he c-can't w-wait until we get there and get set up again."**

 **"Just do your best, Brains, Doctor," Gordon said, and Alan nodded and said, "Can we see him before they start?"**

 **Dr. Early said, "They've already started the procedure, but there is an observation window if you want to watch from there."**

 **"No," Brains disagreed, "I-I don't think that is a good idea, you won't be able to see that much and Scott w-won't know you are there. That would be asking too much of the GDF to change their s-security plan that much so quickly."**

 **"I guess you're right Brains," Alan said sadly.**

 **"I'm sorry Alan, but it's-it's for the best," Brains said. He turned on his way out the door, but paused. "Oh and where are John and Grandma Tracy?"**

 **"John is getting his hand x-rayed," Alan said.**

 **"I see - I hope his injury is not too s-serious. With Scott already in serious c-condition, John might be needed to help fill in on rescues."**

 **"And Grandma Tracy went to the cafeteria to look for food for all of us." said Gordon.**

 **"That's good. She's probably having as much trouble sitting still as you are with all this waiting, and I hear the hospital food here is great."**

 **After Brains and the Doctor left, Alan sat on the desk and Gordon sat behind the desk in the doctor's chair.**

 **"Brains is right! Not only that, Virgil is so upset too. I don't know what kind of shape he will be in to go on rescues in the near future," Gordon said.**

 **"That leaves just you and me!" Alan said. "How can International Rescue work with just two?"**

 **"Don't worry Alan, we will find a way to carry on with dad's dream. Virgil will be okay - he's Virgil! Right?" Gordon said. "And we have Kayo, and Lady Penelope and Parker will help out however they can."**

 **"Yeah, but it's best with all of us," said Alan, to which his immediate older brother agreed silently.**

 **Alan and Gordon sat quietly in the office waiting for news from anyone about Scott or John.**

* * *

 **Grandma Tracy came back empty handed from the cafeteria to announce to Gordon and Alan that she was leaving to got to a fine Italian restaurant to get them all something to eat, thinking the brothers would like it better than hospital food. Gordon found it mildly funny since Brains said the food in the cafeteria was good - and anything was better than Grandma Tracy's cooking.**

 **Gordon opened the office door several times and asked the guards if they'd heard anything about Scott, John or their supper and the answer was always no.**

* * *

 **Finally, John came back in a wheelchair pushed by a pretty dark-haired nurse. "Thank you," he said, tiredly, and she stopped so he could stand up by the door.**

 **John silently opened the door and looked in to find Alan asleep in the large leather desk chair and Gordon sitting on the desk, facing front. He had pulled his feet up on the edge of the desk and his forehead was resting on his knees.**

 **Gordon seemed to sense his brother's presence and looked up.**

 **"John! How's your hand?" he said with a smile.**

 **Gordon was at John's side in one jump. John just lifted his hand.**

 **"Oh ouch," he said when he saw the splint, fitted over a thick bandage on John's hand and up his arm.**

 **With all the talking, Alan woke up and wiped the drool off of his chin. "Oh, sorry - I went to sleep," he said, then brightened up when he saw his red-headed brother. "What took so long, John?"**

 **"They put me out to do minor surgery on my hand," said John, yawning.**

 **"Surgery?" said Gordon.**

 **Alan however, seeing John's pallor, jumped out of his chair. "You shouldn't be standing - Here sit down."**

 **John chuckled at the youngest two's mother henning, but acquiesced. Admittedly he still felt a bit light headed. "Thanks Alan, but I'm fine. They just gave me a light anesthetic so they could put the bones in my wrist back in line," he said. "I just woke up a few minutes ago and came straight back."**

 **The two nodded and sat on the desk, watching their brother. John ignored their stares and continued, "Have you guys heard anything about Scott, or Virgil and Kayo?"**

 **"Not in a long time," said Gordon. Grandma Tracy took the monorail to Chez Maria's for Italian food for us for supper - and she's not back yet either."**

 **The office door opened suddenly making them jump up and turn in case there was yet another creep trying to interview them. To their relief, Brains stood there.**

 **Before he came in, he said, "Scott has survived the treatment, but his h-heart was affected by the lack of oxygen. Scott is on full life s-support now."**

 **"No," John whispered as he sat back down, this time on a hard chair by the desk. Gordon and Alan stared at their shoes. Alan sniffled and Gordon gave him a hug.**

 **"Can we see him?" Gordon said, his voice cracking.**

 **"Soon. Let's give the staff a few minutes to get him back to a private room."**

 **Before the brothers could agree, Colonel Casey poked her head in and said, "John, my men just caught someone on the roof. He was trying to break into Thunderbird 1. We're still trying to find out who he is."**

 **"We've been here too long." John said.**

 **"It couldn't be helped," said Gordon, "But we don't want any GDF officer to be injured trying to protect us or our stuff."**

 **"Right," John said, "I know there is a huge risk, but Colonel Casey, tell Brains that we need him to get Scott ready to be moved back to Tracy Island. Let's hope Kayo has found Virgil and can get him back here, pronto." John tapped the IR logo on his sash and said, "International Rescue to Thunderbird Shadow."**

* * *

 **In the alley there were plenty of shadows for Kayo to hide in. Tailing Virgil surprised her at every turn, because she was trying to make sense of what he was doing, where he was going.**

 **She realized after a while that he had no plan. He wasn't really going anywhere in particular. Out on the London streets, people stared at Virgil as he went by. Some teased, saying he wore weird clothes and kids asked if he was an alien and the like.**

 **For the most part he ignored everyone else on the street. Kayo observed him walk faster or turn down an alley a few times and it looked like he was trying to avoid large groups of people. Across the street, a young girl of about 12 years old, came up the dark sidewalk on a hoverboard.**

 **Unexpectedly she went sailing across the street, toward the same side of the street where Virgil was walking and he saw her. There was little traffic since so few people still drove cars, so she made it across the street.**

 **Trouble was, her hoverboard was heading into a small park between businesses and straight for a large statue made of metal and full of sharp rods welded together in an artistically pleasing but no less dangerous pattern.**

 **"Hey! Watch out!" Virgil cried.**

 **Acting quickly, Virgil ran to intercept the out-of-control hoverboard. He grabbed the girl with one arm around her middle as she flew past. He rolled, slowing her momentum and stopped on the ground, on his back with the girl safe on top of him.**

 **The hoverboard smashed into bits against the statue. The girl was crying softly, scared half to death. Virgil patted her head and held her hand saying,"Miss, get off, I'm going to get up."**

 **With everyone looking okay, Kayo still stayed back, continuing to observe. A few people passing by saw Virgil lying on the sidewalk near the statue with the child on top of him. They walked and some jogged toward them. Kayo frowned when everything went sour.**

 **A woman screamed when she got close and pulled the girl away from Virgil as he sat up.**

 **"What were you doing to this child to make her cry, you weirdo?" The woman screamed at him. A man with a loud, higher pitched voice than the woman, yelled too, "Yeah! What did you do to her!"**

 **The pilot looked at the two, dumbfounded at the bizarre responses. "I didn't do anything to her - her hoverboard went out of control and I caught her - that is all!" Virgil tried to explain.**

 **"You pervert!" a large gruff man yelled.**

 **"The girl screamed, "NO!" meaning to object to what they were saying to the man who'd saved her. But a woman said to her, "Don't worry sweetie, you're safe now - he'll pay for what he did to you."**

 **"What? I was sa . . ." Virgil began, but a second woman kicked Virgil right in the groin. He groaned and pulled his knees up in response.**

 **Virgil tried to roll away, but found more people behind him. He put his hands up to protect his face when someone else kicked at his head. He barely reacted at all when someone else kicked him in the abdomen. He just hugged his knees like he was going to let them beat him up. A woman kicked him in the lower back. And made him groan in spite of his attempt to stay quiet.**

 **Disbelieving what her eyes told her, Kayo ran into the middle of the crowd and stood over Virgil daring anyone to come near him again.**

 **"Stop it! You have all gone crazy!" Kayo asked.**

 **A gruff, heavyset man tried to kick Virgil in the head even with Kayo there. She planted her heel in his round stomach and he sat down hard on his behind. She came back down with her feet on either side of Virgil's legs daring someone else to try. "Virgil - if you aren't hurt it would help if you would get up!" she said.**

 **Virgil moaned softly, but stayed down. The 12 year-old girl broke from the older woman's hold and ran to Kayo. Pulling herself together, she said, "He didn't hurt me, like he said - he saved me from crashing into that statue!"**

 **Finally the people who had gathered looked around and saw colorful pieces of broken hoverboard all around the statue.**

 **There were a couple of mumbled apologies but mostly everyone just left.**

 **"Thank-you," Kayo said to the girl. The girl smiled and ran out to the sidewalk where three friends, each holding a hoverboard were waiting for her.**

 **Kayo turned to her brother, sitting on the ground, "Virgil! Are you hurt?" Kayo asked when she offered Virgil a hand to get up.**

 **"No, I'm just wonderful," he answered sarcastically. "What is wrong with the world? I saved that girl - and I thought those people were going to kill me! What's wrong with me?"**

 **"Nothing is wrong with you, except maybe that you didn't even try to stand up for yourself," said Kayo. "Let's go sit."**

 **Kayo motioned to the nearest bench, partially hidden behind some bushes in the darkness.**

 **They sat down. Both were silent at first. Kayo hoped Virgil would talk first, but he didn't. He began fidgeting like he might be thinking of leaving so she took his hand and said, "Virgil, why have you been so upset recently? Besides everything else that happened, you didn't even try to protect yourself from those people, even though you were in the right."**

 **"They were just ignorant, angry and scared. I didn't want to hurt them," he answered factually, if dismissively.**

 **"I can understand that, but why are we out here at all? Why did you lose your temper with John and leave the hospital when your brother's needed you?" asked Kayo.**

 **"I don't know - John was only trying to help and I pushed him - I could have badly hurt him! Have you heard anything?"**

 **Kayo shook her head, "No, but that's why you didn't defend yourself or try to get away just now? It was because of what happened between you and John?"**

 **"Not entirely. Things just haven't gone well lately. I keep seeing those childrens' faces."**

 **"What childrens' faces?" Kayo asked, confused.**

 **"Remember that mission I responded to alone where the children went out on a fieldtrip to Bechstein's man-made caves?"**

 **"I guess I didn't hear what happened," Kayo said, gently trying to get him to talk about it.**

 **Delaying the conversation without realizing it, Virgil said, "They've since closed the Bechstein caves. The area is no longer a park and there are no plans to rebuild. GDF scientists are taking a couple of weeks to study the mine and then they will be burying the whole thing to make sure the buildup of gasses never happens again.**

 **"Right, but what happened after you arrived in the danger zone?" Kayo asked.**

 **"It was terrible - just as I found them there was an explosion . . . I saw them ahead in my light, all on the ground and then," Virgil sucked in a loud breath to keep himself composed before he finished, "Then the tunnel caved in."**

 **"So you never really saw them up close?"**

 **Virgil shrugged, "Not really, I guess, but I've seen that image ever since - I can't stop seeing their faces, or what I imagine are their faces, day and night, there they are - especially when I look at Alan."**

 **"That must have been a terribly rough rescue - it sounds like it's literally haunting you."**

 **Virgil shuddered, "There was no rescue - at least not the way I hoped."**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"Instead of my rescuing the children, my brothers had to rescue me," he said quietly, reliving the day. "I was buried and trapped, and helpless - I hated it! I could barely breathe and tons of rock was precariously stacked over me - I swore while I was laying there that I could hear those children screaming."**

 **"Have you told any of your brothers this?" Kayo asked, gently, "It might help to talk about your experience with one of them."**

 **"No, there hasn't been been much time and now," he said, brushing his pants of the remaining dirt from the earlier incident, stood up, "We better get back to the hospital. I want to know how Scott is doing. Or, maybe you should call - It will probably be awhile before John and the others will want to talk to me."**

 **"Don't be silly - they are very worried about you - they will all understand - you are all brothers."**

 **Kayo gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and lifted her wrist communicator closer to her mouth. Before she could say anything she heard John's voice, "International Rescue to Thunderbird Shadow."**

 **"Kayo here, Virgil and I are on our way back."**

 **"FAB, we're so relieved that you found him! Is he alright?"**

 **"I think so, Virgil?" Kayo answered and gave Virgil a chance to say something.**

 **"I'm okay." he said. It was all he could manage right then.**

 **"You two better get back here in a hurry." Alan said, interrupting, "They are getting ready to put Scott in Thunderbird 2. The GDF is helping to evacuate all of us back to Tracy Island for security reasons."**

 **"Security?" Kayo asked to verify.**

 **"Yeah - after you two left we were attacked right there in the waiting room by a bunch of jerk reporters - it almost turned bad."**

 **"So since Scott is leaving the hospital - that means he's okay, right?" Virgil said into Kayo's communicator.**

 **John shook his head in the holograph, "No. We just have to get home. Scott's condition is still serious. After the procedure Brains said he is on full life support."**

 **"John has a broken wrist," Alan said, emotionally.**

 **"I'm so sorry I left you guys!" Virgil covered his face with his hands and leaned forward.**

 **"It's OK Virgil - just get back here as soon as you can - we could really use your help."**

 **"FAB! We're on our way!" Kayo said.**

* * *

 **MIDNIGHT FLIGHT**

* * *

 **Kayo and Virgil arrived in time for Virgil to pilot Thunderbird 2. He entered his Thunderbird to find Scott, lying unconscious and intubated in a full-sized, adjustable hospital bed with Brains, Dr. Early and two nurses at his sides, monitoring Scott's vital signs and the medical equipment he was hooked to. After he fastened the clamps in the floor to the bed frame so it couldn't move unexpectedly, Gordon sat on the floor with his back against the wall, watching.**

 **Virgil couldn't help but frown when he saw Brandon Berrenger sitting next to Gordon. He looked tired and still work an oxygen mask.**

 **In the cockpit, John sat in the copilots seat sporting his splinted wrist.**

 **"I'm so sorry, John." Virgil said, sitting in the pilot's seat. John could see that his brother was still upset and was trying to keep it together so he could fly them home.**

 **"It's really okay, Virgil - we're all upset."**

 **"That was no excuse to push you."**

 **John put his hand up to silence his younger brother. "It's okay - I put my hands on you first. I should have left you alone like you wanted."**

 **"What is happening with Scott?" Virgil asked as he fired Thunderbird 2's VTOL engines and the green plane began to rise into the air.**

 **"He's in bad shape. Machines are keeping his lungs inflated, tiny tubes that Brains calls pipertubes continuously suction fluid out and oxygen is being administered into his blood at the molecular level since his lungs are no longer functioning."**

 **"No." Virgil said, blinking and trying to focus on flying.**

 **John frowned at Virgil's response but continued. "There is one bit of good news - with the molecular oxygen therapy, his heart is beating on it's own again. Brains and Dr. Early agree that his heart was not damaged."**

 **"That is a bit of good news," Virgil said, and when he was composed enough he asked, "What is that kid doing here?"**

 **"We were afraid that after we left, and the GDF left, that the ambulance chasers would come back and find Brandon all alone. Bad enough for the three of us being attacked, but him . . ."**

 **Virgil asked quickly, "What about Lemaire?"**

 **"Francois Lemaire said he couldn't be taken away from a party he was attending to come get Brandon, so we brought him with us. He saved Scott's life after all," John said, "Too bad Lemaire doesn't have the same heart."**

 **"Right," Virgil still couldn't help feeling angry just thinking about it,**

 **"That kid is fine, just a little cough - but Scott is on life support!"**

 **John rolled his eyes. "Come on Virgil, you liked Brandon when you first met him. Scott was already not feeling well when he responded to the forest fire and he was badly burned before Brandon found him," he said directly. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine for letting him respond first when he saw the smoke," said John.**

 **After a short trip, Virgil made a very smooth landing on Tracy Island and helped unload medical equipment. Soon, everyone met in the hanger. Alan had been the first back, flying Thunderbird 1 and he already had the medical bay ready for Scott and the room cleared for the hospital bed.**

 **Kayo walked Grandma Tracy up to her bedroom for some rest, Grandma said, "I left the Italian food at the hospital for the staff."**

 **"I'm sure they appreciated it." Kayo said.**

 **"But that means my boys still haven't eaten - I need to go to the kitchen and make them something." Grandma Tracy argued.**

 **Kayo made an executive choice - if only because she didn't want her brothers to suffer more eating what Grandma Tracy would cook herself.**

 **"Sorry Grandma. They can fend for themselves if they get hungry," Kayo assured her, "You need to get some rest. I'll be sure to let you know if anything new happens while you sleep."**

 **"Perhaps you're right," she said, yawning. Grandma Tracy was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Kayo covered her with her blanket and went back down to see what she could do to help her brothers.**

* * *

 **Brandon sat in the living room of the Tracy household, staring into space. Alan went to be sure that their young guest was alright. "How are you feeling, Brandon?"**

 **"I'm just awesome," he answered rather sadly then looked up at Alan and asked, "Virgil is still mad at me, isn't he?"**

 **"He's not mad at you - he's upset with himself. He's had a bad couple of weeks. Don't take it personally."**

 **"I wish there was something I could do to help."**

 **Alan sat next to him and gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder, trying to cheer him up. "You've already done so much - you saved Scott's life in that fire," he said, "But if you feel like it you could come up to the kitchen and help me make some snacks for everyone."**

 **"That would be at least a little Epic and one thing I know how to do." Brandon agreed, his eyes lighting up a little.**

* * *

 **On Tracy Island, for the most part, the family went back to what they were doing in the waiting room at the hospital. They were waiting uncomfortably for news about Scott, only now it was well after midnight.**

 **Dr. Early and Brains stayed with Scott, not even taking a break when Brandon and Alan brought trays full of dry cereal, peanut butter and jelly, pickles, crackers, chips and other assorted snacks they found in the pantry.**

 **John went to the space elevator to think and give EOS an update. Before long he was asleep in the comfy chair. EOS adjusted the temperature in the elevator to allow John to sleep more comfortably.**

 **Virgil sat in a chair just outside the med bay, his chin in his chest as he nodded off. He startled when Gordon touched his arm and looked up at him with big wet eyes.**

 **Gordon ignored his brothers tears, and instead started to help Virgil up. "Come on big guy - you should go lay in your own bed and get some rest."**

 **"No, I'll stay here."**

 **"You need to rest, it will be morning soon." Gordon argued. "The GDF promised to help all they could with any emergencies and Kayo is monitoring. But still, if something happens, we could get called and it's probably you and me until John and Scott are feeling better."**

 **"Unless it's in space, then it's all on Alan. FAB then," Virgil gave in and stood up. Gordon went with him to get some sleep too.**

* * *

 **Virgil, Gordon and Grandma Tracy were still asleep in their bedrooms at sun up.**

 **Brains and the visiting medical staff took turns sleeping in the lab and in Brains quarters.**

 **Brandon and Alan fell asleep in Thunderbird 3 after Alan took him there to show off his 'Bird.**

 **Sudden screaming woke Gordon at 7 a.m.. He was wide awake and out of his bed in a second. He ran into Virgil's room, still dressed in his diving suit, minus his breathing equipment and sash.**

 **Sleepy, but also awakened by the scream, Grandma Tracy moved more slowly to Virgil's room seeing that Gordon was already at Virgil's door.**

 **Gordon threw the door open to find Virgil on the floor. His legs were stuck under the bed, kicking and his upper body wrapped in his sheet. He had put on his pajamas some time after Gordon saw him last.**

 **"No! NO!" Virgil screamed. His voice didn't even sound like his own.**

 **"Virgil! Wake up!" Gordon yelled, while he pulled at the sheet that Virgil had wrapped himself up in. It was still tucked under the mattress and Gordon pulled it out. Then he was able to start unwrapping it from his brother's body.**

 **"Virgil!" Gordon yelled to get his attention. The sheet came off as Virgil woke up with start.**

 **"Oh! . . . Gordon!" Virgil said and looked around. "It's you."**

 **"Yeah, it's me," said the blond as he sat down beside his brother he asked, "What happened?"**

 **"I was, I was buried, oh, my legs are under the bed. What a dream." Virgil shuttered. Gordon started to speak, when, much to his surprise, Virgil started to feel his neck and head. "Virg, what are you . . . "**

 **"It's nice to see you still have your head."**

 **"What?" Gordon asked.**

 **"In my dream, I was buried under tons of rock and I couldn't move. Your's and Alan's heads were buried with me! It was just your living heads with no bodies and you were accusing me of not doing enough to save you."**

 **"It was just a dream," Gordon reassured him, he grabbed Virgil's hand to help him back up on his bed. "but what a nightmare you had! My head never left my shoulders, I swear."**

 **"Right Gordon." Virgil sat on the edge of his bed.**

 **Grandma Tracy watched Gordon help Virgil up and said from the doorway, "I'll go fix you boys some breakfast."**

 **"Thanks Grandma," Gordon said.**

 **Once fully awake, Virgil said, "What about Scott? Gordon! Have you heard anything?"**

 **"No, let's go down to the med bay."**

 **In the medical bay, Brains was sitting by Scott's bed. Virgil walked up to the bed and said, "Scott?"**

 **Brains stayed quiet, but was smiling. Gordon stood close by, watching Virgil.**

 **Scott opened his eyes when Virgil said his name.**

 **"Scott! You're awake!" Virgil cried. He noticed that Scott no longer had a tube going down his throat.**

 **Gordon said, "Brains - is he okay? There is no tube down his throat - he must be breathing on his own, right? Will he be okay then?"**

 **"Yes, I believe the danger is over. But before he regained consciousness, we had to do a tracheostomy," Brains said. He pointed toward the respirator machine on the cart next to Scott's bed, still pumping air in rhythm with normal human respirations.**

 **"Tracheostomy . . .?" Virgil carefully pulled the sheet down from Scott's neck and tears welled up in his eyes, "Oh Scott." He saw the tube, surgically implanted in his eldest brother's neck. He found Scott's hand and gave it a squeeze. Scott gave Virgil's hand a weak, but reassuring squeeze in return.**

 **"Why did you do a tracheostomy?" Gordon asked.**

 **"The t-trach tube could no longer help him breathe - the swelling was too great, and he was very uncomfortable after he woke up. I expect him to have to have help breathing for at least seven days, maybe longer." Brains explained.**

 **"Scott, are you more comfortable? Can I bring you anything?" Virgil asked.**

 **Not getting a response, he glanced at Brains for clarification.**

 **"He can't speak yet. There is still too much inflammation in his throat, but his lungs are actually supplying his body with 42% of his body's needed oxygen now. We are still having his blood directly supplemented with oxygen molecules as a supplement, and his heart is functioning normally."**

 **Virgil and Gordon sighed in relief, knowing that Scott's heart was alright.**

 **"When Dr. Early wakes up, we will continue treatment procedures of the burns. It will be uncomfortable for Scott, and we will only be doing the minimum, he's been receiving some pain medication, but it that will only ease some of the discomfort. His legs are still lying on bandage material, and it needs to be changed when we flush the burns with Anexol 5."**

 **"What is that?" Gordon asked.**

 **"It is a solution of my own invention from back in my college days. It will promote healing and prevent infection at this early stage of treatment." Brains said.**

 **"Oh Scott - F-A-B," said Virgil softly. Seeing Scott's puzzled look, he clarified. "It means Feel-Alot-Better, in this case. Remember when you said that to Brains? I heard, and now it's your turn, big brother - we all miss you so much. We need you around!" Virgil spoke softly.**

 **Scott managed a weak, sleepy smile.**

 **"I'm so sorry I couldn't get there and find you sooner. I really messed up."**

 **Scott's eyes followed Virgil, but that was his only movement. Scott wanted so badly to tell Virgil not to worry and that he'd be fine but he was still so weak, he could barely move his fingers. A tear fell from his eye and ran into his hair.**

 **Virgil saw tears and thought Scott was feeling pain. "Oh, Scott, please fight this, we need you so much," Virgil repeated. "Brains! Can't you give him anything for the pain?"**

 **"He is having pain medicine through his IV. I can assure you he is not experiencing physical pain right now." Virgil nodded, realizing that there was still emotional pain.**

 **Gordon stayed back to give them a moment. Virgil pulled over a chair and sat by Scott, holding his hand.**

 **Virgil asked, "Do you remember when we were younger and dad told Alan that he was too young to go on that rescue in the Pyrenees and I let him stow away on Thunderbird 2?"**

 **"Yeah," Gordon answered, "You said he climbed out of Thunderbird 2 without any climbing gear following you down on the cable because he thought you were in trouble and wanted to help."**

 **"I had never been so afraid of losing someone since that day, until that day in the caves and then again when you were injured and lost in a forest fire. And now you're so sick." Virgil said, closing his eyes.**

 **"He is better," Gordon tried to say what he thought Scott would if he could. "I'm sure Scott doesn't blame you for any of this. You have to lighten up on yourself, Virg. C'mon, I'm hungry. Why don't you join me? You'll feel better if you eat."**

 **He didn't want breakfast and didn't go to the kitchen with Gordon.**

 **When Dr. Early came out of Brains sleeping quarters, they asked Virgil to leave.**

 **"No, I want to stay." Virgil said.**

 **"Okay, but remember we have to do this, do not try to interfere." Brains warned him.**

 **"What makes you think I would interfere?" Virgil asked.**

 **"Because I know you," Brains said.**

 **Dr. Early leaned over Scott and said, "Are you ready?"**

 **Scott closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Virgil took Scott's hand to hold and they both waited apprehensively.**

 **Just moving Scott's left leg made him clench his teeth, and the Doctor lifted his leg up high, so the back of his legs were vertical. Brains kept his hands flat and pushed two layers of absorbent, plastic backed pads under Scott's butt. Virgil kept a tight hold on Scott's hand and stared into his brother's face. Scott raised his chin a little and his eyes were wide open when Dr. Early began cleaning the burn closest to his ankle with the Anexol 5.**

 **When he got closer to Scott's knee, where the burning beam had made contact for so long, Scott put his head back and whined through his teeth.**

 **"Ah, you're hurting him Doc!" Virgil cried.**

 **"I know, I'll make it as fast as I can." Dr. Early answered.**

 **But Scott put his head back farther and squeezed Virgil's hand with more strength than anyone would have believed he had right then.**

 **"Doc?" Virgil began more urgently.**

 **Dr. Early made a final swipe with a Anexol 5 soaked sponge and announced, "It's done!"**

 **"Just one more leg to go!" Brains added, patting Virgil on the shoulder after he took off his sterile gloves. He and the doctor scrubbed again and put on new sterile gloves before working on Scott's right leg.**

 **Before they got started, Brains looked Scott in the face and asked, "Are you d-doing okay, Scott?"**

 **Scott smiled a weak smile and nodded, yes.**

 **Up his right leg went and they went as they had on the first leg. Now Dr. Early was standing on the same side of the table as Virgil.**

 **Scott respirations would have gotten much faster, but the machine was regulating that. When Dr. Early got to the area, just above his knee, on the back of his thigh, Scott squeezed Virgil's hand again and gritted his teeth.**

 **Brains' pointed with a sterile, gloved finger to a place on Scott's leg, but said nothing. Dr Early nodded and got a small pair of sterile scissors out of the burn kit.**

 **"Just a little pinch now, Scott." Dr. Early said sympathetically.**

 **Scott's whine through his teeth turned suddenly into a garbled scream and even Virgil jumped.**

 **"STOP - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Virgil yelled and grabbed a handful of Dr. Early's lab coat with his right hand. Scott had a deathgrip on Virgil's left hand.**

 **"It's done, but for a little cleaning. I had to debrid that spot to prevent infection. There was dead tissue." Dr. Early explained.**

 **Brains said, "Virgil! Let him g-go!"**

 **Scott squeezed Virgil's hand. "I'm okay Virgil!" he whispered.**

 **"You can talk!" Virgil let go of Dr. Early to take Scott's hand in both of his.**

 **Dr. Early hurried a little to finish cleaning. Brains put down clean no-stick drapes on the bed and they lowered Scott's leg.**

 **Scott closed his eyes again and his grip on Virgil's hands weakened.**

 **"Is he okay?" Virgil asked, worried at Scott's response.**

 **"Yes, he is okay." Dr. Early answered.**

 **Brains added, "That procedure probably took a lot out of him. He will need to sleep."**

 **"FAB. I'll stay here." Virgil sat with Scott for a long time after that and only left when a call for rescue came in. Kayo contacted everyone from the control room.**

* * *

 **In minutes, Thunderbird 2 shot across the ocean, close to the surface.**

 **"Virgil and Gordon go out to sea in a beautiful Pea Green plane," Gordon recited from his copilot's seat in Thunderbird 2.**

 **"My ship is not 'pea' green! She is more of a forest green," Virgil corrected him, happily.**

 **Gordon was surprised at the lightness of Virgil's voice in spite of his teasing. "What's up Virg? You normally growl at me calling your 'Bird names," he said.**

 **"Scott spoke to me a little while ago."**

 **"That's great!" Gordon said. "He'll be barking orders at us again in no time."**

 **"I look forward to hearing his clear authoritative voice again." Virgil said.**

 **Kayo's voice came over the comm and her hologram appeared in front of Virgil.**

 **"Guys, I found out that you will be rescuing a married couple of scientists who are in the submarine, the Dirksens with one child. They were studying deep water seaweed and now the submarine is stuck."**

 **"How is it stuck?" Gordon asked.**

 **"They experienced engine failure and the sub just sunk into a small trench. From what they say, the currents in the area wedged it in tight."**

* * *

 **"Okay, we've arrived over the danger zone," said Virgil looking around for Gordon, "Hey! Gordo?"**

 **"I'm in Thunderbird 4," Gordon said, "Ready and waiting!"**

 **"FAB, good luck, Thunderbird 4," Virgil said.**

 **Driven with the desire to get back to Scott, Gordon shot down deep even faster than usual. In only moments he said, "I have sonar lock."**

 **"How does it look, Gordon?" Virgil asked.**

 **"I'm almost there brother, be patient."**

 **"I am patient!" Virgil said impatiently.**

 **"And I'm floating in space right now!" Gordon said sarcastically. Soon the aquanaut could see the sub and reported, "It is stuck tight. I wouldn't want to try and dislodge it with the family still on board. I'll evacuate them in dry tubes and then try to bring the sub up."**

 **"FAB, I'll be waiting." Virgil said.**

 **Gordon took Thunderbird 4 in close, turning sideways to fit down as close as possible to the distressed sub. He put on his helmet and rolled back into the water.**

 **He entered through the scientific sub's hatch and saw the couple. Both were dressed in street clothes.**

 **"Hi family, you must be the Dirksens - I'm Gordon, from International Rescue."**

 **"Yes, I am Doug and this is my wife Dana, we sure are glad to see you."**

 **"Get on your diving suits! We'll have to hurry. You're down deep enough that your suit's won't protect you for long but my sub is only a few feet up.**

 **"We don't have diving suits!" the man answered.**

 **"What? Why?" Gordon asked.**

 **"We don't know how to swim anyway. We weren't planning on getting out of the sub - only using the robotic arms to collect and study algae."**

 **"Sheesh!" Gordon said, "Did you hear that Thunderbird 2?"**

 **"I sure did - do whatever you have to do Gordon, but hurry, huh?"**

 **"I was told there were three of you, where is your daughter?" Gordon asked urgently.**

 **"She's in her compartment." The mother motioned with her hand toward a small hatch leading to living quarters on the sub.**

 **"I'll be right back. I will bring my sub close enough to yours to connect the two with a large evacuation tube for you to crawl through." Gordon said, and exited. "Did you copy Thunderbird 2?"**

 **"FAB Gordon. Let me know if I can do anything to help."**

 **"I think I've got this Thunderbird 2, but it's good to know you're up there."**

 **Gliding smoothly back into his seat on board his sub, he pointed Thunderbird 4's nose straight down to wedge it deeper into the crevasse. Gordon announced, "Deploying Emergency Docking Tube."**

 **Once it was released, he dove head-first down inside it in time to close the hatch as the tube filled with water. It was a tight fit alongside Thunderbird 4's hull and the rock and Gordon barely fit through. He had to come out of the end of the tube to chip some of the rock out of the side of the crevasse so the tube would not have such an extreme bend in it.**

 **Holding the edges of the tube's ring, Gordon brought his knees up to his chest and inserted himself feet first back into the docking tube. He pushed the ring at the end of the tube as hard as he could to make contact with the distressed sub's hatch. Even getting back out of the tube and pushing with his feet against the rocks for leverage he couldn't get it locked down.**

 **"Crud, it's short about four inches!" Gordon cried. "I know!" he said when he looked up at his yellow sub. "Hold on Dirksen family - I'll be there soon!" Gordon muted his comms and added, "If this works."**

 **"What are you doing Gordo?" Virgil called sounding worried. "What did you mean, if this works?"**

 **"I'm going to ram Thunderbird 4 down in there like a wedge. I'll use the robotic arms to push 4 back out again after the family is on board."**

 **"No way - you could break windows doing that - don't chance it!" Virgil said.**

 **"Don't be a baby, Virg, like Captain Taylor said, 'Mankind never got anywhere taking it easy!'"**

 **"We're not talking about mankind here - we're talking about you! Don't take the chance!"**

 **"FAB, Virg," Gordon conceded. "Wait, I know - Gordon went to Thunderbird 4's aft and started the automatic suit up for his deep water exosuit. Letting the robotic protocol finish with putting his helmet over his head, he exited out of the aft hatch and swam along side Thunderbird 4. He powered up the double laser cutting sword that Brains fitted his exo suit with, and proceeded to cut rock so Thunderbird 4 could drop down another few inches.**

 **Gordon went under his sub and cut some more rock away where the tube exited, and then he swam to the distressed sub to cut the rock back further from its hatch.**

 **While he cut, Thunderbird 4 shifted when a large chunk of rock broke. It sent falling rock raining down over Gordon's head.**

 **"Aaaah!" Gordon cried as he ducked, a large rock scraped down the tank he wore on his back, temporarily pressing him to the sub's hull.**

 **"Gordon! Gordon!" Virgil screamed into the comm. "What happened?"**

 **Everyone at base, even Scott lying half conscious in his bed, stopped to listen to the call.**

 **"Gordon!" Grandma Tracy whispered. Alan jumped to his feet in the control center where he had been on a sofa, upside down, reading a comic book.**

 **"Gordon! Answer us!" John called too, pausing from his work in Brains lab where he was running repeat lab work on Scott.**

 **"I'm okay - that was a big rock. I hope it didn't squish me any shorter." Gordon said breathlessly.**

 **"Don't ever do that to us again! You answer right away!" Virgil scolded.**

 **"I couldn't even breathe - and then I had to catch my breath after the rock slide off of my back. If I hadn't been wearing the exo suit I would have been crushed for sure."**

 **"Anyway, Dirksens," Gordon said after switching frequencies, "I have the evac tube attached now. Flushing water out of it now . . . Okay! Open your hatch." Gordon instructed.**

 **The little girl's face appeared at the hatch first.**

 **"This is my daughter, Eunice," the father, Doug said.**

 **"Hi honey, don't worry," Gordon said using the comm, "I can see you through the tube as you go to my sub."**

 **Eunice stuck her nose in the air refusing to look at Gordon through the plastic tube.**

 **Gordon quickly swam to his sub's aft door, getting inside in time to help get the others up. He kneeled beside the hatch and put out his hand for Eunice to hold to to help her out and she screamed, "Don't touch me - you smell like fish!"**

 **"What a charming little girl," Gordon said under his breath.**

 **Her mother, Dana looked embarrassed when she came out. Gordon did help Dana stand and then assisted Dr. Doug Dirksen up.**

 **"Take your seats here and here," Gordon said, pulling temporary seats down from along the sides in the cargo hold.**

 **The parents looked out the windows with interest, while Eunice sat with her arms angrily crossed in front of her chest, complaining. "Why do I have to sit on this hard seat - there isn't even a back on it!" She didn't wait for anyone to answer before she continued, "Is there air in here? I stink so bad I can't breathe!" It made the trip to the surface seem twice as long.**

 **The Aquanaut decided to forgo a lecture on the illogic of the child's statements. "Here you go, folks, the surface!" Gordon said happily, backing Thunderbird 4 up to the ramp so the sub could be pulled inside the pod container and picked up by Virgil.**

* * *

 **As soon as the hatch opened and the family exited the sub, Eunice screamed, "I want my pussy!"**

 **"She wants what?" Gordon asked, his eyebrow raised.**

 **"She wants her cat!" her mother explained.**

 **"Yes - Precious, my pussycat!" Eunice stomped her feet. "She is a purebred!"**

 **Virgil entered the Pod in time to hear the kid yelling. He asked, afraid of the answer, "Where is your cat?"**

 **"She's in my compartment on our sub! Get her now!"**

 **Gordon's patience was wearing thin, though he didn't show it. "Why didn't you tell me about Precious when we were still down there?"**

 **"Whaaaah! You can't leave my pussycat down there to die - she hates water!" Eunice screamed, crying what Gordon suspected were big crocodile tears.**

 **"Fine, she's right, we can't leave the little animal down there." Gordon said as he got back inside Thunderbird 4.**

 **"FAB," Virgil said, disappointed that they weren't as close to being finished with the rescue as he thought. He escorted the family, with the screaming Eunice to the cockpit and got them all seated. "Ready to release the pod, again. Are you ready Gordon?"**

 **"FAB, let me go - I'll be back in two shakes!"**

* * *

 **To Be continued . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**SHATTERED 6**

 **By crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fan fiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything, and it's sad. I'd like to 'own' Virgil at least. ^.^))**

* * *

 **CAT UNDER THE SEA**

* * *

 **Gordon pushed his yellow sub down deep for the second time in less than an hour.**

 **Arriving over the crevasse, he stopped Thunderbird 4 close enough for him to be able to swim quickly down to the trapped sub. He exited through the aft hatch taking along a large box with rounded corners. It had a handle on top and thick round windows at each end.**

 **Gordon entered the stranded sub through the lower hatch. He pushed the box up first and pulled himself up behind it.**

 **"Okay, Kitty . . . um, Precious, where are you?" Gordon called softly as the hatch closed behind him.**

 **"Come on Gordon, hurry up!" Virgil called over the radio, sounding impatient already.**

 **"Hurrying, but I have to find that little girl's cat. It's hiding in here someplace."**

 **"FAB, but more rocks could fall - that area is unstable. Or that damaged sub could lose its seal," Virgil warned his brother.**

 **"I know Virgil, but the little girl would be so sad if she loses her kitty." Gordon stated, "I'll search only as long as it takes to find the cat."**

 **"I love animals as much as anyone - but I would be more than sad if I lost you! My record hasn't been so great lately."**

 **"My record, as usual, has been awesome - don't worry, Virgil," Gordon said cheerfully. He was looking inside the Sub's emergency equipment cabinets just in case the cat was hiding in one of them.**

 **"Gordon! If Thunderbird 4 gets crushed or trapped down that deep, we will have no fast way of getting to you!"**

 **"Four won't get crushed Virg," Gordon said confidently trying to assuage his brother's worries. "I left it above and swam down to find the pussycat."**

 **"Just hurry Gordo," Virgil said.**

 **Gordon entered the damaged Sub's living quarters and in the largest compartment and found a bed with a pink quilt on top.**

 **"This has got to be the girl's room," Gordon said as he looked under the bed.**

 **"There you are," Gordon spoke calmly and sweetly to the Persian cat who had pushed herself as far as she could against the wall and away from Gordon.**

 **"Come on Kitty - We have to get out of here. Now, I know you don't like water, but don't worry, I have a luxury cat carrier waiting. It was designed by famous engineer and inventor, Brains and comes with the deluxe kitty litter, guaranteed to clean itself." Gordon spoke kindly to the cat. "Brains calls it the ADT, or Animal Dry Tube."**

 **"Seriously though, Kitty, this carrier is waterproof, has a memory foam cat bed and comes complete with 12 hours worth of oxygen just for you, if you need it.**

 **After repositioning twice, Gordon still couldn't quite reach the cat and she was making no effort to come closer to him. So he pushed on the wall with his feet to get under further, saying, "Seriously cat- In the ADT, you'll be protected from the pressure and ride to the surface in style, but Virgil's right - I have to hurry."**

 **Gordon babbled on and on while he pulled Precious, the Persian Cat out from under the bed.**

* * *

 **"Hang on Gordon," Virgil interrupted, "I just saw a sailboat capsize."**

 **"What is a sailboat doing out this far?" Gordon asked holding the cat in his arms.**

 **"There is a resort island close enough that he could be lost from there."**

 **"He?" Gordon asked.**

 **"From up here, I saw a man on deck just before it went over - there is at least one person on board. Think you can wait for me, afterall?"**

 **"He sure is having a bad day. Eunice Dirksen's kitty and I are fine. We'll be up in a minute, but we can just float around while we wait for you to help the sailor."**

 **"FAB - I'll be right back," Virgil said and pulled Thunderbird 2 up and into a roll to change headings. He flew toward the sailboat laying on its side in the waves.**

 **"Call me if you need me, Thunderbird 2," Gordon said.**

 **Hearing the annoying girl demand her cat be brought to her - again, Virgil tuned to chat. "Hey, Dirksen family. I need to see if I can help a sailboat's passenger," Virgil explained, "But don't worry Eunice my brother, Gordon has Precious all safe and sound and when we come back they will be waiting for us on the ocean's surface in Thunderbird 4.**

 **"I'm so happy that Precious is safe!" Eunice said, "but I want her now!"**

 **"Eunice," Mr. Dirksen said, "You will be with her soon. Mr. Tracy needs to help someone else, just like he did for us."**

 **"I-WANT-Precious!" Eunice screamed, and big tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bring Precious to me - NOW!"**

 **Virgil rolled his eyes and wondered how much trouble he would be in if he let Eunice go back into the water for her cat 'now'. But reason took over and he knew it wouldn't be right, even if it did make him feel better, so he covered one ear with his hand and the other on the controls when the child screamed.**

 **With no parental intervention, Eunice kept screaming and arguing, and after several minutes, Virgil interrupted sternly, "No amount or volume of your screaming will make this rescue go faster - you are not in charge, little girl. For one thing, you are too short."**

 **Eunice's father smiled at Virgil's statement. Her mother put her nose in the air and looked away. Eunice stopped screaming, at least for a while. She was shocked because no one had ever spoken to her like that.**

* * *

 **SAILBOAT IN DISTRESS**

* * *

 **"Here you go Precious," Gordon said. He picked up the cat to put her in the ADT or 'Animal Dry Tube.'**

 **When the cat saw the carrier door looming in front of her, she turned into a dust devil of teeth and claws that settled around Gordon's arm.**

 **"Ahhh!" Gordon exclaimed, shaking his arm, but that only made the claws dig in deeper. Trying to pull the cat off of his arm, one claw at a time, he said, "Well, this is a tedious, painful experience that I would have rather skipped, pussycat."**

 **The cat bit in deeper.**

 **"Oo - Oo - that's a good kitty - let go, Oo - Ow - don't be afraid of all my blood," Gordon said sweetly, gritting his teeth.**

 **Once he got the cat back under control, Gordon looked at the carrier and then at the cat and turned her around. He put her inside butt-first this time and succeeded.**

 **Gordon's suit protected him some from the attack, but two teeth and a couple of claws made it through, and the scratches burned. "Great, now Brains will insist that I have a Tetanus booster," Gordon grumbled as he headed toward the exit.**

 **Swimming with the ADT and holes in his diving suit's arm, made his arm to his underarm a wet mess as he headed for Thunderbird 4. Gordon glanced behind himself at the Science Sub just in time to see more rocks fall around it.**

 **"That could have been us, Kitty - Maybe next time you'll be a little more cooperative," Gordon said and swam harder for his yellow sub.**

 **Once back to Four, he put the ADT inside through the aft hatch and set Thunderbird 4 to surface using autopilot. Then Gordon took his air tank and diving suit top off so he could wash his arm and dry off.**

* * *

 **FAILED RESCUE**

* * *

 **Virgil hovered Thunderbird 2 over the sailboat and scanned again for life signs.**

 **"One weak life sign," Virgil said to himself and then punched a button. "Come in Tracy Island this is Thunderbird 2".**

 **"Come in Tracy Island - this is Thunderbird 2."**

 **"Hi Virgil, how are things going?" John said.**

 **I've found a capsized sailboat near where Gordon is on the deep water rescue of a cat."**

 **"FAB, Virgil, but a cat?" said John.**

 **"Yeah, the Dirksen's child didn't tell Gordon about her pet until they were safely aboard Thunderbird 2 so he went back down for it." Virgil said, "Why aren't you on the island watching over Scott?"**

 **"I'm came back on board Thunderbird 5 for a little while. There were fluctuations in power that EOS couldn't explain. What about the scientists from the Sub?"**

 **"The Dirksens and their 'sweet' child are safe aboard Two. It was just the child's pet cat that Gordon went back down for. We'd be on our way home by now, so it's just as well that we were delayed and are still here to help the sailboat captain."**

 **"FAB. Will Gordon need assistance with the cat situation? I can send Kayo and Alan in Thunderbird 1." John laughed.**

 **"No need - I'm sure Gordon has the cat situation under control, and by the way, I'm sure I'll be fine rescuing one person on the sailboat, thanks for your concern. It should be quick, and then I'll go pick up Gordon and Eunice's cat," Virgil said.**

 **"Let me know if you need anything, Thunderbird 2 - I'll keep an eye on Four from up here," John said.**

 **"FAB," Virgil answered. "But wait, John, how is Scott?" Virgil asked. As he fastened himself to an extra cable attached inside the empty pod bay's frame for security.**

 **As Virgil lowered himself down the cable to the sailboat, John answered, "Scott is doing well, better than expected. I think Brains is more excited than any of us. A lot of Scott's recovery has been due to Brains' inventions. He'd be doing backflips if he knew how."**

 **"Brains wouldn't do backflips, but he might teach MAX how to do them," Virgil said, smiling. John was happy to hear a smile in his middle brother's voice. It had been too long.**

 **"I'm standing on the sailboat." Virgil reported, "Since Gordo isn't here and so I don't sink like a stone, I have myself tied off to Thunderbird 2."**

 **"I told you to call if you needed me!" Gordon interrupted.**

 **"No need Thunderbird 4 - just relax with your pussycat and let me do all the work, like usual." Virgil teased.**

 **Fortunately, the sailboat was sinking very slowly, if at all. Virgil called out, "International Rescue! I'm here to help! If you can hear me, call out."**

 **No one onboard the sailboat answered Virgil's calls. He quickly pulled himself under the boat with his hands. In only seconds, he pulled himself up into the boat through a small doorway. There was a large pocket of air trapped inside the front section.**

 **Virgil turned on the light strapped to his shoulder and called again, "Hello?" as he waded deeper inside.**

 **He frowned when there was no response. "Thunderbird 5, John - Do you read me?"**

 **"FAB, Virgil. I'm back on the island now, sitting here with Scott. He woke up a little while ago."**

 **"That's good, but do you pick up that life sign I saw? I'm in the boat and haven't found anyone."**

 **"Checking . . . " John paused, reading the data, "No Virgil I'm not reading any life signs except yours." John's face fell, worried as much about the man Virgil saw as he was worried about how his brother would react if he found the worst. Scott looked worried too. He said something, and John couldn't hear, so he went to Scott's bedside.**

 **"Virgil - How far - Gordon?" Scott whispered, his voice very weak.**

 **Though it was very few words, John understood the underlying inquiry and said, "FAB, Scott."**

 **Virgil continued searching, "Maybe the person I saw was hurt and the scanners are wrong," he waded deeper into the shadows below deck looking for someone.**

 **John went back to the comm. "Thunderbird 4, come in - are you okay?" John called.**

 **"I'm here John - Precious and I are safe. We're just floating here, waiting for Virgil," Gordon reported.**

 **"FAB - I see, but Virgil went inside the boat after the survivor and has not come back out yet, John said. "I'm worried that he won't find anyone alive."**

 **"Oh no," Gordon whispered.**

 **"Can you head toward the sailboat in case Virgil needs help with . . . Anything?" John asked.**

 **"FAB, Thunderbird 5," Gordon said seriously and slid into his pilot's seat. Soon he and Precious were heading for Virgil's location, even before he bothered to put his shirt, uniform top and air tanks back on.**

 **As he picked up speed, he watched the ocean spray cover his windows, but he could still see well enough to make out Thunderbird 2 hovering over the sailboat.**

 **"Thunderbird 2, Virgil? I'm here - do you need assistance?" Gordon called. He was at the open aft hatch in the sunlight, gearing back up.**

 **"No, it's okay Gordo - no need to get your feet wet again." said Virgil as he continued his search.**

 **Virgil waded in a circle searching with his light. He was becoming frightened for the man he'd seen. Virgil leaned forward, shining his light down at a shadow, and the light lit up a dark, twisted human face.**

 **"Ahhh!" Virgil cried and jumped back in the water, landing on his butt. "NO!" He screamed angrily at himself for startling and forced himself to crawl back through the water to the body, to pull the man's head up.**

 **With hands that were shaking violently, Virgil checked for a pulse, but the man was so cold, that if Virgil wasn't so scared, he wouldn't have been surprised that he didn't find one.**

 **"Virgil! What happened, why did you scream?" John yelled.**

 **Virgil began to cry - soon his manly tears turned into sobbing. He cried so hard that he had trouble catching his breath.**

 **With no answer from Virgil, except to hear him sobbing, Gordon dove into the water. He quickly and smoothly swam the short distance to the boat, going underwater halfway there.**

 **Gordon saw a light coming from below deck and swam inside. He came up behind Virgil and saw what was happening. "Oh Virgil, I'm so sorry," he said.**

 **His older brother couldn't speak or stop crying right then. Gordon tried to move Virgil's arm so he'd let go of the body and swim with him up to the surface, but Virgil wouldn't let go.**

 **"Virgil?" Gordon said, putting a hand on his shoulder, but his hand was slapped away.**

 **"No! If I let go - he won't have a chance." Virgil said suddenly. Other than his words, it looked like he had pulled himself together.**

 **Gordon didn't know what to say or do, so he called, "John?"**

 **John closed his eyes. He didn't know what to say either. Scott rose up in bed to look over. He tried, "Virgil, let go. Gordon will take over, okay? You have three people and a cat on board your 'Bird, waiting for you to take them home."**

 **Virgil shook his head, gathering his wits. "No - no - I'm fine, um, Thunderbird 3, I'm on my way back up with the victim now."**

 **"Thunderbird 3?" John glanced over at Scott, looked puzzled, "This is John, Virgil - I'm on Tracy Island."**

 **"I know who you are," Virgil said sounding annoyed. He started to get up but paused to pick the man up out of the water to take him out.**

 **"Virgil, let me take him to Thunderbird 4. It is closer, and remember you have a child and her parents on board Thunderbird 2 that need you and don't need to see you bring him up."**

 **"No, Gordon," Virgil said.**

 **"No? No to what? No, you don't have people waiting, or no I can't take him to Four?" said Gordon, trying to clarify.**

 **"No, Um, I don't know! You just can't - I can't." Virgil stammered. He put a belt around the dead man's waist and took him back through the small door. Gordon followed.**

 **When they were standing up on the capsized sailboat Virgil clicked the dead body's belt into his own, and prepared to ascend back to his Thunderbird as though he had a living victim. From behind, Gordon hit the button on Virgil's belt releasing the cable that attached him to his Thunderbird.**

 **"Why did you do that?" Virgil growled. "This man needs care!"**

 **Gordon argued, "You can't take this man's body to where the family can see him."**

 **"Fine, then I'll take him to Thunderbird 4, Gordon - you pick us up AND he's not dead! I can still treat him! He will be okay!" While he spoke, Virgil used controls on his wrist to bring Gordon's sub next to the sailboat so he could just step across, carrying the man.**

 **"FAB, if you insist, Virgil." Gordon frowned, confused by Virgil's strange break in their routine, let alone Virgil letting him touch his Thunderbird. He shot a grapple line up to Thunderbird 2 and ascended, calling John, on a separate comm.**

 **"John, did you hear?"**

 **"Yeah. Just make sure he doesn't take the body in front of the family - especially the child. Drop them off wherever they want to go, A.S.A.P. I'd send someone to relieve him, but maybe you can get through this without having an incident in front of the family."**

 **"FAB," Gordon said.**

* * *

 **After he saw that Virgil had taken Thunderbird 4 inside the pod and had it secured, Gordon worked the controls onboard Thunderbird 2 to pick up the pod.**

 **"Okay, Thunderbird 4 and Precious are on board," Gordon spoke to the family on his way back to pod container number 4. "I'll just go make sure that everything is secure and then we'll take you home."**

 **"Bring Precious to me!" Eunice cried.**

 **Gordon just didn't have time even to try to reason with her, so leaving her unreasonable demands to her parents, he went on through the hatch to see Virgil.**

 **Inside Thunderbird 4, Virgil sat on the floor with the dead man's head and shoulders in his lap. He had put an air mask over the man's face. Virgil made no sign that he knew Gordon had entered.**

 **Gordon's concern for his brother tripled at the sight of his older brother still trying to revive the man. "Virgil, are you feeling alright?" he asked gently.**

 **"Of course not. I was too late. He drowned below deck before I could get him out." said Virgil angrily.**

 **"Virgil no!" Gordon grabbed Virgil's arm. "You have nothing to feel guilty about! He could have simply banged his head when the boat overturned. All I know is that you are not to blame - please don't take his death personally."**

 **"Don't tell me what to do or how to feel!" Virgil yelled. He turned to the side, pulled his legs out from under the dead body and stood up.**

 **Gordon was taken aback by the elder's behavior, but didn't show it. "Virgil, I'll fly Thunderbird 2, okay?"**

 **"No. I'll take us home - we need to get there in time for Scott's party," Virgil said.**

 **"Scott's party?" Gordon mumbled, confused. What is he talking about?" He followed on Virgil's heels to the cockpit. On their way, Gordon spoke to the family.**

 **"We will be departing soon, Mr. and Mrs. Dirksen."**

 **"I want Precious!" Eunice screamed angrily.**

 **"As soon as we get you home, I'll be very happy to give her to you," Gordon said, sighing.**

 **"Hey Virg, we have to take the family home first, remember? They are still waiting and that kid is driving me crazy." Gordon spoke softly so they wouldn't hear him.**

 **"I thought we were alone," Virgil asked, sounding puzzled.**

 **"Alone?" Gordon thought then whispered between his clenched teeth, "The cat, Precious, remember? The screaming Eunice brat and her family are probably pretty anxious to get back home, and they are sitting right behind us. You passed them when you came on board."**

 **"Why do you care?" Virgil asked.**

 **Gordon said, "Virg, you aren't making much sense here. Are you saying I don't care about taking them home or what?" said Gordon, picking at his wet skin under his damaged diving gear. "I'm pretty anxious to get that cat off of Thunderbird 4. Also, I'm going to need another diving suit thanks to that little ball of furry terror."**

 **"Right," Virgil said.**

 **Mr. Dirksen asked, "Didn't you find anyone on the sailboat?"**

 **"Yeah, but the guy was dead," Virgil answered abruptly.**

 **"Whaaaa!" Eunice cried.**

 **"Honey, we're fine," Mr. Dirksen tried to console his daughter, "Don't be frightened."**

 **"I want Precious!" Eunice cried again. She didn't even pause to think about the person that Virgil was unable to save.**

 **Gordon called John on Tracy Island, using a different frequency, "Hear that, John?"**

 **"FAB, I heard. Virgil could have been a little more subtle in front of the child."**

 **Scott nodded slightly in agreement. They had a code for a dead person if there were other victims on board, to ease their fear.**

 **"Yeah, he's acting really strange." said Gordon. "It's like he's in a daze. I'm wondering if there is some drug or chemical in the sailboat and he came into contact with it and it's causing this behavior.**

 **John advised his brother. "Check him over after you drop off the Dirksens, and keep a close eye on him."**

 **"FAB, John," Gordon looked at Virgil, who seemed to be paying no attention to his and John's conversation about him.**

 **Virgil rubbed his head. "Maybe I did hit my head or something, can you pilot us?" he said, staring at Thunderbird 2's controls. He got up, and Gordon changed seats with him.**

 **"FAB, Virgil," Gordon agreed.**

 **"I want my Precious!" Eunice demanded, "Daddy - DO - something!"**

 **"Can you just bring her cat to her?" Mr. Dirksen asked, looking embarrassed.**

 **Gordon spun around in his seat, "Precious is fine - safe on Thunderbird 4, but she really needs to stay in the carrier until we drop you off." he said, teetering on the very rare brink of snapping. "If she gets scared and gets loose on Thunderbird 2, it could be very hard to find her, and even dangerous for her if she goes someplace with some of our more sensitive, poisonous or sharp equipment."**

 **"Noooooo! I want my Precious!" Eunice cried, paying no attention to what Gordon had just taken the time to explain.**

 **Virgil swiveled around. "Little girl, your cat is a whole lot safer there than anywhere else here. She can wait - no sit there and shut up," he said.**

 **Gordon watched his older brother as he spoke to the family. His words left Eunice in angry tears. She was screaming at her father because he didn't 'do' anything, but Gordon's focus was on Virgil.**

 **"Virg, how do you feel, now?" said Gordon, growing concerned at the lack of civility in Virgil's response.**

 **"I'm fine, and I don't want to talk about it - just get us back to Tracy Island," Virgil growled.**

 **"If you were fine - you could fly your Thunderbird to get the Dirksen's home," Gordon argued trying to hold onto Virgil's wrist long enough to count a pulse through his older brother's suit.**

 **"Just do it," Virgil barked as he pulled his wrist away from Gordon. "I don't need your hands all over me - Fly us to base!"**

 **"We can't go to base yet, Virg. Dirksen family - Remember?" Gordon repeated softly and looked back at the father, forcing a smile, "Where can we drop you?"**

 **"Our hotel is in Hawaii, but we live in London. I guess we better go back to the hotel, get our things and check out." the man said, understanding the anger in Virgil's voice, but thankful for the smaller rescuer's kindness. He was tired of his daughter's behavior toward the man who saved them.**

 **"Right, I'll have you there in no time." Gordon said, more quietly, "Virgil, I'll arrange for the GDF to come pick up the Science sub, and sailboat. We need to get this family home, and you may need medical care."**

 **"I'm fine Gordon - Just leave me alone," Virgil said, staring out the window.**

* * *

 **EXAM INTERRUPTED**

* * *

 **On the way to drop the family off at their hotel, Virgil sulked in the navigator's seat where Gordon usually sat during missions. So that Virgil couldn't hear him, Gordon typed a text message to John from his wrist control, ~I've never seen Virgil like this - he wouldn't even pilot Thunderbird 2.~**

 **~What happened in that boat must have been a terrible sight and too much for him to handle.~ John guessed, typing his answer. ~But we have seen him like this - after the caves, after the highrise fire, and after Scott was rescued. Each time becoming worse and lasting longer."**

 **~True, now that I think about it. He's been beating himself up, and even zoning out during stressful times, when we need him the most. I mean - he nearly didn't start Scott's rebreather . . ."~ Gordon replied.**

 **John typed back, ~With the nightmares and his other symptoms, I'm thinking post traumatic stress, or it could still be a head injury from the caves.~**

 **~He's also become very angry and unlike himself, again.~ Gordon typed.**

 **~As soon as you drop off the Dirksens, be more insistent that Virgil let you check him out, but be very careful!~**

 **"FAB," Gordon said out loud.**

 **"What?" Virgil asked, distractedly.**

 **"Nothing, Virg."**

 **After the texting conversation, John shared what was said with Scott, verbally.**

* * *

 **After Gordon landed Thunderbird 2 on the rooftop of the large Hawaiian hotel, he carried the ADT with Precious inside. He followed the family down from the roof and all the way to their room. He didn't want to take a chance of the cat getting away on the roof or even inside the hotel while he was still there. They rode down on the elevator 30 floors with Eunice caterwauling as loudly as her cat.**

 **Once the family was secure in their hotel room, Gordon released the cat and Eunice completely ignored Precious. Then she was screaming about being hungry.**

 **Gordon sighed, rolling his eyes, as he jogged back up the stairs carrying the empty ADT to the roof and the waiting Green Thunderbird with his sullen brother waiting on board.**

 **Gordon found Virgil leaning back in Thunderbird 2's co-pilot's seat with his feet up on the console.**

 **"Now, Virgil - you will let me examine you," Gordon said assertively to his older brother.**

 **"No, just get us back to base," Virgil argued, "I'm fine."**

 **"And you let me joyride in your 'Bird. Humor me OK? - I'll leave you alone after I see for myself that you're okay," Gordon reached for Virgil's head to feel for lumps.**

 **"I said NO!" Virgil shouted and blocked Gordon's reach with his forearm and spun around in his seat as he stood up.**

 **Gordon tried to retort but Virgil punched his younger brother in the gut and made him bend forward. Frightened, in pain and confused, Gordon looked up at him, and Virgil backhanded him across his cheek. He hit him so hard that Gordon spun into the wall behind the pilot's seat and fell to the floor, landing flat on his back.**

 **"Get this ship to base!" Virgil shouted. "Or I'll pound you some more!"**

 **Gordon slowly lifted himself up, holding his abdomen with one hand, his cheek with the other.**

 **"I've told you not the face!" Gordon whined, a little breathlessly. "Anything but the face! Virg, let me check you over - I'm really worried about you." Gordon spoke a little breathlessly.**

 **"Just take me home!" Virgil yelled again and made a fist, slowly so Gordon could see.**

 **Gordon shook his head. "Not yet - let me check you out. You've been acting strange for months like you aren't yourself - now you act like you don't even want to pilot your own Thunderbird!" he said firmly. "I know you're anxious to get back and see Scott, you were happy before - Scott has improved enough that he's awake and able to speak a little."**

 **"Really, you say I've been acting strange for months? I don't think it's strange at all, things and people change!" Virgil spat venomously. "And why would I want to see Scott?"**

 **"What?" Gordon asked, to be sure he heard Virgil right. He put his hand, gently on Virgil's arm. "Did you just hear your-"**

 **Virgil grabbed Gordon by the tight diving suit material at his neck and one air hose, crushing it. Gordon heard the hose material cracking. He whimpered softly and turned his face away from Virgil's angry stare. For the first time, he felt fear at the hands of one of his brothers.**

 **Virgil drew back a fist, intending to punch Gordon's lights out, but John interrupted on all IR frequencies, "VIRGIL, Stand Down!" He ordered.**

 **Everyone stopped to listen, puzzled by what they heard. John was the only one who had an idea of what was happening onboard the green plane since he had been monitoring before he activated all IR frequencies.**

 **Virgil released the aquanaut's collar.**

 **John heard his next to youngest brother's cough, and continued gently. "Gordon, are you able to fly Thunderbird 2?"**

 **Gordon rubbed his neck and pulled his air hose to where it could see it. He frowned when he saw the broken places.**

 **"FAB! I will fly Thunderbird 2 and take us home now."**

 **Virgil sat back in the co-pilot's seat and put his feet back up on the console refusing to look at his younger brother.**

 **Gordon bristled at the 'come what may' attitude Virgil was showing, and balled his hand into a fist. John saw the motion and told Gordon, "You can't win a physical fight with Virgil. Just leave it alone until you get back home."**

 **"FAB John-" Gordon got Thunderbird 2 heading for Tracy Island, keeping one eye on Virgil.**

* * *

 **"Kayo!" John called, "Come back to base - I want you here when Thunderbird 2 arrives." John ordered over Kayo's comm frequency.**

 **"FAB, Tracy Island," she answered. "Is there anything I should know?"**

 **"There has been some violence involving Virgil again," John said sadly.**

 **"Is Gordon okay?"**

 **"Unknown."**

* * *

 **Virgil didn't say much to Gordon on the ride home, but Gordon had many words to say.**

 **"I can't believe you hit me!" He spoke with his sore mouth, not quite forming words correctly. "You know my stomach really hurts! If I throw up - I won't miss your boots and I think you loosened my tooth! I don't remember you ever punching anyone out of anger before! Not even when we were little kids! Why did you pick me for your first?"**

 **Virgil grunted.**

 **"Really? You don't even have an 'I'm sorry, Gordo,' for me?" the young man said exasperatedly.**

 **"Get me to base, or you'll be sorry, Gordon." That time Virgil didn't even sound like Virgil. It made Gordon close his mouth and lean away from his brother. Hearing that gave Gordon little doubt that Virgil might just decide to knock him out if he said anything other than 'we are home.'**

 **"Thunderbird 2 on final approach to Tracy Island," Gordon said after just a few more minutes of flying. Virgil leaned forward, grinning like it had been years since he saw his home.**

 **Waiting for their brothers to get off of Thunderbird 2, John, Alan, and Kayo stood in the launch bay. They watched Virgil walk from Thunderbird 2.**

 **"Virgil doesn't look hurt at all," Alan observed. John nodded in agreement, "But something is wrong."**

 **Gordon didn't come out. After he stood up from the pilot's seat, he leaned against the wall, holding his hands over his abdomen like he might go to his knees.**

 **Very worried about Gordon, Alan ran toward Thunderbird 2. On his way, he passed Virgil on the ramp and got a chill. Alan hopped sideways on the wide ramp to get past his brother.**

 **Alan thought Virgil didn't even look like himself, but it wasn't just because he wasn't smiling. Once he entered the plane, he saw Gordon, leaning against the wall doubled over.**

 **"Oh man, you ARE hurt!" Alan cried and ran to him. Once at his side, he said, "John is down here too, on Tracy Island - he told us that you and Virgil had a fight. Did Virgil really hit you?"**

 **"Yeah," Gordon answered, rubbing the spot. "It was a pretty one-sided fight. He punched, I fell in tremendous pain."**

 **"But he's always been so gentle - here, you better let Brains check you out - and Dr. Early is still here, too, just in case." Alan helped Gordon straighten up and walked down the ramp with Gordon's arm across his shoulders. They passed Virgil and the others on their way to the sick bay.**

 **"I'll get Brains," Alan said. Gordon moved his hand away from his face to lean on a sick bed, and Alan gasped, "Wow, he hit you so hard your cheek is cut."**

 **"Yeah, and then I hit the hull and the floor. My neck hurts too." Gordon said, sadly. "It was quite a ride. I didn't get this hurt during the rescue - I never thought I'd get hurt onboard Thunderbird 2."**

 **"I did get scratched up and bit by that rotten cat. Brains will want to give me a booster shot."**

 **"Right, for Tetanus." said Alan. "It's hard to believe that Virgil would do this to you!"**

 **"He did it - I was there," Gordon added. Alan called for Brains and helped Gordon sit on an exam table. Brains was sitting with Scott and waited for Dr. Early to take his place. He answered Alan's call using the comm.**

 **"I'll be right there, did something happen?"**

 **"Yeah," Alan said, "Hurry, huh?"**

* * *

 **John, Kayo, and Virgil stood in the launch bay arguing about who was going to do what to who. They got so loud that Grandma Tracy came to see what was going on. After that, Kayo mostly watched and listened.**

 **Virgil didn't even back down when Grandma Tracy tried to order him to go to his room and wait for Brains.**

 **Virgil tried to walk away from John, and Kayo stood in his way. "Virgil! Talk to us!" Kayo begged.**

 **"I'm fine - I just - I just hate losing anyone!" Virgil admitted.**

 **"I understand about being upset when you get to someone too late. That doesn't give you a reason to hit Gordon or treat us all like the enemy!" John said, touching his brother's shoulder.**

 **"Keep your hands off of me!" Virgil swatted John's hand away. "I just want to be left alone for a while - then I'll go apologize to Gordon!"**

 **Kayo finally added to the conversation. "Virgil, last I saw you, you were ready to let a mob beat you rather than take a chance on hurting someone like you hurt John." she said. "What made you think now that it was okay to hit Gordon?"**

 **"I-I don't know! He wouldn't leave me alone! Now I want all of you to LEAVE ME ALONE." Virgil turned his back on everyone. He opened and closed his fists like he was trying to regain control of himself.**

 **John stepped forward, but Kayo pulled him away, out of Virgil's earshot. They stayed where they could still watch Virgil. Grandma Tracy stayed standing near and watching him with sad eyes.**

 **"John," Kayo whispered, "I think you were right about the possibility of PTSD or some stress related problem that Virgil is experiencing."**

 **"He's the calmest, kindest one of all of us," John said.**

 **"That's exactly it. Maybe he's been pushing down a lot of emotions and not expressing them in a healthy way."**

 **"I see, you think it's all becoming too much for him." John agreed. "And it could be from as long ago as when dad went missing."**

 **Kayo nodded. "Brains has been concerned since the cave mission. Virgil confided in him soon after that that he was sleeping in Thunderbird 2 as much as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone else up with his nightmares."**

 **"Brains told you?" John questioned.**

 **"Yes, but Brains only told me at the hospital, after Virgil pushed you. He felt bad about repeating what Virgil tried to keep secret, but he's trying to help."**

 **"I understand," John said.**

 **"Brains, come in," Kayo called into her wrist.**

 **"I'm here, Kayo."**

 **"Are you very busy with Scott right now?"**

 **"No, he's sleeping. I'm busy with Gordon - Do you need me?"**

 **"Is Gordon alright?" Kayo asked.**

 **"Yes, I'm not finished with the exam, but I think so. He will, b-be sore for a w-while." Gordon was lying uncomfortably on the table while Brain's was feeling his abdomen for tender spots and comparing what he saw with the medical holo images. Alan stood nearby, looking worried.**

 **Kayo continued, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Virgil needs to be examined and needs to talk to you. Can I bring him in?"**

 **"Of c-course."**

 **Kayo nodded at John to follow her and walked back over to Virgil. He was sitting on the tool cart, going through the cabinets. Grandma Tracy had left the area.**

 **"Brains wants to see you in the med bay." Kayo patted Virgil's shoulder. "No." Virgil answered, "Right now I have to get ready for Scott's party."**

 **"What party?" saod Kayo, also confused at the odd remark. Her golden eyes narrowed, "This is not a request - it is an order." Kayo said.**

 **"An order? Who's gonna make me follow it?" Virgil sneered, standing up. "You?"**

 **"If I have to, but you don't want that do you? We're family, right?" she said, taking a step forward.**

 **"Kayo - Virgil - No!" John said and walked up to stand next to Kayo.**

 **Virgil laughed and tried to shove John again, but before he could put his hands on John, Kayo had Virgil's middle finger twisted above his head walking him on his tiptoes toward the med bay. Virgil yelled and threatened, but gave in and walked unassisted.**

 **John followed, frowning deep ridges in his forehead.**

* * *

 **Scott woke up when they arrived in med bay, and all he could do was watch helplessly as his family seemed to be falling apart. The only sign there was that Scott was listening, was his heart monitor beating faster as his heart rate doubled.**

 **Virgil had begun yelling again for them to leave him alone. Brains was hiding behind Kayo. Dr. Early came out to see what was going on but went to Scott when he heard the heart monitor. The doctor spoke to him calmly in the hopes of bringing his heart rate down.**

 **Gordon and Alan were there too, all trying to talk Virgil into calming down. Grandma Tracy returned and stood behind John, watching too.**

 **Virgil felt a lump in a front pants pocket and pulled out the compass that belonged to his grandpa.**

 **"What the hell is this?" he said detachedly and threw it against the nearest wall.**

 **"That was your Grandfather's compass! I gave that to you!" Grandma Tracy said stepping forward.**

 **Alan grunted angrily and whined like he was trying to keep from crying. He ran from the med bay and went to Thunderbird 2 to think and when he saw how Virgil had left it, he cleaned up. The teen would have done anything to keep from hearing his brothers argue anymore.**

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

SHATTERED 7

By crystalquirt

Thunderbirds Are Go Fanfiction.

I don't own anyone or anything.

* * *

It was evening, and Scott was wide awake and listening to the argument between his family members happening in the med bay. It had gone on for almost 15 minutes and he was having trouble believing what his own ears told him. Dr. Early was at his side since Brains was busy trying to make peace between the others.

"Scott, m'boy?" The doctor said, and Scott turned his head to listen. Doc continued, "Your heart is beating a bit too fast. I'll give you a little sedative to help you rest and keep your heart rate at an even pace."

Scott shook his head 'no,' moving more than he had since his rescue. So Dr. Early backed off, but stayed, closely monitoring Scott.

Suddenly, John begged, "Guys, come on - everyone be quiet," but Virgil kept arguing.

"Can't all of you just leave me alone? I'm fine - except Kayo just broke my finger in three places."

"Your finger isn't broken," Kayo assured him.. "I only did that because I care and you are being unreasonable."

"Yeah right - if you cared, you would've left me alone."

Gordon interrupted, "We all care, and you can't keep going on like this!"

"Like what?" Virgil shouted, "You won't catch me off guard again, Kayo - Just try to do that now!" She sadly looked at him.

Gordon stepped in front of her and spoke. "Nobody wants a fight, verbal or otherwise," he sounded gentle, like he was pleading with his older brother. "But something has to help you realize that you have a problem, Virg."

"I will not stop fighting until you do - My only problem is you!" Virgil grumbled.

"If you keep on like this you will hurt not only all of us but yourself too!" said Gordon.

Brains watched with big eyes, not believing what he saw either. He timidly tried to interrupt a couple of times to make them stop.

John turned to Virgil, but a flashing light at a desk stopped his argument. It would have to wait. "Guys - please be quiet - we have an incoming rescue call!" John repeated moving to the console in Brains' lab.

"STOP!" Kayo yelled, having heard John's plea. Her stern voice startled everyone, and they looked at her, but John was the one who spoke. "You guys have to put this discussion on hold - we have a situation - Be quiet so I can hear Colonel Casey."

"International Rescue - I'm afraid we need your help!" said Casey.

"What is your situation, Colonel?" John answered.

"A plane just crashed into the Düsseldorf Central Bank. It crushed and burned all three floors. We are still counting heads, but we know for sure that there are people in the basement that my officers can't get to."

"We're having a bit of a situation ourselves. Why can't your officers get to the people?" John asked. The others, including Virgil, stood quietly, listening. As the seconds passed, his harsh expression softened.

Colonel Casey was telling them, "There are seven bank workers trapped in the basement of the bank. We could hear them on the phone at first, but now we can only scan two life signs. The plane had a full load of fuel when it crashed. Several parts of the burning plane have hit surrounding buildings, and they are also on fire."

"Do you think only two people have survived now?" John asked. He waved at Gordon to get ready.

Colonel Casey answered, "The others could have locked themselves in the vault to try and be safe, but our scans can't penetrate the vault."

"Not good, Colonel - if they did lock themselves in the safe, their air won't last forever - even if the area is smoke-free." John said.

Suddenly during the conversation, Virgil headed for Thunderbird 2 right away. He caught up to Gordon, heading on foot the great green plane. Gordon let Virgil pass him, astonished that John was apparently letting Virgil go.

Alan startled when Virgil ran up the ramp and inside. "Oh, Virgil - I was just cleaning up a little."

"Looks great - thanks, but we have a mission. You better get to Thunderbird 1."

"FAB," Alan agreed and ran down the ramp.

* * *

"John, the GDF is not equipped for this, it would take us eight hours to cut into the vault in that bank's basement." Colonel Casey said.

"FAB, Colonel, International Rescue is responding," John said. To everyone else on IR's main frequency, he said, "Thunderbirds Are Go! Virgil, I'll go with Gordon on Thunderbird 2 - you should sit this one out."

"No need John," Virgil said, sounding cheery. "Why would you think I can't do this?"

John continued on Thunderbird 2's frequency, "You haven't exactly been yourself, Virgil. That fight said enough."

"Water under the bridge John. I promise, everything will be fine," Virgil said.

The older brother pondered the comment for a moment, and sighed. "Well, we do need Thunderbird 2 on this rescue Virgil, and you will probably need to wear your Power Suit to help get people out - Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked warily.

"Of course - I feel fine," Virgil said.

"Wait, John," Gordon called into the comm, "Maybe Virgil shouldn't do too much in the danger zone. He can stay on Thunderbird 2 and let us look for the trapped people. He still may be, um, 'hurt'."

"What do you mean Gordo? Thunderbirds Are Go!" Virgil repeated.

"FAB, Thunderbirds are go," he said, then paused for thought. It concerned Gordon and the others who noticed, that Virgil didn't even look toward Scott at any time while he was in the med bay. In fact, Gordon realized that Virgil didn't even ask Scott to back up his argument that he was 'fine.'

When Gordon took his position at navigation, he watched Virgil carefully, half-expecting him to ask him to pilot his Thunderbird again. But Virgil sat in the pilot's seat and began the start up, just like he always did.

Alan launched Thunderbird 1. On John's personal frequency, he asked, "Why are you letting Virgil go on this mission?"

"Because we need him and we don't have time to argue. He seemed excited about going and more like himself than I've seen him in weeks. Maybe getting back to work this time will help, but watch him Alan and let Gordon know too - be careful." John warned.

Thunderbird 2's launch was a little shaky, coming way too close to the side of the launch ramp, but they made it off the ground and followed after Thunderbird 1. The only unusual thing that John noticed was that Virgil relied on Gordon several times to keep them on course.

In the few minutes they had for flight time, John hurried to set up his portable equipment, intending to monitor the mission where Scott could watch what was going on.

He parked a wheeled cart with his portable holoscreens next to Scott's bed. Scott managed to turn his head so he could see John and his screens. Scott's mind was already spinning with a hundred questions about the arguing that he'd heard.

Dr. Early said, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Scott should rest."

"If I know my big brother, he won't get any rest not knowing what's happening and I need him!" said John firmly.

Dr. Early looked at Brains, who shrugged.

"Hi Scott," John said when he sat down, "I think I will want your support on this one if you're up to it. I know you heard all about what's happening."

Scott whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have enough to worry about. I didn't want you to know yet what a rough time Virgil is having."

"Your arm?" Scott whispered.

"Yes, but Virgil didn't mean to hurt me."

"And Gordon?" Scott's voice cracked, and his whisper got softer.

"I'm afraid so, Scott." John said sadly.. "I'm just glad he wasn't hurt more seriously than he was."

"This time . . . Could be . . . Alan." Scott said breathlessly.

"I didn't think of that, Scott. I didn't know what else to do at the time. I can override his control and bring Thunderbird 2 back . . . Scott, what would you have done?"

"Same thing you did . . . If you call him back . . . Alan, will . . . be alone. I want Virg . . . okay . . . As much as you."

"I understand, thanks Scott," John said and turned his attention back to business and checked the Thunderbird's locations.

"Thunderbird 1 - I show you approaching the danger zone," John said.

"FAB - Tracy Island. Burning plane parts seem to be spread over a large area with small fires." Alan reported, "It doesn't look like a bank was ever there! There's fire everywhere!"

"Everywhere, Thunderbird 1?" John clarified, looking at Scott.

"Correction, in about a dozen locations, mostly on the roofs of surrounding buildings.." Alan reworded his report.

"That's better reporting, Alan. Those fires won't stay small for long. Can you use 1's systems to scan for life signs as you fly over the bank - we're hoping for 7 total," John asked.

"If people are still alive under there it will be a miracle, but I am counting only two," Alan said. "How far behind me are you, Thunderbird 2?"

Gordon looked over at Virgil when he didn't answer and saw that he wasn't going to. Sweat had formed on his brow, and his hands were shaking on the controls.

"This is Thunderbird 2," Gordon said, "We're 17 minutes out."

"FAB, Thunderbird 2, but get a move on would ya?" Alan said.

John asked, "Is there a reason why you are taking it easy, Virgil?"

The pilot didn't respond.

"Virgil?" Gordon said, "Answer John."

"I didn't think I was taking it easy," Virgil answered. "Gordon, I'm worried. People are dead down there. You could be hurt!"

"We don't know anyone's dead and even if we did, we've been on dozens of missions like this and you never said you were scared of finding someone deceased, or worrying that I would be hurt."

"I can't help it - it's just a feeling I have this time."

"Do you still think you're up to this? I can take over as pilot for you," Gordon volunteered.

Virgil shook his head, clearing it. "Stop trying to mother me - I'm fine," Virgil said through clenched teeth.

No one on Thunderbird 2 spoke for the next 17 minutes. When they were finally over the area, Thunderbird 2 just hovered up high with Thunderbird 1 while Alan was shooting retardant foam on flames a block from the bank.

Standing by the pod doors and ready to go, Gordon suggested, "If we land close to the bank it will be easier to get the Mole and Firefly out of the pod container."

"FAB, Gordon. Virgil why haven't you landed?" Alan answered when he heard Gordon's comment about landing over the comm. He had already moved Thunderbird 1 over the next building on fire and was putting it out with the foam.

"Nothing is wrong!" Virgil said, annoyed at being asked for the hundredth time. He pushed some buttons and Thunderbird 2 went down, much too fast. She hit hard on her belly, shaking the ground nearby, and knocking Gordon off his feet.

"What was that, Virgil? I hope you didn't break anything - I hope I didn't break anything!" Gordon complained, his hand on his abdomen again while he got up from Thunderbird 2's floor. "That's twice in one day that you put me on the floor - are you that mad at me?"

"This is Thunderbird 1," Alan interrupted, "You two better pull yourselves together over there!"

Focusing his 3D overlay of the area, John added, "There are people under ground that need our help - Get those pods working now!"

Scott, Gordon or John couldn't remember a time when Virgil screwed up a landing like that. In the pod bay, Gordon had pods to ready by himself and fires to put out, so he didn't dwell on the landing.

John called, "Alan, one of the plane's jet engines is sitting in the caved in roof at 222 Valentine Street. It is on fire and will fall in soon! The GDF is still inside trying to get people out of the lower floors. See if you can get a line on it and move it off of the building."

"FAB, John," Alan acknowledged.

As soon as John closed comms with Alan, he turned to Scott and said, "I'm worried about them. I worry that Gordon will get no help from Virgil on this one."

Scott said, "He is acting . . . strange. I've never seen him . . . mess up a landing like that." He was sounding a little breathless. "John, maybe you . . . should call Lady Penelope . . . I'm sure Parker would be glad to help."

"FAB, we need Parker and Lady Penelope there, John said and called Lady Penelope.

"Of course John, Parker and I will be right there." Lady Penelope said, putting down her tea. "Parker, we have another mission. International Rescue needs your expert vault cracking services."

"Gladly, M'Lady!" Parker agreed and left to bring FAB1 around to the front of the mansion.

On board Thunderbird 2, Gordon was still trying to get things moving.. "The pods are complete - get Thunderbird 2 off of the pod compartment and open the door! . . . Virgil - do it!"

"You do it," Virgil said leaning back in his seat.

Gordon came forward again. Sat down angrily but quickly in the co-pilot's seat and lifted Thunderbird 2 over the pod. He opened the door too, knowing that Virgil wouldn't.

"There - Pod's open - Come on, let's go!" Gordon called back when Virgil didn't move. He sat like a lump in his seat.

"Come on, I need you to drive Firefly!" Gordon called. "Those trapped people need us!"

"Trapped people?" Virgil answered as though he just remembered and got up.

"You better get your act together Bro! You aren't communicating - or helping at all." Gordon asked.

Virgil frowned, "Sorry Gordo, I don't know where my head is," he said as he headed to the pods.

"Virg, you may need your power suit!" Gordon reminded him.

"What?"

"Your muscle of the mechanical kind!"

Virgil looked a little confused, but Gordon couldn't see his face as he continued to the Mole pod.

He continued, "I suggest that you clear a spot close to where the vault is located with Firefly, and I'll go down with the Mole and punch a hole through the bank's outer basement wall."

"Nope. I'll take the Mole down - you don't know what you'll get into down there - you follow me." Virgil argued.

"Hey! You guy's don't have time to argue - Virgil in Firefly and Gordon get in the Mole and get going!" John ordered.

On his way past Gordon, already in the Mole, Virgil gave Gordon a dirty look on his way to the Firefly. It took him longer than usual to get it going and then Gordon saw he went backwards accidently before he went forward.

"Did you see that?" Gordon radioed John's secure frequency.

"Yeah, I saw it. Be very careful down there.. Keep an eye on him and report to me and Alan anything that happens."

"FAB!" Gordon answered.

Alan shot a cable at the burning jet engine and caught it first try. He couldn't help but grin as he lifted the burning engine off the damaged roof using Thunderbird 1's powerful thrusters. When it was clear he soaked the building with fire-fighting foam to be sure the fire was out.

He turned Thunderbird 1 around where he could see the Firefly jump backwards before going forward. The smile disappeared from his face. He knew however his priority was the engine then help his brothers.

A half-dozen GDF fire-fighters watched Thunderbird 1 lower and release the burning jet engine in the middle of the widest street. As soon as the cable fell, they moved in and began putting the remaining flames out with hoses.

Gordon had to wait while Virgil mucked about like he was operating the Firefly for the first time. "John!" he called impatiently, "Wouldn't this be faster if I just took the Mole down right here?"

"No, you're too far away, Gordon. The Mole is not that fast underground. Give Virgil another minute!"

It was the longest 48 seconds ever, but finally, when it was his turn Gordon pulled the Mole into the cleared area. Pointing the Mole's nose down he powered it into the dirt as quickly as it'd go.

"Okay Virgil - as soon as we get through and find the vault, I'll start cutting my way inside, while you look for the two people who are down there in the basement somewhere."

"Okay, Gordo."

Gordon did a double take. "What happened to FAB?"

"Um, F-A-B?"

Gordon clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth to keep from saying anything else that would only make Virgil feel worse, but Gordon was feeling very stressed out.

"This thing's too hot," Virgil thought as he took his helmet off and rubbed his eyes before he got out of the Firefly. Carelessly, he dropped his helmet on the ground.

Gordon's comm beeped, and he answered, to his pleasant surprise an image of Lady Penelope appeared before him.

"Lady P! Seeing you sure put a smile back on my face!"

"Why, thank you, Gordon. We're here, or rather Parker is here to help you get into that vault. I can help look for victims."

"Great! Parker can probably get in that vault long before I can cut through!"

"Yes! That was John's idea when he called me."

"But should you really climb through the rubble with Virgil with you fine clothes and delicate, beautiful features?" Gordon asked, half seriously.

Alan heard Gordon over the comm and stuck his finger down his throat like he would gag.

"No worries, Gordon. I've dressed for the occasion," said the young woman politely, not missing the flirting.

And Lady Penelope did dress for the occasion. Wearing something that looked like pink combat fatigues and boots, Lady Penelope with Parker at her side followed Virgil into the basement.

"But you two will need helmets and air tanks - or at least rebreathers." Gordon reminded them using the comms. He was already out of the Mole and behind the vault, beginning to cut through the wall.

"Actually, Virgil just went in ahead of us without a helmet." Lady Penelope said.

"FAB, Lady P," Gordon said. "Better grab some rebreathers and if you see Virgil's helmet can you take it to him?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Penelope and Parker found Virgil, oddly wandering aimlessly in the bank. "What are you two doing? You can't be down here!" Virgil said, coughing from the smoke when he saw the pair walking toward him with his helmet.

"We can be here - and we will stay here, Virgil. We're here to help find victims!" Lady Penelope said. "Here is your helmet - you must have forgotten it."

Virgil slowly put his helmet on, coughing mildly. When no one was looking, Virgil, took his helmet off and tossed it aside. "I'm not here to rescue people, I'm here to make a withdrawal - and then I'm going shopping! I don't know why I'm geared up at all."

He started climbing over the debris looking around for what he thought were needed items. In the dust on the floor he found a ladies purse. "Oh my, someone lost this! I better take it to lost and found." Virgil reasoned. A short distance away he found a crushed box there was money in it and around it, where it had fallen. "Wow, there is money everywhere, I better take it all to lost and found."

* * *

Parker found Gordon at the vault and went to it's door, beginning his magic. Just in case, Gordon continued cutting in through the Vault's back wall.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" Lady Penelope called in another area. There was a muffled squeak, and Lady Penelope jumped toward the sound. She found a young lady, a bank teller lying semiconscious under some debris.

"Virgil, help me get this off of her!" Lady Penelope yelled. The confused pilot reluctantly walked over, putting something more in the pockets of his sash. "I don't have time to stop and load bags of concrete! There is all this lost money everywhere." Virgil grumbled without Lady Penelope hearing him.

He grabbed the chunk of wall to roll it off of the young lady. He grunted and nearly dropped it before rolling it out of the way. "Where is your power suit, Virgil?" Lady Penelope asked.

Surprisingly, Virgil turned to go back to where he was. "Aren't you going to help me get her out?" Lady Penelope called, confused.

"Fine." Virgil actually sounded angry when he answered so impatiently. "But this isn't part of my job!" Without checking her for injuries or taking vital signs, he lifted the young lady off of the floor and took her out through the hole behind the Mole.

"That was weird." Lady Penelope said. "Did you hear, John?"

"FAB," John answered. "I didn't have time to explain before. Virgil is having a rough time of it. Help us keep an eye on him, would you?"

"FAB," Lady Penelope went back to looking for the others. Virgil put the woman down by the Firefly and went back down.

"Virgil?" Alan asked, shocked at seeing his brother just leave an injured victim alone with no care, but got no answer over the radio. He landed Thunderbird 1, so he could take care of the woman himself..

"Colonel Casey? Do your men have the ability to put the last of the hot spots out and keep an eye on them?" Alan said, "I'm needed on the ground to help with the basement rescue."

"Yes Alan, I believe so. I'll let you know if we need your help with something." Colonel Casey answered.

When Virgil got back to the basement, he went the opposite way from Lady Penelope and found another smashed modular office area. He kneeled behind part of the fallen ceiling, and when Lady Penelope looked for him, she couldn't see him. She tried to call over the comms, and he didn't answer, so she called John.

"John, where is Virgil? He's not helping in the basement, and he's not answering my calls."

"I'm searching, but - Lady P., have you found anyone, or has he found anyone someone that didn't survive?"

"Not that I know of. We've only found one person so far, alive, but injured. Parker and Gordon are working on gaining access to the vault."

John nodded and found his brother's signal. "I show Virgil is still there in the basement somewhere."

"Oh, and I forgot, Virgil took his helmet off again, and has not put on his power suit."

"I understand, FAB," said the astronaut, concerned. "When you see him ask him to contact me."

* * *

Gordon had one horizontal line cut in the solid iron and steel vault wall and was beginning the first vertical line when Parker shouted, "I have it! We're in!"

The expert butler and safe cracker, Parker, ran inside the large vault and brought the first person out. Gordon came around the side of the vault and Virgil, coming out of nowhere, made it to the vault door at the same time.

"You can help Lady Penelope, Virg - Parker and I have this," Gordon said.

Virgil said, "No way - look at that!" he elbowed his way inside knocking Gordon down - again. "All this stuff is in danger of being stolen." Virgil said.

Three people came on their own power to the open vault door. "Watch your step," Gordon reminded them at the same time he picked himself up off the floor.

Gordon looked inside the vault to see that Virgil wasn't paying any attention to the two people still there. It seemed to Gordon that he was looking for something.

"John, three more people are on their way up. I'll be a minute - we have two more, one seems uninjured, but a woman has a deep cut on her leg."

"And probably a broken ankle," The man supporting her in his lap said.

"FAB, we'll be careful," Gordon assured them and scanned the woman's leg with his helmet. "Sending you a scan of her injuries."

John looked at the readings on the console. "I read, Gordon, Also, confirmed, victim has a laceration and possible broken ankle."

Gordon briefly examined the woman's leg and called, "Virg! I need a below-the-knee splint from the kit," Gordon said.

"Right," Virgil said and left quickly, patting the front of his flight suit.

Gordon looked up when Virgil went by on his way out. Then he saw that several safe deposit drawers were open. Gordon thought, "What was he doing?" Even though to someone else what Virgil was doing would seem obvious, it never even occurred to Gordon that Virgil would be rummaging through boxes to see what was inside instead of helping.

Alan saw Virgil come up from the basement and run to Thunderbird 2. He had all of the people from the basement and vault who had come up so far sitting in a row against the Firefly in the moonlight. He was taking their vital signs and sending the data to John.

After waiting a couple of minutes in the vault, Gordon sighed impatiently and called, "Virgil! Where IS that splint?"

Virgil didn't answer, but Alan did. "What do you need Gordon?"

"I sent Virgil up for a below-the-knee splint and he hasn't come back."

"FAB - I'll get it!" Alan said. "People. Just wait here until we can get you checked out and medically cleared to leave - I'll be right back."

Two of the men nodded for the group and Alan ran to Thunderbird 2. He ran straight up the ramp to the med lockers in the Pod Container. He opened one of the lockers and grabbed the 'bone box.' Alan turned to leave with it and nearly ran into Virgil.

His angry-looking older brother glared down at him. "Why are you here? Get out of my plane!" Virgil yelled.

"I'm getting what Gordon sent you for - he really needs this stuff." Alan took a step back.

"You're stealing my stuff?!" Virgil yelled staying close to his little brother, making his hair blow in his breath he was so close.

"Virgil! No! I'm not stealing anything!" Alan cried. Virgil shoved Alan against the lockers and he whimpered, repeating his brother's name, "Virgil?" Alan watched in horror as Virgil held him against the lockers with one hand in his chest, while he slowly pulled his fist back for a punch to Alan's head. Seeing Virgil's fist coming, Alan rolled and dropped to a squat getting out of the way of the punch. Virgil hit the locker door instead. Alan jumped away as Virgil grabbed at him.

Moving like lightning, Alan grabbed the 'bone box' and tossed it down the ramp. He ran down the ramp after it, even catching up to it at the bottom then grabbed it by its handle and ran back for the vault.

Virgil chased Alan to the bottom of the ramp and, seeing that he scared the brat away then walked calmly back to the vault. "This is a great shopping mall. I'm finding all kinds of treasures." Virgil said on his way back to the vault.

Alan was on his knees helping Gordon treat the woman who hurt her leg. He reflexively ducked when Virgil came up behind him. "Easy Alan," Gordon said softly.

"But he tried to hit me," Alan whispered. Virgil however ignored the comment as he started walking around the vault again.

"When?" Gordon said softly, smiling at the woman.

"Just now on Thunderbird 2, he missed but chased me down the ramp." Alan whispered hoping that Virgil, or their victims wouldn't hear him.

Gordon spoke to the man, "My brother here, is Alan. He will help you get your friend out. Miss, do you think you can walk with the splint if they help you?"

"Yes, I think I can, it feels much better already." Gordon watched while Alan and the man helped her up. "Good, I don't think it's broken, but when you get topside, we can make sure."

When their victims and Alan were gone, Gordon looked at Virgil. He was in the back of the vault with with his back to his brother, doing something. Very quietly, Gordon walked over to see what Virgil was doing.

He couldn't have been more shocked, appalled and dismayed when he saw what Virgil was doing.

"Put that stuff down!" Gordon said suddenly, with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Did you think you were stealing someone's jewelry? Why? Don't answer that - there could never be any reason for you to do this . . . Virgil?"

Without even trying to explain, Virgil turned and grabbed Gordon by his collar. He ripped Gordon's helmet from his head, but Gordon grabbed it back, blocking the punch that Virgil followed with.

Gordon spun, getting out of Virgil's hold, but Virgil pulled back a fist again. "I'll teach you to try to take my stuff," Virgil nearly roared, throwing the punch at his brother's head. Gordon blocked his brother's strike with his helmet, which broke the face plate. Virgil grunted and pulled it out of Gordon's grasp.

Gordon, seeing Virgil double over slightly, came forward to restrain him. Virgil however, straightened up and flung the broken helmet away.

With a clear shot at Gordon's head, Virgil threw a punch to his jaw, dazing him. Virgil, seeing he hasn't felled his opponent completely, then gave his younger brother a fierce shove that sent him into the wall of pried open safe deposit drawers.

As he fell, Gordon's forehead hit the boxes, and he was completely out before he hit the floor. Virgil stuffed some more paper money down his suit front before he left. The vault door slammed and the handles spun with Gordon lying unconscious inside.

Virgil coughed as he looked for more valuables around the outside of the vault. Lady Penelope walked out of an area which once was perfectly lined up work spaces. She heard Virgil coughing as she got closer.

"I guess we're done here," Lady Penelope said, then frowned when Virgil gave a pained look. "You're coughing - Where is your helmet?"

"I don't know," said Virgil.

"Well, let's get you topside and in some fresh air. I found the other person, right there," she pointed, showing the deceased person lying under a large piece of debris. "But we were too late. I'll let the GDF know to recover the body."

The man turned green when he saw the sight. "Get out of my way! I have to get out of here!" Virgil cried when he saw the woman's dead stare.

"Steady on there Virgil. Where is Gordon?" Lady Penelope called after him as he ran up behind the Mole. Virgil in response ran away from her, not waiting to be polite and help Lady Penelope back out over the debris..

"Alan," Lady Penelope used her compact to call, "Let Parker know to watch for Virgil when he comes out, he seems, um - upset."

"FAB, did something happen?"

"I found someone who did not survive, and he ran out when I told him. Virgil is really not himself - He wouldn't even keep his helmet on down here. He may need some oxygen when you find him." Lady Penelope answered.

Parker was topside helping Alan with the survivors.

When Virgil ran by, Parker asked, "Virgil, aren't you going to help us get these people 'board Thunderbird 2 for a trip to the 'ospital?" Parker asked.

Virgil kept running toward Two, not offering an answer to Parker's question. Lady Penelope joined the others watching Thunderbird 2 take off.

"Where's Gordon?" Alan asked when he didn't see his love-struck brother come out with Lady Penelope.

"I haven't seen him since he went into the vault," Lady Penelope answered. "Virgil was in there too."

Alan started to say something to Lady Penelope, when he heard the VTOLs of Thunderbird Two start to roar. "Virgil - come in - where are you going?" Alan yelled into his comm, but wasn't completely surprised when he heard no answer.

"THUNDERBIRD 5!" Alan yelled into his comm, "Virgil is leaving us - we aren't done here!"

"FAB," John answered. "Virgil, come in, where are you going?"

The pilot didn't answer, the images of the woman in the bank consuming his thoughts.

"Virgil, land, or I will force you down myself." John yelled.

To Be Continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**SHATTERED 8**

 **By crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction.**

 **I don't own anyone or anything.**

* * *

 **"Virgil answer me and turn your 'Bird around!" John yelled into the comm. Scott turned his head trying to see John's screens from his hospital bed.**

 **"Virgil! . . . Virgil!" John tried to call his brother many times before taking drastic measures.**

 **"Initiating OMEGA Protocol 3," John said to Scott.**

 **His brother nodded in agreement.**

 **"I'm taking over control of Thunderbird 2 and bringing her back down." John moved his fingers about on the controls, and Thunderbird 2 started to descend.**

 **Inside, Virgil was surprised and fearful when the machine took a different direction than he wanted. "No! They are after me! They want to steal back all that I found - I'll destroy it first!" he cried as he stood up.**

 **John brought Thunderbird 2 down even with the tops of the nearby buildings. He continued to bring it lower, slowly and carefully to land it back in the street where GDF officers were working on cleanup.**

 **Inside the 'Bird, surprisingly, Virgil pulled a vintage** **45 caliber Colt Government** **1911 pistol out from behind his sash and shot the large bullet into Thunderbird 2's control panel causing sparks.**

 **Thunderbird 2 faltered, and John lost control.**

 **"I've lost it - look out on the ground! THUNDERBIRD 2 IS FALLING!" John yelled over all frequencies. GDF officers looked up and scattered.**

 **Scott managed to push himself up on one elbow to see better. The heart monitor went crazy from the increase in heart rate just sitting up, and the respirator sounded an alarm when a tube became disconnected from the machine. John glanced over to assist, but Scott seemed to be breathing okay, so he looked back to his screens at his other family emergency.**

 **The Green plane tilted and came down nose-first, slamming into the ground and dropping the tail hard and at an angle. The tail section smashed through a row of evacuated storefronts across the street. Smoke started coming out of the vents.**

 **"What happened? What was that noise? How did I lose control?!" John asked urgently.**

 **Scott motioned for John to play back the moment the sound occurred. Hearing it, he paled slightly, recognizing it sooner than John did. "That was a . . . gunshot, from an old fashioned gun." Scott said, his breathing shallow and fast, no longer being forced by the respirator.**

 **"Where would Virgil have gotten a gun?" John asked, nearly beside himself with confusion and fear.**

 **Looking at the smoldering vehicle however, the question would have to wait.**

 **"Lady P, Parker! Get there fast! What if, what if . . ." John couldn't make himself say what if his brother had shot himself and the plane's falling was just secondary.**

 **Alarms still blared from the machines, silencing other comments. Dr. Early and Brains ran to Scott's bedside. Brains touched Scott's shoulder, wanting him to lay back so Dr Early could reconnect the hoses. But Scott refused, saying clearly, "No, I need to see this!"**

 **Brains looked over at Dr. Early and he shrugged. "It appears Scott can breathe on his own," said Early. "Let's keep a close eye on him in case of relapse." Brains nodded, turning off the respirator and silencing the alarms.**

 **Across the ocean, Alan's eyes widened when he saw the commotion.**

 **"John! What happened?" Alan yelled into the comm. He ran toward Thunderbird 2 as it was falling.**

 **Alan glanced at Parker and Lady Penelope and followed her to where Thunderbird 2 crashed. Parker however ran a short distance and brought FAB1 over to the site.**

 **"Gordon! We need you topside! Where are you?" Alan cried into the IR logo on his shoulder as he ran. Silence was the only response. Alan was worried about both men, but Virgil became the immediate priority.**

 **Jumping up and down in front of the green plane, Alan could see Virgil inside. He was lying along the bottom of the windshield.**

 **Alan gasped when he saw his brother and yelled into the comm, "John - I think Virgil is hurt. I can see him inside, up on the controls."**

 **"Stay calm Alan, I'm trying to open the hatch for you. The side doors are jammed - wait - here you go! The deck reads as open."**

 **Going under the plane that was sitting precariously as it was, was unsettling, but Alan set his jaw and did it. Underneath, he found the deck had only opened about 5 inches more.**

 **"John, can you open it any more?"**

 **"AAAh, NO! Control's aren't responding!" John cried with frustration.**

 **Even wearing a cast and only able to use two fingers on that hand, John's fingers flew over the keyboard and the image of Thunderbird 2. Multiple flashing icons that marked damaged areas worried Scott too. He whispered, "Virgil, please be okay."**

 **"Alan, you... need to try the old-fashioned way," said Scott.**

 **"FAB," said Alan, as he quickly tapped his sash. "Gordon! Come In! I need a crowbar!"**

 **Lady Penelope looked at Parker when Alan received no answer. Parker said, "Ah, it's h'Alice #2 to the rescue!"**

 **Parker jumped back in FAB1 and came out with his crowbar. GDF medics were on their way too, helping out since IR was having a situation all their own.**

 **Parker jumped from FAB1 with the crowbar in his hand and ran to where Alan was waiting. "Step back Alan Sir - me and h'Alice have this." Parker jammed the crowbar into the open space and pulled down with all his weight. The hydraulics broke and the deck lowered some more.**

 **It wasn't open much, but the opening was enough for Alan to crawl in and stand up. He slid down the deck to Virgil. His brother was softly groaning and pushing on the glass with one hand.**

 **"Don't move around Virgil," he said. Alan flipped two switches to shut down the rest of Thunderbird 2's systems to make sure the thrusters wouldn't suddenly engage. He scanned his brother with a hand held scanner. "John are you receiving?"**

 **"Yes, I'm receiving, Alan." John said, checking the data. "I show no broken bones, vitals are good. Is he awake?"**

 **"Not really, John," Alan said, a worried look on his face. "He's groaning softly and it looks like he's trying to turn over."**

 **"Remember how to evaluate a patient's level of consciousness?" said John.**

 **"FAB, John," Alan answered.**

 **The eldest brother waved his hand, stopping the order. "Wait John - tell Alan to wait!" Scott said.**

 **"Belay that Alan. Why Scott?" John asked, confused by the interruption.**

 **"Tell Alan to . . . find that gun first . . . make sure Virgil can't . . . get to it."**

 **John started to speak when his youngest brother responded. "FAB Scott, and good to hear your voice!" Alan cried.**

 **Alan found the** ** **1911 pistol** on the floor under a foot pedal. He grabbed the large pistol and carrying it safely by only the handgrip, and pointed downward, he ran uphill in the tilted plane and locked the gun in a locker being careful to keep all of his fingers away from the trigger. **

**"Okay, the gun is secure," Alan reported.**

 **"Alright Alan - is Parker there?" John asked.**

 **"He's waiting outside."**

 **"Tell him to come inside so there are two of you - just in case you need help." John instructed.**

 **"Parker, could you come help me?" Alan called.**

 **Lady Penelope interrupted, "If you chaps have this under control, I'll go back and help with the patients at the bank and hopefully find Gordon."**

 **"FAB, Lady P.," Alan answered.**

 **"My getting through that opening may be h'impossible, Master h'Alan." Parker grumbled as he sized up the hole and figured out how he might fit. Parker had a devil of a time squeezing through the small crawlspace but made it inside. "I'm h'inside, Master John."**

 **"FAB, Parker. I believe you can move Virgil safely. If he wakes up fighting, don't argue with him, just stay back. Keep yourselves safe."**

 **"Understood Master John," said Parker as he watched Alan helping his possibly unpredictable brother.**

 **"Virgil, can you hear me?" Alan cried and Virgil groaned and moved his head. "Yeah, Alan - I hear you."**

 **Alan rolled Virgil's body toward himself, pulling on his shoulder and hip. Virgil wasn't helping much. It was rolling his big brother up a hill so he strained and Parker came to help.**

 **The floor was tilted severely and it was hard for Parker to keep his footing as they pulled Virgil off of the dash. Virgil slowly raised his hand and groaned when he felt himself moving. "Relax Virgil, we've got you," Alan said.**

 **"Catch his head." Parker said, but Alan already had his hands under Virgil's head, keeping his neck and head as straight as he could while they sat Virgil down on the slanted floor, with his feet on the high side. Alan patted Virgil's cheek and called his name.**

 **"Oh, man, what happened?" Virgil groaned. Alan asked urgently, "Are you hurt Virgil? Do you feel any pain?"**

 **"Yeah - fine I think," said Virgil as he opened his eyes. He was surprised at what he saw. "I'm in Thunderbird 2? Why are we sitting at an angle?"**

 **"He doesn't seem to remember, Master h'Alan." Parker observed.**

 **"Oh, now I remember, there was a gunshot. Are you okay Alan?" Virgil said worriedly.**

 **"FAB, big brother, I'm fine except for being worried about you."**

 **"I'm okay too, Alan." Virgil said, privately wondering what happened. "Who shot a gun during the rescue?"**

 **"Gordon, come in, we could use some help getting out of here." Alan called, ignoring Virgil's question.**

 **The comm stayed silent, and Alan turned. "Still no answer from Gordon, Virgil, do you remember seeing him?"**

 **"Last thing I remember was driving the Firefly. Did you get all the people out?"**

 **"Yeah, except Gordon seems to be missing now," Alan said.**

 **"Gordon?" Virgil said thoughtfully.**

 **"I'll go out and see if he's managed to turn up," said Parker. He crawled through the tight opening to get back out on the sidewalk.**

 **Alan looked at his brother and sighed. "Feel like you can walk?" he asked, and the pilot nodded. Virgil had to take off his sash, shoulder light and belts to get out and it was still a tight squeeze for him.**

 **Alan easily followed through the half open hatch. Virgil sat on the sidewalk, putting his gear and sash back on. Alan kneeled next to him, worried about his brother.**

 **A call came into Parker's headset. Alan heard him say, "Yes, M'Lady, I'm here." A few moments later, he hung up and looked at Alan and Virgil. "I'll be returning to M'Lady now, Tracy Sirs," said Parker.**

 **"Sure Parker, we'll be there shortly." Alan said. Parker jogged away.**

 **Virgil stood up, looking uninjured. "I don't remember getting the victims out and treated, or anything. What happened? Did I black out?"**

 **"Not exactly bro - but you weren't yourself Virgil." Alan answered, simply.**

 **Seeing Virgil's look of confusion, Alan continued. "Let's get back and find Gordon," he suggested.**

 **"FAB, Alan."**

 **Virgil and Alan ran together to get back to where there had once been a large bank.**

* * *

 **Lady Penelope was watching GDF medics put the woman who hurt her leg on a stretcher when she heard Alan calling for Gordon again. She frowned. "This could be very bad," she said. It was uncommon for any of the brothers to not respond for this long.**

 **Curious, she went back down in the basement with her rebreather on. She noticed first thing the vault doors were shut and locked again. She went quickly back out and called Parker. "Are you there, Parker?"**

 **"Yes, M'Lady, I'm here."**

 **"I think I know where Gordon is, and it's very, very bad - come back down to the vault with your new lucky kit, would you?"**

 **"Right away M'lady."**

 **Parker met Lady Penelope in front of the Firefly. The fires were all out, and the GDF had large fans in place to disperse the smoke from the area. There was only the smell of smoke left, so they entered the basement again without rebreathers.**

 **"Do you have any clue as to how the bank vault was locked again?" said Parker.**

 **"No, I didn't notice when I came out to help Alan with the injured, but Virgil was with me and he behaved strangely."**

 **"I see M'lady," he said looking at the vault. "We will find out soon - it won't take me as long to open it this time."**

 **Alan ran up and stood behind Lady Penelope. "You really think Gordon might be in there?"**

 **"No one has seen him, and the vault was locked before anyone from the GDF came down to count the money and clear it."**

 **"But why wouldn't he be banging on the door or calling?" Alan asked.**

 **Lady Penelope didn't want to say the first reason she thought of, that Gordon might be hurt, or running out of air, out loud to Alan. So she guessed, "Maybe the walls are too thick to hear him from out here."**

 **Virgil came jogging down into the basement. He ran past the Mole and stood with the others behind Parker. Sounding a little impatient, Alan asked Virgil, "Are you sure to didn't see Gordon come out of the vault? Lady Penelope said you were in there with him."**

 **"I - I just don't remember, Alan. He wouldn't just leave in the middle of a rescue."**

 **Alan's eyes narrowed, realizing Virgil truly didn't know what TB2 was in its current state. "You did! And then when John tried to bring you back, you shot a gun into the controls." Alan answered truthfully.**

 **"What? You think I shot my Thunderbird? I wouldn't do such a thing." Virgil said aghast.**

 **Alan opened his mouth to argue when John interrupted, "Alan, can you go up and find a couple of GDF officers to secure the vault when it is open this time. We don't want anyone to be accused if something is found missing later."**

 **Alan answered, "FAB!" and ran back out of the basement area.**

 **Lady Penelope understood what John had done. Besides ending conversation that might have upset Virgil, he got Alan away from the vault where, according to Lady Penelope, if Gordon was inside he might be in bad shape - if alive.**

 **"There, I have it." Parker stood up straighter and opened the door proudly. But his face dropped when he saw inside. Virgil leaned in so he could see too.**

 **He gasped, "Ahh! Gordon!" His little brother was lying among open and broken safe deposit boxes, unmoving.**

 **Virgil ran in before Parker and scanned Gordon's vitals. Gordon's head and blond hair in the front was bloody, his jaw badly bruised and showing no sign of life, from a distance.**

 **"John - we found Gordon. He's down and injured! Are you receiving his vitals?"**

 **"No Virgil. I don't see anything, I can barely hear you - you're breaking up."**

 **"We gotta get him top side. He could have hurt his neck when he fell though. We better get a collar and stretcher." Virgil said to the others in the vault.**

 **Parker stepped out and called Colonel Casey whom he knew to be nearby with her men. They were on their way down with Alan to assist and clear the vault with a bank manager.**

 **"Colonel, Ma'am! We found Gordon. Could someone bring us a stretcher?" Parker called.**

 **"Of course, Parker - I'll get one of my men on it."**

 **Standing with Colonel Casey, Alan heard. He ran down with the Colonel's man and the stretcher before the others.**

 **"Gordon!" Alan cried when he saw his aquanaut brother lying unconscious on the floor. "Virgil! How could you have done this to him?"**

 **"What? Alan? What do you mean?" Virgil was taken aback.**

 **"You were the last one to exit the vault! You're the reason why Gordon didn't follow!" Alan cried and gave him a shove. "Get out! Just get out! I'll bring him up!"**

 **Virgil stepped back, not so much to get out of Alan's way, but he was shocked and speechless. "No - what do you mean? I didn't do . . . I was . . . I was shopping!" He mumbled before he turned and ran back topside. He stopped and leaned against the Firefly holding his head like he had a tremendous headache. Visions came to his mind, terrible visions that he had trouble making sense of were parading through his mind.**

 **Alan's hands shook as he checked Gordon and got the collar put around his neck, leaving his brother face-down until it was in place. He and Parker put the stretcher down next to him and rolled Gordon carefully onto it. The GDF medic that had come down with Alan, strapped the IR team member down to the stretcher.**

 **Alan was kneeling over Gordon, his hand placed gently on his brother's bruised jaw. Alan was shivering like he was very cold.**

 **Watching from nearby, Lady Penelope softly said, "Parker," looked at Alan. She had noticed that Alan was crying, his tears falling in Gordon's hair. Parker touched Alan's shoulder and helped him to his feet.. "Come on m'boy, let the GDF medics bring Gordon out." he said.**

 **"FAB..." said Alan quietly. Gently, Parker guided Alan away by his shoulders. He never looked away from Gordon, but allowed the butler to guide him. GDF medics carried Gordon topside and the others followed.**

 **Virgil watched them coming out. He was blinking and shading his eyes as though the lights were too bright.**

 **Once again composed, Alan moved back to Gordon's side and kneeled. "John, sending vitals again, are you reading now?"**

 **"Yes Alan. Looks like he's regaining consciousness."**

 **Alan looked at Gordon's face. He was surprised and happy that Gordon's eyes were open. "How do you feel?"**

 **Virgil heard Alan ask Gordon a question and came over to see him. But lying on the ground on the stretcher and seeing Virgil's large form standing over him, Gordon's eyes widened in panic.**

 **"Gordo..." Virgil started.**

 **"I . . . No! Please Don't! Virg!" Gordon cried in his half-conscious state and he tried to roll away.**

 **"Gordon is afraid of me?" Virgil said sadly and backed away.**

 **Alan just glared at Virgil. He didn't even realize that he gave Virgil a dirty look. He turned back to his fallen brother, "Gordon, do you feel any pain?"**

 **"Alan - It's Virgil, he . . . broke my helmet . . . and . . . " he said, and moaned when it made his head hurt.**

 **"We know Gordon, you'll be okay, and so will Virgil. Try to relax . . ." Alan said, sounding very grown up. He tapped his sash. "John, I don't have much experience flying remotely on Earth. Can you bring Thunderbird 1 over here?"**

 **"Sure, and Brains said to bring Gordon to Tracy Island. Virgil too."**

 **"FAB." Alan said less enthusiastically than ever.**

 **They watched Thunderbird 1 land in the street right in front of where there had been a bank.**

 **Meanwhile, after Gordon and the others left the vault, Colonel Casey and two more of her officers with a bank manager went inside the vault to count.**

 **Lady Penelope and Parker promised to follow Thunderbird 1 home in FAB1.**

 **Rather than ride back to Tracy Island with the others. Virgil elected to stay with Thunderbird 2, saying he had some thinking to do. John had tried to argue against it, but Scott, not wanting this to cause Virgil to flip out again, told him to let the pilot stay.**

 **Virgil stretched out on a bunk in Thunderbird 2's pod bay after he loaded the Firefly and Mole pods. Thinking about the events of the days, weeks and months he fell into a fitful sleep with tears in his eyes. His thoughts about what really had happened in recent times were clearer than ever, he thought.**

* * *

 **"Brains, Kayo!" John called from the home's control center. "Come in please." Brains was at Scott's side, taking his vitals and changing the bandage on his neck. "Yes J-John, I'm here." Brains acknowledged.**

 **"The others are hurrying back with Gordon, but Virgil refused to ride home with them. Thunderbird 2 is off line at the moment but if Virgil would happen to get it patched back together . . . He just shouldn't be left alone."**

 **"FAB, John," Kayo said, "Brains, do you have what you need to fix Thunderbird 2?"**

 **"FAB Kayo. I'll be ready in 36 seconds." Brains answered. "John, S-Scott really shouldn't be alone and Gordon may need critical care from what I heard. I wish Dr. Early could have stayed around a while longer. "**

 **"I'll come down to the med bay to sit with Scott again. I'm sure Grandma Tracy will help too. As soon as Thunderbird 1 arrives, give Gordon a quick check and get back to Thunderbird 2. If you think you need the doctor, let me know and I'll arrange for you to pick him up on your way back."**

 **"FAB John." Brains agreed.**

* * *

 **On Tracy Island, Brains and Kayo met the others at Thunderbird 1 when Alan landed. They unloaded Gordon and took him to the med bay. He was awake and forcing a weak smile, hoping that Alan wouldn't get any more upset.**

 **John made a command decision, "Brains go help Virgil. I can take care of things here."**

 **"FAB, John," Brains agreed only because Gordon was conscious and he didn't plan to be gone long.**

 **John, with Grandma Tracy assisting, hovered over Gordon taking medical images, bloodwork and his vitals every 5 minutes for the first 20 minutes he was home. Alan sat at the foot of Scott's bed. Finally, John slowed down and sat between Gordon's bed and Scott.**

 **"Scott you don't have to worry about Gordon," John said, "His hard head protected him again - he will be fine." Scott smiled.**

 **"Hard as a diamond," said Gordon.**

 **Smiling sweetly at him, Grandma Tracy finished putting the last piece of tape on a small bandage on Gordon's forehead.**

 **"Not quite that hard, more like a topaz," John continued, making fun of the Moh scale along with Gordon. He grew more serious. "He has a minor concussion and some major bruising along the left side of his jaw. No broken bones or neck injuries."**

 **"I'm so glad it wasn't worse, Gordon. What happened inside the vault?" Alan asked.**

 **"When the last of the victims were taken out, I turned to see what Virgil was doing, and he was popping open the safe deposit boxes with his ion wrench and taking out money and jewelry."**

 **"No, you must have been mistaken!" John interrupted.**

 **Gordon started to shake his head adamantly, but thought better of it. "No, I'm not! Earlier he accused Alan of stealing from his Thunderbird and chased him out. My catching him taking stuff from the boxes, seemed to spur on his attack on me. I tried fighting, but it was 'Time out Tracy' and well..."**

 **The news that Virgil harmed their brother chilled the others. "He shouldn't be alone on site," John said, not wanting to risk civilians being hurt.**

 **He pulled up the launch bay's call icon on the screen, tapping it. "Kayo, Brains, would you take Thunderbird 1 and whatever you need to fix Thunderbird 2 right now and bring Virgil and his plane home?"**

 **"FAB, John." Brains agreed and met Kayo in One's launch bay. Alan called Kayo on her personal frequency. "Kayo, come in."**

 **"I'm here Alan."**

 **Alan told her where he'd locked the gun up so she could get it and hand it over to the GDF.**

 **In less than an hour after Thunderbird 1 launched, Kayo and Brains showed up with a new part to help Virgil repair his Thunderbird.**

 **"Virgil we're landing." Kayo said.**

 **"What?" Virgil said groggily. He'd slept fitfully, having nightmares until they got there and then he remembered, "Oh, FAB. Come on in Kayo."**

 **"Hi V-Virgil." Brains said upon entering. "I have the part you need to fix Thunderbird 2. Do you want to g-give me a hand?"**

 **"No. I'm busy." Virgil said. He reached into a compartment and grabbed his tablet and stylus, then he went back and sat on his bunk.**

 **"Busy?" said Kayo as she" kept her eye on Virgil while she helped Brains repair Thunderbird 2.**

 **About a half an hour later, Colonel Casey and the former bank's manager appeared outside Thunderbird 2. Brains was under the control panel, but Kayo looked out and saw them. "I'll be right back Brains, the Colonel is out there."**

 **"FAB, Kayo - I'll p-probably have this put back together when you come back." Brains said.**

 **When the Colonel saw Kayo coming, she greeted her. "Kayo, is Virgil still here?" said Casey formally.**

 **"Yes, is there a problem?" Kayo answered.**

 **"I'm afraid there is money, jewelry and other things missing from the teller windows and the vault. This is the Bank Manager, Steve Winslow. He is accusing someone belonging with IR of stealing these things. One item being a vintage weapon, a handgun and the ammo that had been in one of the deposit boxes."**

 **"Oh no." Kayo sighed adding up the story. "We were wondering where he got a gun. He discharged a bullet into Thunderbird 2's systems. That's what brought it down."**

 **"That is too bad, but we need to search that plane for the other missing items and money." Steve said.**

 **"If you could please indulge me - may I go back in alone and search? There is no need upsetting Virgil more than necessary," said Kayo. seeing the manager's glower, she continued. "Virgil has been having a very bad time of it. We are already discussing and arranging things to get him some help. He's been having nightmares and hasn't been himself for a couple of months now."**

 **"No! I insist that Colonel Casey arrest all of you and impound this big green monstrosity." Steve argued, glaring at the Colonel.**

 **Casey, seeing the look in Kayo's eyes, narrowed hers at the manager. "I am in command here. We will try it Kayo's way, she has my complete trust as do all members of IR," she said.**

* * *

 **In the med bay on Tracy Island, John looked over at Scott, who was still up on one elbow watching. "Scott, are you breathing okay?"**

 **"I guess I am John." Scott said, smiling a slight smile. "I think I'd passed out by now if I wasn't."**

 **The astronaut then motioned for Dr. Early, who they had called back to the island to check on both Gordon and Scott. "Dr. Early, could you check him out, he'll need bloodwork and tests to be sure his lungs are able to provide him enough oxygen. Right doc?" John said.**

 **Dr Early said, "I believe that's obvious. He may need some oxygen but I don't believe he needs the trach tube or respirator any more."**

 **Scott motioned for the doctor to go ahead with the exam. He examined Scott's mouth and felt his neck, "The swelling is just about gone! Brains' treatments are amazing and revolutionary."**

 **"You'll have to remind me to thank him, Doc," Scott said, his voice sounding almost normal. Dr Early announced and attached a syringe to the air input valve and pulled out all of the air. Then he grabbed the end of the tube and with an expert flick of his wrist, took the tube out of Scott's neck. Scott cried more in surprise than pain. Dr. Early held a thick stack of sterile gauze over the empty hole in Scott's neck and smiled at him. "Come on Scott, take a deep breath for me."**

 **Scott did take a deep breath and then another. "I can't tell you how good it feels to breathe on my own, through my own nose, doc." It felt so good that Scott briefly forgot about the other trouble they were in the middle of.**

 **"Now say something else and cough." Dr. Early instructed him.**

 **"Alright doc . . . what do you want me to say? . . . Or I could sing . . . you something." Scott said and then made himself cough.**

 **Early chuckled, shaking his head. "You still sound a little short of breath, but you won't be needing that tube again. We will put a thick bandage over the hole. Until it heals completely, just press on the gauze pack while you speak or cough to keep air from leaking."**

 **"That's great Scott!" John cried, squeezing his hand.**

 **Dr. Early added, "I guess I'm no longer needed here. When one of you has a moment, you can return me to the hospital."**

 **"Thank- you so much for staying here this whole time." John said.**

 **"I'm glad I could help. I left instructions for caring for Scott's burns and Brains knows as well. It will take a long time for those burns to heal. Be sure to call me if anything comes up." Dr. Early said and went back to Brains quarters to get his stuff.**

* * *

 **Kayo boarded Thunderbird 2 without catching Virgil's or Brains attention. She began checking down the row of containers and lockers. Only two were locked. She quickly opened the first one she came to and found the** ** **1911 pistol** that Alan hid there. She sadly got an empty med bag to put the items inside. **

**Before putting the gun inside the bag, she safely ejected the magazine and dumped out the bullet that was still in the chamber. To show it had been cleared she locked the slide open and carefully placed it in the bag with the magazine and bullets. She quietly and quickly went to the next locked compartment and keyed in the code. She almost gasped out loud when she saw a pile of money, some bills in stacks, and a tangled mess of jewelry that Virgil had been hiding there when Alan surprised him. Kayo frowned and added it all to the sack.**

 **She went to the open hatch and dropped out of Thunderbird 2. Frowning with worry, she walked up to Colonel Casey and the bank manager, Steve.**

 **"I found all of it, Colonel Casey."**

 **"Thank you Kayo, " She took the bag from Kayo and handed it to the bank manager. "This should make your records come out. "**

 **"Fine, but I want the guy that took this stuff arrested." Steve Winslow said.**

 **Casey shook her head. "No. Like I said, I am in command and there are things happening here that you don't know about and I promise I will investigate and stay on top of finding out what happened here."**

 **"And that's it? But they stole bank property and customer's property!" Steve tried to argue some more.**

 **"It was returned - sir," said Kayo. "As the Colonel has said there is more than what you know, so let her do the investigation."**

 **Winslow tried to counter her argument when Casey motioned to her men. "Officers, take this gentleman back to his bank!" Colonel Casey ordered. Her officers herded the unreasonable man away. In the background they could hear Thunderbird 2's engines. Virgil's 'Bird lifted off using the Vtol thrusters and landed again in the street with the tail out of the damaged buildings.**

 **"Thank you Colonel." Kayo said.**

 **"Let me know how all of you are doing, okay?" said Casey, also concerned about the bizarre behavior.**

 **"FAB," Kayo said and jogged back to Thunderbird 2.**

 **The great green plane sat squarely in the middle of the street, her engines purring. When Kayo boarded, Brains announced, "Thunderbird 2 has passed all diagnostics. She is fit to fly again."**

 **"Great Brains, Virgil, did you hear?"**

 **"That's good," Virgil said robotically, staring at what he'd be working on using his tablet.**

 **"Virgil?" Kayo said gently, "Do you want me to fly her home for you? It's been a while, but I'm sure that Brains could fly Thunderbird 1 home." Brains looked a little nervous at the suggestion, but agreed.**

 **"No, I'll fly my ship," Virgil said.**

 **"Mind if I ride with you?" Kayo asked. She didn't want to leave Virgil alone.**

 **"Fine by me," he said. Virgil stayed behind Thunderbird 1, with Thunderbird 2 flying at full speed all the way back to Tracy Island. Virgil flew, never using the radio. When they landed, he left Thunderbird 2 facing the wrong way inside the launch bay. He jumped out with his tablet and headed for his room, not asking about Gordon or Scott.**

* * *

 **"I'm really worried about him." Kayo said as Brains met her in the launch bay.**

 **"Me too, e-especially when he didn't help me repair Thunderbird 2. Tell everyone to grab their tablets and meet me in the med bay with Gordon and Scott - Oh and Kayo, call Virgil too, he should be there, since this conversation is about him."**

 **"FAB, Brains." Kayo followed Brains mysterious request.**

 **Soon, the Tracy family gathered in the med bay as requested. They sat on chairs, equipment and on the seats of a tool conveyer parked nearby. Alan sat at the foot of Scott's bed. John sat next to Gordon's bed. Lady Penelope and Parker were there too at John's request. Everyone was there except Virgil who appeared in the doorway after everyone else had gathered.**

 **Virgil looked at Alan and John, Grandma Tracy and the others he considered family, Kayo and Brains. He was careful not to look at Scott or Gordon.**

 **"Hi Virgil, come on in - you can sit by Gordon." said John.**

 **Instead, Virgil nervously took a seat by Grandma Tracy, as far from the two sick beds as he could be.**

 **"I'm glad you are here Virgil, we want to help you."**

 **"'Help me'?"**

 **"Yes Virgil, we are all very concerned about you." Kayo said.**

 **Brains pushed buttons on his tablet and said to the others,**

 **"The article I just sent to all of your devices outlines what problems that I b-believe Virgil is experiencing. This is an article I wrote for part of my g-grade during college."**

 **"Whoa! Wait a minute, I'm not having any problems." Virgil objected.**

 **"Sorry Virgil, Brains still needs work on his bedside manor." John said. "You must realize that you haven't been yourself. You said you didn't remember most of today's mission or how Gordon was injured."**

 **"You're right, it's been a little hard to concentrate." Virgil admitted not reacting to Brains comment about Gordon.**

 **"Do you agree to stay around and listen to what Brains says. We really do only want to help you. Do you trust us?"**

 **"Of course I do - you're my brothers, my family." Virgil answered.**

 **"Well then," Brains cleared his throat and continued, "the article examines multiple or dissociative personality syndrome as a multiple post-traumatic stress disorder.**

 **"Post Traumatic . . . no, but Brains, I've just been a little stressed out over the missions we've had, or that I've been on, that failed."**

 **"Sorry Virgil, but your behavior demonstrates that you are far beyond stress or grief. We have all witnessed you behaving strangely, and hallucinating, and even behaving violently in stressful situations." Brains said.**

 **"Violently? How?" Virgil demanded, standing up.**

 **Ignoring Virgil's question, and ironic reaction Brains continued. "I have been part of studies that discussed these patient's developmental histories, their high hypnotizability, and their profound capacity to dissociate spontaneously to protect themselves from emotional and physical pain."**

 **"What does that . . . mean?" Scott asked breathing a little fast.**

 **Virgil didn't even let Brains answer Scott. "Wait Brains, I'm not a they! I'm right here, you mean I'm doing those things to avoid emotional and physical pain, and that I've been violent? When? To Who?"**

 **"You're only proving my point on violence with your reaction," Brains explained to him, then turned to the others. "Virgil is refusing to accept that he was even on tonight's mission. He said he had been shopping. He attacked Gordon and hurt him, and he tried to attack Alan because he thought Alan was trying to steal something."**

 **"What?!"**

 **"Yeah, Virgil, it's true - ." Alan said.**

 **"I would never hurt any of you!" Virgil cried, starting to back away from the group.**

 **"There are many courses of treatment that have been proven to help and now, in 2060, most patients can be cured." Brains continued.**

 **"It's hard to think of Virgil, as a patient." Gordon said, only to see Virgil bolt out of the med bay.**

 **"Virgil! Wait, Come back - we're trying to help you!" Alan called after his brother before he ran after him.**

 **Virgil ran to his bedroom and Alan followed. Virgil slammed his door, and after banging on the door, trying futilely to get him to open it, Alan leaned with his back against it. He slid down feeling his older brother's pain, he cried too.**

 **The others stayed in med bay and continued their conversation about how to help Virgil. Gordon walked over to Scott's bed and smiled weakly, asking softly, "Do you need anything?"**

 **"Only for Virgil to be okay." Scott answered. Gordon leaned forward on the bed rail for support as a wave of dizziness nearly put him on the floor. Scott took Gordon's hand to hold while John got Gordon a chair to sit by Scott. Brains continued talking about the latest treatments for PTSD and multiple personalities.**

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHATTERED 9**

 **By Crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything.**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **In his room, Virgil cried for a short time and then opened his tablet to work on his journal but found he couldn't concentrate on the screen.** **In his moment of shock at what his family said, Virgil began to remember what had happened. It was like a dream, still, like he was watching someone else do what they all said.**

 **He began to remember everything, but it was like he was watching someone else.**

 **He remembered the fear and sadness on Gordon's and Alan's faces.**

 **He remembered how much Scott suffered in the forest fire.**

 **Remembering how angry he was at Brandon and the terrible things he said to him, caused Virgil's tears to fall again.**

 **He was exhausted and finally fell asleep.**

 **Grandma Tracy said goodnight to Lady Penelope and Parker and they headed back to London in FAB1 with Dr. Early. After watching the Pink Limousine launch, Grandma Tracy went to check on her boys before she went to bed. There wasn't much of the night left for sleep. She found Alan had cried himself to sleep still sitting in the hallway at Virgil's door.**

 **"Alan, sweetheart, wake up, come to your own bedroom," she said, gently shaking his shoulder.**

 **Alan opened up his eyes, and looked up at her. His eyes were red from exhaustion and crying. "What about Virgil?"**

 **"He will be okay, he's a Tracy - Your brother is just having a little trouble handling so many sad events all in a row."**

 **"He's so upset. I heard him crying. I've never heard any of my older brothers cry, except Gordon that one time," Alan said as he started getting up.**

 **"Believe me," Grandma Tracy said, leading Alan to his room, "They all have cried many times. When Jeff disappeared it was hard on all of us. And there have been other times too. Like when you and Kayo were heading for the sun with no way back - I'm sure I saw John and even Scott shed tears of relief when you miraculously changed your path back toward Earth. Virgil is so strong, and never wants to bother anyone or show his feelings, that we didn't see this coming soon enough to head it off. I'm sorry for that." Grandma Tracy said.**

 **While she spoke, Grandma Tracy guided Alan to take off his spacesuit, all the way down to his shorts. She motioned for him to sleep on his bed for a change, instead of the floor.**

 **Alan, not wanting to worry his grandmother, or just too tired to argue, climbed into the long unused bed. She tucked the covers in around Alan's neck and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Alan - Things will get better, you'll see."**

 **"Goodnight Grandma," said Alan, yawning. Within moments, he was asleep again.**

 **Grandma Tracy then peeked inside Virgil's lit up bedroom and he was sleeping fitfully. She turned the lights off in his room and watched him for a little while in the dim light from the hallway. He seemed to calm down so she closed his door and went to her room.**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **The Tracy household started moving again late in the morning. The first sign of life was John getting on the space elevator, greeting EOS and ascending to Thunderbird 5.**

 **"How is Virgil, John?" EOS asked.**

 **"Not good. I just don't know how we will be able to help him. At the very least, he will need a long time off-duty for therapy and to recover," he said, briefly combing a hand through his hair in worry.**

 **"Too bad John, I wish I could just remotely reboot his processors or something."**

 **"I wish you could too, EOS."**

 **The AI, not used to John's agreeing with her more binary diagnosis, gave her version of a pep talk. "I'm sure you will be able to help him. You helped me understand how things really are when I was confused with your kindness and trust."**

 **"FAB, EOS." John agreed.**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **Gordon came up to the Control Room wearing two hospital gowns, one frontwards and one backwards. He was walking unsteadily, using an upside down broom as a walking stick.**

 **Coming into the room soon after him, Grandma Tracy saw him hanging onto the broom and leaning against the piano. She said, tsking lightly, "Something tells me that Brains has not given you the okay to be out of bed, Gordon."**

 **"Not officially, but Brains went to sleep. I couldn't stand not knowing how Virgil is doing."**

 **"He hasn't come out of his room yet. When I checked on him he wasn't sleeping well. If he wants to sleep all day, I think we should let him. He was talking in his sleep, and turning over frequently," she said, walking over to her unsteady grandson and offered her arm. "Here, come over and sit down."**

 **Gordon blushed as his Grandma helped him down the steps to sit on a sofa. On her way into the room, Kayo noticed the commotion and said, smiling, "It is a little sad to see a strong young man, helped to his seat by his grandmother."**

 **"Now don't tease him Kayo, you know how sensitive he can be," Grandma Tracy scolded sweetly.**

 **"Hey - I am not sensitive!" Gordon began to argue when the console lit up with John's handsome figure looking at the family.**

 **"Hey guys, when Virgil gets up, can you tell him to use the space elevator and come see me? I'm sending it down now."**

 **"FAB," Kayo answered. "Should I tell him why?"**

 **"Sure, I want him to help me inside Thunderbird 5. Tell him there will be no space walking. I know how much he hates that."**

 **"Is that all?" Kayo asked.**

 **"Mostly I want to talk to him. Brains and I talked about it last night, and called his psychiatrist friend and we thought it might be beneficial if I spoke to Virgil alone."**

 **"FAB, John ... if you think being alone with him is a good idea," she said, uncertain. "You know how he got when we said he needed help.**

 **"At least he got a rather sudden introduction by 'no bedside manner' Brains last night. He's got to realize that he has a problem and had a night to think about what we said. So I think now is a good time," John explained.**

 **"I'll let him know as soon as he comes out of his room. I can come along too, just in case he lashes out," Kayo agreed.**

 **"Not necessary Kayo. I'm sure that if he wants to fight I'll have a big advantage in Zero G." That much was certain, and both knew it. Virgil in space was about as bad as John on Earth the first two days coming home.**

 **"Very true - I'll tell him." Kayo said.**

 **"FAB, and thanks," John said sadly.**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **Alan woke up first but again waited at Virgil's door for him. He didn't knock, not wanting to bother him.**

 **"Hey Alan!" Virgil greeted him when he came out. He looked and acted a lot more like himself, dressed in his usual flannel shirt and pants.**

 **Smiling, he tousled his little brother's hair on his way down the hall to the Control Room. Virgil greeted Grandma Tracy when he went through the Command Center. He didn't acknowledge or even look at Gordon even though Gordon said, "Hi Virg."**

 **Before either Gordon or Alan could correct Virgil, he walked on through grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and started to leave.**

 **Jogging to keep up with her grandson, Grandma Tracy asked, "Wait Virgil, where are you going?"**

 **"I'm going out to check Thunderbird 2's systems, since her little accident last night."**

 **As quietly as Thunderbird Shadow, Kayo appeared in front of him and said, "You can't Virgil - John wants you to join him on Thunderbird 5."**

 **"Maybe later - I won't be able to concentrate on anything else until Thunderbird 2 is in top shape."**

 **Virgil took Kayo's shoulders in his big hands and gently moved her out of the way. He left without looking back.**

 **Alan said quickly, "I'll go see if I can help him."**

 **"No Alan, it would be better if you weren't alone with him right now." Kayo warned. "I'll get Brains to go check on him with me as soon as he's available."**

 **"Fine," Alan grumbled. He just couldn't stand the thought of Virgil being alone, and he wanted to see what he was doing.**

 **Kayo called, "Base to Thunderbird 5. John come in," she sighed.**

 **"Kayo - Is there something wrong? How can I help?"**

 **"We're fine so far, but Virgil said he can't come see you until he works on his ship."**

 **John frowned, but pondered the comment. "I see. Maybe some alone time on his Thunderbird will help him think, but keep an eye on him."**

 **"I'll do my best. Brains asked me to help him change the bandages on the backs of Scott's legs. You know how, um . . . intense that can be."**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **Alan, still wearing his street clothes like Virgil, sneaked to the launch bay and boarded Thunderbird 2.** **"Hey Alan, did you come to help?" Virgil said cheerily when Alan made a noise and he looked up.**

 **"Sure, if you need it," he said hesitantly. When Virgil nodded, Alan grinned. "What can I do?"**

 **"That last of the four fusion components needs to be cleaned and put back in the port - aft VTOL Thruster. I cleaned the inside and reassembled the casing - so if you could get the crud off of the contacts and shine it up pretty, that would be a big help."**

 **"That I can do," Alan said and took a clean white cloth from a tool box and picked up the component to work on.**

 **After a few minutes, Alan was cleaning the chamber with the cloth while he talked with Virgil about his 'Bird.** **"I really need to get under and inside the ion inducer compartment and clean it out too. There must be a short someplace. My big green gal was not sounding just right last night," he said, not realizing the sound was the fizzling of the console after he shot it.**

 **"Okay, call out if you need something and I'll hand it to you." Alan said.**

 **"All I think I'll need is my ion wrench, but I'll let you know."**

 **Virgil sat down close to the open compartment and laid back inside, then to reach the back he had to scoot some more. With his torso up to his belt inside the hull he was tracing down a short.**

 **Alan heard him say, "Crud!"**

 **Then there was a loud bang when he punched the panel after he pinched his hand between his ion wrench and the edge of a small compartment.** **"Aahh!" Virgil cried grabbing his hand, then his head.**

 **"Virgil, are you okay in there?" Alan asked, bending over to look inside the component he was still cleaning.**

 **Virgil couldn't answer, he was having his own problems. He didn't hear exactly what Alan said, but after hearing his young brother's concerned voice, suddenly he saw tons of rock and dirt above him, threatening to crush and suffocate him.**

 **Faces of unknown children appeared before his eyes, begging for him to save them, and he couldn't move.**

 **There were flames and Scott lying in the middle of them and Virgil strained to reach him, but couldn't.**

 **It felt like the small space he was in was closing in on him even more tightly as he saw Gordon's bloody face in the bank begging 'The Hood' himself to not hurt him anymore.**

 **"Aaaagrrr!" Virgil again growled, this time in anger and fear as he began pulling himself out of the compartment.**

 **Trying to get into a particularly tight spot on the fusion component with the rag, Alan walked over and stood by Virgil as he came out. "Want some help in there?" he asked.**

 **"Aaaah! No!" Virgil cried as he pulled his head out. He looked up at Alan, confused and frightened, "YOU! How did you get in here?"**

 **The teen looked at him, puzzled. "What? I'm cleaning this thing so you can put it back in the VTOL thruster." Alan answered innocently with big blinking eyes.**

 **"No! You're here to stop me - to take Tracy Island! I won't let you! I'll make you pay!"**

 **"Take Tracy..." said Alan, but he didn't get to finish his comment.**

 **Still sitting on the floor, Virgil hooked his foot around the back of Alan's leg, forcing Alan to drop the cloth and fusion component as he landed on his butt.**

 **"Ow-Virgil! It's me - Alan.** "

 **"Oh yeah, sure... 'Alan.' Try to get me to believe you, then when I turn around, you chloroform me!" growled Virgil, keeping an eye on the teen in front of him.**

 **"Chloroform ... No bro! What makes you think I would ever try, or think of such a stupid thing?" said Alan, shocked at Virgil's behavior. He started backing away from his brother, hoping this would convince him he was truly harmless. "That towel has soap and water - at most."**

 **"Liar! I won't let you drug and kidnap me like you did my brothers, Hood!" said Virgil, as the two neared a wall. "You will take me to where you have Gordon's and Scott's bodies after you killed them."**

 **"Virgil! I'm not the Hood! I'm Alan! Come with me, I'll show you where Scott and Gordon are! They are not dead!" Alan sat on Thunderbird Two's deck trying to lean back from Virgil with his hand held weakly out to his brother.**

 **Virgil noticed that Alan was still looking at the small towel, that he thought was chloroformed, and wasn't convinced. "No! You can't fool me!"**

 **Alan rolled away and got up, heading for the hatch to get help.**

 **"I won't let you loose on Tracy Island!" Virgil yelled. He grabbed Alan by the back of his shirt, and yanked him back. He threw him into the compartments where he'd just been working.**

 **Alan's back struck an open clasp on a compartment door, cutting through both of his shirts and the skin across his back, also his head hit the metal. "Oh," he cried and started to go to his knees, the cut on his back burning. But Virgil grabbed him and pulled him back up, his fist raised to put who he thought was The Hood out of commission.**

 **"Virgil No! Please!" Alan cried and tried to twist out of Virgil's hand to get to the controls to call for help, but when he tried to turn away, Virgil punched him hard in the side, under his ribs, lifting him off of his feet for an instant. He lost his right shoe when he landed. Alan gasped for air and his hand went to his side.**

 **"Virgil?" was all Alan had time to say before he viciously backhanded his little brother, tearing the neck out of his shirts and spinning him almost out of his clothes before Virgil let go.**

 **Alan landed hard, face down and unconscious on the floor. The hole in his shirts and a bloody cut on his back visible.**

 **Virgil glared triumphantly at 'The Hood' whom he'd just put down. With one strong hand he pulled on Alan's shoulder rolling him onto his back. Virgil then roughly checked the senseless teenager to be sure he was not faking.** **Satisfied with his findings, he nodded in victory. "I won't let you take anymore of us! Gordon and Scott are dead because of you, Hood," he said. "I have to get you away from Tracy Island to protect the others!"**

 **Even with Alan unconscious, Virgil roughly turned Alan back onto his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back. He tied them with electric cord from his nearby toolbox. Then he pulled 'The Hood's' other shoe off and threw it aside before he tied his feet together.**

 **Satisfied that 'The Hood' wasn't going anywhere, he turned his Thunderbird around in the hangar before rolling it out to launch.**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **Brains heard the engine roar to life and the whine of Thunderbird Two's turbines, but he thought someone, probably Alan was just turning it around after Virgil left it nose-in. In the middle of changing Scott's burn dressing and debriding a very deeply burned place he didn't take the time to think much about it. Scott was in such great pain, that hurrying, Brains quickly forgot about hearing Thunderbird 2 start when Scott groaned and cried out loudly.**

 **Gordon came over and held Scott's hand. "I'm okay," Scott mumbled with his head turned away and his eyes squeezed shut. Gordon squeezed his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. He wished Scott was strong enough to be sedated through this process, but Dr. Early and Brains said it would be another week before they could consider it.**

 **Once he launched and his 'Bird was flying over the ocean toward London, Virgil turned on the autopilot and went back to see his 'prisoner'.**

 **"That's odd - when did the Hood grow hair?" he frowned and reached down to turn 'the Hood' over onto his back and looked into his face. He saw blond hair, and Alan's face.**

 **"No way Hood! I'm not falling for it! You're not Alan - you can't be!" Virgil said as he backed away. Looking back, he came back over and felt all around 'The Hood's' neck for the halo device he used to disguise himself.**

 **Not finding anything, he cried, "It is Alan! Oh no-no-no-no!" he cried as he pulled Alan up onto his thighs so he could reach behind his back and cut the cords around his wrists. Alan arms fell limply apart.**

 **"Oh, no - what have I done? Alan!"**

 **Virgil shook Alan like he would wake up from sleep. Alan did not stir. "And there is no one else here except me! My family was right, I broke John's hand pushing him in anger! Scott died in the fire because of me! I beat Gordon to death! I can't believe it - but how else could I remember if I didn't do these things! And now . . . and now . . . I've killed ALAN!"**

 **Sitting on the floor, and shaking all over, Virgil pulled Alan into his arms and rocked with him, saying softly, "No-no-no, I'm so sorry - I never meant to kill you Alan - I wouldn't even have just killed the Hood! I can't go on like this!"**

 **He paused, and realized his last comment made the most sense in a long time.**

 **The pilot then looked down at his brother, combing a hand through his blond locks. "Don't worry, Alan, I'll make sure that John finds you and puts your body with Scott's and Gordon's." Virgil said softly, almost whispering as he stood up. He carried Alan across his arms into the pod container. It held Firefly and Mole interchangeable pods.**

 **Virgil laid Alan on the ground to open the Mole's canopy.**

 **Had Virgil checked for Alan's vital signs he would have found them. Alan wasn't dead but Virgil was beyond reason - crippled with grief.**

 **He carefully picked Alan up again and slid him down in the Mole being careful to place his hands in his lap in a way that looked comfortable. He strapped him in as though he was sending him out on a mission. Once secure, he kissed the top of Alan's head.**

 **"Goodbye Alan. I'm so sorry..." Tears streaming down his face, made it hard for him to see to walk, and after he stepped down, he had to stop and wipe his eyes.**

 **With determination, Virgil went back to the cockpit and closed the hatch. He walked unsteadily to the controls and sat in his pilot's seat.**

 **Virgil took a deep breath, and took out his tablet. "I just have to add coordinates where they can find Alan's - body!" he said, then buried his face in his hands. "Oh, Dad! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I've done these things - but here is proof! Alan's dead and I killed him."**

 **"I swear I don't know how I thought he could ever be The Hood!" Virgil kept wiping his eyes while he typed into his tablet. He wrote what happened to Alan, and where they could pick up the pod and his body.**

 **The pilot then wrote the last sentence of the letter. "I know Brains will build another Thunderbird 2. Maybe bigger stronger and faster, because this one won't be coming back," he simply apologized to everyone by name and told them goodbye. But he waited to send it.**

 **Virgil stopped his Thunderbird where it hovered over the ocean. The three VTOL thrusters that were operating strained a little without the fourth, but Virgil kept his 'Bird straight.**

 **He was in a spot where there was no land visible in any direction.**

 **Virgil then looked at the console, tears in his eyes for a different reason. "One last time, I'm releasing the pod. I can never express how sorry I am, Gordon, Alan, and Scott," he said, and gave a faint grin. "John's hand will heal. That's one positive thing. John, Kayo and I couldn't operate International Rescue alone anyway - and now after killing my brothers - I'd just be going to prison."**

 **The Pod Container dropped into the ocean as though it had Thunderbird 4 on board. Virgil watched it splash down on his screens, and then backed off so he could see the container floating in the waves with only his eyes.**

 **"I wish more than anything that you were in there, Gordon. I wish you were on your way to another deep sea adventure where we are able to save people - not take their lives like I have."**

 **He put his hands to his temples, pained from emotion. It was time. "Aaaagnn!" Virgil let out a cry of anguish. "My brothers, please forgive me - and those left on Tracy Island please understand, I'm doing this to protect all of you. I can't go on with there being a risk of my hurting any more of you."**

 **Virgil pushed Thunderbird 2 as fast as she'd go, heading for the Himalayas.**

 **"A huge mountain in remote, rough country seems like the best place to end this and disappear where even Thunderbird 5's sensors can't find me. There, it would be all but destroyed by the crash with all the explosives I carry on my ship and covered in many feet of snow all year round."**

 **Finishing his letter to the surviving members of International Rescue, Virgil pushed 'Send,' on his table and his letter went to everyone at once.**

 **Thunderbird 5 received the correspondence immediately.**

 **John realized what Virgil was saying after reading only a few words and he panicked. "EOS! Virgil is in trouble! Bring the elevator back up for me!"**

 **"Of course John." EOS answered.**

 **His hand and two fingers on his injured hand flew over the keyboards, every sensor he had searching for Thunderbird 2.**

 **When his Space Elevator docked, John ran for it and brought his same screens up in the elevator to continue the search on the way down.**

 **"Wait John!" EOS cried.**

 **"What is it? I have to hurry!"**

 **"I know you want to go home to be with your family, but won't you need Thunderbird 5's more powerful scanners and communications to find Thunderbird 2?" she said, using her practicality to an advantage. She did not want 'human error' - John's emotions - to result in them from making a bigger mistake.**

 **The astronaut also followed the reasoning and nodded. "You're right EOS," John growled and moved his screens back to Thunderbird 5. He used his suit jets inside his station to move back to the command module as quickly as possible in Zero Gravity.**

 **"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island!" he called.**

 **"We hear you John," Brains answered.**

 **"I'll be using Five's power to help get control of Thunderbird 2."**

 **"FAB John." Scott said. "We're reading Virgil's letter now."**

 **On Tracy Island, Brains was reading the rest of Virgil's note out loud to Gordon and Scott.**

 **Hearing one part, Gordon tried to jump out of bed but paused when a wave of dizziness washed over him.**

 **"Whoa G-Gordon! W-Where do you think you are going?" Brains said steadying then helping the aquanaut back onto his bed.**

 **"I have to take Thunderbird 4 out and find that pod container - I'll launch from the island. Virgil said Alan is inside it!"**

 **"Gordon, he said Alan's body is inside. He said he killed him!" Brains said sadly.**

 **The aquanaut narrowed his eyes. "He ALSO SAID that Scott and I are dead and we're not - what if Alan is hurt out there?" he countered.**

 **"Virgil just couldn't have killed him. He couldn't no matter how messed up his mind is right now! Alan's just got to be out cold worst - we've got to all be alive."** **"Exactly! None of us have . . . died!" Scott said. "But how can we convince him before he crashes Thunderbird 2?"**

 **"That's the t-trouble though. Virgil thinks he killed you, Scott, and Gordon even though he was sitting right here in the same room with you," said Brains. "Now he said he's killed Alan and will crash his plane to take his own life. I'm afraid our little family meeting wasn't as beneficial for Virgil as we'd hoped."**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]** **Virgil's face was wet with tears as he mumbled again those things that he put in his letter.**

 **"I've killed them all - I have to leave before something happens to John, Grandma Tracy, Kayo and Brains," he reasoned in his decision. "Maybe they will be able to recruit new pilots to keep dad's dream alive after I'm gone. I'm sure Brains will build an even bigger and stronger Thunderbird 2."**

 **Images again flashed through his mind of pushing John in the hospital waiting room, the imagined faces of the children that might have been in the cave explosion. Alan's face again was among them.**

 **He suddenly, clearly remembered punching Gordon - more than once, and throwing him into a wall. He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the memory.**

 **Even the dead man he found on the sailboat flashed in his mind. He said out loud, "I couldn't save him either - he drown!"**

 **John's hologram appeared before him over the controls. "The man on the sailboat didn't drown, Virgil. He died of electrocution when he went below his flooding deck. There were exposed wires. Colonel Casey verified it with GDF medical after the autopsy and the engineers who inspected the boat after they salvaged it." he explained.**

 **The pilot looked at his older brother, stunned. "How did you get through? I disabled communications," Virgil stammered. He then shook his head. "You won't talk me out of this!"**

 **"Let me try," said John, but Virgil uses his hand to turn off the hologram. The Himalayas mountain range appeared in the distance though the clouds and Virgil smiled.**

 **Brains pulled up holo images of Thunderbird 2 on John's temporary monitoring station by Scott's bed. "I think I can track where he's piloting T-Thunderbird Two," said the engineer.**

 **Scott and Gordon leaned in, trying to see. After a few moments, they found the location.**

 **"Thunderbird 5 he's heading right for those mountains!" Scott shouted harshly, then fought a cough as he watched the icon marking Thunderbird Two heading toward the Himalayas. He took a gasp of air and continued, slightly breathless. "John! Use GAMMA Protocol."**

 **"FAB Scott," John said quickly as he moved his fingers about on his screen to slave the controls to his computer.**

 **Thunderbird 2 started to turn back to where it was under John's commands of the vehicle.**

 **Inside, Virgil was surprised and angry when the wheel shifted in another direction. He tried to turn the steering wheel to the mountains and crash, but no avail. "Oh no you don't John - please don't stop me," he growled as he tried punching in his personal code to break the override.**

 **In his space station, John muttered darkly at the attempt. "Not this time Virg," he said, inserting a virus to stop the override and prevent a new code being used. "Scott, he's trying to take back the ship."**

 **The counter code worked, and Virgil slammed his fists into the computer. "I'm sorry bro, but I want to be with Scott, Gordon and Alan, and Dad." he pleaded, and again tried another way to hack into system.**

 **Seeing the steering wheel move on its own, he decided to instead jerk it violently to the right, hopefully to throw John away from the controls on Five.**

 **John caught on to the trickery again. "Darn it," he said as his hand jerked in the virtual controls. Fortunately, he was able to keep hold of them, but he realized this time, while he still had the larger control of the vehicle, Virgil was becoming more successful.**

 **John quickly ripped the splint from his broken hand thinking it would help.**

 **"He's still trying to override my control of Thunderbird 2 -" he said, then yelped when a jolt of the gears shifting hit his healing hand. "Ow! - and making it a bit more personal."**

 **"What on earth is wrong with you Virgil... ? Stop! Come back, we love you," Gordon pleaded. Hearing static, he fought back tears. "Virgil, do you hear me?"**

 **The pilot shook his head. "Yes, I hear you, but you're a ghost! I killed you and then locked your body in that vault," he said.**

 **Gordon shook his head in disbelief. "You only knocked me out, bro. Parker got me out of the vault - safely," he said, but only heard static.**

 **"Virgil! I'm alive too!" yelled Scott.**

 **"Not only that - you just think that Alan died, but we don't know. Kayo is flying Shadow out to the pod container to find him. You thought Scott died in that forest fire, now you ..." said Gordon, pressing his hand to his head as a wave of vertigo hit him.**

 **"Virgil, STOP trying to take control back of Thunderbird 2's systems!" John yelled as he tried to wrest the wheel from Virgil's grasp.**

 **"You stop! I can't take it anymore!" Virgil answered.**

 **Gordon shook his head. "Scott, why is he doing this? Why does he think we're all dead?!"**

 **"I don't know Gordon, but we've got to do something . . ." said Scott.**

 **"Yeah - he's delirious. I mean, he's really out of it," said Gordon.**

 **Scott looked sharply at his brother in understanding. "You're right Gordon, if only..." agreeing, but his mind processed the man's comment again. "Out of it..."**

 **Gordon looked at his brother funny at the parroting of his comment, but Scott bolted upright. Wincing a little after he did it. There was a possibility. "John, use Gamma protocol's Omicron Contingency," said Scott.**

 **John knew that code, and winced in memory. "You sure Scott? That hasn't been used since Dad..." he said, trailing off when he saw Scott's no nonsense glare at the corner of his screen.**

 **"Yes! I'm sure - Use it - but be sure you keep control of that 'Bird!"**

 **"FAB, Scott." John acknowledged. He brought up an image of Thunderbird 2 and moved some icons around, before he pushed a button on his console. "Code sent."**

 **There was a faint hissing sound from several tiny holes in Thunderbird 2's cockpit and cabin area. Had there been a Pod container in place, the odorless, colorless gas would have begun to fill that space too.**

 **"Is it working, John?" Scott asked urgently. He was painfully sitting on the edge of his bed.**

 **"All lights are green - we just have to wait for the gas to take effect."**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **Inside Thunderbird 2, Virgil heard the faint hiss and stopped to listen. He remembered that Brains had concocted a knock out gas and installed a delivery system on all of the Thunderbirds in case they were ever incapacitated or the plane was hijacked. It would knock out everyone on board and John could simply take over the control and bring her home, or deliver whoever is on board to the GDF if necessary.** **They had never had to use it, and made a silent pact to not use it on each other. Unfortunately, Virgil gave them no choice - they had to use it in order to save him from himself.**

 **"Oh no you don't - no 'Goodnight Virgil,' guys," said Virgil as he tried to search for a rebreather under his seat.**

 **As he searched, he heard a chirp of the holocom, Virgil looked up, and saw it was again lit.**

 **Before John could say anything, he spoke. "Dad ... you're here to meet me," he said, staring at John's blue-lit image, his search forgotten as he focused on his initial suicidal run.**

 **"Virgil, wha-" said John, confused only to see Scott's holographic image stop his response.**

 **The second oldest switched communication to Tracy Island, but kept audio on the Thunderbird. "Did you just hear that?" he said, shocked.**

 **"Yes. Let him think you're Dad - try to talk like him, it'll distract Virgil," Scott said. "We can't let him find that backup gas mask under the seat."**

 **John looked down at himself, then back, confused. "FAB, but I look nothing ..."**

 **"John, I have changed your image in Thunderbird Two to look like Jeff Tracy the moment Virgil Tracy became confused," chirped EOS.**

 **"So seeing is believing here?..." said John, quirking a suspicious eyebrow.**

 **"Affirmative, but not hearing this discussion," she responded kindly. Seeing his reaction, she remembered her creator's long lecture about tampering with holographs, then continued. "Forgive me - this was only to add to the illusion."**

 **John nodded quickly, deciding this time he'd allow the trickery. "FAB," he said as he fought the controls again. "Hopefully it works before he gets too suspicious." All they could do now was pray the contingency worked faster than when it was tested so John could stop his brother's suicide run.**

 **Inside Thunderbird 2, Virgil still tried get full control of his Thunderbird. During his brother's discussion, he had at least succeeded in again turning the vehicle to the mountains.**

 **"Dad, you still there?" he said, hoping he hadn't imagined the voice. He looked up at the communications console and smiled.**

 **The image of their missing father looked at the pilot in love and sympathy. EOS was matching John's visual reactions to coincide with the hologram - at least ones that would not belie the ruse at hand.**

 **"Yes, Virgil, it's me," said John trying to not choke up. "Please stop messing with the ship's controls and visit with me. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."**

 **The younger man did what he was told, to John's relief, and leaned forward to chat.**

 **"Dad - it's so good to hear your voice again. I've missed you so much," said Virgil, paying no more attention to the faint hissing sounds coming from the vents.**

 **"I've missed you too, son. It's time to go home," said John, hoping the "home" was Tracy Island and not what Virgil currently thought.**

 **"Home, finally headed home," Virgil sighed in relief, happy that he'd finally save his family from himself. "Goodbye John, Grandma, Kayo and Brains. I'm sorry I had to leave you, but I need to see my brothers again and apologize. I will be all right."**

 **"You will be Virgil, you will," said John quietly, trying to hide the pain he was at the same time ensuring his brother was rendered unconscious.**

 **"Dad, you'll give me a big hug when I get to heaven right?" said Virgil.**

 **The childlike voice coming from Virgil was gut wrenching, but John kept his composure. He eyed the monitors to keep an eye on Thunderbird Two and Virgil. The contingency was definitely working.**

 **John however didn't skip a beat.**

 **"Of course - I've missed those hugs so much, not to mention your painting and piano playing," he said. "We'll get to do all that and more real soon."** **Unaware of what really happening, Virgil instead looked up at the skyline full of mountains. He smiled briefly, thankful his pain would end shortly.**

 **The grin turned into a frown when they seemed to waver and shine with yellowish sparkles. "What's... huh?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes.**

 **As the sparkles started to grow into a smattering of dark spots in front of his eyes, Virgil then remembered what his brothers were trying. "Gamma... Omicron...?" he said in disgust and betrayal. "They... promised..."**

 **John, noticing Virgil reach to push the controls downward, shook his head. "No son - don't. You're still headed toward the mountain," said astronaut, lying slightly only to keep his brother putting the vehicle into terminal velocity. It was already teetering on the edge. It's a last ditch effort Virgil - they waited too long."**

 **Seeing his immediate younger brother quiet down but still fight to stay conscious, then continued. "Just let go - all you'll do is fall asleep, then when you wake up you'll see your brothers and me," John said, basing his tone from on a memory of his father keeping him calm before a surgery long ago.**

 **Surprisingly, Virgil agreed and sat back, doing what his 'father' asked.**

 **He felt he needed to send one final message though. "Sorry... John... you tried, don't feel bad," he said, feeling himself start to go limp in his chair.**

 **Seeing the mountains grow in front of the window, he smiled faintly at one final blessing. "Thanks... at least I won't feel t..."**

 **He didn't finish his thought as darkness descended.**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **Kayo landed her Thunderbird on top of the abandoned pod container. Attaching a cable to the roof, she swung down on it to the door controls. She keyed in the code on an emergency access panel and the door dropped down making a splash.**

 **The Firefly was closest and she looked around it and then inside. She continued to look around and spotted the top of Alan's blond head in the Mole's cockpit. The canopy had been left open.**

 **"Alan!" she cried when she saw him. She ran to the Mole and jumped up on the side, calling, "Alan! Can you hear me?"**

 **Alan didn't stir or open his eyes. So she used her helmet scanners to take his vitals. Relief washed over her face when she saw the data stream across her helmet screen.**

 **"John, Alan's alive!" Kayo yelled urgently into her comm. "I'm sending his vitals to Brains now!"**

 **[Thunderbirds Are Go! ]**

 **They all heard the news. Grandma Tracy collapsed onto the nearest sofa in the control room. Gordon fell back on his pillow, his legs hanging off the bed.**

 **"That's great news, Kayo - can you bring him home?"**

 **"Yes, of course - it'll be a tight fit in Shadow, but there's no way I'm leaving him out here."**

 **Scott said, "That's a relief but Virgil is still in trouble."**

 **He saw the big green turtle that was Thunderbird 2 in the distance and gasped in horror as it made its descent. "John... please tell me you can get control of Thunderbird Two!" he said nervously as he climbed out of the bed.**

 **Grandma Tracy stood back up and reactivated the view screens.**

 **Gritting his teeth, Scott went to sit by Gordon, but when he nearly fell, his leg muscles not working well with his burn injuries. Gordon caught him and pulled him over to his bed. "Scott," he whispered.**

 **Scott said, "I know . . . I wanted to comfort you but my legs are not cooperating."**

 **"We'll comfort each other." Gordon said. They all prayed it hadn't been too late for John to regain complete control of Thunderbird 2.**

 **In Thunderbird 5, John was frantically keying in the final codes as he talked to Virgil, and within moments again had remote control of the vehicle. He grabbed the virtual handles of the vehicle and gritting his teeth, pulled back sharply to lift it up.**

 **To all of the Tracy's relief - be it on the island, in the middle of the ocean or in space, the vehicle's nose pulled up sharply and leveled off two miles from its mountain target. John then put it in a hover, wiping his eyes where sweat had dripped into them. EOS moved her camera over to John, lights lit up in concern, but John waved her off. "I'm fine EOS," he said.**

 **Scott with his arm across Gordon's shoulders let out an exhale of relief and both fell back across the foot of Gordon's hospital bed. Brains leaned on Scott's bed and rubbed his eyes, under his glasses. Grandma Tracy sat back down heavily on the sofa in Control.**

 **After only a moment, Scott painfully sat up again and looked up at John, starting to ask a question. The attempt made him cough - not just from his injuries - and instead gave an inquiring, and concerned,**

 **glance.**

 **Looking at Scott's face on his holo screen, John knew the look too well, and its underlying question.**

 **Steeling himself, he took quick look at the medical monitor next to him. "Virgil's unconscious - I have control of Thunderbird 2." he said as though this was an everyday rescue, though his aqua eyes clearly showed relief.**

 **The sighs from the other brothers, Brains and Grandmother also filled the air.**

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **By Crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction**

 **MANY MANY THANKS TO TIGRE MALABARISTA FOR THE MANY EDITS, CORRECTIONS AND SUGGESTIONS. THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE WHAT IT IS WITHOUT TIGRE! WITH GRATITUDE TO TIGRE!**

* * *

 **"Does Virgil have any injuries?" inquired Scott, just to be sure** **his middle brother was all right.**

 **"No injuries - and his pulse, heart rate and respirations are within safe ranges while under anesthesia," said John, who then slumped over the control panel in exhaustion and relief. "I never thought I'd be grateful for the fact he confused me as dad..."**

 **Even though he only saw John's image on a holoscreen, Gordon could tell the ruse took a lot out of his red-haired brother. "Yeah - it's hard to see anyone seeing you as our dad, but it worked... good job," he said, and after a moment smiled. "You too EOS, making that illusion. Don't make it a habit though."**

 **EOS' lights glowed green, chuckling. "I will not - I do not want another three-hour lecture on why it is bad to use holograms inappropriately," she chirped.**

 **"It was only two hours, EOS," John rolled his eyes, but gave his younger brother a weak smile in thanks.**

 **Badly wanting to help, Scott braced himself and tried to stand up again. He took a couple of steps and started to fall. Brains caught him and helped him back to his bed. "Where did you think you were going?" Through the pain, Scott forced himself back into 'command mode' and answered, "I want to help. How long will Virgil be out?" he asked, turning to Brains.**

 **The engineer cleared his throat, adjusting his glasses. "The l-last time Omicron was t-tested, the person recovered about 45 minutes after exposure," he said.**

 **"That's faster than when you put Scott and John's lights out with it," said Gordon, concerned his immediate older brother would come to and try again.**

 **"Yes, but weight and dosage was** **a factor in each case** **," said Brains. He wasn't going to mention that Jeff, not wanting to put any of his sons through it again, tested it himself. "It m-may be different for Virgil, but I would say he will** **remain** **unconscious for at l-least a half an hour."**

 **John nodded. "The medical scan confirms that theory Brains, but just to be sure ... can I safely keep the cockpit full of the anesthetic gas while I fly him home?" he said.**

 **"Yes I believe so. I will help you closely monitor him, and it won't take much longer than 30 minutes to get him home from his current location." Brains said.**

 **"** **FAB.** **I'll need to come back down to be there when we're ready to take Virgil off of his ship. Brains, can you also monitor him in flight** **while I'm in the elevator** **?"**

 **"FAB** **...** **if my two patients here will behave themselves and stay in bed," Brains said, looking at Scott** **pointedly** **.**

 **"FAB, Brains. I'll stay put." Scott agreed** **, smiling sheepishly** **.**

 **Standing on top of the Mole's hood, Kayo carefully lifted Alan out and got him in a fireman's carry across her shoulders. She barely noticed that his feet were still tied and he was sock-footed. Holding onto the young man with one hand she climbed down from the Mole and took him back out to her waiting cable.**

 **She could see Shadow's nose from the pod's ramp and fired another cable up to her ship. She let the cable's hand-hold pull herself and Alan up on top of the pod container.**

 **Kayo** **carried him up, and at the cockpit she held Alan in front of her body and lowered his still bound legs inside first as she stood on the pilot's seat. She slipped her slim form down behind Alan, letting him sit on her lap. His head fell back on her shoulder, his shoulder leaned against the side of the cockpit.**

 **In the cramped cockpit, her right arm was under Alan's** **waist** **, helping to keep him from sliding down. Kayo worked the controls with one hand and launched.**

 **Thunderbird Shadow's 'legs' folded back up in the plane's belly as it rose into the air and then Shadow shot toward home. Only a few minutes in flight, Alan groaned. Kayo felt him waking up and start to stir, right before he kicked and cried out, "Virgil!"**

 **Alan kicked with his ankles still tied together, striking several foot petals at the same time and Shadow went into a dive toward the surface of the ocean.**

 **"** **Whoa!** **" Kayo cried,** **trying to calm the confused teen, she said,** **"You're safe Alan - you're with me in Thunderbird Shadow - stop struggling!"**

 **John sat at his station with his forehead resting on his uninjured hand. The pain he felt in his injured hand making him wish that he had not taken off the splint in the heat of the moment. Having a feeling, like some kind of instinct, for there were no alarms, he looked up at his screens in time to see Thunderbird Shadow take a nosedive.**

 **"Shadow - Kayo!" John yelled spinning icons on his screens with his very sore hand. "Come in - I show you falling - NOSE UP!"**

 **"We're okay - very okay - Alan just had a rough awakening - almost ..."** **said Kayo, and after a mild growl, continued. "There** **, we're back on course!"**

 **"FAB - glad to hear that Alan is awake." John said.**

 **Kayo continued,** **but not with the response John expected.** **"Alan, relax!"**

 **"Relax?"**

 **"This was easier when he was passed out! Alan! Stop fighting me!" Kayo yelled in the teen's ear.**

 **Alan however, panicked more, so** **she took her hand off of the controls and hugged him. Her feet blocked his kicks keeping him away from the pedals.**

 **"Alan! You are safe! I have you!"**

 **Alan focused his eyes with Kayo yelling into his ear and as soon as he realized who was hugging him, he stopped fighting. "You okay now?" Kayo said relaxing her hold on him.**

 **"I ..." he started but noticed the woman search for something.**

 **"Just let me reach . . ." Kayo said, pulling her 'Bird's nose back up with one hand, Kayo straightened out Shadow's flight.**

 **"Phew! That was close. How do you feel, Alan?"**

 **"Like a train hit me, but lying here on you helps." Alan managed a weak smile when he realized he was lying on top of Kayo. "I mean sharing a seat, I mean sitting in your lap - I mean I didn't think Shadow could hold two."**

 **"Two people will fit as long as they are friendly. There really isn't room to argue."**

 **"No kidding," said Alan, who blinked his eyes at what she said.**

 **"Sorry - but wait, I was on Thunderbird Two - how did I get here? Where's Virgil!?"**

 **"Slow down Alan. John has control of Thunderbird 2 taking her back to Tracy Island."***

 **"Why is John flying TB2? Is Virgil all right?"**

 **"Virgil is unconscious inside but safe."**

 **"No! Is he hurt?"** **said Alan, worried about his older brother.**

 **"I don't think he's hurt - Scott ordered** **John** **to use the Omicron Contingency protocol."**

 **"What is that?"**

 **"Oh right, I guess you were away at that genius camp,"**

 **said Kayo, smirking slightly.**

 **"It wasn't genius camp!" Alan cried** **indignantly** **.**

 **"Well anyway, Brains told me about it. I needed to know as it was still a part of International Rescue's Security procedures, but in the early days of International Rescue, Jeff and Brains worked on Omicron gas as part of IR's new defense program in case any of the individual Thunderbirds were invaded,"** **she explained.**

 **"If anyone who was not an authorized user of the vehicles tried to use them, or try to force an IR member to use it under duress, a code would be sent to the computer.."**

 **"A code? Never learned a code for this - Omicrane thing," he said.** **"**

 **"Omicron, and you wouldn't. Only three people know.** **This is the code that John just used in Thunderbird 2."**

 **"Wow, I had no idea!" Alan said,** **"What does it do?"**

 **"Sleeping gas was released into Two's livable areas,"** **said Kayo.** **"That said, Brains said the defense system would need testing, and unfortunately for John and Scott, they drew the short straws."**

 **"** **Yuck, but** **I'm sure Brains' gas worked perfectly, didn't it?" Alan asked.**

 **"Well sort of. Brains assured them the gas was safe, harmless and what to expect when the code was initialized. Actually experiencing it firsthand however, was another story.**

 **"John and Scott entered Thunderbird One at the time to be used for the test. They walked around the cockpit and cargo bay, bored and wondering when Brains would start the test."**

 **"That doesn't sound like Brains," said Alan, wincing as a wave of pain hit his ribs.**

 **"No, but** **neither knew the code didn't give any audible or visible warning in the vehicle so as to ensure the criminals were caught and taken into custody by the GDF."**

 **Alan fought the urge to pass out again so he could hear the story.** **"Huh, point taken."**

 **"Then, a few minutes later," Kayo continued, "Thinking it didn't work, they gave up and started to leave the plane. John suddenly had an unpleasant sinking feeling in his stomach and looking at Scott, realized he too had that same look of dread knowing what was** **coming** **next."**

 **"Nap time?" said Alan, and Kayo nodded and Alan felt her head move, as her cheek was touching his hair.**

 **"** **Yeah,** **they still tried to escape as ordered, but within 20 seconds both lost consciousness and fell to the deck,"** **she confirmed.**

 **"They woke up an hour and a half later in the main house's sick room, quite grouchy and sore from the fall."**

 **"I bet."**

 **"It didn't help Scott's and John's moods either when they found Gordon had - as a prank - tucked in teddy bears and blankets next to them as they slept off the gas."**

 **"But they were okay? Right?" Alan asked.**

 **"** **Physically yes, but** **as far as the gas being harmless? Well, they were stable, but suffering sore throats and a case of nausea so bad they had to have IVs to rehydrate."**

 **"Oh, poor Virgil," Alan said.**

 **The pilot chuckled.** **"But Brains apologized and said he'd rework the gas slightly to not have as many side effects."**

 **"That's good, but too bad they had to use it at all on Virgil." Alan said.**

 **"Unfortunately, he gave them no choice - they had to use it in order to save him from himself. John kept taking control of Thunderbird Two and Virgil kept taking it back. It was a tragic tug of war,** **leading to the decision** **."**

 **"I'm glad . . . they had it - it probably saved . . . Virgil's life." Alan mumbled as he passed out again.**

 **"Alan?" Kayo called softly, "Are you still with me?" She asked as she felt for his pulse at his neck, taking her hands off the controls for a moment. Thunderbird Shadow barely veered from her path.**

 **Kayo looked up to see Tracy Island coming into view and called, "Tracy Island, Alan was awake for a time, but is unconscious again. Vital signs seem stable."**

 **"FAB Shadow - We're all set up and waiting. And watch for Thunderbird Two coming in as well." John answered. "I'm in the Space Elevator and almost down too, so I can help." John watched the image of Two getting closer to the island from his controls on the Space Elevator.**

 **"Good, John, if you have time before Thunderbird Two lands," said Kayo, "I could used some help getting Alan out of the cockpit - we're kind of wedged in here."**

 **"FAB Thunderbird Shadow," John agreed. In moments he'd landed on the Island and at the same time brought Two to her landing strip. He safely got her down and slowly brought Two into the Launch Bay.**

 **The astronaut tapped a button inside the elevator, opening communications across all of Tracy Island.**

 **"This is John - no one approach Thunderbird Two until I get there, understood?"**

 **"Yes John, but what's keeping you!" Scott called.**

 **"I'm on my way to help Kayo with Alan first - I've begun filtering the anesthetic gas out of Two, but no one is** **to** **enter without helmets and air tanks,"** **ordered John. "** **Just wait and I'll go in to get him with Kayo's help. We're already geared up."**

 **"FAB John. Virgil should keep - His vitals are good," Brains answered. He was looking out of the med bay at Thunderbird Two's nose. Scott and Gordon laid back on their pillows, exhausted from the stress. "I wish I could help! It's too much - John and Kayo handling everything,"** **said Scott. Gordon for his part, smiled in agreement.**

 **Grandma Tracy came to the Med Bay. She'd been monitoring the comms too and knew Brains would need help with Alan and probably Virgil too.**

 **John ran to Thunderbird Shadow and climbed up to the cockpit. Kayo already had the canopy open waiting for him. He quickly climbed up and kneeling on Shadows hood compartment, John reached in and took Alan's pulse again himself. Reassured, when he found his little brother alive, he backed off, looking at him.** **Seeing the rips in Alan's shirt and the bruise on his cheekbone, John flinched.**

 **"Oh, little brother," whispered John.**

 **Kayo** **reminded him** **, "He was awake for a while on the way back, John."**

 **"That's a good sign, I hope." John put his hands under Alan's arms and lifted. Kayo pushed up on his butt. She watched Alan's bound feet to be sure the the cord didn't get caught on a pedal.**

 **"John, sorry, I didn't stop to untie his legs and from the looks of the abrasions on his wrists his hands were tied behind his back at some point," Kayo explained.**

 **"I see Kayo," John said,** **starting to really wonder what happened on the Thunderbird.** **"Be gentle with him."**

 **"Always."**

 **Silently, they got Alan down and John carried him in his arms to the med bay. Brains was running out of beds, so since Gordon refused to stay in his bed anyway, that's where they put Alan down.**

 **Brains immediately began running scans, but** **saw Gordon's pallor.** **"We will need something else for Gordon to lay on, hopefully before he falls down."**

 **"I'm fine," Gordon said, standing by the bed as they got Alan situated and Brains began treatment.**

 **"Why are Alan's legs tied?" Brains asked almost in passing, as he recorded Alan's vitals in his tablet.**

 **"We're not sure, Virgil did it," Kayo replied, cutting his feet apart.** **She too wondered what would've caused Virgil to tie up his brother like a criminal.**

 **With the youngest being cared for, their middle brother became their priority. Kayo and John put helmets on and went to Thunderbird 2 pushing** **Brains'** **emergency gurney. It was old, but had several straps on it just like the gurneys that the hospital used.**

 **"The t** **wo, John and Kayo arrived at TB2's launch bay.**

 **"Okay Kayo - I've been filtering the gas out of Thunderbird Two while we were taking care of Alan. Virgil should still sleep for about 30 minutes** **more** **."**

 **"FAB, and John,"** **she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"He will be okay - You did what you had to do - Scott ordered you to do it, but it was the right thing to do."**

 **"We never had to use that gas for anything before - except for testing it on Scott and me like we were** **Guinea pigs** **, but under Brains' supervision, in controlled circumstances. It was designed to protect us from bad guys, not to be used against one of us." John had never sounded so sad as they pushed the gurney up Thunderbird Two's ramp.**

 **He then shuddered in memory.** **"Waking up from Brains prototype was hell."**

 **"You didn't use it against him. Virgil gave you no choice. You only used it to protect him."**

 **"** **I know.** **That won't keep him from waking up very grumpy. I remember** **\- that and the teddy bear,** **" John managed a weak smile as the great door to the hatch opened.**

 **Both walked inside with gurney to the flight deck, finding the insensate man.** **Leaning forward against the shoulder restraints on the pilot's seat, Virgil's hands hung limply on each side and his chin was in his chest.**

 **Even still, when John lifted his brother's chin to look at him and check his pulse at his neck, John saw that his face was a little pale, but around his nose and eyes which were red from the irritating gas or perhaps crying.**

 **"Oh Virgil - I'm so sorry it came to this," John said,** **putting a gentle hand on Virgil's face** **. In his forced sleep, his brother still looked troubled.**

 **Kayo had lifted the pilot's shoulder restraints, spun Virgil away from the console and leaned down to grab his feet. John stood behind the chair and lifted Virgil out of the seat with his arms under Virgil's arms. The two strong IR members smoothly transferred Virgil to the gurney.**

 **John started to push the gurney out, but Kayo stopped him. Reminded without words, John knew they had to stop and put the restraints on Virgil in case he would wake up unexpectedly and fall off the gurney, or worse panic and try to get away or hurt someone again.**

 **John put the padded wrist restraints on his brother's arms and snugged the straps down. Kayo took Virgil's boots off of his feet and put the ankle restraints around his ankles. They finished by clicking the belts in place at his chest, hips and just above his knees. John turned his head a little, looking down, he hoped his hair and helmet hid the tears that were welling up in his eyes.**

 **Seeing that John was so upset, Kayo went around Virgil and hugged John, whether he liked it or not. John actually allowed it, hugging her back. "Sorry Kayo."**

 **"You've been under a lot of stress too, John. Very soon we can all get some rest."**

 **Grandma Tracy was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. She looked kindly** **and** **sadly at Virgil as they rolled him by and she fell in behind them to follow them to the Med Bay.**

 **"I wish I could give Virgil this bed, but I don't think I can sit up again right now." Scott said when they rolled Virgil in.**

 **"You stay put!" John said with a menacing tone.**

 **Scott looked shocked at John's response, but knowing the underlying reason nodded in understanding.**

 **Gordon leaned on Alan's bed as a wave of dizziness threatened to put him down, but he offered his Grandma the only nearby chair.**

 **Grandma Tracy,** **however,** **was too nervous to sit. She watched Brains care for Alan even while she stood at Virgil's side. At the same time, she glanced down at Virgil. She looked back and forth between her boys like she was watching a ping pong match.**

 **Gordon looked like he might pass out again, so Grandma Tracy went to him. She held onto his arm and hand trying to steady him and help him sit in the nearby desk chair on wheels.**

 **Kayo and John took their helmets off. Gordon only sat for a moment before wobbling over to Virgil's side.**

 **Brains** **pulled Alan's torn shirts off over his head and Alan woke up again. Grandma Tracy helped Alan sit up while** **the engineer closed** **the cut on his back with sutures before he put a body wrap on him to help with his broken ribs.**

 **"How is Alan?" Kayo asked as they parked Virgil next to Alan's bed.**

 **"He has a concussion, a deep laceration across his back, one broken rib on the left and two on the right and a broken tooth,"** **reported Brains.** **"I've given him something for the pain."**

 **"I don't believe it! Virgil did all that to Alan?" John said sadly his statement mirroring what they all were thinking.**

 **Except Gordon, who pointed out, "He didn't exactly take me on a joy-ride."**

 **"When Virgil learns what happened to Alan, in addition to what happened to Gordon, it will kill him. I suggest we don't tell him until absolutely necessary - if ever," Scott said.**

 **Thinking Brains was busy enough, John began unstrapping Virgil. Kayo saw and stopped him again. She just touched his arm and shook her head, 'no'.**

 **"You are right," said John,** **looking at the drugged man.** **"I hope when he wakes up , it's gently."**

 **At Alan's bedside,** **the teen yawned and tried to lay down.** **Brains said, "One moment Alan - Can you stay sitting up for just a little bit while I help John with Virgil?"**

 **Alan mumbled something and leaned on his Grandma. "Hold on son - Virgil needs Brains for a moment," said Grandma Tracy. Alan mumbled something unintelligible again and Grandma Tracy hugged him tightly, without touching his wounds or broken ribs. She noticed that his cheek was swollen and very warm like fever where Virgil had punched him hard enough to break a tooth. "Hang on, Alan."**

 **Brains went first to a nearby counter where he prepared two syringes with rather large looking needles. When he came back over to stand at John's side he explained, "One of these is to help prevent nausea when he awakens." He gave** **Virgil** **the first shot right in a vein without setting an IV first. "Now this one is a mild tranquilizer, much less powerful than the gas, but according to the famous Dr. Dick Stevenson's research, is the best drug to use in these situations."**

 **"Alright Brains." John said, "Can I take the restraints off?"**

 **"I wouldn't - if he does wake with a start, he could hurt himself if he isn't secured."**

 **Kayo sighed and added, "The restraints aren't hurting him, John - and Gordon," she said looking at Gordon to be sure he heard her too. "In fact, just like the gas, the restraints are necessary tools to enable us to help him."**

 **John and Gordon agreed by nodding. Hearing what was happening from his bed. Scott let his head back down on his pillow, closed his eyes and began breathing as deeply as his healing lungs would allow.**

* * *

 **Brains was back at Alan's side, continuing to stitch the wound and trying to finish before the local** **anesthetic**

 **wore off. Alan** **still** **leaned heavily on Grandma Tracy.**

 **"Now Alan," Brains asked,** **glancing at the senior of the group** **, "Are you hanging in there for me?"**

 **Grandma Tracy moved her shoulder a little to jostle her grandson. "Oh, um - Brains yeah, that hamburger was great..."**

 **Brains and Grandma Tracy smiled slightly.**

 **"Sounds like he's hanging in there, Brains," Grandma said. "How much longer?"**

 **"Last suture, Grandma," Brains answered, "Thank you for assisting. Alan needed you."**

 **"I'd do anything for my boys." said Grandma.**

 **Interrupting, the klaxon sounded throughout the base. John reluctantly answered. "International Rescue, what is your situation?"**

 **A small hologram of Col. Casey appeared in the medical bay. "I apologize John - I understand you've had more trouble, but there is someone trapped in an avalanche in the Arctic and there is no way the GDF can get there in time."**

 **"No . . ." John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright Colonel. Were on our way. Send the coordinates."**

 **"John? Who's gonna go? And in which Thunderbird?" Gordon asked urgently.**

 **"We have to respond - I'll go. The rest of you - care for** **our** **brothers."**

 **"If Brains won't need me, I'll go too." Kayo volunteered.**

 **Brains nodded, "We can get along without you, Kayo."**

 **Gordon said, "I should go too, you will need someone to drive the Mole."**

 **"We will need someone to operate it, who's capable of doing more than drive it around in dizzy circles." John spat out and ran from the med bay, putting on his helmet. He knew if he looked at his brothers right then, it would have been even harder to leave.**

 **Gordon stood open-mouthed watching John and Kayo leave. He was standing at Virgil's side. With everything that was happening, no one, not even John noticed how weak and dizzy he was becoming.**

 **The aquanaut wavered and saw darkness edge his vision.** **"I guess I've been standing t . . ll .." Gordon mumbled and fell across Virgil's chest.**

 ***"Gordon!" said Grandma Tracy as she** **left Alan and Brains. She got there just in time to keep him from** **sliding off the gurney and** **hitting the floor.**

 **Grandma Tracy let him down gently, saying, "I'll go to Thunderbird Two and bring back a cot for Gordon to lay on."**

 **"FAB, Grandma Tracy - but hurry back,"** **said Brains as he kneeled next to Gordon, checking his pulse. Seeing the worried look on the eldest Tracy brother's face, Brains gave a slight smile. "He'll be all right Scott. He just fainted."**

 **"** **FAB. Brains** **, can you tell me more about what you gave Virgil?" Scott interrupted from his bed.**

 **"Of course Scott. I recreated Dr. Dick Stevenson's treatment for conditions like Virgil's to help him stay on track while he gets further therapy and recovers. This drug is proven to help keep a patient's alternate, paranoid, fearful personalty under control during treatment.**

 **"Dr.** **Stevenson** **began working on it during the Global Wars and had great results with soldiers. Still today it is still the best, proven safe, most reliable treatment. And I of course, reworked the formula a little myself for Virgil."**

 **"I'm sure you did, Brains." Scott mumbled.**

 **The engineer gave the pilot a rare dirty look as he went back to Alan. "Yes, and just like the Omicron gas, it's better than the original,"** **Brains spoke casually while he bound his ribs, placing many layers of wide gauze all the way around the teens body. Sitting up, leaning on the bed rail, Alan said, "Cheeseburgers."**

 **"I guess the pain medicine I gave you is working well," Brains stated** **easing the teen back down, he said, "Lay down Alan."**

 **Grandma Tracy came back and put the rolled up cot behind Gordon. She went down to one knee to position him so he'd lay more comfortably but she couldn't pick him up to put him on the cot alone. She was pulling her grandson's hospital gowns down to cover him better after his collapse when she heard Virgil groan softly.**

 **"Virgil?" Grandma Tracy stood up and watched Virgil's eyes open. Not recognizing where he was or who Grandma Tracy was at first, Virgil tried to bring his hands up to protect his face and found he couldn't move.**

 **"Aaa! What are you doing to me?" He jerked at the restraints, "Why am I tied down?"**

 **"Virgil..." she began.**

 **Her middle grandson ignored her and** **tried kicking, with no luck either. "You must be the Hood!" He accused Grandma Tracy, t** **hinking he had been chloroformed after all** **.**

 **"No Virgil, I'm your Grandma! Please calm down and look at me!" She put her hands on Virgil's chest on the sides, trying to comfort him.**

 **"Stop it! Stop touching me!" cried Virgil. He kicked and tried hard to get up. Brains heard the commotion and ran over to help.**

 **Knowing he wouldn't be of much help - even if he made it to Virgil's side, Scott squeezed his eyes shut, just praying for Virgil to get through this.**

 **"Virgil's awake," Brains informed John on Thunderbird Two.**

 **John answered right away, "Yes, I heard over the open communications. Brains isn't there anything you can do?"**

 **"Yes, I'm doing it,"** **said the engineer, preparing a shot if needed.**

 **Virgil fought so hard, and with a hard jerk, broke the strap that went across his chest.**

 **"Come on Virgil! Can't you see me? It's us, me and Grandma!" said Brains, holding Virgil down as best as he could - hoping no more of the old straps would break.**

 **"Aaaah! I should have died - I should be..." Virgil began screaming."Hood! Did you do something to my Thunderbird?"**

 **Scott gritted his teeth and swung his legs off of the bed. His legs had been lying on soft, nonstick bandage material when in bed, but left unwrapped for air and healing. So his bare wounds actually touched the sides of the bed, which Scott found almost unbearable. But leaning on the cart with John's temporary work station set up on it, he stood up and rolled it, using it like a walker.**

 **He made it the short distance to Virgil's side using sheer determination. Grandma Tracy got out of his way - and he took her place by Virgil.**

 **In the most commanding voice he could muster, Scott yelled, "VIRGIL! Stand down - Look at me! I am Scott!"**

 **Virgil stopped struggling and looked at him. "Stop lying - Scott's dead! You're really The Hood in disguise - I thought I knocked you out and tied you up on my ship!" Virgil said, tears streaming down his face.**

 **Brains moved in and skillfully gave Virgil another shot, directly into his vein without Virgil noticing while Scott had his attention.**

 **"No, Virgil - I'm not dead - and I'm not The Hood - The Hood has never been here, or on your Thunderbird. Gordon and Alan are here. They are very much alive. Relax, we're trying to help you!"**

 **"Like Dad did? Even he lied to me and I'm still here," Virgil said using a normal speaking volume.**

 **"Good," Brains spoke to Grandma Tracy, "It sounds like he's calming down."**

 **"But he's still delusional." Grandma Tracy whispered.**

 **"** **He's remembering the events from earlier, but still,** **that may last a long time. We have to be prepared." Brains said.**

 **Virgil put his head back, tears running down his temples and into his hair. "Why?" he asked Scott.**

 **"Why what Virgil?"**

 **"Why am I still here?"**

 ***The eldest brother felt punched in the gut, but kept his face schooled.** **"Your brothers and your family, every one of us care so much about you." Scott answered. "We wouldn't ever let you go if we could help it."**

 **"I was with dad. It was so nice** **chatting with him** **." Virgil said softly.**

 **"I know. I wish dad could be with us now." Scott agreed,** **vowing to never tell him the truth** **.**

 **Seeing Scott wince, and not just from the memory,**

 **Brains took a package out of the cabinet near by and unwrapped it, dumping a sterile, surgical cloth out. He took it and spread it using sterile technique, in the empty desk chair and pushed it over for Scott to sit down. Which he did, painfully, but gratefully.**

 **Brains leaned close to his ear. "You are lucky that you didn't just tear out the skin** **grafts** **that Dr. Early so expertly implanted over your burned muscles,"** **he scolded quietly.**

 **"I know Brains, but I had to do something." Scott said at the same time he pulled himself over to Virgil's side again. He held up Virgil's restrained hand, looking at Brains** **inquisitively** **.**

 **The engineer understood, "Yes, you can release his hand now I believe, but don't leave it off." Scott unbuckled the cuff and held Virgil's hand up so he could see, and then rested it over his chest.** **"You feel my heartbeat right?" asked Scott and Virgil nodded.**

 **"Do you know where you are?"**

 **"Yes - I think... I'm in the Med Bay... near Brains lab." Virgil answered slowly.**

 **"Where is Brains lab?"**

 **"On Tracy Island."**

 **"Good Virgil - you are safe here. Your family is all around you and we won't let anything more happen to you."**

 **"FAB, Scott." Virgil said, and drifted off to sleep caused by the drug that Brains gave him. Brains and Grandma Tracy audibly sighed, relaxing after the tense moments. Scott buckled the soft cuff around Virgil's wrist and rubbed his shoulder. He said, "Brains, can you help me? I have to lay back down."**

 **Brains helped Scott as** **they heard a soft groan from another injured Tracy.**

 **Grandma Tracy found Gordon awake when she bent down with Brains to lift him onto the cot. Grandma Tracy stared at him and the cot for a moment and said, "Brains, I think we should fit this cot with restraints. If Gordon gets up again - and falls, I will have Kayo** **use** **him for a door mat."**

 **She broke the tension in the room and Brains and Gordon smiled at least a little.**

 **Virgil slept soundly for the rest of the day and into the evening. While he slept under the influence of the medications, Brains and Grandma Tracy got him out of his street clothes, replacing them with a soft hospital gown.**

 **Scott noticed that his brother seemed to be sleeping well for the first time in a long time. Everyone just slept in the Med Bay that night, rather than go to their own bedrooms.**

* * *

 **When Kayo and John returned in the middle of the night, they got more emergency cots out of the Thunderbirds and they set up camp with the others.**

 **Even Grandma Tracy refused to go sleep in her bed. she whispered, "I will not leave my boys! Someone may need me in the night."**

 **Sure enough she was needed.. Grandma Tracy woke up at three o'clock in the morning and got up off of her cot. Wearing her robe and slippers, she walked around, looking at each of her boy's sleeping faces.**

 **She knew it was the only the drugs that Brains had given Virgil, but she was satisfied that he was sleeping well too. She felt a little sad that he still wore the restraints, but was confident that Brains would release him in the morning. Silently she walked over to look at Virgil before she went back to her cot and found him looking back at her.**

 **"Hi Sweetheart," Grandma whispered.**

 **"Hi Grandma. I've missed you."**

 **"Aw, thank you Virgil, but I haven't been away."**

 **"I think I have," Virgil said.**

 **Grandma inwardly flinched, but smiled softly.** **"Can I bring you anything? A drink of water?"**

 **"No, I'm not thirsty. But I think I remembered something."**

 **"What is that, Dear?"**

 **"Grandpa's compass. I think I broke it,"** **he said, ashamed.**

 **Grandma pulled the compass out of her pocket, "Here Virgil. I gathered up the pieces and Brains helped me put it back together - good as new," she whispered and showed it to him. Then she tucked it in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it, she held his hand with the compass inside until he went back to sleep. Even in his sleep, he gripped that compass like he'd never let go.**

 **Grandma Tracy went back and lie down on her cot, thinking about Virgil and Grandpa and all of her boys. She never went back to sleep.**

* * *

 **At 4:45 a.m., Brains woke everyone talking to Scott. Well, everyone except Alan who slept soundly, with the pain** **medicine** **that he was given.**

 **Brains was getting ready to change Scott's bandages and treat his burns again. While he spoke softly with Scott, he checked all of his patients' vital signs with his scanners and only looked away from Scott to check the data on the nearby screen.**

 **Satisfied after reading the data that everyone was doing as well as could be expected, Brains looked back to Scott. He smiled and gently picked up Scott's leg, making him hiss through his teeth. It was an improvement over the screaming.**

 **Kayo was the first up and at Brains' side. Brains instructed her to give Virgil his injections. At the end of his explanation, he also ordered, "And make John sit down and put the splint back on his hand."**

 **Brains continued, "He can have something for pain too if he wants - the same dosage as Scott - entered on my tablet on the counter."**

 **"Thank you Brains, I'll get it done." Kayo agreed.**

 **John was checking on Gordon who was awake but pulled the blanket over his head rather than get up. Satisfied that Gordon was alright, John went back to check on Virgil.**

 **Overhearing Brains' and Kayo's comments,** **John blushed a little. "I don't need anything for pain. And stop talking about us like we aren't here."**

 **"Woke up a little grumpy?" Grandma Tracy asked John.**

 **"No, I'm just tired I guess."**

 **John stared into Virgil's eyes and he smiled, squeezing his compass. He turned his hand over in the wrist restraint so John could see it. "Good Virgil - I'm glad you got it back."**

 **"Can I ever apologize enough for what happened?" said Virgil** **looking at John's bandaged hand and wrist** **.**

 **"I think everyone would agree that you don't need to apologize at all. We all love you and support you," While they spoke, Kayo gave Virgil his injections, one in the vein and the other in the muscles at his hip. Virgil winced a little and said, "You're not as good at that as Brains."**

 **"I know. You're lucky that I got the injections in you at all," Kayo said.**

 **Virgil said groggily, "International Rescue is out of service, completely! And it's all my fault, dad would be so disappointed in me - he'd probably disown me if he were still around."**

 **In spite of Grandma Tracy's warning, Gordon slowly stood up and leaned on John when he got to Virgil's bedside. "Virgil, dad would not be disappointed or angry with you. None of us are."**

 **Deciding with a silent look to each other, Gordon managed to get to Virgil's side opposite of John and together, they began removing Virgil's restraints.**

 **When Virgil felt his hands free he moved his elbows and shoulders, stretching and did the same for his knees and hips.**

 **"You probably need to use the restroom. Do you think you can stand?" asked John.**

 **"I do, and I can." Virgil said groggily.**

 **"Better wheel the gurney as close as possible to the bathroom before he tries to stand - and he will need help in there." Brains advised.**

 **"Understood," John acknowledged as he pushed Virgil's gurney over to the bathroom.**

 **Gordon watched for a moment and said, "Me too!"**

 **Kayo said, "I'll walk with you."**

 **"No, uh...it's okay." Gordon said, sorry he opened his mouth.**

 **"I'll either walk with you, or carry you." Kayo said sweetly.**

 **Deciding that being carried over Kayo's shoulder would be more embarrassing, and knowing she would do it, he sighed in surrender.** **"Fine, but I don't need any help once we get there okay?"**

 **"We'll see squidface." Kayo teased.**

 **Gordon blushed, and accepted her help and her shoulder to lean on on the way to the restroom in the launch bay.**

 **Brains finished dressing Scott's legs. He covered him up with a sheet and told him, "The burns are looking good, considering. I didn't have to remove any dead skin this time."**

 **"Yeah, I know - I would have felt it if you did. How long before I'll be able to return to duty? Or even go to the bathroom myself?" Scott said angrily.**

 **Brains didn't take offense to the eldest pilot's response.** **"I don't know precisely. I do know it won't be any time soon."**

 **Scott frowned, looking over at Alan, still sleeping through all the noise. "How about Virgil, Alan and Gordon?"**

 **"Alan and Gordon, a couple of weeks to a couple of months - Virgil, longer."**

 **"That's too vague! We should be able to give Colonel Casey an exact time frame!"**

 **"Take it easy Scott!" John said, "EOS, Kayo and Grandma Tracy are keeping an eye on things. So far there have been no calls that the GDF couldn't handle except that one last night in the Arctic - and we handled it just fine."**

 **"So far, we've been lucky." Scott conceded.** **Gordon**

 **was just getting back from the bathroom with Kayo's help when he heard the other's talking.**

 **"I knew it! You all blame me!" Virgil stood up from his bed, yelling, "And rightly you should blame me! I'm the one that lost it and hurt all of you!"**

 **"No! Virgil, none of this is your fault!" Gordon argued.**

 **"You lie! I couldn't save those kids or Scott - and worse I hurt John. I severely hurt Gordon during a rescue, and Severely beat even my little brother for no reason! He might have died - I remember now!"**

 **"Virgil, please… !" John cried, tearing up.**

 **"I don't know how I could have done those things! BUT I am the one that single-handedly crashed Dad's dream - I wish you had never stopped me from crashing Thunderbird 2!"**

 **"Whoa Virgil - you didn't know what you were doing! - What happened is not your fault!" Gordon said.**

 **"Shut up Gordon! It is! How do you know I won't go crazy again and hurt Grandma?" Virgil yelled and wobbled, walking angrily to the door to leave. He grabbed the door frame on his way out and demanded to know, "Why am I feeling this way? It's like I'm drunk!"**

 **"Not drunk Virgil, it's the treatment I copied from Dr.**

 **Stevenson. "** **The first few days it will make you feel a little wobbly - perhaps a little dizzy, but you'll get used to it."**

 **"I don't want to get used to it! No more treatment!" Virgil yelled and left. Scott looked at John, who was already taking care of what he was thinking. He locked down control of all the Thunderbirds so Virgil wouldn't be leaving.**

 **Fortunately, Virgil didn't try to leave the Island. He only left the house. He was so upset he went outside only wearing his hospital gown, but he didn't care even after he realized it. John and Kayo tailed him. They followed him up a steep hill under Thunderbird 3's launch** **runway.**

 **Virgil tripped and fell all the way back down. He slid back down the path, only making himself angrier. John ran ahead to help him, but his unceremonious trip down the steep incline ended before John could get there. Kayo watched, but hung back letting the brothers have some time.**

 **"What are you doing here?" Virgil spat.**

 **"Trying to make sure you don't hurt yourself."**

 **"Who made you my keeper?"**

 **"I'm not your keeper, I'm your brother - and I care about you." John walked a little closer and sat on a rock, near where Virgil lay in the rocks. "Did you hurt yourself?"**

 **"No. A broken neck would have been nice, but it seems I can't even take myself out when I fall down a mountain wearing only this stupid thing!" Virgil held out the side of the hospital gown to show it to John.**

 **"Oh Virgil." John said, "How can I get through to you?"**

 **Virgil sat up and stared out at the ocean like he didn't even hear John's question.**

 **"Come on Virgil, come back with me." said John.**

 **"No."**

 **"Can I sit with you then?"**

 **"If you have to, I don't care."**

 **"FAB."**

* * *

 **After Virgil, John and Kayo left the Med Bay, Brains turned to Scott and said, "I guess I have some time to start improvements on the face guards in your helmets."**

 **"What?" Scott said, confused.**

 **"** **You probably don't remember, but** **you've broken your helmet twice recently. Gordon's was broken just with Virgil's punch. I expect the guard to protect you guys better than that." Brains explained. He pulled up formulas and technical drawings of Scott's helmet design on the holoscreens in the Med Bay.**

 **It took two hours to talk Virgil to come back inside and when he did, he went to his room instead of the Med Bay. It took two more hours to talk him into letting Brains give him the medical treatment and he made Brains come up to his room to see him.**

 **Soon after** **the engineer** **left, Virgil went to sleep again. John sat in Virgil's room until Gordon limped to his door. John got up and stepped into the hallway to talk with Gordon, closing Virgil's door behind him.**

 **"You escaped Brains and Kayo this time - pretty good little Bro." John smiled.**

 **"Yeah,** **and no nap on the floor again," said Gordon, looking at his middle brother. "** **Can I sit with Virgil for a while?"**

 **"Sure you can, if you're feeling up to it. If you get sleepy let me know - I don't think we should leave Virgil alone."**

 **"I'm not sleepy. I'm too worried. Besides I had an unplanned nap on the floor today." Gordon held onto walls and furniture on his way to the arm chair in Virgil's room. No matter what Gordon said, John planned to check on them frequently in case Gordon**

 **went** **to sleep in that comfortable chair.**

 **John returned to see if he could help Brains with anything and Alan was begging to be able to go to his own room. "The bed and even the floor are more comfortable than this thing I'm laying on now. Please?"**

 **"Alright, if you promise to follow doctors orders," Brains said.**

 **Alan quirked an eyebrow, skeptical.** **"You're not really that kind of doctor, are you?"**

 **"Close enough Alan. I've degrees in many of the same fields that M.D.'s do and I have many resources, like Dr. Early and Dr. Brackett at London Hospital if I need a consultation."**

 **"I should have known, Brains." Alan said.**

 **"Do you think you can make it, walking?"**

 **"To sleep in my own bed and play a little Zombie invasion, I'll endure the pain."**

 **Scott grumbled. "Too bad I walk like a zombie or I'd go sleep in my bed too."**

 **Brains just shook his head at the man's stubbornness. "Don't w-worry, soon you can be the doctor and order me to sit down and shush," said the engineer, who laughed at Scott's glare.**

 **Virgil, Gordon, Alan and John stayed in their own bedrooms that night. John and Alan took turns sitting with Virgil but he slept soundly until the next morning.**

 **Two days** **passed** **with everyone, except Virgil spending most of their time in the Med Bay with Brains, getting re-examined and poked. Mostly they hung around with Scott when they weren't keeping an eye on Virgil. Brains was starting Scott's physical therapy, starting out with moving his legs in bed and standing for two minutes as often as he could stand it.**

 **Brains also took the cast off of Scott's arm and replaced it with a light splint that went just over his elbow. Scott was able to stretch his arm and rest more comfortably.**

* * *

 **A week later, Alan took his hand held Zombie game with him to Virgil's room. He knocked on the door and waited. Instead of calling out, Virgil came to the door and opened it.**

 **"Alan?" Virgil said like he was suspicious of something.**

 **"Hi Virgil, can I come in? I brought Zombie Invasion - we can play!"**

 **"You can come in, but I'm not in the mode to play Zombie Invasion." Virgil said moving back. Alan came in and Virgil went past him he layed on his bed with his arm over his eyes.**

 **"Virgil, how are you doing?"** **asked Alan, concerned.**

 **"Just wonderful. Aren't you afraid to be alone with me?"**

 **"Of course not, you're my brother and what happened wasn't your fault."**

 **Virgil gestured to Alan's wounds.** **"But what I did to you - can you ever forgive me?"**

 **"There is nothing I need to forgive you for, brother," Alan said with wisdom beyond his years.**

 **Discomfort from his broken ribs showing on his face, Alan leaned down to give his brother a hug, Virgil moved his arm down from is face and watched his little brother coming in for a hug. There was a mild look of surprise on Virgil's face as he put his arm around Alan's shoulder and patted his back.**

 **"I'm so sorry Alan. I would have taken my own life and crashed my ship rather than harm a hair on your head." Virgil whispered. "I am not happy about the way it turned out."**

 **Bringing his legs up on the bed Alan turned his face into his brother's neck and said, "I'm happy about the way it turned out. We still have you around."**

 ***The simple comment made Virgil realize why his older brothers used the Omicron contingency on him. The pain Alan suffered at his hand would have paled in comparison to the pain of losing him."**

 **Smiling gently, Virgil hugged Alan closer. It didn't take long, but comforted and warm and maybe a little bit of the pain killers Brains was still giving him, Alan fell asleep next to Virgil. Realizing that his little brother really wasn't afraid of him, Virgil relaxed, enjoying the closeness. He was careful not to move and wake him.**

 **Gordon went by the door and saw Alan and Virgil. He smiled at Virgil when he looked up and went on to his own room to watch a little, "Into the Unknown with Buddy and Ellie."**

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	11. Chapter 11

SHATTERED 11  
by Crystalquirt  
Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction  
I don't own anyone or anything.

* * *

Only because Grandma Tracy was occupied elsewhere on base and he was sure she wouldn't catch him, Gordon bounced happily into the kitchen looking for snacks before supper. Alan was already there, staring into the refrigerator. Gordon slapped his little brother in the butt and said, "Hey little guy! Whatcha gonna do this evening?"

"Little guy? I'm as tall as you are - maybe taller." Alan said, standing up straight.

"Yeah, not quite yet," Gordon chuckled, as he pushed Alan's head down slightly. He continued, "Do you want to go swimming with me?"

"You're going swimming again?" Alan grinned. "I'm surprised you aren't waterlogged and internally chlorinated by now."

"Not in the pool! I want to go out in the ocean and take Thunderbird Four. I want to go diving. You up for it?"

"Well yeah, but ... why?" Alan asked. He took two bagels from the bag on the counter and handed one to Gordon as they walked to the dining room table, talking.

"It's been a month since we were um..." started Gordon, rubbing his forehead where the small scar remained. "Well, got our bells rung. Brains said that after a month I can take Thunderbird Four out and go diving. He just cleared me this morning but he said I can't go alone."

"So you need me as your accomplice as well?" said the youngest Tracy.

Gordon shrugged. "Yeah, but Dr. Early was on the Vid-cam giving his second opinion too, so John and Scott can't argue, right?"

"Right, but I was cleared three days ago - and I had more injuries," Alan bragged. "I guess that makes me tougher than you."

The aquanaut glared. "I just got hit a little harder. Do you want to go or not?"

"I guess, but I'm concerned though, if you go deep water you may still give yourself one whopper of a headache."

"No way - I have a headache having to be above the ocean's surface for so long - whatdayasay?"

"Well, do we suit up, or gear up?" Alan asked.

"I'm gearing up so I can go deeper - you do what you want," said Gordon as he headed toward the elevator to put his IR gear on.

"FAB!" Alan said excitedly and went to gear up as well.

* * *

In orbit on Thunderbird Five, EOS spotted it first. A blip on John's screens and a yellow icon popped into view. The icon represented Thunderbird Four leaving Tracy Island.

"John?" EOS said in her sweet way. "I believe at least one of your brothers is loose from the Island in Thunderbird Four."

"Let me see..." With a wave of his hand, John pulled the screen that EOS was looking at over in front of him. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Yes, I believe you are right, EOS."

Flexing his hand that had been broken weeks ago like it was stiff, John called, "Thunderbird Five to Thunderbird Four... Come in please."

Gordon's smiling face lit up over the holo viewer, showing him from the waist up. "Hi John!"

The astronaut narrowed his eyes at the younger man. "What are you doing out in the ocean, may I ask?" John asked, sounding like it was taking some effort to not yell. Admittedly, he was glad that he didn't find Virgil at the controls. He didn't want to think about the day he had to knock out Virgil to save him.

Fortunately his supposedly wayward brothers broke those thoughts. "Brains and Dr. Early released us from jail!" Gordon happily responded.

"Us?" John asked, returning both hands to his holo images, checking on an seaquake near Japan.

Hiding from John at first, Alan sat up straight. He had his head between his knees to keep John from seeing him in the small cockpit until Gordon gave him away. "Hi John." Alan said, running his fingers through his hair.

John's left eyebrow went up and twitched. He didn't say anything else to his little brothers.

First he only called, "Thunderbird Five calling Tracy Island, Brains - Come in," John sighed loudly.

"Brains here -"

"Brains, do you know that..."

The engineer, already analyzing the likely question, put his hand up. "John - and before you get too upset, I did release Gordon just this morning, and Alan was released last Wednesday," he said. "They are not to go too far from Tracy Island and not dive too deeply. Sorry I didn't let you know."

John blushed, then chuckled softly. "Alright Brains. Sorry to interrupt you."

"No interruption, John. It's good to know you're watching over your brothers from Thunderbird Five again," Brains responded, chuckling himself. "I'm experimenting with your helmets. My new nano technology won't break and even if something does hit it hard enough to crack it, the tech will repair itself."

"That sounds good Brains. Each of us has had at least one time where our helmets were cracked. Even Gordon has had it happen while deep water diving."

"Your new helmets will be so strong that I don't believe anything will break them."

"Well if something does strike the new material, instead of breaking the impact will just knock our heads right off - right Brains?" Gordon surmised, grinning.

The engineer looked at the aquanaut, shaking his head. "To determine that, more research will need to be done. But forgive me if that is one experiment that I hope is never completed," Brains said.

"FAB, Brains," John smiled, and then spoke to the security camera hovering over his head, "EOS, will you help me keep an eye on my brothers in Thunderbird Four?"

The AI chuckled. "Of course John. I can watch the seaquake too if you want to rest."

"I don't need to rest, EOS. I just want to make sure those two don't slip away from our attention."

"FAB - I will keep an eye on them."

John looked at Brains. "Brains, you keep an eye on my brother there too," he said, smiling as he continued his observation of the seaquake.

Brains smiled at John's holo image and said, "R.A.D." He and Kayo had a tight grip on a soft white belt that went around Scott's waist. With great effort, the brother's unofficial leader was walking between his two helpers.

The pain and tight scar tissue kept him moving slowly, his jaw clenched.

"Good Scott," Brains encouraged. "Those stockings will keep your legs warm and promote circulation from here on.. Your prognosis wasn't very good at first, but I think you will make a complete recovery, with time."

"How much time?" Scott stopped to ask. "I can't stand being out of the family business."

"I know Scott. I think it's your determination that is helping you recover." Brains put his hand in the middle of Scott's back, guiding him back to his bed. Scott counted, 11 steps back to his bed, Kayo helped him sit down while Brains took scan's of Scott's legs and respiratory system.

Looking at the results, Brains said, "You are doing very well Scott. Try to be patient. In fact, if you'd like to sleep in your own bed tonight I think that would be fine."

The pilot smiled. "I guess it would be nice to sleep in my own bed." Scott agreed.

"Just contact me if you need anything. Don't try to get up for anything alone, Scott." Brains warned him.

"I won't," Scott promised, though both Brains and Kayo didn't quite believe him.

John stared at his screens, floating still, he was thinking. After a few moments, he said, "EOS, if Alan and Gordon are going stir crazy, I'm sure that Virgil and Scott are too - maybe more so. They've been confined at base for weeks. At least Gordon and Alan did get out a couple of times."

"It couldn't be helped, could it?"

"Not at first, but Scott has improved a lot. And I think Virgil has," said John. "I think I've thought of a way that they can get out, without being in any real danger."

"Are you sending them to London?" said the AI, believing it to be the safest place in the world - at least with Lady Penelope and Parker.

"No, not London exactly. I think I've thought of a way that they can be out and we can see how much better Virgil is - and maybe it will help him as much or more than sitting at home on medictions and talking his problems out will."

"I can't imagine how?" EOS answered not understanding the concept. John however floated higher and switched frequencies using the icons on his halo screens.

"International Rescue calling the GDF - Colonel Casey come in please." John called their friend.

"This is the GDF, Corporal O'Reilly speaking. Colonel Casey will be with you in about 50 seconds. She is inspecting the cell block."

"Thank you Corporal O'Reilly. I'll hold." John answered.

* * *

John waited on the call watching the seaquake and keeping an eye on Gordon and Alan. He wondered sadly, although he didn't think it was going to happen, what if that seaquake did cause problems that they would have to deal with, now? Could he send Virgil out safely with Gordon and Alan?

He knew his youngest spaceman and aquanaut brothers would respond alone if necessary, but what if it was a bigger situation than they were ready for - or if it was something they didn't have as much experience doing?

Scott and Virgil were the earth, cave and cave in, mountainous climbing, and heavy lifting experts and Gordon would need Thunderbird Two to take his sub to the danger zone to be the most effective if he was needed.

Hearing John make the call to the GDF and waiting on hold, the advanced, AI couldn't help but be curious. "Is there an emergency situation somewhere John? I don't know how I could have missed one." EOS asked innocently. "No EOS, no emergency. I want to ask Colonel Casey a favor. It's about what I said before about getting Virgil and Scott away for a little outing."

"Oh good, I thought I might be malfunctioning."

John was about to correct EOS when he saw the GDF icon change. "Colonel Casey here, International rescue. John, what can I do for you?" The tall, imposing woman said when she came online, her full body visible in the hologram.

"Colonel Casey, my brothers are going stir crazy. Especially Scott and Virgil. We need them and they need what I will call 'therapy' that maybe you can help with."

The older woman smiled. "Of course John, but other than 'stir-crazy' how are they doing?"

"Scott is progressing well, the damaged muscles in the backs of his legs will require a lot of uncomfortable physical therapy to heal without limiting his ability to move his legs. He still has a long road to full recovery," said the astronaut. Virgil, he seems to be doing well, when he's awake. He sleeps a lot with the medications that he is still on, but with Brains monitoring him all the time we know that he's not having nightmares anymore."

"Sounds like mostly good news, John. What can I do to help?"

"If it's not too much of an imposition, would we be able to use GDF training facilities for a day out? My brothers could use a day away from the Island, but Virgil, I'm just not sure if he is ready to return to duty yet," he said. Seeing the colonel about to speak, John continued. "I know that it could take months, or even years for Virgil to recover completely, but I wonder if a day running mock rescues wouldn't be of benefit for him and we can find something for Scott to do too."

She smiled. "It would be my pleasure, and I'm sure my training officers would enjoy it too. We have state of the art training facilities that simulate just about every situation, structure and terrain that can be encountered."

"Can we do it without everyone knowing who we are?"

"Sure, some of my officers have met you guys and worked closely with you already. They know the importance of keeping everything they see and hear on the job, a secret. I will bring in those same officers as training officers. They will not spread the information around and our facilities are under high security, and completely out of the public eye."

"Sounds good Colonel. Would tomorrow be too soon?"

"Not at all. We well be ready. Be here at 0600. I will send you the location on a secured channel to Thunderbird Five."

"FAB and thank you very much Colonel. I'm sure this will benefit us - especially Scott and Virgil." John ended the conversation.

* * *

Virgil lie awake in bed, in spite of the evening injections that Brains always gave him. The dosages were smaller after a month had gone by, but frequency was the same and he still felt like a pincushion. He had slept all afternoon only to wake up and talk to Brains and Grandma Tracy about his dreams, his feelings and a bunch of other stuff he'd rather not have to talk about.

Now he was back in bed and the clock was ticking - not a real ticking from a real clock with gears inside, but a simulated ticking from his digital replica of a German Cuckoo clock built in 1960.

He had it set so that it wouldn't 'cuckoo' on the hour at night, but he still had the ticking to remind him about all the time was passing and that his brothers' wouldn't let him go out on any missions. Alan got to take his own Thunderbird Two out the week before. He had helped with a rescue that didn't require Alan having to go EVA.

He did it as well as Virgil would have for sure. The astronaut caught a train car before it went off the end of collapsed tracks over a deep ravine. Alan didn't even rattle the passengers as he put it down into the hands of the GDF.

Virgil hated to think about it but he did feel a little jealous. Alan had little practice with the skill, but he did it as well, if not better than Virgil thought he would have.

OK, he had to admit, it was eating his shorts just a bit.

A crash and an expression, "Crud" in the quiet house interrupted his thoughts. Virgil got up and put his robe on over his shorts. Barefooted, he went out in the hallway and heard another small sound. He tracked it to Scott's bedroom.

"No, it can't be. Scott's in the Med Bay." Virgil thought. "Who's in his room?"

No one told him that Scott would be sleeping in his own bed that night. He cracked the door and peeked inside. It was too dark to see anything so he opened the door a little farther to look and so he could reach the light.

He would never tell Brains or his other ' wannabe psychotherapists', his brothers and Grandma Tracy, that his first thought as he opened the door was that it was the Hood or Mechanic.

When he turned the light on, Virgil noticed that his hands were shaking, but he set his jaw, took a deep breath and clenching a fist just in case, opened the door.

There next to the bed he saw feet on the floor. Human feet, heels up and moving slowly with some weird stockings.

"Scott!" Virgil jumped over the bed and over his fallen brother. Scott didn't acknowledge his presence, and made him ask again. "Scott? Are you alright?" he gently placed his hand on his brother's back.

"Hurts a little." Scott admitted through his clenched jaw. "Sorry I woke you, Virgil."

"I wasn't asleep. When I sleep all day, it's hard to sleep at night. I'm glad I heard you. How long were you going to lay here until you called for help."

"I was gonna lie here until I could get up myself or until morning if necessary. I wasn't planning to call anyone."

Virgil gave a wry smile, patting his brother's back gently. "Too bad, but I guess I'm here now to share in your misery."

Scott made no move to get up, or even roll onto his back so Virgil sat on the floor with his legs crossed next to him.

"Yeah, I guess I am punishing myself, and everyone else. I should have called someone when I had to pee," admitted Scott.

Virgil's eyes widened in worry. "Why didn't you tell me? By now your eyeballs are probably floating. I'll help you up!"

"I'm fine, I made it to the restroom. I fell on the way back. I almost made it before you came in."

"It didn't look that way. You were flopping around on the floor like a fish out of water." Virgil smiled and so did Scott. The oldest was the first to start laughing and for the first time in a long time, Virgil genuinely laughed with him.

"Do you think we should get up off the floor or just stay here?" Virgil asked.

"I'm fine with staying right here," Scott said. "I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen much of you at all since my accident."

"I know, Scott, and I feel terrible."

"Why? I mean - I know it's hard to watch a brother suffer - four of them. I didn't want to be anywhere near myself while Dr. Early was still here, and even after that."

"I should have been there for you. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," the eldest started. "It's just, do you remember what you told me that time?"

"What?" Virgil admitted to himself he didn't really remember a lot, and what he did was incorrect.

"You said that we all needed me around - well we all need you around too, Virgil. Do whatever Brains and the others say to do and get well as soon as you can, okay?"

"I am, I'm doing what they say now." Virgil said, surprised as Scott found his hand to hold. Virgil gave him a confused look.

"I'd give you a hug, but I can't reach from down here." Scott said, smiling.

"Let's get you up off the floor. It's probably cold for you," he said, glancing down to his brother's feet. "Even though you're wearing white pantyhose."

"Thanks - but these aren't pantyhose! They are therapeutic stockings!" Scott corrected his brother.

Virgil stood up first. Putting his hands back down under Scott's arm, he helped him roll over. Scott groaned softly when he had to bend his knees, but Virgil easily steadied him as he did most of the work, standing up off of the floor.

Before he could sit him on the bed, Scott grabbed him and Virgil thought his brother was afraid he was falling and held on tighter. He quickly realized that Scott was trying to hug him. He returned the brotherly hug and said, "Thanks, we both needed this I think. I'm so glad you aren't angry with me."

Scott broke the hug, "I really need to sit down," he said tiredly. Virgil helped him sit on the bed before he helped him turn and get his legs back under the blanket.

As the middle brother turned to leave, Scott grabbed his arm. "Wait Virgil, I could never be angry with you - no matter what."

Virgil smiled, "Thanks." He turned to leave again, but Scott continued, "John and Brains told me that you blamed yourself for things that were out of anyone's control - The things that happened to me at Brandon's birthday party."

Virgil sat on the edge of the bed and said sadly. "Yeah, poor kid, what a birthday party, huh?"

"Yeah, it went south in a hurry and there was nothing you could have done differently that would have prevented my injuries or anyone else's injuries for that matter."

"I realize that now but still, I feel really bad when I think about it sometimes," Virgil said it, sounding normally, but Scott was sure he saw tears welling up in his brother's eyes.

"Virgil," he said simply.

His brother stood up and and said, "I better go back to bed, I'm getting sleepy now. Goodnight Scott."

"Goodnight Virg."

* * *

"Sounds like work to me." Gordon complained the next morning when John told everyone in the control room what he had planned.

"Anything that does not involve food or great amounts of water sounds like work to you, Gordo." Virgil teased. "I think I would enjoy spending a day there."

"Good Virgil. I'll come down from Thunderbird Five and go with you guys. One more day away from Thunderbird Five won't hurt anything," he said, then chuckled. "At least EOS has assured me of that."

"She's right John," Kayo stood up from a sofa in the command center. "I will bow out though. I need to stay on Tracy Island and monitor the security here and I can help EOS monitor for emergency situations too."

John continued, "We will need Brains with us to monitor our progress and make recommendations to the doctors who are working with us and Grandma Tracy. Wait, Grandma Tracy? Will you be going with us?"

"No, I think that will be far too much activity for me. I'd only slow my boys down. Anyway. I have a zucchini cake recipe I've been wanting to perfect. Maybe MAX can assist me."

MAX rolled up and with a mechanical chirp produced an egg beater, a spoon and a tray showing he would help - if anything to ensure something edible for the Tracy brothers when they returned.

"I can fly us all there in Thunderbird Two." Virgil volunteered.

"Okay, sounds like it's on - see you all at 0500!" John said.

* * *

At 5:20 a.m., Thunderbird Two raised dust landing in a remote area where two GDF ground vehicles met them. Each military vehicle with only one driver who had been briefed on the plans and sworn to secrecy.

The vehicles rolled up the armored doors for the Brothers and Brains to climb inside.

Wearing plain tactical clothing they looked like everyone else on the training field - with two exceptions. They had their IR helmet prototypes with them and Brains pushed Scott in through the gates in a wheelchair. Still, he and Brains wore olive green tactical uniforms to match everyone else on the training grounds.

"John, why did you include me in this?" Scott questioned, "I can't climb around and play on the jungle gym like the other boys."

"This was mostly for Virgil's benefit, but I think you will benefit too, and maybe even enjoy it." John leaned down and whispered, "And I thought you might like to just sit someplace and shout orders at the rest of us."

Scott rolled his eyes, but smiled at John's point.

The Tracy family stopped in the middle of the yard, near a large building and John began, "I'm glad you all agreed to come today. I really hope it will be of benefit to all of us. If for no other reason, it got you all away from home for a day," he said. "Colonel Casey offered use of these facilities today and any other time we would like to get out and work until we are all ready to get back on the job, full time."

"Sounds good," Alan said, "Now let me at the rides!" He turned to walk toward a large wheel made out of iron, even though he wasn't sure what it was for - it looked interesting.

John pulled him up by the back of his collar. "Sorry Alan, this isn't going to just be a free for all," he said, laughing.

Alan sighed loudly and John turned his attention to Virgil, more sober.

"I know, Virgil, that you were blaming yourself for not finding Scott sooner. But the truth is, that it was already too late, the moment that Scott went in alone." John said, and the others came closer around him. "That is my fault."

Virgil did a double take. "Wait John, you've been telling me all this time that it was no one's fault - Scott told me again last night - How can it be your fault?"

"I guess you're right Virgil. It wasn't really my fault, but here today I want to explore ways to be sure it does not happen again."

"I'm with you there," Virgil said, looking at Scott..

"Good! With five of us, and Kayo and Lady Penelope and Parker also prepared, there really should be no reason for any of us to go into such a dangerous, unpredictable situation alone, ever again."

After that, Virgil stared at his own toes while John spoke. Next Scott tried to defend himself. "I had to go in, every second counted for those kids still inside."

"True, you are right Scott. It just, rather than depend on Brandon to get you out again, for my part, I will make sure that someone else is on the way immediately - even if it looks like they won't be needed at first. Better to have one of the Thunderbirds cancel the call and waste a little fuel, than get there too late," said John. "No one is at fault here - we, Scott and myself are here partly anyway, to make improvements on how we respond."

"How is being here for one day going to help?" Gordon asked.

"It might help a lot, and until we are all back to 100 percent, we might even come back a few more times," he responded, and picked up his helmet. "The helmets that Brains has brought along are all prototypes for his new helmet designs."

"Really? They look exactly the same." Gordon pointed out looking at his.

Brains answered, "The outer design is the same, it is what they are made out of that is the improvement. Wear them where you have to today and if the opportunity comes to smash your head into something, by all means do it. I will measure the helmets' suitability for real missions."

"Thank you Brains, I'm sure that Gordon will be the first to test his new helmet in just that way," said Alan with a smirk.

"Hey, what does that mean? I'm not any more likely to bang my head that any of you are!" Gordon whined.

"Well, that said, here is the plan for the day." John continued.

"Scott will begin with physical therapy, under Brains and one GDF officer trainer's guidance in the weight room. The exercise is to test his fitness and level of recovery. Scott, you wanted a more exact time estimate for when you can return to duty and we think this will help."

"Who's We?" inquired Scott.

"Brains, myself and Colonel Casey. Kayo wasn't in on it at first, but she agreed that it would be beneficial too," his red-headed brother said. John turned back to the others. "I will train with all of you out on the simulators until Scott is finished. Then he and I will run through as many mock scenarios as we can, using GDF systems, discussing strategy and dispatch."

Five GDF officers with 'trainer' bands on their sleeves walked up and saluted the brothers.

"Sirs, Colonel Casey has assigned us to help each of you today in whatever way you think will be most beneficial. I am to assist Virgil. I have not met him, which of you is that?"

"I'm Virgil." he stepped up.

"The Colonel wants us on the bomb disposal exercise first, then to complete five more exercises, or missions before the day is over."

"Sounds good," Virgil said.

The lead trainer who had just called Virgil to his side addressed his troops, "Trainers, please introduce yourselves to your trainees and take them to their first simulations. Before the day is out, our goal is to have you each experience five chosen simulations in turn."

* * *

Brains pushed Scott in the wheelchair following behind their training officer. They were the only ones who went right away inside the large building that they had been standing in front of. Scott was a little nervous.

On the way he asked Brains, "Are you sure I'm ready for this? I can hardly walk with assistance, let alone by myself or having to go over hurdles or something."

"Don't worry Scott, I'll make sure we don't push you beyond your limits. Think of it as a sort of stress test at the doctor's office."

"Taking my imagination to a doctor's office does not help!" Scott shot back at Brains.

"Take it easy Scott, after this I think you'll enjoy your time running strategic scenarios on GDF simulators that will test your mind more than your body. John will be joining you when you're ready for that."

The young man gave a half smile. "I'll try to enjoy these things, like you say, Brains, but no promises," Scott sort of agreed.

They entered a large room with wall to wall soft rubber flooring. There were many exercise machines that Scott recognized, and some machines that he had no idea, just from looking at them, what they were for.

They stopped by a table with tubes and a face mask at one end and an apparatus at the other end with straps on pedals like on a bicycle. There were what looked like hand holds about in the middle between the top and bottom of the padded table.

"Okay sir, let's get you lying on the table. I think you can tell which end your feet should go." The Trainer stood in front of Scott and helped him stand. With a simple pivot Scott found himself sitting on the padded table.

"FAB," Scott said sounding uncertain. He laid down and Brains caught his legs. He put Scott's legs onto the table, and pulled one of Scott's pant legs up. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just making sure you were wearing the stockings under the uniform."

Scott rolled his eyes. "You told me to."

"Right, and I'm glad you did what I said once," Brains said seriously, but then broke into a grin when he saw Scott's expression.

With Brains on one side, and the trainer on the other, they strapped Scott's feet and hands securely to the pedals and handholds. There were extra padded straps that went around his wrists and ankles to make sure he didn't let go or have his foot slip off and hit by the turning pedals.

Smiling gently as he could see that Scott was a little fearful he put the mask attached to the top of the machine by two tubes over his face.

He kept waiting for Brains or the trainer to tell him what was happening, but no one offered an explanation

"What's going on? What is this thing?" Scott finally couldn't stand not knowing.

"This machine will allow you to work your arms and legs together, without having to be standing or even sitting up so you won't lose your balance," explained Brains. "You turn the handholds like pedals on a bike and the same with your legs."

"Why do my feet and hands have to be strapped to the pedals?

"Because if you let go before you stop completely you could get hurt. Plus, after you reach your limit the machine will sense it and slow you down gradually, ending with very therapeutic gentle stretching of your arms and legs. There is a panic button here," the trainer showed Scott by placing his thumb on the button. "If you experience severe pain or just don't want to continue, push that and it will stop your movement immediately and then release the straps, all four at the same time. Brains and I will remain here on either side of you and catch your legs so they don't fall should it come to that."

"And Scott," Brains interrupted seeing the younger man's face twitch. "The breathing mask you are wearing will not interfere with your normal respirations in any way. It is only there to measure how well your lungs are functioning during this test. My scans show the pneumonia is gone and your lungs are recovering nicely, but this machine will show more about your respiratory system while under stress."

"That's it?" asked Scott, just to be sure.

"For the most part, but full d-disclosure, if it is necessary at some point this system will begin to deliver oxygen to help you breath until you recover. If you can, please keep talking during this test to show if you are becoming breathless. Are you ready?"

Scott nodded, ready for the challenge. "FAB Brains, I'm ready."

* * *

The trainer walked Virgil to a small wooden shack only about eight feet by twelve feet with one door and one window. No furnishings, but for one-half of a set of very old, dirty curtains at the small window, a hard wooden chair and a square wooden table.

"Now Virgil, this will be a situation where you have to disarm a bomb. It will take great concentration, and there will be... distractions." His trainer told him. She lead him inside the shack.

"Sounds like nothing I haven't done before." Virgil grinned. A second young lady dressed in a plain dress and high heels walked in.

Virgil watched her sit on the wooden chair in the corner. "Who is she?" He didn't want to just say, 'she's beautiful,' but he was staring.

"She is your distraction."

"Oh, well. You are my kind of distraction, ahum - No problem." Virgil blushed a little.

The trainer went over to the woman and draped a soft rope around her, pretending to tie her to the chair, but there were really no knots in the rope. She could get up anytime she wanted. That made Virgil feel better. He didn't want to even pretend that she was in real trouble.

"Okay, Virgil, you can do this!" he mumbled to himself.

The trainer announced, "You have two minutes." He left and Virgil started to examine the explosive device left in the middle of the table.

Ten seconds in, the bomb started ticking. Virgil said, "Okay, adding a little more realism." He went back to studying the device. Ten more seconds of listening to the ticking, reminded him of the cuckoo clock in his room at home, and it brought back memories he'd experienced over and over during the nightmares that he had in that room.

"Oh wow - this is a tricky one," Virgil said, sweat visible on his brow. "But don't worry Miss, I'll save you," he smiled at her and she started screaming.

"AAAhh! Help! What are you waiting for? Save me! AAAAAAAAaaa! Help! Help! HeelllP!"

"Nice touch." Virgil glanced at her and as she continued to scream he returned his attention to the bomb. She even turned her chair over and landed on her side as though she was really tied into it. Virgil kept true to his mission and didn't go try to help her. It helped when he realized that she just did it to see if he would come help her and forget the bomb.

With a flip of a switch and four wires cut in the correct order, the bomb was disarmed. Still, playing the game, Virgil ran to his victim, who had resorted to cursing trying to distract him. "Such things should not come out of such a pretty woman's mouth," he said and scooped her up in his arms and with the soft rope trailing behind them, he ran out carrying her.

"You are safe now Ma'am," said Virgil very politely letting her legs down first so she could stand up. She smiled at him. The trainer and a few other officers that had been watching came over. The trainer said, "Very good Virgil - you did it with 55 seconds left. I'd say you passed this simulator with high marks."

"Thank you sir, explosives are kinda my thing," he told her.

"Well, let's get you to your next simulation. I believe you are scheduled next for the drowning situation."

"Oh man I guess I'm getting wet then," Virgil said.

"I don't think you can avoid it and still solve the next situation." The trainer smiled in an annoyingly smug way.

* * *

In another part of the yard, Gordon was walking with his trainer to his next simulation, the trainer said, "Sir, I understand you are an aquanaut. This next simulation was to be a water rescue, but let's do something else. I mean - we know that you already know how to swim. How about flying?"

"I fly a lot on our missions, too. This still looks like a water rescue with the 100 foot diving board and the pool below."

"You won't be climbing up and diving down. Quite the opposite. You will go up using a jetpack in the wind we have today. And with someone you have to rescue at the top without the help of your normal gear, I think you'll find it challenging."

Gordon looked up the 100-foot ladder that went up to the diving board, and saw a man climbing. He was almost to the top. "So he must be my victim. Sounds fun - when do we start?" Gordon said.

"Right now." His trainer pointed to a jetpack waiting on the ground nearby. Gordon put it on, and put his helmet on. "My helmet feels the same." He observed, whispering to his brothers and Brains.

After a nod from the instructor, Gordon activated the jetpack. Near the ground he wavered a little as he got used to the controls, but once he straightened it out, he stayed in complete control to the top, where the man was lying on his stomach on the diving board.

"Hi Sir! I'm here to rescue you," Gordon said, landing near the man's feet.

"I'm with the GDF." Face down, the man spoke without moving. "It's okay, I know you're from International Rescue."

"Oh well then, you know you're in good hands!" Gordon grinned. He bantered happily with the man as he would anyone who needed rescuing and would be scared. He then looked at the tag on the back of the man's shirt. "Especially as you're unconscious and can't help me."

The GDF officer scoffed. "Are you saying that I'm in better hands with you than you would be if I was to rescue you? You know, my being with the GDF?"

"I'm not saying that, exactly." Gordon grinned.

While they chatted, Gordon wrapped a safety cable around the diving board that was fastened to his belt, and then still talking slipped the end of another belt under the man's belly. The man felt what he was doing and sucked in his gut.

The aquanaut clicked his tongue, chiding. "You're supposed to be unconscious, remember? Can't help me," Gordon told him. He snugged the belt down in the back fastening the buckles and securing them with velcro.

"I am unconscious now, but remember I could come to any time." The man teased back. Gordon fastened his belt into his own so they were both cabled around the diving board.

Gordon tried to lift the man and grunted, not able to life the man larger than himself on the first try.

"Raaaaw!" Grinning, the man growled and pushed himself up from the diving board. He pushed on Gordon's leg and sent him off the board. In turn, Gordon's weight pulled the man off the board. The veteran rescue man pretending to be the victim laughed as he went.

Gordon swung under the board and was not surprised when his helmet, the glass facemask specifically, struck the a bar on a metal brace under the diving board. It snapped his neck back and he grabbed for the brace to stop himself from flailing around.

His 'victim' looked up at his young rescuer in time to see him get a knock against his helmet. "Sorry man, are you alright?" he called up.

"No! Or - yeah! I'm not hurt...but I am hanging under a diving board a hundred feet off the ground and my belt is cutting me in half with your weight hanging on me!" Gordon was trying unsuccessfully to push the belt down from his ribs.

"What a whiner." The seasoned rescuer said. "I told you I could wake up fighting at any time."

"Well, if you wanted to fight, maybe you should have called the GDF instead of me!" Gordon shot back.

The trainer chuckled. "I think I've passed out again - Are you gonna save us or not?"

"I'll save us!" Gordon said with a smile. "At least the new helmet's passed the first breakage test, but I really don't want to tell my brothers about this."

The 'unconscious' victim smiled. "You got it."

Gordon shot a new grapple line up to the top of the ladder and began hand over hand to get them over to the ladder so he could carry 'his victim' down.

* * *

The trainer assigned to Alan waited with him outside the next simulation. Alan had his prototype helmet on his hip. They had to wait for John to finish with their next simulation before they could begin.

For Alan the rescue at the diving board was to dive into the pool and save a person who was pretending to drown. The teenager finished very quickly. His 'victim' was female and weighed a little less than he did. He spent the whole time blushing and stumbling over his words - but the rescue part went perfectly.

"Phew! Gravity made that way harder than it looked!" John said when he walked out, with his trainer following.

"What was it? What did you have to do?" Alan asked, excited.

"Shhh! Don't tell him!" Alan's trainer said to John. "It should be a surprise - and besides what he had to do might be very different from what you will have to do, the trainer said, "Let's go in."

John waved at his little brother, and all he said was, "Have fun with it, Alan!"

Alan smiled back, "I bet I'll do, whatever it is faster than you did!"

"I bet you will too," John conceded rolling his shoulder. "I still hate gravity."

John stayed a moment to watch after Alan went inside with his trainer. A beep signaled a call coming in from Brains. "John here. How is Scott doing?"

"Exhausted, but finished with the evaluation. He did very well."

"I didn't do well - I thought I was dyin'!" John could hear Scott yell from the background.

Both Brains and John chuckled. "Sounds like he's ready to hit the computer screens for our simulations." John said.

"Do you know where it is John?"

"Yes, shall I meet you two there?"

"R.A.D." Brains said. "And how is Virgil doing?"

"I haven't seen him or his assigned trainer, but no news is good news, right?"

"Hope so."

"I think they would have told one of us if Virgil was having trouble. I'm on my way to the virtual simulations." John said.

"R.A.D." Brains signed off.

Alan walked inside the dark, three story structure. It smelled of smoke and mold.

"Are you sure this place isn't haunted?" Alan asked.

"We'll no one has died in there, if that's what you mean." His trainer explained, "All you have to do here, is find your 150 pound dummy in the smoke, strap the dummy into the stokes and get it rigged and out through the window."

"Where there's smoke, is there fire?" Alan asked.

"Not this time. This simulation is more about finding your victim and getting them into the stokes and out the window in a hurry. Time stops when the stokes touch the ground. Any more questions?"

"Nope." Alan said and put on his helmet.

"Go smoke!" The trainer yelled and all three floors of the building were full of smoke in seconds.

Alan ran inside. A light at the entrance started the timer running. He didn't run in too far. He couldn't see much outside his helmet on the first floor. He walked around the sparse furniture in each room looking for the dummy as he went. Then checked around the second floor and finally found himself on the third floor. His respirations were coming faster and the rebreather in his helmet was making more noise with each breath.

The combination made him stop briefly, but then he shook his head. "I don't dare stop! What if this was a real person with real fire all around?"

Alan came to the first room on the third floor and on the far side of the small bed, there was the dummy. Alan tried to just heft it up like a sack of potatoes but fell forward with his face buried in the bed as the dummy hit the floor. It was human like with arms and legs, but behaved exactly as an unconscious person would: difficult to carry.

"This things doesn't even have 'bones' in it, but it's kicking my butt!" Alan said breathlessly as he fell with it in the hallway. He dragged it by its head to the empty room with the stokes.

He rolled the dummy into the stokes on its drawn on face and began tying the ropes. "There's no way I'm gonna lift that up to the window sill alone!" Alan complained. Lifting the end where the feet would have been, he swung it around and put it on the window's edge. He found it much easier to lift and slide the other end up so it was balanced. He wrapped the rope under his butt and pushed the stokes out through the window. When it left the sill, it nearly yanked him out though the window with it, but he caught himself. Feeding the rope through his hands and around his butt he gave it a quick and mostly controlled ride to the ground when he heard the trainer yell, "Time!"

By the time Alan got back down to the first floor most of the smoke had left the building through remotely opened windows on each floor.

"Hey! How'd I do?" he called to the trainer.

"Better than that red haired brother of yours!" The Trainer said. He walked up and patted Alan on the back.

"That's all I need to know Sir. Is there something you can give me in writing?"

"I don't have anything handy, but I can send him a text. Name was John, right?"

"That'll do." Alan grinned.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**SHATTERED 12**

 **by Crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything.**

 **Looking for the rest of his family after he finished his last simulation, across the large training yard, Alan saw Virgil and his trainer. They were walking with a girl wearing plain clothes and two other officers coming across the yard from a different simulation and Alan ran up behind them.**

 **"Hey! Virgil! I'm done! I passed all of my simulations. One for sure - I got a faster time than John had."**

 **"Good for you, Alan!" Virgil said, giving his brother a high five.**

 **"Are you done, Virgil?"**

 **"Nope, just got one more."**

 **"One more?" pondered Alan. He ran around to be in front of Virgil's trainer. Jogging backward, Alan asked, "Hey, does whatever you're doing to Virgil next require a victim?"**

 **"Sure does" said the trainer, tossing a thumb to the younger woman. "This is my daughter, Kim, she is to play the next 'victim'."**

 **"Ohhh! Could I do it instead? Could I be Virgil's last victim?" Alan begged.**

 **"I don't know… I don't want any cheating going on," said the trainer seriously, but with a glint of humor in his eye.**

 **"I promise not to make it too easy on him!" the young astronaut said emphatically.**

 **The older man pondered the point, but then tilted his head, needing to give a full disclosure. "Alan, there will be fire and a lot of smoke involved in this rescue - are you alright with that?" Virgil's trainer asked.**

 **"Sure thing - I know you have things under control." Alan said confidently.**

 **"If you're sure… but let me check with my daughter."**

 **Though Kim was as much of an adrenaline junkie as the blond-haired man, she had other priorities that day, she laughed, "It's okay with me, I have a book report to finish by tomorrow, Dad."**

 **Her father looked at her and, seeing that she was telling the truth, agreed, "Okay Kim, you have a 'fill-in' victim to take your place."**

 **Kim turned to run back to the barracks and called back, "Thanks Dad, and thanks Alan."**

 **The group had just arrived in front of the next simulation. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Alan." Virgil began to argue as he walked a little faster to catch up.**

 **His little brother gave him a mischievous look, "If you don't want me to do it - you know, your well-trained, fast on his feet - totally awesome brother, I can always get that teenage girl back if you think there will be too much danger for me." Alan set him up.**

 **"You're right - you'll do nicely considering the alternative. I just hope you don't wind up rescuing me." Virgil supposed.**

 **"Why would I have to rescue you? Have you had this negative attitude with you all day?" Alan asked, seriously, giving a glance to the brunette next to Virgil.**

 **Virgil's trainer answered, "No son, he hasn't - he's been enthusiastic and made it through each situation like he's done it a hundred times."**

 **"He probably has." Alan said, and Virgil smiled at him. The teen rubbed his hands together in glee, looking forward to the exercise. "So, what do you want me to do?" Alan said as he looked up at the structure in front of them.**

 **The wall was very tall. From the front, it looked like a building. From the side it was clearly more like a 20-foot thick wall, with various equipment and gas delivery systems installed all the way up the back side.**

 **The entrance was on the end of the structure and the corridors inside were only wide enough for stairwell going up. With windows only in the front of the structure, overall, it was 70 feet long and five stories tall. The first three stories were made of brick, the top two floors were stick built outside, but contained a brick core for a stairwell.**

 **Close to one end there was a built-in fire escape ladder like some of the oldest buildings still had installed. On the other end was portable scaffolding that was mechanized and computer controlled, but the trainer was planning to make Virgil do it the hard way, and come down the fire-escape with his victim.**

 **"Take Alan up and get him in place would you, Jim?" Virgil's trainer said to Alan's. "10-4," Jim answered and let Alan lead the way inside.**

 **Virgil's trainer turned to him,"Anything can happen here, Virgil. All I can tell you is that in this fiery inferno, is a person who needs rescue - needs to be located and you have to carry him down that old fire escape."**

 **"Fire... Are you sure Alan will be okay in there?" Virgil said, sounding nervous.**

 **"Sure he is - we do this at least once with every trainee that comes through here," he said. Seeing Virgil turn slightly pale, the trainer looked at him more closely and asked, "Are you okay, Virgil?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah," Virgil lied. Images of Scott, terrible, imagined memories that he actually never witnessed, were spinning around in his head. The imagined pictures of what happened to Scott were even worse than reality. His insides felt shaky.**

 **From where they stood, Virgil could see behind the structure and saw several different gas tanks.**

 **"What are all those?" Virgil asked taking a closer look and seeing recognizable safety emblems marked on the sides of the tanks, he cried, "GAS? They are awfully close to the building that you're getting ready to burn."**

 **"That's where those tanks have always been. Also, this building won't actually burn, well unless we want the top two floors to actually be damaged for the firefighter trainees to put out." The older man assured him, "For your rescue training today, those levels won't be burned."**

 **"That's good to know, I guess." Virgil mumbled looking up to the fifth level.**

 **His trainer continued, "There are many small places that you can think of as small gas fireplaces throughout the corridors and stairwells. In fact the whole thing could be thought of as one gigantic gas furnace.**

 **"Furnace?"**

 **"Yes, but the gas is regulated and I will monitor and put on a good show for you from that booth." His trainer pointed to a glass booth near one end of the building.**

 **"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." Virgil said walking around the first large tank to the next. He said suddenly, "Wait, this tank says it's Insufflacation gas! That stuff burns like acid or, feels like it's burning tissue like acid would - and it causes hallucinations! We had to deal with it on a rescue two years ago when Scott and Gordon were exposed - it was rough!"**

 **The trainer, knowing what had happened to Virgil in the past months, put his hand up to calm him. "Yes, we won't be using that today - we use it for our military troops during gas warfare preparation." he said, bitterness lacing his words. "I don't know why we still have to train for such situations but GDF command still has it in the manuals."**

 **"Scary. - Where is Alan?" Virgil asked impatiently.**

 **"I can't tell you that, exactly - he's in the building someplace." Virgil's trainer said with a hint of play in his voice. "Anderson, come in."**

 **"Anderson here."**

 **"This is Smith, is our young victim all tucked in?"**

 **"Yeah, he said he wishes he brought some zombie game so he'd have something to do while he waits for your man to find him," said Anderson with a bemused chuckle to his voice.**

 **"Him and that darn Zombie Invasion game," muttered Virgil.**

 **"Thank's and my man heard that." Closing the radio call he said, "Hey Virgil, if that's not a challenge then I've never heard one before."**

 **"Yeah - I just wish it wasn't - it wasn't… A..." Virgil stammered. All he could see were Alan's burned legs looking like Scott's did when they first found him.**

 **The trainer interrupted Virgil's thoughts. "Light it up," he barked into his radio and paused to watch as the tower lit up with intense flames from the second floor to what would have been the roof if it was a real building.**

 **Seeing the mild panic in his trainee's face, Smith gave him one more assurance, "Oh and Virgil, that smoke you're starting to see is made from the gas flames heating a type of pellet in a bowl near the flame. It is non-toxic, like if we were burning just a little incense but looks much worse. "You still have to wear your helmet and air tanks for realism though."**

 **"Crud - well, does Alan have air tanks?" Virgil said, sounding worried.**

 **"All you know about Alan is that he is a victim in this fire and you have to hurry to find him and get him down the fire escape!"**

 **"F.A.B." Virgil said jogging toward the doorway and pulling on his fire retardant overalls and coat. At the doorway, he started his air flow.**

 **"Remember Virgil - be ready for anything - anything can happen in there."**

 **Virgil nodded and entered the building.**

 **Once Virgil was inside, the trainer turned off the fuel supply for the fourth and fifth floors. Saving it to turn on again as Virgil got close. He didn't want to bake the 'victim'.**

 **Wearing air tanks on his back that were much bigger tanks than Brains designed, Virgil snapped his new prototype IR helmet into place on his head and ducked under the smoke billowing out through the door.**

 **"Alan, why did you have to volunteer for this?" Virgil said through his teeth. Then he thought about what Smith said and shook his head. "I don't know why I'm so worried - the trainer was going to have his daughter play victim. I'm probably worried for nothing."**

 **He climbed the stairs up to the second level. Flames flared at him as he made his way, but he safely made his way around them.**

 **After seeing the structure from the outside, he was sure there wouldn't be room for any rooms or even closets to be off of the main corridor, but feeling the walls to be sure, he found no doors. "This floor is like a burning, stairway to nowhere."**

 **He took a small powerful light out of his pocket and used it to look under the stairs on each level. Under the stairs leading to the third level there was a small 'room' with a door built in.**

 **Virgil opened the door with a his ion driver and flames shot out, a flare up that if he had not been geared up, would have burned him to a crisp. He took a step back and fell landing on his butt. Flames in the wall behind him forced him back to his feet, quickly. "I hope Alan is as bored up there as he thought he would be without his game." Virgil said disconcertedly.**

 **Half-way up the second stairway to the third floor, he heard a thump and debris rained down over him. Chunks of wood, brick and 30 pounds of ash rained down on his back. Just from the surprise Virgil went to his knees. He tucked his arms and hands under his helmet and braced as the debris pummeled his back. His helmet and the air tanks helped protect him, but he cried out involuntarily.**

 **A voice on his radio, linked into his helmet answered, "I told you to be ready for anything," said the trainer. "Are you alright, Virgil?"**

 **"F.A.B., so far - I don't think you're playing fair." Virgil said and pressed on, trying to pick up the speed.**

 **"Fires don't always play fair." was the answer he heard over the radio.**

 **"Tell me about it," Virgil muttered as he briefly thought about Scott's burned legs and pneumonia.**

 **Under the stairwell on the top most, fifth floor where the stairs went up to the roof, were several broken beams and a pile of drywall, broken plywood and ashes all held up with a partially dome-shaped canvas over a basic aluminum frame.**

 **Under that pile was Alan, wearing only his GDF uniform for the day, which was fire retardant but not fireproof. The non-toxic smoke hadn't gotten to him yet, so he wasn't wearing his rebreather either. He lie under the mock debris- like it was a little tent. He was waiting on his back with one foot resting across his knee. He tapped his fingers on his belly and sung his latest favorite song, softly - knowing they could be listening to him.**

 **He vaguely heard a hissing sound, and thinking it was the gas for the flame effects, Alan thought Virgil might be getting close. Alan turned with his back facing the opening, curled into a loose fetal position. He then closed his eyes to pretend he was unconscious. Thinking about the upcoming 'rescue' Alan choked back a laugh. "I hope I can keep from giggling when Virgil finds me and picks me up to carry me out." He said quietly to himself wanting to keep the drill as realistic as possible.**

 **He waited longer and noticed that the flame nozzles on the fifth floor where he was didn't fire off. "Huh, Virg must not be close yet," he thought, but he stayed in position. The teen grinned and thought about playing Zombie Apocalypse. After another few moments Alan mumbled, "What is that sweet smell?"**

 **No one realized, not even the supervising trainers that the gas that Alan heard leaking was not for the flames - it was the Insufflacation gas lines leaking on the top floor. It's didn't take long for the fifth floor area to become thick with the invisible gas. Alan yawned. "Where is he? Virgil better hurry - before I fall asleep."**

 **His mutters faded as the room grew into darkening shades of gray. His shoulder fell back slightly and his head rolled backward off of his arm showing that he had briefly fallen to sleep.**

 **"Ow!" Alan woke with a start when his head hit the floor. Then he realized his nose and throat burning. "Oh man, Grandma burned the zucchini bread again," he mumbled and made a face.**

 **He squashed up his face in discomfort and buried his face in his shirt, pushing on his burning sinuses. Because the gas was affecting his mind, he didn't realize what really might have been making his eyes, nose and throat burn, and he didn't think to put his rebreather on.**

 **Virgil was indeed, coming across the fourth floor to the stairway that led to the fifth and final floor. So the fire came on ahead of him, just as programmed by his trainer.**

 **The flames came on, burning under the stairwell in the corners and spreading under the ceiling. The flames met the gas coming from the fifth floor and created a forceful explosion.**

 **The explosion blew out the front walls of the fourth and fifth floors, while the brick walls stayed intact. The blast knocked Virgil off of the stairs and out into the open. He reached out and caught onto a hot metal brace under the stairs with a gloved hand. Virgil yelled in pain as he hung in the opening where the wall was missing.**

 **Everyone in the yard looked up in shock.**

 **Barely managing to hang on, Virgil reached out and grabbed the beam with his other hand. Quickly realizing what had happened he panicked and screamed, "ALAN!"**

 **Below the trainers were frantically calling into the radio, "Tracy! Tracy! Alan! - Come in please!"**

 **After a moment without answers Alan's trainer called for emergency backup, Virgil's trainer switched and called, "John Tracy! Come in!"**

 **"I'm here, Gordon, Brains and I are on our way. We heard the explosion, what happened?"**

 **"It's the fire tower! Your brothers are inside!"**

 **"FAB! We're on our way to help," John said as he and Gordon ran, Brains did his best.**

 **Thinking they were finished for the day, an officer was pushing Scott in the wheelchair toward the vehicle that would take them home. He saw his brothers and Brains running in the other direction. "Wait, take me that way - somethings happened!" Scott demanded. The officer turned around and jogged the same way everyone else was going.**

 **Under the fake debris pile, Alan had been partially protected. Even with the fire-retardant material, the back of his uniform, his blond hair in the back and the skin covering mid-back was singed by the flames in the explosion.**

 **The Insufflacation gas he inhaled before it exploded had him confused, frightened and on the verge of unconscious.**

 **Virgil powered himself up onto the side of the stairway and he kicked hard, propelling himself back up on top of the stairs. He pulled himself up to his feet and ran up, taking three steps at a time.**

 **"Alan! Can you hear me?! Alan!" He cried. In the real smoke it was even harder to see.**

 **Virgil heard faint coughing. He ran to the debris pile and looked under the far end to see his little brothers mostly bare, red back.**

 **He quickly reached under and touched Alan's arm. The air tanks he wore stuck up two high to get under the debris pile far enough to reach his brother.**

 **Dropping to his knees. He pulled Alan out and the movement made his little brother groan. As soon as he could access his little brother at all, he took his helmet off, and put it on Alan's head for a few breaths of clean air.**

 **In seconds, Virgil began to cough. Realizing that he could pass out before he got Alan to safety, he put the helmet back on his own head and took some deep breaths.**

 **Alan rolled over, groaning in his semi-conscious state.**

 **"I've got you. Come on little Bro, I've got you. Let's get out of here," he said as he pulled Alan to his feet intending to let him lie across his shoulders to carry him out.**

 **Alan however, opened his eyes - and panicked.**

 **"Aaaah! Zucchini Zombie! Get away from me!" he shouted giving Virgil a wild-eyed look and shoving him back.**

 **Before Virgil could recover, Alan grabbed a short board from his hiding place.**

 **"Alan -" started Virgil, only for his brother to ram the end right into Virgil's face shield.**

 **With strength driven by the gas, Alan hit him hard enough to crack Brains' prototype. But as Brains designed it, the nanotechnology repaired the crack in seconds.**

 **Virgil stopped in mid rescue, wide eyed with his mouth open. His little brother had just hit him, hard enough to do damage - with a weapon. Flashbacks of finding Scott beaten up by a bad guy on that rooftop and children dying in that cave, Alan being one of them, debilitated Virgil.**

 **"Die Zombie!" Alan tried to hit him again, but in mid-swing, passed out and fell limply into Virgil's arms.**

 **His older brother was not expecting this to happen, and both fell to the floor. Virgil quickly re-situated Alan in his arms. "Alan? Can you hear me?" he said, gently shaking the teen's shoulders.**

 **Alan remained still.**

 **No," said Virgil. He sat there in the real flames, burning the wooden walls, crying, remembering how Gordon's and Alan's faces looked when he was hitting them. He then saw images of Scott, Gordon and Alan unconscious, all from his own actions, or lack thereof.**

 **Then he remembered that fateful day on Thunderbird Two.**

 **He cried a cry of angst, and moaned loudly hugging Alan's body to his chest. "I've killed him again - I can't -I can't -save…"**

 **Hugging Alan, pressing his face into his own neck, Virgil felt his warmth. With the tiniest movement of his head, Alan groaned, "Nnnggh," into Virgil's neck.**

 **The pilot felt the movement and sound vibrations through his coat neck. "Little bro?" said Virgil, who put his fingers on Alan's carotid, and found a pulse.**

 **"Oh Alan, you're alive! He's alive!" Virgil cried with renewed strength. "I can save you this time!" Virgil stood up, pulling Alan with him.**

 **Once on his feet Virgil hefted his brother up on his shoulders and walked the 20 feet or so to where the old metal fire escape still stood. Putting Alan's feet back on the floor for just a moment, he held him up and put his helmet back on Alan's head.**

 **He stepped out through the hole put in the wall by the explosion. The trainer turned the gas off right after the explosion, but the wood that made up the top two floors still burned.**

 **The fire escape swayed when he stepped out on it. The wall that the top level of the old escape had been attached to was gone. Virgil braced himself with one hand, steadying Alan with the other until he caught his balance. "Okay, one step at a time," said Virgil as he gently re-positioned Alan across his shoulders to climb down.**

 **Alan's arms hung limply in the front and back of Virgil's shoulder. The helmet a little too big for him, but it stayed on, and oxygen from the tanks that his big brother still wore, flowed to Alan's lungs. They were down to the third floor.**

 **Those on the ground watched. "Looks like Alan's been knocked out - or nearly," said Gordon, moving closer to the tower. "He's got Virg's helmet on, so Alan's condition can't be good.**

 **It was all John could do to keep Gordon from running up to try and help his brothers. "It's not safe Gordon, let Virgil handle it until they are on the ground," ordered John holding the aquanaut firmly around the waist.**

 **The younger man struggled briefly, but then conceded. "FAB," said Gordon.**

 **Alan groaned and kicked gently but Virgil was able to hold onto him. "Stay calm Bro - I've got you," said Virgil, who heard an ominous groan above. He tucked himself and Alan under a platform just as burning wood from the last of the burning roof rained down around them. The old platform above them protected Alan's back so Virgil just stayed still where he was until it stopped.**

 **John and Gordon were waiting at the bottom of the scaffold. Virgil coughed mildly as he set Alan down. He turned as he did it, taking the air tanks off of his back so as not to pull the air lines loose.**

 **John and Gordon helped lower Alan the rest of the way to the ground. John hurried to check Alan's vitals. Brains was making sure the oxygen was still flowing to the helmet he wore. "Vitals are good Brains, but he's only semiconscious," said John.**

 **The middle brother sat down abruptly nearby. "Virg! Are you alright?" Gordon asked, patting his brother on his back.**

 **"I'm fine - but Alan's back - burned!"**

 **Gordon gasped, "Roll him up on his side!" he said to John. Together they rolled him up, and Gordon placed his legs so he'd stay straight.**

 **"Oh, Alan!" Gordon said. All three brothers had flashbacks to the forest fire and finding Scott and the other victims.**

 **Scott rolled himself closer, so he could see Alan's burns more closely. He sighed a sigh of sadness and a little relief that the burns weren't worse. "Ouch," he said as he painfully got down from his wheelchair and sat on the ground near Alan's head.**

 **"Yes, but it's really not that bad," John said, examining the burns. "Minor burns, maybe first degree."**

 **As if to prove him right, Alan groaned and moved his arms. He startled when he awakened. "AAaaah! Zombies!" he cried again with his hands up like he was protecting his face.**

 **John and Gordon gently held Alan down. He stopped fighting, staring at them with frightened eyes. Gordon took his hand and squeezed, hoping to calm him, "Alan - You are safe - there are no zombies!"**

 **Alan, in his drugged state tried to pull his hand away. "Please don't eat my brains, Squid-Zombie!"**

 **"Squid Zombie?" said John, Scott and Gordon almost simultaneously.**

 **"He called me Zucchini Zombie earlier," said Virgil, puzzled himself until he remembered all of the drill. They all looked at the trainer, Scott, Gordon and John befuddled as Alan kept calling them rather interesting zombies.**

 **Virgil's look was more asking for confirmation of his suspicions.**

 **"Tracy brothers, I'm afraid he's showing symptoms of the Insufflacation gas." Virgil's trainer explained. "It leaked on the fifth floor, that's what caused the explosion.**

 **"Gordon and I have been exposed to that stuff," said Scott, both shuddered in memory. "It does at least explain the zombies."**

 **Smith nodded his head. "Yes - I, we all, feel terrible about this. I'll file a report right away with Colonel Casey and we will find out exactly how this happened."**

 **"Will Alan be okay?" asked Scott. Seeing the trainer nod, he continued, "How long does it take for your version of the the gas to wear off?"**

 **"It's probably wearing off now and soon he will fall asleep and after a while, he'll wake up with a burning sore throat. He should be fine very soon," he explained.**

 **"So sleeping it off is normal?" asked the pilot just to be sure.**

 **"Yes, our trainees frequently have to sleep it off," said the trainer. "I've already called, and Medics are on their way over with a mouth rinse that he can gargle with that will numb the pain in his throat, and eye drops that will help wash it out of his eyes."**

 **"Thank you - we need to get him inside and his burns cleaned up." said Scott. "I hope it's not as painful as my my treatments were."**

 **"He will probably sleep through it. Here come the medics with the stretcher," the trainer observed.**

 **Once the group had Alan on his belly on a gurney in the medical center, he lie quietly. The medics and Brains tended to his burns while Virgil monitored his respirations. Virgil wore his own oxygen mask in place, undergoing treatment after another medic found he'd suffered a mild smoke inhalation.**

 **The trainer came in later, after filing his report. "Colonel Casey is on her way."**

 **"F.A.B.," John said, holding an oxygen mask over Alan's face to help speed up his recovery. Scott sat behind John in his wheelchair and Gordon hovered near Alan's feet watching the treatment.**

 **The trainer continued, "And, Virgil you passed your last 'simulation' with flying colors."**

 **"Thank you." Virgil said quietly, removing the mask from his face. After the trainer walked away he said, Brains, at least your helmet had a test."**

 **"A t-test?" inquired Brains, concerned Virgil might have been injured.**

 **"Yeah - Alan swung at me with a board and cracked it, in only a second or two, the helmet repaired the crack."**

 **"Alan was able to break it?" Brains asked.**

 **"Yeah, but he hit me hard, with the help of that gas he inhaled." Virgil found a chair to sit it, his knees still felt shaky.**

 **"But still, a teenager or any grown man shouldn't be able to break it - I guess it's back to the lab." Brains said sadly.**

 **"Look on the positive, it protected Virgil," Gordon said. The engineer gave him a faint smile, conceding that point.**

 **"Guys, I didn't really pass that simulation." Virgil said suddenly.**

 **"Why do you say that?" John asked. Alan was sleeping soundly now that his back had been cleaned and bandaged. Gordon was covering him with a sheet and blanket.**

 **Virgil stared at the floor. "I froze in there - the memories, the hallucinations - I saw horrible things - and at one point, when he passed out, I was sure that Alan was dead," he said.**

 **"But you've had people pass out on you before," said Gordon. "You had to just have been still in shock, he'd just hit you."**

 **"Maybe, but I remember thinking that he was dead instead. I gave up and sat with him in my lap. I didn't even check for his vital signs. It was only after I scooped him up and hugged him, mourning his death, that I felt him move slightly and groan – Then I checked his pulse and found it."**

 **John let Gordon take over holding the oxygen mask over Alan's face. He sat closer to Virgil.**

 **"Virgil, you made a mistake, that's all," John said. Seeing his younger brother's shoulder slump, John lifted his chin to look at Virgil eye to eye. "But I think it's a good sign that you saw those things, and still remember!"**

 **"Yes, it is John, as is the fact that you checked Alan's pulse when you felt him move," Brains said, "You saw, you remembered and pulled yourself together, Virgil."**

 **Scott nodded. "And you and Alan escaped the fire - fake and real - with minimum injuries. That's what matters," he said.**

 **With tears of relief that it was over welling up in his eyes, Virgil covered his face with his hands. The smell of smoke on his gloves reminded him again, but he had no flashbacks and was able to let those images go without dwelling on them. They were just memories. He exhaled loudly and smiled when he looked at his brothers.**

 **"Yeah - that's what matters. We both survived a trial by literal fire."**

 **A couple of hours later, still in the Medical Center, the brother's relaxed. Their trainers had left for other evening duties."Do you think our day was spent productively, Brains?" John asked.**

 **"Yes. My data shows that for all of you, our day with the GDF was more beneficial than we thought it would be - physically and mentally."**

 **"Speak for the others, Brains," Alan complained, voice still scratchy from the gas. He was still grumpy, having woke up only a half hour earlier from his unwanted nap. "My only physical benefit is this giant headache and sore throat. My nose feels like there's burning snot up there."**

 **"Aw, poor fella - we squid zombies must have gotten you good," John said and Gordon laughed, scrubbing Alan's hair with his knuckles.**

 **"Hey! Injured man here! Be nice!" Alan yelled at Gordon.**

 **"You're not injured. You just have a boo-boo up your nose," said the aquanaut as he then put an arm around Alan's shoulder. "But we're glad you're okay."**

 **"Alan's injuries aside," Brains started again, "You all did very well. Scott stayed on the machine twice as long as predicted. I upped Scott's dosage of pain medication a little, though. He is very sore but his current state of mind is more positive than I've seen since even Virgil's cave mission."**

 **"Does Brains know I'm here?" Scott leaned over in his wheelchair and said in Virgil's ear.**

 **"I'm sure he does." Virgil answered, puzzled. "Well, unless he got a whiff of Insufflacation gas and now thinks you're a giant talking teddy bear - or MAX in combat fatigues and an Elvis wig."**

 **Brains overheard the conversation and blushed. "I'm sorry Scott," he apologized and then the men laughed.**

 **"Can we go home now?" Gordon asked, yawning.**

 **"Yes, I think the troops here have had enough of us for one day." John said.**

 **The transport vehicles showed up at the doors in moments and they went back to Thunderbird Two for the ride home. Virgil piloted his brothers, and Brains home and being the pilot, he was the only one who didn't go to sleep for the quick trip. He thought about the events of the day and the positives they had on his healing.**

* * *

 **The next morning before daylight, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean on board Lemaire's very expensive yacht. Lemaire was talking, as usual.**

 **"Make sure you push it to the max today, Test Pilot- I would do it myself, but you know, it's your job now to test my new vehicles."**

 **"Thank you Mr. Lemaire. It is both Epic! And Awesome!"**

 **A hovercraft sat on the yacht's deck. Newly delivered by helicopter to the billionaire. Brandon climbed into the craft via the aft entrance and swung between the wide seats on his way to the cabin. He couldn't resist touching the smooth carved wood dashboard. The steering and all the controls were trimmed with wood too.**

 **"Wow! This is amazingly cool! I have to let my audience know!"**

 **Grinning from ear to ear, Brandon turned on his headset and began to broadcast. His followers began to comment and he grinned as he started the engines.**

 **The craft moved forward. When it lost track of any surface under it, the craft dipped as it went off the side of the yacht. On it's way it knocked a three feet long chunk of the deck off the yacht.**

 **"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Lemaire exclaimed, pretending to pull his hair out. "Oh my poor beautiful Yacht, marred by the heathen."**

 **But Brandon got it leveled off without hitting the water. Lemaire wasn't watching anymore anyway. He was already below, looking for the perfect cheese to go with his wine, debating if he should also and Marmite to his plate, and demanding his wife to call for the repair of the yacht.**

 **Brandon pushed the controls to the maximum settings and the craft ran smoothly almost three feet over the ocean's surface. The faster he pushed it, the higher it lifted. Brandon reported his every move and videoed out the front windshield for his followers.**

 **He didn't slow down at all when he approached the beach. The hovercraft smoothly made the transition from water to land. Only after Brandon came close to the edge of a wooded area, did he slow it down.**

 **"Let's have an awesome adventure fellow thrill seekers," said Brandon as he continued his journey.**

* * *

 **To Be Continued . . .**


	13. Chapter 13

**SHATTERED 13**

 **by Crystalquirt**

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction**

 **I don't own anyone or anything.**

* * *

A little later in the morning, well after daylight on Tracy Island Virgil headed down to the workroom.

"Hi Brains," Virgil greeted him in his lab.

"Hello Virgil, you are just in time." Brains perked up when he saw the middle Tracy brother enter. Brains had already been up to Scott's room to get him for his exercises. He was standing next to his patient, who sat in his wheelchair wearing his robe and slippers.

"In time for what, Brains?" Virgil looked puzzled.

"Scott's morning exercises. It will be a light workout, since he worked so hard yesterday, but he needs to stretch at least."

"'Stretches'? I think he means, do you want to help keep me 'on a leash' Virgil?" asked Scott, smirking.

"We use the belt to help keep you from falling and getting hurt again Scott," chided Brains.

"Yeah, sure Brains," kidded the pilot, who turned to his brother, "But seriously, do you want to help?"

"Sure, I'll help." Virgil said, smiling at Scott.

"I'm glad you're feeling up to it, Virgil." Scott gave him a knowing smile.

"I am - I'm feeling surprisingly good after yesterday's outing with the GDF. even having to rescue Alan for real. How are you feeling, Scott?"

"I'm a little sore, but I think John and I had some great results with our simulations too," he answered. "Speaking of Alan, how is he doing today?"

"He is fine, I think. He got up when I did, got something to eat and went back to bed. I told Grandma what happened and she agreed that we should let him sleep as long as he wants."

"That's good. I'll look in on him when Scott's morning routine is completed, if he's not already up by then," said Brains.

Virgil was helping Scott out of the wheelchair. Once on his feet, Brains wrapped the walking belt around Scott's waist. Virgil and the engineer took a tight grip on the belt in case Scott might fall.

"OK, here we go again," said Scott, and he started yet another rehab session.

Apart from some minor moaning and complaining, the short walk and stretching went smoothly. When it was finished, Brains said, "You can use the shower here to get cleaned up then we will put clean stockings back on your legs."

"Great, Brains," Scott agreed, sounding less than enthusiastic.

"Don't worry Scott, I'll help you put your clean pantyhose on. It's what brothers do for each other." Virgil grinned a grin that Scott hadn't seen for a long time.

Scott tried to give his younger brother a glare, but finally, he chuckled and gave in, "Fine - but I draw the line at braiding my hair."

"I won't, besides -" Virgil fluffed his brother's hair out like a hair stylist. "You'll have to let it grow out a little before I could do a good French Braid."

Scott gave Virgil a mock punch while Brains stood waiting for the brothers exchange to be over with so he could help Scott to the showers.

"Use the Decon cream on your burns, Scott." Brains reminded him while pushing him to the shower area.

"I know, I know - it kills space and Earth bugs. I've done this enough times, I think I'd remember now, even if I had amnesia." Scott answered. When his patient kicked off his slippers and stood up to walk the three feet into the shower stall with Virgil's assistance, Brains folded the chair and stood close in case he was needed.

"Can you help me Virgil?" Scott said over the sound of the running water indicating that he wanted help to take off his robe.

Seeing Virgil's confused look, Scott blushed. "I'm okay if i don't have to take a step or turn around, but if I do, I have to hold on with both hands."

"You can always hang onto me!" Virgil said and helped him disrobe. Looking at Scott's legs, he then sobered. "I feel terrible that I wasn't there to help you through all of this."

"It's fine, you had other things to worry about at the time." Scott said.

"It's no excuse I don't know why I acted like I did." I still can't believe that I thought you were dead, even with you beside me," he said. "Then thinking that Alan was the Hood in disguise…"

"It really is okay - you are here, getting better and that matters to me," Scott insisted, not wanting to rehash the Omicron incident. Virgil stepped back and closed the door when Scott waved his hand to say he'd be okay from there on.

Virgil waited just outside for him. He could see the top of Scott's head and watched closely for his brother to falter even a little so he could hopefully grab him and keep him from hitting the tile. Seeing his brother's healing burns when he was helping him into the shower still made Virgil a little sick to his stomach.

After a six-minute hot shower, Scott opened the door. Virgil helped him dry off while he stood holding onto the shower rail. "This is, so embarrassing, Virgil."

Virgil gave his brother a soft smile and playfully toweled Scott's head dry. "No need to be embarrassed, brothers care for each other, right? I know you can't do this by yourself yet, but you will!"

"I know, but it seems so far off. Right now, if I let go with even one hand for very long, I sway and fall." Scott admitted. "I hate feeling like an invalid."

"I know, really - I don't mind helping you," As Virgil spoke, he winced when he carefully patted dry his brother's skin close to the edges of the burn scars.

When he finished toweling off, Virgil helped him step into his boxers. Brains unfolded the wheelchair and placed a dry towel in the seat and up the chair's back. They sat Scott in the chair with another clean towel over his lap and rolled him back to Brain's well-padded gurney.

Brains took the therapeutic stockings out of the paper wrappers that he sterilized them in. Virgil rolled one stocking into a ball and Brains rolled the other before they each picked up one of Scott's legs and began with his toes, unrolling the tight stockings onto his feet and then down his his legs.

Scott looked away, pretending he was somewhere else. Virgil smiled in sympathy, because while he did tease his brother about the stockings, he knew it was tough for his independent brother to have to have any kind of assistance.

Brains shared again, just in case Virgil hadn't heard, "The material is both non-stick and breathable. The stockings are also treated with antibiotic ointments to prevent infection and promote healing."

"Yes, Brains you told me," Virgil said, smiling.

They tried to be gentle, but the stockings were tight, and Scott cried, "Ow, hey," when Virgil got to the most tender spots behind his knee.

"I'm sorry Scott, I'm trying to be gentle," said Virgil.

Scott nodded, but still couldn't help but groan several times and tightly held onto the sides of the gurney as the stockings were rolled up high on his thighs, to keep the burns covered entirely.

'There - I'm done - and again, sorry, Scott." Virgil said sympathetically.

"All done." Brains said too.

"It's okay, it's a little less painful every time. Last night after our GDF training it was really bad - felt almost as bad as the last day Dr. Early was still treating my burns soon after it happened."said Scott.

Virgil frowned. He knew it had been weeks from the initial injury and he'd only just seen his first spell of the suffering that Scott had been enduring since it happened. "I ignored you that long?"

Scott nodded, "Sorry you missed it, Virg."

"I'm sorry too." Virgil said seriously.

"I was kidding, you're lucky you missed it. But you weren't purposefully ignoring me! Don't punish yourself anymore alright?"

"Why did you have to endure all that? Couldn't they have put you under sedation, anesthesia! It must have been like having surgery without being put out for it!" Virgil said emotionally.

"Virgil," Brains began to explain. "You are a medic, you've seen plenty of burn patients and treated them on-scene. Now, with Scott, you are seeing what your burn patients have to go through during healing. A lot of local anesthetic becomes toxic, so we used as much as we safely could."

While Brains explained, Scott looked away. He didn't want to remember.

"Couldn't you just have knocked him out, Brains?"

"No. His respiratory system had been compromised and the use of anesthesia was just too risky in the first few weeks. Tranquilizing him would have made those watching, feel better, but wouldn't have helped him any. There wouldn't be any analgesic effect."

"But, it's 2060! Haven't anesthetics and burn treatments improved from say, a hundred years ago? It still sounds like mid-evil torture!"

"Sorry Virgil, even today's anesthetics can have an effect of depressing the immune system and a bad effect on an already compromised respiratory system. Scott's immune system was already depressed and his body was struggling to function due to the loss of a lot of skin and even some muscle tissue."

"The physical condition of patients who have experienced acute burns can be gruesome. Disfigurement, intense pain, multiple skin grafts and plastic surgery can make the recovery process a great challenge for the patient and for the families that have to watch loved ones go through it."

"I had no idea. Sorry Scott. I'll never look at any burn patient the same way again."

"I understand Virgil. Let's just say it was a learning experience for me too." said Scott. He reached up from the treatment bed to touch his brother's shoulder. Virgil turned to face him and gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze in return.

* * *

Two tones sounded, right before John's hologram appeared in the med bay. Virgil left Scott's side to answer.

"Thunderbird 5 calling Tracy Island." Not looking to see who might answer his call, John's hologram showed him holding his head in his hands, shaking it in disbelief.

"What's wrong, John?" Concerned, Virgil moved closer to the counter where little John hovered.

The astronaut looked up, worry and guilt in his eyes. "Guys, we have a call. I'm patching it through, sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Scott asked from the gurney, his face mirroring John's worried look.

"Because… It's Francois Lemaire."

"Oh no, he's not lost in space somewhere again, is he?" moaned Scott, rubbing a spot on his temple. He still hadn't forgotten the concussion he received rescuing Lemaire from Haley's Comet.

"I don't think so. I brought you in on this call before I got many details. I think you're going to have to take this one, Virgil. Do you feel up to it?"

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded. "FAB, I feel fine."

"Okay Mr. Lemaire, Thunderbird Two is listening in. What is your situation?" Rolling his eyes, John waved his hand and moved an icon on his holo screens.

"It's about time! You kept me on hold forever while I'm having an emergency!" Lemaire yelled.

From Virgil's point of view, the torso with the angry face of Francois Lemaire appeared next to John's in the lab.

"It was 19 seconds Mr. Lemaire. In the time it took you to say that, you could have told us what you want." Glaring at the man, Virgil crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Fine then. I'm sorry to report... My newest state-of-the-art hovercraft is missing!' Lemaire cried dramatically.

The three Tracys on the call did a double take. In disbelief, Virgil said, "You called us for WHAT?"

The self-absorbed millionaire ignored the inquiry and continued. "It has an oak interior and trim AND very expensive, genuine leather seat coverings! You can hardly find real leather anymore! It even had a full tank of fuel when it left here! You know how much that is worth!"

Thunderbird Two's pilot narrowed his eyes. "Mr. Lemaire, may I remind you - this is International Rescue, we rescue people - we do not rescue objects no matter how expensive they are." said Virgil in an annoyed tone. "Call the local police or the GDF if you think your new toy is missing."

"I know it's missing! And… Oh yes, my test pilot is missing too."

"Do you mean Brandon Barringer?" Virgil asked with sudden interest.

"Yes, that's his name, I'm sure." Lemaire said thoughtfully.

"He's missing? You should have started with that!" Virgil said, annoyed. He crossed his arms and clenched his jaw to keep from yelling at the rich man, who was still talking.

"He took my new hovercraft out for a test run before daylight this morning and has not returned."

"So he went out alone?" John asked.

"He left here alone and he better have stayed that way! I've forbidden him from having any of his little friends 'on' or 'in' anything that belongs to me, since the fire." Lemaire rambled on. "You have no idea how much that fire cost me."

"And you have no idea how much that fire cost us!" Virgil yelled back. "And I don't mean financially!"

"Virgil, stand down," Scott said barely loud enough for his brother to hear him. Virgil stayed quiet, fighting his emotions as Lemaire's words angered him more and more.

Taking back control of the conversation, John began asking all the usual questions. "Mr. Lemaire, what were Brandon's last known coordinates?"

"Coordinates? I don't know," Lemaire looked puzzled.

"Well then, where on the map was Brandon last known to be?" John said with amazing patience.

"Right here!"

"Where's here?" John tried again to clarify.

"On my Luxury Yacht!"

"Where is your 'Luxury'..."

"Forget it, John," Brains interrupted, "I have the location of his yacht. Sending it to you now."

"Thank you Brains," John replied, "Mr. Lemaire, can you at least tell me what direction he went when he left - or maybe what your instructions to him were?"

"I didn't see him leave. I told him to test it out over mountains. That was three hours ago!"

"Which mountains?" John asked.

"I don't know, I didn't tell him specifically." Lemaire said.

"If he went even to the closest mountains to your present location, he probably wouldn't be back yet." John said, looking at his hologram projection of Lemaire's location.

"Maybe, but I don't want him joyriding," said the man indignantly. "I trust you can find him."

"One more thing, to be sure, " Brains asked, "Can you tell me the make and model of your hovercraft?"

"It is a Ferrari, 30,010 of course!"

"Of course...Thank you, Mr. Lemaire. We will find Brandon." John said to close the conversation.

"Oh alright, him too, but find my Ferrari 30,010 Hovercraft first and foremost!" Lemaire yelled.

John closed the frequency before any of them said something they'd regret, and switched over to scan for any hovercraft. "Brains, do you have the possible highest speed of that craft yet?"

"Yes, I'm sending you the range he could have gone in a circle around Lemaire's yacht. The two mountain ranges close enough for Brandon to have made it to them are within range, but not back to Lemaire's yacht in three hours."

"So he may be okay, just not back yet, since Lemaire sent him to the mountains."

"Yes, John." Brains closed his screens and went back to assist Scott.

"I can't just sit around," Virgil stood up and walked toward the launch bay. "I'm taking Thunderbird Two. I'll scan the area too." Virgil was still talking after he left the lab. He ran to begin his gear up sequence and lifted off in only moments.

"Virgil, we don't even know where to send you yet," John said.

"Or if there's even a problem!" Brains added.

"Where-ever it turns out to be - I'll be closer this way. I have a bad feeling and I don't want anything to happen to Brandon."

"No one wants that, Virgil," John said. "But no need to use the fuel before we…"

"There, John," EOS interrupted, "I have located a craft with the make and model of the missing one, at these coordinates."

"Great EOS! Thank you, Virgil - I'm sending coordinates now. You can check it out for your own peace of mind."

The pilot looked at the icon, marking the vehicle and frowned, "John, the craft isn't moving. He probably crashed!" Virgil saw that the coordinates weren't changing.

"I'm showing that too, Thunderbird Two, but you don't know he crashed. He may just have stopped for lunch, but still get there as soon as you can." John answered.

John's brother wasn't listening. During the few minutes it took to arrive at the coordinates, in Virgil's mind he now saw Brandon, all twisted and possibly burned. His thoughts were almost overwhelmed again by Brandon's, Alan's and younger childrens' faces, all scared and suffering and begging him for help.

"Virgil?...Virgil answer! Did you hear me? I see that the craft still isn't moving but he's probably fine!" John repeated.

Virgil snapped out of his trance, "Oh right, FAB Thunderbird Five."

Listening to the call, Scott was dressed and sitting in on a sofa in command. His wheelchair was folded and sitting near the steps. Brains sat next to him. Alan and Gordon sat on the sofa across from them.

"I wish Virgil would have taken me with him." Gordon offered. "I know," Scott said. "I wish he would have too. I hope he can handle whatever he finds out there."

"F.A.B.," Alan said.

* * *

In the middle of the Appalachian Mountain range, Brandon was happily talking to his fans as he drove.

"I have to slow our epic journey to the mountains down a bit now. We're entering the forest, me and all of my followers out there! This thing handles great, doesn't it?" After he asked the question, hundreds of positive responses scrolled up the screen that he was watching projected from his tablet.

Eating the last of a cold bean burrito that he'd brought in his backpack and watching the messages coming through, Brandon missed seeing a very large tree in time, even though he was going slowly. The 10-passenger Ferrari hovercraft banged into the tree, dropping its aft in the sand.

Brandon yelled when he fell over the controls. "Oh! NO!" he pushed himself back onto his feet and ripped off his headset, ending the broadcast. His followers began asking if he was okay.

He was, but had a bigger issue to worry about than - Brandon thought - his health.

"Oh! No!" he cried again when he saw the big tree in front of the craft and ran out to see the damage.

"I wonder if Mr. Lemaire would believe a steering malfunction in the machine instead of me."

Brandon climbed back inside and tried to start it, but there was no life in the Ferrari's engines. Brandon looked up in time to see two men jogging toward him.

"Oh great! They've come to help me!" the teen ran back off of the craft. "Hi guys! Thanks for coming, but how did you know I needed help so fast?"

"We've been tracking you all morning. Even while you were on that smart looking yacht. We guessed right that you'd be coming this way and we were waiting up ahead for you. Who knew you would crash before you even got there."

"Crash…" said Brandon, who then realized what the men were saying. "Wait, you were waiting for me?"

"Yeah, to think, we thought we'd have to drop a tree on you or blow this thing up." the men laughed.

The teen started to back up, feeling uneasy about the men's casual comments. "What do you mean blow me up? I didn't do anything to you!" Brandon tried to run into the trees, but the nearest thug tackled him. He cried fearfully and then angrily. "What? Why" Stop it! Let me go!"

He was pulled back to his feet and allowed to think he'd twisted away to run. The other man cruelly tripped him. Face down on the ground, someone put a knee in his back and pushed. "Aaaah! Ouch! Let me go! Get off - I can hardly breathe!"

"Shut up kid - or I'll make you." he heard a gruff voice. Keeping him pinned they tied Brandon's hands behind his back and forced him to his feet. Brandon tried to twist out of their hands again, but they were too strong.

He could hear what sounded to him like a helicopter landing back on the beach and it sounded like a big one. Brandon refused to walk so the kidnappers dragged him from the trees. Brandon tried to stop them, and kept kicking, but to no avail.

Once back on the beach he saw the chopper. It was easily big enough to hold them all, plus the pilot.

One look at the helicopter panicked Brandon. "This is not COOL! Please let me go! I'm not rich - I don't own that thing I just crashed! I'm not worth ransoming!" he kicked and tried unsuccessfully to keep the thugs from dragging him to the helicopter.

"It's not what you're worth in currency, kid - your value is in what... or who you know."

"What does that mean?" Brandon cried.

"Just get in!" Brandon was pushed and half-carried the rest of the way to the chopper. It was too loud to hear Brandon begging anymore.

They threw him in behind the seats, in a narrow cargo area. Before they pushed his legs in, Brandon tried to kick them and escape. Instead of succeeding, they grabbed and tied his ankles together.

Brandon gave up. Scared out of his wits he turned his face into the smelly floor and cried softly. He knew they wouldn't hear him begging inside the chopper and they weren't listening to him anyway.

Thunderbird Two shook the earth as it powered in over the beach, slowing down and engaging VTOL thrusters, Virgil landed. He called John, "Thunderbird Five, the forest is thick between the beach and the base of the mountain. I'm taking the Crab Pod in from here." Virgil called.

'F.A.B., Thunderbird Two." John confirmed.

He assembled a pod in the bay that had six 'legs'. Three legs were in the front and three in the back, and even though Virgil was still sitting in it facing forward, it appeared to move sideways like a crab. It's long, thin legs allowed it to easily and quickly navigate the sand between the thick trees.

After a moment or two to think, John frowned and called again, "Thunderbird Two - Virgil, take it easy - don't close the link!"

"I won't, but why?" Virgil answered

"I want you to stay in contact." John ordered.

The pilot rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration. "Oh I know, just in case I freak out. I'm sure you have someone on the way to help me already."

"I do. Alan and Kayo are launching in Thunderbird One. They will be there soon."

"FAB." Virgil said, "Thanks for the cover, I understand. I guess I've given you a lot of reasons to think that I can't handle this."

John answered, "That's not it at all - remember, I'm going to make sure that all of you have backup on the way when any of you respond alone to any danger zone."

"F.A.B.," Virgil answered, but he didn't really believe John. His Crab Pod rounded a tree and the back end of the hovercraft came into his line of sight.

"I see the hovercraft. It is a fancy thing." Virgil stopped the Crab Pod close to the hovercraft.

Virgil jumped out yelling, "Brandon! Brandon!" He ran to the open side door and looked in, expecting to find the teen with a large lump on his head from crashing the craft, but didn't see him at all.

He ran all the way around the craft looking for Brandon, but came only to footprints. "John," he radioed, "Brandon hit a tree with the hovercraft!"

"Is he injured Virgil?" said John.

"He's not here! He must have left looking for help, he might have been dazed or confused." said the pilot looking at the ground. "I've found some unsteady tracks in the sandy dirt that support it."

"If it's sand how can you be sure?" John asked.

"Under the trees the sand is damp and the footprints are clearer, but they have to be Brandon's."

Virgil kneeled and looked the area over more closely to see where Brandon would have gone. "Wait John, there are Brandon's footprints and two other sets that are larger footprints. There were at least two other people here."

"Maybe they gave him a ride somewhere," John guessed.

"There are no vehicle tracks. But wait!" Virgil ran forward and dropped to his knees to see better, "It looks like a fight. Here's a place that looks like someone fell, there are hand-prints too." Virgil said, moving to another area, "And here are drag marks heading back to the beach! He's been kidnapped!"

His older brother on the space station frowned, worried Virgil might be having a flashback. "You sure he was abducted?"

"What else could it be?"

"Brandon might have lost consciousness shortly after leaving the hovercraft, and someone may have found him and dragged him to safety," admitted John. "Are you sure you're reading the tracks right?"

"Nothing is very clear in the sand, but I'm sure of what I'm seeing!" Looks like the person being dragged kept fighting - I'm following the trail. Virgil yelled into the radio and ran to his pod and jumped in. Following the drag marks was easy even from inside the Crab Pod, and the direction they went took them to the beach much faster than the path Brandon took on the way in.

Once he got on the beach and found where the drag marks stopped, Virgil stopped the pod and got out again. "John, they must have stopped dragging him here, and picked him up." he said, then looked at a pair of perfectly spaced lines in the sand, much deeper than he had seen up until then. "Oh no! There are marks in the sand here that could only been made from an aircraft, maybe an older model helicopter."

"You were right Virgil, but that means they could have taken him anywhere!" John said, "EOS! Scan for any aircraft that appears to be leaving the area. Check for any model and type of plane that would land on runners."

"Yes, John." EOS said as she began her scans.

Meanwhile Virgil had gone to his knees. He punched sand until his arms were tired and then he moaned loudly, almost screaming into the sand.

Having landed down the beach a short way Alan and Kayo were approaching. Kayo out-ran Alan and got to Virgil's side first.

"Virgil, what happened? Are you hurt?" she cried, her hands on his shoulders while she looked around.

Alan caught up and went to his knees in front of his brother. Trying to see into Virgil's eyes, he was scared by Virgil's behavior and reached out nervously hoping to help. "Virg, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Someone kidnapped Brandon! What if it's the Hood! Or the Mechanic! Oh Alan- what if it had been you!" Virgil sobbed. "I got here too late to save you, Alan!"

Sounding a little confused again, Virgil grabbed Alan and pulled him into a brotherly bear hug. Alan returned his hug with as much strength as his smaller arms had in them. "Virgil, I'm okay, you're hugging me." he said gently, then pulled back to remind him of the main focus. "But we have to find Brandon, right?"

"Of course, you're right - Sorry Alan." Virgil squeezed his little brother tightly for a brief moment, and gathered his thoughts.

"So Brandon was abducted and taken away in a chopper, right Virgil?" asked the security officer.

"Yes, Kayo - how are we going to find that chopper?"

Kayo watched a small screen over her wrist. "John and EOS are scanning for it. Virgil, you go back up and scan for a plane leaving the area. Fly in a circle pattern, spiraling out from here. Alan will fly me back to base first so I can help search with Shadow." Into her radio to be sure he heard, she said, "Gordon, be ready to leave with Alan."

"FAB," Gordon answered.

"FAB!" Virgil agreed knowing that it was the only thing they could do right then.

Scott anxiously listened, frowning and frustrated because he couldn't help.

* * *

The helicopter landed near a cabin in snowy woods. The snow was so deep it came up to the bottom of the chopper's doors. The top layer of snow was pushed away when the kidnappers opened the doors to get out. One of them grabbed Brandon's bound legs and roughly pulled him out. He landed unceremoniously in the snow. The helicopter's blades were moving slowly getting ready to stop completely.

When the kidnappers pulled Brandon to his bound feet, he saw the cabin ahead and figured that he'd be staying there awhile. He also realized that he might be dying there.

Not dressed for the weather, and scared half to death, his teeth began to chatter before they even got to the cabin. The men pushed their way through snow up to their thighs and dragged Brandon. But when they got to the cabin they went around back instead of going inside.

"What? W-W-Where?" Brandon said, through his chattering teeth.

"Shut up boy. You don't get to ask questions. We'll have many questions for you," the largest man said. The third man, the pilot followed behind. So far, Brandon had never got a good look at him.

They stopped at a large pine tree, with the bottom branches all cleared away. One of the men untied Brandon's hands only to tie them again, this time separately above his head and around the tall tree with another length of cord.

"You! You're going t-t-to leave me out here!" Brandon said, his teeth chattering.

"Not alone, at least not all the time. There are lots of bears and mountain lions out here."

The teen struggled against his bindings, pleading. "No - please just tell me what you want!"

"We want to know everything you know about International Rescue!"

"That's easy, you c-c-could have just asked before!" Brandon said and spoke quickly. "They are a great bunch of guys! They've rescued me t-t-twice now - and not to b-b-brag, but I got to help one of them after he was injured a c-c-couple of months ago."

"Yeah yeah, and we know you've been to their base - where is it?"

"I don't know - they don't like to spread that around." he answered truthfully.

"You've been there - we found out at the hospital that they took you with them to keep you from being harassed by us!"

"By you? They took me with them to keep me from being bothered by reporters!"

The leader of the kidnappers chuckled darkly. "Right, and we still want the story! All about their base and fantastic machines!"

"I can't tell you that stuff! You m-m-might as well let me go!" Brandon said bravely through his chattering teeth.

One of the men unexpectedly pulled his fist back and punched Brandon hard in his side, mashing his stomach and the bean burrito inside. Brandon groaned and gagged. He pulled his bound legs up trying to relieve the pain.

Seeing Brandon's eyelids flutter dizzily, the chopper pilot grumbled. "If he passes out he can't tell us anything - take it easy on him for now. If he won't talk by night time, we'll just let the bears have him."

Brandon shook his head, gathering his wits, "I would tell you if I knew! I'm not that brave! I rode in this round bouncy thing down a mountain and then in Thunderbird Two - in the back - and I was hurt - I couldn't see where we were going! And I have a terrible sense of direction..."

He was slapped in his face for his trouble. "Well boy, I guess we'll leave you out here for a little while to think about it. If you can't feel it, the temperature is about 20 degrees, but the wind chill is 10 below zero Fahrenheit." said the chopper pilot. "You won't last long anyway. When we come back you better tell us or after you freeze solid, we will let the bears drag you away."

"But I don't know anything!" Brandon tried once more to convince them, but his pleas landed on deaf ears. His side pulsed with pain and he tried to move his bound legs to be more comfortable, but his lower legs just hung in the snow making him feel even colder. He screamed weakly for help, and realized his jaw hurt where he had been slapped.

The 12 minutes they left him to think about cooperation seemed to Brandon like an eternity. He was shivering violently and fighting the urge to go to sleep when the three came back.

"Hey boy - feeling any more talkative?"

"I can't t-t-tell you what I don't know! And I would never betray International Rescue!" Brandon chattered.

The trio rolled their eyes at the teen's stubbornness. "We are not getting anything out of him. He's about to pass out already!" the big man said.

The chopper pilot said, "I have an idea. This boy looks like he needs rescuing and who do we call for that?"

"The GDF." the smaller man said. The bigger man knocked him upside the back of his head and said, "International Rescue, you dummy!"

"One last chance boy - are you going to tell us anything?"

"NO!" Brandon managed to almost yell.

"Fine, bears are attracted to blood, right?" the big man said. He took out his long hunting knife and slowly dragged it across Brandon's chest, cutting his shirt and skin diagonally from his left collarbone to lower right pectoral.

Brandon screamed using up the last of his strength, "AAAAhhhgnnnn!"

Shortly after he screamed in pain, Brandon fainted. At the same time big lumps of fluffy snow began to fall. The snowflakes turned to ice when they hit him.

Brandon's tormented, freezing body betrayed him and he wet his pants, making him wet and in only moments, even colder. The three men pointed at him and laughed cruelly before they left him but he wasn't able to hear him.

* * *

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

Info on after burn care partially taken from the following web article as well as other forums and boards.

articles/Burn-Care-Nursing-Interview-with-Alison-Gavin-RN

And my mother's experiences that she shared with me after I was old enough to understand. She was pregnant with me when she was burned in a fire at work. She thought she had dropped and rolled, and was being helped by her co workers, when in reality she was told later that she was running down the aisle between assembly belts. Two men tackled her as soon as they could catch up and put the flames out with their coats. She said she didn't feel pain until much later, and then the pain and the treatments of her burns were almost unbearable.


	14. Chapter 14

SHATTERED 14

by Crystalquirt

Thunderbirds Are Go! Fanfiction

I don't own anyone or anything.

And extra special thanks to Tigre malabarista for all the hard work! Tigre's work and suggestions made this story so much better than it would have been and I have benefitted by Tigre's guidance more than I ever guessed at the beginning.

* * *

The men lifted off in the helicopter and landed again behind the hill. The pilot got on the radio and called, "International Rescue! International Rescue! We have someone here who needs saving."

In Thunderbird Five, John heard and answered, "International Rescue here, what is your situation?"

The pleading voice turned cold. "It's not really my situation. You could say that I caused it though. You really need to come save your friend, Brandon Berringer! Before he bleeds or freezes to death."

"You know where he is? Tell us!" John demanded. EOS heard and added frequencies so that everyone could hear as John continued, "We'll have someone right there! Who are you?"

"I'm the one that kidnapped him. He won't tell me anything about you guys no matter what I do to him. So, if you want to save him in time, you have to send your beautiful ships and land here. Then we can have us a nice interview for my paper."

"Where are you!?" the astronaut asked again, more urgently.

"You don't have to know where I am, but Brandon is located at 2156 by 1945. I suggest you get there in a hurry, he's bound to have some frostbite already, and maybe just a teensy bit of blood loss and hypothermia."

"Grrr!" Virgil growled. In his eyes, even Lemaire was more compassionate than this reporter.

He pulled Thunderbird Two, hard around to head for the coordinates.

"Oh no, said Kayo, hearing the pilot's anger, responded in Thunderbird Shadow and Thunderbird One turned to head for the coordinates too with Alan and Gordon. Alan was piloting.

Virgil had been flying in a circle pattern and happened to be closest at the time. Kayo noticed even before John did, that Virgil would get there first no matter how fast Alan pushed Thunderbird One.

"Virgil!" she yelled over a private IR frequency, "Pull back, wait for us! Do not go into the danger zone alone!"

"I have to save Al...Brandon!" Virgil said and closed the link.

"John, Thunderbird Five!" Kayo called, "I'm worried about Virgil! He's still confusing truth with fiction."

"I heard," John said, gritting his teeth.

"Can you slow him down a little?" Kayo asked.

John shuddered, thinking about the last time he had to stop Thunderbird Two. "No Kayo - I really don't want to if I can help it. How far behind are you and Thunderbird One?"

"I'm 15 minutes behind. Thunderbird One is about 22 minutes behind since they were much farther from the coordinates when we received them."

"Yes, I show that too." John verified.

"But Virgil is flying into a trap!" Kayo argued.

"You heard the 'reporter,' he must be crazy. He thinks he's just doing all this for an interview. He just wants to talk to Virgil," John reasoned, "Virgil can keep him busy until you arrive."

"He could be lying - he said he's hurt Brandon - he might hurt Virgil too! I can't believe he would do all this just to talk to us - just for an interview!" Kayo argued, frowning.

Scott interrupted, "John, I know how you feel - but slow Virgil down at least! I don't want him getting there first and alone!"

"I can't! If I slow him down and he finds Brandon dead - I just can't do it! I can't do it to him or Brandon!" John locked the others out of the control of Thunderbird Two. He also had EOS deny access to the Omicron Contingency to anyone but him as well, just in case Scott might and force his hand to take over Thunderbird Two from Tracy Island.

Virgil flew Thunderbird Two in when he spotted the cabin at the exact coordinates the kidnappers gave John. He fired off the VTOL engines even before he was close enough. The snow was coming down hard, and the cabin was hardly more than a dark spot below. "There's no way Brandon is properly attired for this weather," muttered Virgil. Once he was safely down, he jumped out of his seat and grabbed the 'hypothermia' and 'trauma' kits before he ran from his Thunderbird.

He ran first to the one-room cabin and went inside, almost knocking the door down. He was really disturbed that he didn't find Brandon inside. "BRANDON!" he called and getting no answer he ran out through the rear door in the cabin. There he saw the teenager unconscious with snow sticking to his clothing and hanging against the pine tree in the snow. He dropped his medkits at the back door and ran to Brandon, leaping through the deep snow.

"Oh Al… Brandon!" Virgil cried fighting back imagined images of Alan's dying face, begging him for help. He shook his head, reached up with his Ion wrench and cut Brandon's hands down. He let the boy fall over his shoulder and ran with him back to the cabin.

On the way, with the extra weight on his shoulder and in his haste, Virgil slipped and fell sideways. Brandon slid off Virgil's shoulder and onto his back, as Virgil kept falling. He heard a sickening 'crack' as Brandon's right arm broke under his weight. "Oh no! Brandon I'm so sorry!"

He picked Brandon up from the deep snow and cradled the teen in his arms, being careful to keep his broken arm protected.

* * *

Virgil got Brandon inside the cabin and put him on the makeshift cot along one wall. It was really just wire milk crates with a thin blanket thrown over them. Looking down at Brandon, Virgil couldn't think at first. As he strained to think what to do, he looked up like he was willing the others to get there faster.

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, he began his work, covering Brandon with a thermal blanket, he cut the ties off of his ankles and wrapped the ends of the blanket under his legs and up under his butt too. Virgil made a note to get Brandon some clean and dry clothes when he was in the Med Bay.

Another blanket, doubled, was placed over Brandon's chest for a moment while Virgil got the bandage supplies ready. "I'm sorry Brandon. If you can hear me, I have to put some pressure on that wound so when you start warming up, it won't start bleeding again," he said. "It will hurt a bit, but it's only to help you."

Being aware of where Brandon's arms were, one being broken, Virgil sat Brandon's limp body up and holding thick bandage material over the long cut with one hand he wrapped thick, wide gauze all the way around Brandon's chest. He put half of the second thick thermal blanket under Brandon's back, and couldn't help but give him a quick hug, saying, "I'm so sorry Brandon," he apologized, then he covered him up tucking the blanket in snuggly around the boy's neck.

Virgil threw two big logs in the dark, pot-bellied stove and lighted them instantly using his shoulder laser. The cabin began warming.

The pilot touched the IR logo on his sash. "Thunderbird Five, I have Brandon! We're in the cabin, with the fire going and I'm treating his injuries. He's out cold, had a cut across his chest, hypothermic… and… oh, John! I can't believe it, but I broke his arm!" Virgil cried. He was taking the splint and other materials out of his kit to treat the break.

"Virgil…" John said. Everything else that ran through his head just sounded redundant and stupid to him right then. He didn't want to hurt Virgil anymore, so he asked, "Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"No, he has not seen us yet," another strange, deep voice answered instead.

Virgil turned ready to fight to protect Brandon but was facing three large men with three large guns pointed at him.

"John, Kayo was right, it was a trap. Don't let Thunderbird One land!" Virgil cried, hoping to protect his youngest brothers.

"They better land! I want to talk to all of you!" The pilot said. "Do you hear me, Thunderbirds? If the other four brothers don't join my party, I'll do to this big boy in blue what I did to that brat!"

"There are only three of us right now!" Virgil corrected. "Our brother is badly injured and can't even walk. He won't be joining you."

"Fine, but at my count there still should be four of you, not three!"

"My other brother is in space. It would take him weeks to get here!" Virgil lied. "My other brothers are young - please don't hurt them!"

The chopper pilot scoffed at the plaint. "I only want to talk to them, whether or not I hurt them depends on how much you and 'them' cooperate."

In Thunderbird One, Alan and Gordon looked at each other. "Virgil said not to land," Alan said.

"But those men said if we don't they will hurt him." Gordon pointed out, "Based on the injuries Virgil listed, Brandon may already be dying."

Alan, having a flashback of his own seeing Gordon in the bank vault, nodded. "Right, I say we should land and try to help. At least the kidnappers will see or hear Thunderbird One landing and think we are following their plan."

As Alan and Gordon thought, the kidnappers heard Thunderbird One coming in to land. Sitting on another wire crate, Virgil had set Brandon's arm and was bandaging the splint in place. He had tears in his eyes as he worked. He couldn't help it. Brandon's condition is bad - and then I break his arm too. He was thinking.

Then he heard One coming in. "No! Alan - Gordon don't land! JOHN! Stop them!"

"It's too late Virgil. They are already down and have deplaned," said the astronaut, understanding the underlying plan.

The chopper pilot, however, smiled darkly. "Good, more members are arriving for their interviews. Make sure they get a warm welcome." Two of the kidnappers left out the back door to meet them, while the pilot kept Virgil covered.

Thunderbird Two's pilot's eyes darkened. "If you hurt them - I'll kill all three of you! There won't be anyplace on Earth, in the ocean or in space that any of you can hide from me!" Virgil growled. He waited anxiously for sounds from outside that would tell him what was happening.

Alan quietly made his way along the North side of the cabin intending to find a window to look through to see what was happening inside. While he rubbed snow off of the small window he found, the big man snuck up to stand behind him. He put his hand on Alan's shoulder and spun him around.

Alan cried out, "Hey! Aaahh!" Surprised when he saw the stranger.

The man held him by his wrist, pulling him up high to prevent him from even trying to get away. "Come on in, boy The fire is…" he started, but suddenly the man's face went blank. He dropped Alan, almost falling forward on top of him. Surprised, Alan looked up. Kayo smiled, offering Alan a hand up. She held her finger to her lips for him to be quiet.

Alan nodded.

Inside, Virgil tensed when he heard Alan cried out. He stood up wanting to see what happened.

"Sit back down, International Rescue or you can talk to us after I shoot your legs out from under you," the chopper pilot threatened.

Virgil, deciding not to tell his captor how nonsensical that logic was, sat down and checked under the thermal blanket covering Brandon. Sure enough, he was warming up nicely, and blood had begun to soak the bandage. Virgil put another layer of bandage material over the red spots and pressed down with his hand. He tried to focus on helping his patient while expecting one of the kidnappers to enter at any time with Alan and probably Gordon, and he sat and prayed that they were okay.

* * *

On the south side of the cabin, Gordon quietly crept, staying close to the wall. He got to the corner and looked across the back of the small structure.

The first thing he saw was a gun muzzle in his face, then, fortunately, he saw that the thug didn't have his finger on the trigger. He reacted instinctively and brought his forearm up fast. He knocked the gun out of the attacker's hand, grabbed him by the front of his coat and rolled back, throwing his attacker over his head. The man yelled as he flew through the air.

The man landed in the snow on his back, and Gordon landed on top of him, delivering a punch to his face and knocking him out.

"Thank you for the lessons, Kayo," Gordon mumbled, rubbing his slightly sore knuckles, and got up. He continued following the wall to the back of the cabin again. This time, from the north corner of the cabin, Kayo stood ready for action with Alan standing behind her. She held her finger to her lips again to let Gordon know to be quiet.

Inside the cabin, Virgil heard small sounds after Alan had yelled, but still, no one came back inside. He was sure the kidnappers would have brought Alan and Gordon back inside right away if they had captured them.

As a distraction, Virgil said, "Are you guys really serious? You plan to interview us and then publish it somewhere? Are you going to write about the part where you kidnapped and hurt our friend?" he said as he checked Brandon's vitals. "I'm not sure this boy you tortured will even survive. You may have committed murder! What do you think the GDF will do to you after you write your article?"

"Shutup!" The chopper pilot screamed, and appeared very agitated like he hadn't thought of those things before. He put his hands up in his hair like he might pull some out in frustration.

Suddenly Kayo stepped into Virgil's line of sight. She was already right behind the kidnapper and Virgil had no idea how long she'd been there. In a swift move, she had the man's gun.

He turned and swung at her head, she went low and cracked his happy place with a well-aimed punch. He crumbled to the ground. "Nice hit Kayo," said Virgil as Alan and Gordon ran in.

Gordon ran to Virgil first. "Are you alright, Virg?"

"Yeah, but Brandon is really bad off."

"I can see. Let's hurry and get him on Thunderbird Two. I'll run get a stretcher." Gordon volunteered.

"No, I'll carry him," Virgil said, sounding determined. "It'll be faster!" Gordon helped wrap Brandon tightly in the thermal blankets, and Virgil lifted the senseless teen in his arms.

Alan saw the man holding his hands between his legs with a pained look on his face. Kayo stood over him.

"Remind me not to to get you angry with me, Sis," said Alan as he looked right into the chopper pilot's face and exclaimed, "That's one of the reporters from the hospital! He's the one that grabbed me and tried to pull me away from John and Gordon! He said then that he wanted a 'private' interview!"

"I suspected as much." Kayo said, "He must have learned about Brandon too, and thinking he knew us better than he did, he kidnapped him to make him tell them where we are."

"Poor guy," Alan said sadly and jumped back out in the snow to follow Virgil. Two GDF planes were landing in the woods nearby, and troops were pouring out to secure the area.

The GDF officers entered the scene, and also briefly winced at the kidnapper's injury. "You guys got here just after the nick of time again." Kayo teased, leaving the three kidnappers in the GDF officer's care. She followed her brothers back to their Thunderbirds.

Gordon elected to stay on board Thunderbird Two to keep an eye on Brandon's vitals while Virgil flew his 'Bird. Virgil kept looking back, checking. Gordon said, "He's still doing well his vitals are unchanged except for having a normal temperature now," he said.

Virgil nodded and flipped a switch to Tracy Island. "Brains! I'm bringing Brandon back to the Island. If you need help to treat him, you better let Alan know to go pick a doctor up in London on the way back!"

"FAB, Virgil - I guess bringing the boy here is best," said Brains. "I can bring Dr. Early in for a conference call if I need assistance."

* * *

In minutes that seemed like hours to Virgil, he brought Thunderbird Two in for a landing. He jumped out of his seat and again carried Brandon across his arms down the ramp.

"Virgil - don't you want a stretcher?" Gordon called after him. Virgil ignored him, and the aquanaut just shrugged.

Already waiting in the medical bay with Brains, were Alan, Kayo and Grandma Tracy.

Virgil put Brandon down on Scott's longtime treatment bed and stood back wringing his hands nervously. Brains and Kayo started working on Brandon.

He looked around at all of his family, waiting to hear Brains prognosis for their friend.

When he saw Alan, he took two big strides to get to him, where he hugged him tightly.

Alan smiled, hugging him back. It was nice, but the teen didn't know for sure why Virgil chose him exactly. Virgil saw Gordon standing nearby, watching, so he motioned for him to come over. With a slightly puzzled look, Gordon willingly joined in Virgil's hug.

They hugged for close to a minute when Alan finally spoke up. "Up, Virgil, the hugs are nice - but why so many?" he said innocently.

"Alan, Gordon?" Virgil began sadly.

"What is it, Virgil?" Gordon smiled. He and Alan stepped back a little so they could see their brother's face, but he didn't want to let them go.

Still holding his brothers' hands, Virgil said, "I'm so sorry I hurt you two so badly - please forgive me."

"Oh, come on Virg - it's water under the bridge, okay?" Gordon tried to make light of the situation.

"No, I need to say this." Virgil let go of Gordon's hand and wiped tears out of his eyes before they rolled down his cheeks. "I can't accept that anything could have happened that would make me hurt anyone - you two especially."

"Nothing did, right Virgil?" Alan began, "Nothing happened to make you hurt me. At the time, you thought that I was The Hood, right?"

Virgil nodded, "Yes - I attacked you after thinking that you were trying to chloroform me," he said sadly.

Gordon tilted his head. "Seriously Virg - you thought that Alan would be able to take you down?" he said, surprised.

The youngest brother ignored Gordon and continued. "But you didn't come after me, Alan, your brother. You sincerely thought you were protecting all of us and Tracy Island from The Hood - I just happened to be in the way."

"Yeah, and Virgil, you sincerely thought… well, I don't know what you were thinking all the time," Gordon spoke up, "But clearly, you were not yourself. Brains said you experienced multiple personality disorder along with post-traumatic stress. He said it happens sometimes. You were so upset about not being able to save those kids in that cave, that in your mind, you became someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah, someone tough and mean that couldn't get hurt feelings," said Gordon, rubbing his forehead. "I hope your dark side never comes back, but was all love all of your sides and always will - no matter what."

"But I couldn't even do my job! Alan - I thought I killed you!" said Virgil. "I put you in the pod and dumped you in the ocean without even checking your vital signs."

"Don't sweat it. Scott explained that even though you thought I was dead, you were still trying to take care of me."

"Taking care of you? Are you sure I didn't give you a concussion as well?"

"You didn't, but yes you did. Scott said that at the time you thought you were sending me back to my family and did so before you were stopped," said Alan. Seeing Virgil's puzzled look, he continued. "And in reality, if you hadn't put me safely into the pod and dropped it in the ocean I would have been gassed too. You kept me from being hurt more. I think down deep you knew I wasn't dead and you were protecting me - at the time you were planning to do something really terrible to yourself."

"Which, by the way, were all very happy that you did not succeed right then, even if John had to put your lights out to do so," added Gordon.

"I'm glad too, I guess, and thank you, John," Virgil said looking up like he could see John on Thunderbird Five.

"What do you mean, you guess? We need you alive, we love you!" said the aquanaut.

"That sounds familiar somehow," Virgil said, looking at Scott. "But, after all, I've done to you, to everyone, I don't deserve all this kindness."

"Of course you do!" Alan said. "You were sick. No one blames you."

"Deserve it or not, you got it," said Gordon.

"I'm still having very vivid, um, I guess you'd call them hallucinations. I keep seeing suffering, dead faces, including yours," Virgil admitted. "It's one reason for the hug on the beach Alan."

"They will pass, and you've already overcame those terrible images trying to distract you several times, right?" Alan said trying to comfort Virgil.

"I don't know - it's just so… disturbing." Virgil admitted.

"It will be Virgil - but Gordon, Scott, John and I will be there to help you through them," said Alan.

Virgil's younger brothers pulled him back into a hug.

Grandma Tracy got into the hug, reaching as far around the three as she could. "I'm so glad you're all talking this out. And don't worry, I'm sure Brandon will be fine. You wait and see." She said softly. "And then we'll go upstairs and eat the cookies I made you why you were out."

"I thought you were making Zucchini Bread," muttered Virgil.

"I was, but it didn't work out, these are Zucchini cookies made from the ruined bread," Grandma explained.

The three wrinkled their noses a little when their Grandma said she'd made them all more to eat, but interrupting, Brains spoke, "Everyone, Brandon is waking up."

Virgil ran to his side, putting a hand on the teen's shoulder, "Brandon! Can you hear me? It's Virgil from International Rescue."

"I hear you," Brandon mumbled, and stretched. He gave a soft yelp when his right arm protested the movement.

"Why does my arm hurt?" he asked as memories of what happened came back to him, except any memory of hurting his arm.

Virgil looked away, ashamed. "I'm so sorry Brandon, I fell when I was carrying you! I broke your arm!"

"No worries man - rather broken arm that broken life," Said Brandon as he opened his eyes a little more and smiled. "See, crud happens to all of us I guess… By the way, how is Scotty's arm?"

"My arm is mending nicely, Brandon. Thank you for rescuing me," said Scott. The teen smiled back, happy to see the man in a much better state than the last time they met.

The middle brother smiled faintly in apology. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I wasn't at my best and I can't apologize enough."

"No sweat! Being rescued by International Rescue three times must be a record! That is so Epic, wait till my followers hear what happened. They must be so worried." Brandon was becoming more and more alert, and Virgil relaxed a little and smiled saying. "I think the record is tied now, between Brandon Berringer and Ned Tedford and Gladys."

"Gladys is a plant," said Gordon, rolling his eyes.

"Virgil is still right though," Scott added. "Sorry Brandon, that's a three-way tie. You, Ned Tedford and don't forget your boss, Francois Lemaire.

Kayo said, "You all forgot Langstrom Fischler. That's a four-way tie. We've rescued each of you three times now."

"Awe, really? Even my boss?" Brandon sounded sincerely disappointed.

"Brandon," Virgil said seriously, "Promise us that this is one tie you won't try to break!"

"I'll try, but no promises, right Scotty?"

Scott rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I better make sure to keep plenty of aspirin on Thunderbird One - not just for injuries," he grumbled.

John showed up in his tightest space suit and stood in the doorway listening with his arms crossed over his chest.

Scott saw him and smiled, "Hey John what brings you back to Earth?"

"I just wanted to see you all and find out how Brandon was doing," John answered. "I'm glad you seem to be okay now."

"Still a little cold, but I feel much better," Brandon agreed.

"Other than his arm, he could be fully recovered in just a few days." Brains said.

"Sorry," Virgil said again to Brandon.

"For what? Virgil, you saved my life! It was worth a broken arm!"

"Yes, and Virgil, from where I sat you did wonderfully. How do you feel now?"

Virgil paused and soaked in what all of them were saying. In the end, the rescue had its issues, but they were all there, Brandon was saved, and his attackers were in the GDF prison.

He would still have his struggles, he knew, but Gordon and Alan were right; they were together, and that was all that mattered.

He smiled, "With all of you behind me, I feel like I can handle whatever comes next!"

"Yay!" Gordon yelled and led the applause. Even Brandon patted the bed rail in an attempt to clap for Virgil, even though he didn't really know why they were applauding their own brother when they should be applauding for him.

Brandon grinned at his thought. "I may be tied with my boss on being saved - but I hold the record for saving International Rescue… I should tell…" he said, then paused. If Virgil could learn and grow from things that happened to him, he could learn from them as well.

No, it was totally rad and cool to help them to be together again.

* * *

The end.


End file.
